El Contrato
by lilycantu
Summary: esto es una adaptacion muy al estilo Klaroline de la novela The Contract de Melanie Moreland.
1. Klaus

**hola de nuevo, ayer recibi un mensaje pidiendo de nuevo esta historia, asi que aqui la tienen.**

 **Ellen36, this is for you girl.**

 **esto es una adaptacion horrible de The Contract, la historia no me pertenece y tampoco los personajes.**

Me incline sobre la mesa, el ruido del restaurante desvaneciendose en el fondo mientras luchaba por contener mi rabia. Reprimiendo las ganas de gritar, mantuve mi voz baja, la furia gotea de mis palabras.

"que dijiste? estoy seguro de que no te escucho correctamente"

Richard se relajó en su silla, sin preocupación por mi ira.

"dije que Lucían será promovido a socio"

Mi mano se apretó alrededor de mi vaso con tanta fuerza, que estaba sorprendido de que no estuviera roto ya.

"se suponía que era mi ascenso"

se encogió de hombros.

"las cosas cambiaron"

"me maté trabajando, he traído más de 9 millones a la empresa. tu me dijiste que si superaba la cantidad del año pasado, sería socio"

agito su mano.

"Lucian trajo 12 millones"

golpeé mi mano sobre la mesa, me daba igual si llamaba la atención.

"eso fue porque el bastardo fue tras mi espalda y robo a mi cliente. la idea de la campaña era mía, él me jodio!"

"tu palabra contra la suya, Klaus"

"estupideces, esto no es más que una estupidez"

"la decisión está tomada y la oferta se ha ampliado. Esfuerzate y tal vez el próximo año sea tu año"

"y eso es?

"que tendrás un bono generoso"

un bono

yo no queria un puto bono, queria el ascenso, deberia ser mio.

Me puse de pie tan rápido que mi silla cayó, golpeando el suelo con un ruido sordo.

Richard levantó una ceja.

"cuidado, Klaus. Recuerda que en Lockwood Inc. es todo sobre el trabajo en equipo. todavía eres parte del equipo, una importante parte"

lo mire a la cara, aprisionando mi deseo de decirle que se jodiera.

"el equipo, Claro"

me aleje,sacudiendo mi cabeza.

Me dirigí a mi oficina,cerrando la puerta detrás de mí. mi asistente levantó la vista sorprendida, con un sándwich a medio comer en su mano.

"que jodidos te dije acerca de comer en tu escritorio?" espete.

ella se levantó.

"u.. usted estaba fuera" tartamudeo " estaba trabajando en sus gastos. pensé…"

"bien, pensabas mal"

me moví a través de su escritorio y tome el sandwich de su mano. haciendo una mueca por su contenido.

"mantequilla de maní y mermelada? es lo mejor que puedes hacer con lo que te pagan? maldije cuando su contenido goteo en mi chaqueta.

su pálido rostro palideció aún más mientras miraba la mancha roja en mi traje gris.

"señor Mikaelson, lo siento mucho, llevare a limpieza de inmediato"

"por supuesto que lo harás y consigueme un sandwich mientras estás fuera"

ella parpadeo.

"yo… yo pensaba que fue a comer"

"una vez más, su proceso de pensamiento es incorrecto, consigueme un sándwich y un café con leche light. quiero a Stefan Salvatore al teléfono ahora" con impaciencia me quite el saco, asegurandome que los bolsillos estaban vacíos " lleva esto a la tintorería,lo quiero de vuelta esta tarde"

se quedó inmóvil,sorprendida ante mi.

"estás sordo?"

"que le gustaría que haga primero?"

le arroje el saco.

"ese es tu puto trabajo, ingeniatelas y logra que se haga"

15 minutos más tarde tuve mi sándwich y mi café. mi teléfono sonó.

"tengo al señor Salvatore en la línea dos"

"esta bien" pulse la tecla " Stefan, necesito reunirme contigo hoy"

"estoy bien, gracias por preguntar, Klaus"

"no estoy de humor, cuando estás disponible?"

"estoy ocupado toda la tarde"

"cancelar"

"ni siquiera estoy en la ciudad, lo más temprano que puedo estar ahí es a las 8"

"bien, nos vemos en Rileys, mi mesa de siempre" me colgó, aplaste el otro botón " entra"

mi puerta se abrio y ella tropezó adentro, literalmente. ni siquiera se molestó en ocultarlo, puso los ojos en disgusto. nunca había conocido a alguien tan torpe como ella. casi podía jurar que ella pasó más tiempo de rodillas que la mayoría de las mujeres con las que salía. espere hasta que ella se puso de pie, levante su cuaderno y lápiz. su cara estaba roja y su mano temblaba.

"si, señor Mikaelson?"

"mi mesa en Rileys. 8 en punto, reservalo. mi saco mejor que esté a tiempo"

"pedí un servicio urgente, es..ah… será un cargo extra"

levante las cejas.

"estoy seguro que fuiste feliz al pagar, considerando que fue tu culpa"

su rostro se oscurece, pero no discutió conmigo.

"voy a recogerlo en una hora"

agite mi mano, no me importa cuando lo recuperó, con tal de que esté en mi poder antes de irme.

"señor Mikaelson?"

"que?"

"tengo que salir a las 4. tengo una cita. yo le envié un correo electrónico al respecto la semana pasada"

Golpee mis dedos sobre el escritorio mientras la miraba. mi asistente Caroline Forbes la pesadilla de mi existencia. habia hecho todo lo posible para deshacerme de ella, pero nunca tuve éxito. no importa la tarea que le di, la hizo. cada tarea denigrante la hizo sin quejarse. recoger mi ropa? hecho. asegurarse que mi baño privado está equipado con mis marcas favoritas de artículos de tocador y condones? sin falla. alfabetizar y limpiar mi masiva colección de cds cuando decidí traerlas al trabajo? completado, incluso los empaco cuando había ¨cambiado de opinión¨ y los entregaron de vuelta a casa, impecable y en orden, ni una palabra salió de sus labios. enviar flores y un mensaje de despedida a quien yo había dejado ese mes o semana? si.

ella estaba en la oficina todos los días sin faltar, nunca tarde, ella rara vez salía de la oficina a menos que fuera a hacer un recado para mi o estar en la sala de descanso para comer uno de sus ridículos bocadillos traídos de casa desde que le prohibí comer en el escritorio. mantuvo mi calendario y los contactos en orden, mis archivos estaban en código de colores, y filtraba mis llamadas, asegurándose que muchos de mis ex no me molestaran. sabía que a todo el mundo le agradaba, nunca olvido un cumpleaños,y hacia las más deliciosas galletas. ella fue la maldita perfección encarnada.

no podía soportarla.

ella era todo lo que despreciaba de una mujer. ella era muy delgada, cabello rubio y ojos aguamarina, se vestía en trajes con falda, simples sin ninguna gracia. su cabello siempre recogido, no llevaba joyas y por lo que he observado sin maquillaje. tenía cero encanto y sin la confianza suficiente para hacer algo al respecto. docil y tímida, era fácil de manejar. tomo todo lo que le dijeras y nunca respondió negativamente. me gustaban las mujeres fuertes y vibrantes, no un tapete como la señorita Forbes.

sin embargo me he quedado atrapado con ella.

"bien, no hacer un hábito, señorita Forbes"

por un segundo, pensé ver fuego en sus ojos, pero ella simplemente asintió.

"voy a recoger su saco y lo dejare en el armario, su teleconferencia es a las 2 en la sala de conferencias" ella indicó a los archivos en la esquina de mi escritorio " tus notas están ahí"

"mis gastos?"

"voy a terminarlos y los dejaré para que los firme"

"todo bien, se puede ir"

se detuvo en la puerta.

"tenga una buena tarde,señor Mikaelson"

no me moleste en contestar


	2. Chapter 2

Stefan sorbió su bourbon, mirándome por el borde del vaso.

"estoy de acuerdo en que esté enojado,Klaus. pero qué quieres que haga?"

"quiero otro trabajo, eso es lo que tu haces, encuentrame uno"

se rió con sequedad, dejando su vaso.

"hemos tenido esta discusión ya, con tus credenciales, puedo conseguirte cualquier trabajo que desees, excepto aquí. hay dos empresas importantes en New York,y ya trabajas para una de ellas. si estás listo para mudarte, di la palabra. voy a tener ofertas en cualquier ciudad que quieras. Chicago está en auge"

"no quiero mudarme, me gusta New York"

"hay algo que te mantenga aquí?"

golpee los dedos en las mesa mientras meditaba la pregunta. no tenía ni idea de porque me negué en mudarme. me gusto la ciudad. me gusto su proximidad con el agua, los restaurantes y teatros, el ajetreo de la gran ciudad y el clima. había algo más, pero no sabia que podria ser. sabía que me podía mudar, de hecho, fue sin duda, la mejor opción, pero era algo que no quería.

"no, nada tangible. quiero quedarme aquí, porque no puedo conseguir un trabajo en el grupo Saltzman. ellos tendrían mucha suerte en tenerme,mi cartera habla por sí mismo"

Stefan se aclaró la garganta.

"como lo hace tu personalidad"

"franco y directo, así es como se trabaja en la industria de la publicidad, Stefan"

"eso no es exactamente a lo que me refiero, Klaus"

" a qué jodidos te refieres exactamente?"

Stefan hizo señas para más bebidas y se echó hacia atrás, ajustándose la corbata antes de hablar.

"tu reputacion y tu nombre hablan por sí mismos, en algunos círculos se te conoce como el Híbrido, por obvias razones"

me encogí de hombros, no me importaba lo que la gente me llamara.

"El Grupo Saltzman es una empresa de gestión familiar. A diferencia de Lockwood, la empresa opera con dos principios fundamentales: la familia y la integridad. y es aún más estricto cuando de sus clientes se trata"

Suspire, Lockwood inc. funcionaba para cualquier persona, mientras hubiera dinero, ellos crearon la campaña, sin importar que tan despreciable fuera para algunas personas. yo sabía esto y no me importaba mucho. Sabía que el grupo Saltzman era mucho más exigente en lo que respecta a los clientes, pero podía trabajar con sus normas. Richard odia el grupo Saltzman y si dejaba Lockwood inc. para ir a trabajar alla, seria molestarlo tan profundamente que me ofreceria ser socio para volver, tenía que hacer que ocurra.

"puedo aguantarme y trabajar con sus parámetros"

"no es solo eso"

espere a que el mesero entregará las bebidas, estudie a Stefan. su cabello perfectamente despeinado dándole un aire casual y sus ojos verdes brillaban con la luz. estab relajado y en paz consigo mismo, para nada preocupado por mi dilema.

"que más?"

"Alaric Saltzman es un hombre de familia y él dirige su negocio de la misma manera. solo contrata personas de la misma mentalidad, tu...ah.. vida personal no es lo que él consideraría aceptable"

sabía exactamente a que se refiere.

"me deshice de Hayley hace unos meses"

mi ex..lo que sea, hizo notica por sus problemas de drogas cuando camino drogada por la pasarela de un desfile de modas. estaba cansado por su actitud altanera de todos modos. hice que la señorita Forbes enviará flores a rehabilitación con una nota que decía que habíamos terminado y luego bloquee su número. la semana pasada cuando trato de verme, hice que la seguridad la escoltara fuera del edificio o mas bien, hice que la señorita Forbes se encarga de esa tarea. ella en realidad parecía sentir lastima por Hayley cuando bajó por las escaleras y para volver un rato después para decirme que Hayley ya no me molestara más.

"no es solo Hayley, Klaus. tu reputación es bien conocida, plaboy de noche y tirano de dia, te has ganado tu apodo. y ninguno de los dos te ayuda con Alaric Saltzman"

"considerame un hombre reformado"

Stefan rio.

"Klaus, tu no entiendes, La empresa de Alaric es orientada a la familia. mi novia, Lexie, trabaja ahí. se como funcionan, nunca he visto una empresa así"

"dime"

"casi toda su familia trabaja ahi, su esposa e hijos, excepto Elena y Damon que trabajan en Chicago, pero Katherine y Jeremy trabajan ahí, incluso sus parejas lo hacen. tienen picnics y cenas para su personal y sus familias, Ellos te pagan bien y te tratan bien. sus clientes los aman, se contratado ahi es dificil por que nadie se va"

Reflexione sobre lo que dijo. No era un secreto como la familia era importante en el Grupo Saltzman o la poca rotación en su personal, Richard odiaba a Alaric Saltzman y todo lo que representaba en el mundo de los negocios. para él, era un mundo perro come a perro y así fue como jugo. entre más sangre mejor. Habíamos perdido dos grandes cuentas por Saltzman recientemente y Richard se había puesto furioso, cabezas rodaron ese dia, muchas cabezas, tuve suerte que no fueran mis cuentas.

"por lo tanto, no tengo una mierda de suerte"

me miró y luego miró por encima de su hombro.

"un de los altos ejecutivos se va"

me incliné hacia delante, interesado en la noticia.

"por qué?"

"su esposa está enferma, el pronóstico es bueno, pero decidió cambiar y quedarse en casa cuidando de la familia"

"es una posición temporal?"

Stefan sacudió la cabeza.

"Este es el tipo de hombre que es Alaric Saltzman. le está dando la jubilación completa, con la pensión y beneficios completos. El dijo que una vez que su mujer se recupere los enviará en un crucero para festejar"

"como sabes eso?"

"Lexie es su asistente"

"necesita un reemplazo, consigueme una entrevista"

"Nik, no has escuchado una palabra de lo que te he dicho? Alaric no va a contratar a alguien como tu"

"el lo hará si lo convenzo que no soy lo que piensa"

"y como vas a hacer eso?"

"consigue la entrevista y yo me encargare del resto" tomé un sorbo de mi bourbon" esto tiene que hacerse bajo el radar, Stefan"

"lo se, veré lo que puedo hacer, pero te digo esto será difícil de vender"

"habrá generosos honorarios si tu consigues que entre"

"vale la pena hacer todo esto? quieres ser socio tanto?"

me pase la mano por la barbilla pensativo.

"he cambiado de opinión"

"qué quieres decir?"

"Richard odia a Alaric, nada le enfureceria más que perderme por él y conozco algunos de mis clientes que abandonarian el barco también, lo que añadiría sal a la herida. Voy a conseguir que Alaric Saltzman me contrate y cuando Richard intente conseguir que vuelva, va ser mi turno de decir ¨las cosas cambiaron¨ a el"

"estas muy confiado"

"te dije que es lo que se hace en este negocio"

"no estoy seguro cómo vas a lograrlo, pero hablaré con Damon, él y Alaric juegan Golf cada semana cuando viene a visitar a la familia"

asentí, mi mente iba a millas por hora.

como convencer a un extraño que no era lo que parecía?

esa era la pregunta del millón.

yo solo tenía que averiguar la respuesta.


	3. Chapter 3

A la mañana siguiente está pensando cómo venderle a Alaric Saltzman la idea de que soy un hombre reformado, que ya había dejado atrás mis días de conquistador. era difícil pero yo soy un hombre de ideas, ese era mi trabajo después de todo.

el problema principal era el tipo de mujeres que conocía, solo versiones femeninas de mi mismo, frias y calculadoras. no es que me molestara después de todo solo quería algo agradable a la vista y un cuerpo que me calentara por las noches, unas pocas horas de placer hasta que la cruda realidad de mi vida volviera con la mañana.

ninguna seria la indicada para hacerle creer a Alaric Saltzman que había encontrado el amor de mi vida. muy apenas podía pasar una noche entera con ellas.

la señorita Forbes llamó a la puerta sacándome de mis pensamientos, entro con mi café, lo puso con cuidado en el escritorio.

" el señor Lockwood hara una reunion en la sala de juntas en diez minutos"

"donde esta mi panecillo?"

"pensé que lo comerias después de la reunión, odias comer con prisa porque te da ardor de estómago"

la mire con molestia, odiando el hecho que tenía razón.

"deje de pensar señorita Forbes, usualmente hace más daño que bien"

"tenemos 7 minutos antes de su reunión si quiere puedo ir a comprarle algo"

tome mi taza y me levante.

"no, gracias a ti tendré hambre en mi reunión, si cometo un error sera tu culpa" dije saliendo de mi oficina.

Richard tocó la mesa para llamar la atención.

"su atención, tengo buenas y malas noticias. empezaré con lo bueno, me complace anunciar que ascenderemos a Lucien Castle a socio"

yo tenia mi cara de Poker, podía sentir todas las miradas sobre mi, me negaba a permitir que supieran que estaba molesto, en cambio felicite a Lucien.

"bien por ti Lucien"

reí internamente,ellos creían que no podía actuar como una persona decente, pero aun no cambia el hecho que odiaba al bastardo de Lucian y recentia a Richard por hacerme esto.

Richard se aclaró la garganta.

"las malas noticias son que Vincent Griffith ya no estará con nosotros"

no podía creerlo, él era una de las cartas fuertes de la empresa.

"porque?"

"por que, que?"

"porque se fue?, renunció?"

"no.. el… me fue informado que el estaba viendo a uno de los asistentes, tu sabes que hay una estricta política sobre las relaciones dentro de la empresa. que esto sea una lección para todos ustedes"

Lockwood Inc era estricto en sus reglas, las seguías o te ibas. y fraternizar dentro de la empresa estaba prohibido. Richard creí que el romance te distraía y cualquier cosa que te alejara del trabajo estaba mal visto. nunca me habia fijado pero todos mis compañeros eran soltero o divorciados.

"en otra cosa, Camille nos ha dejado también"

no hacía falta ser un genio para saber que asistente había estado viendo Vincent, Camille era su asistente. nunca me involucraría con alguien del trabajo y menos con mi asistente.

después de la junta volví a mi oficina para encontrar a Stefan platicando animadamente con la señorita Forbes.

ambos levantaron la vista cuando entre. Stefan se miraba divertido y Forbes culpable.

"que haces aqui?"Exigí y luego mire a la señorita Forbes "porque no me dijiste que alguien estaba esperando?"

Stefan levantó una mano

"acabo de llegar, Klaus. Care me ofrecio un cafe y decirte que estaba aquí,pero yo estaba disfrutando de su compañía mucho más de lo que hago con la tuya, así que no tenía prisa" me guiño un ojo " ademas ella es mas divertida, por no mencionar que tambien es mas bonita que tu, siempre me gusta pasar tiempo con ella cosa que no puedo decir de ti"

bonita y divertida? Forbes? y qué jodidos era eso de Care?

rei en esas descripciones.

"a mi oficina"

el me siguió y cerró la puerta.

"qué estás haciendo aquí? si te ve Richard…"

"relájate" sacudió la cabeza" no es como si nunca hubiera estado aquí antes y si el me ve y sospecha algo, hazlo sudar un poco"

no era una mala idea, Richard sabía de Stefan y lo bueno que era en su trabajo.

"deja de enamorar a mi asistente, es una pérdida de tiempo, además tienes novia"

"yo no la enamoraba,ella es genial, me gusta hablar con Care"

"si ella es genial, si te gustan las chicas sumisas y demacradas"

Stefan frunció el ceño.

"no te gusta ella? enserio? qué es lo que no te gusta?"

"ella es perfecta" dije con sarcasmo "ella hace todo lo que le digo, ahora deja el tema y dime que haces aqui?"

"hable con Damon y Elena esta mañana" dijo bajando la voz

"que te dijo?"

"el accedió a hablar con Alaric para que te de una entrevista"

"esas son grandes noticias, que le dijiste?"

"que te ibas por razones personales, le dije que a pesar de los rumores, habían cambiado y no estabas agusto mas en la empresa"

"te creyo?

"Damon no tanto, pero Elena si"

"le dijiste que causó el cambio milagroso?"

"tu mismo lo sugeriste. dije te habías enamorado"

eso era exactamente lo que buscaba, Alaric le gusta el ambiente familiar y eso le daría.

"teniendo en cuenta tu historia Klaus, la chica debe ser diferente a las que usualmente conoces, necesitas a alguien con los pies en la tierra, cariñosa y amable"

"lo se"

"realmente vale la pena?"

"si"

"vas a mentir y fingir, todo por un puesto de trabajo?"

"es más que eso, Richard me jodio y Lucien también, no estoy dispuesto a soportar esa mierda mas, Tal vez sea contratado por poco honestas condiciones pero no dudes que trabajaré mi trasero para la empresa de Alaric"

"y la mujer?"

"las relaciones terminan, sucede siempre"

"ya tienes una idea de quién será la afortunada?"

negué con la cabeza.

"lo resolvere"

hubo un golpe en la puesta y la señorita Forbes entró con un café y un bagel que puso encima de mi escritorio.

"quiere un café también, señor Salvatore?"

Él negó con la cabeza, sonriéndole ella.

"ya te dije, es Stefan, Gracias Care , pero no ya me tengo que ir y tu jefe necesita empezar un proyecto"

ella me miró.

"hay algo que pueda hacer, señor Mikaelson? puedo ayudarle en algo?"

"absolutamente no, no necesito nada de ti"

sus mejillas se volvieron rojas y agacho la cabeza. ella asintió y salio de mi oficina.

"eres un idiota Klaus" gruño " ella no se merece que la trates asi"

me encogí de hombros sin arrepentimiento.

"necesitas cuidar tu actitud si quieres que todo funcione, esa chica bonita es exactamente lo que necesitas para interactúe con Alaric"

"interactuar?"

"de verdad creias que se iba a conformar con nombre y un breve encuentro? si Alaric te contratar, el va a querer ver a tu dama de vez en cuando en las fiestas de la compañía"

no habia pensado en eso, yo creia solo tenia que conseguir a alguien para una sola noche pero Stefan tenía razón, yo tenía que seguir la fachada por un tiempo hasta probarme con Alaric.

el camino hacia la puerta.

"asumo que Caroline no está casada"

"eso es obvio"

sacudió la cabeza

"estas ciego Klaus? la solución está frente a tus ojos"

"a qué te refieres?"

"eres un hombre inteligente, lo descubrirás"

Se marchó, dejando la puerta abierta tras de él, escuche decirle algo a Forbes que la hizo reír.

qué demonios estaba sugiriendo?

un pensamiento creció en mi mente.

no podía hablar en serio?

demonios

era totalmente enserio.


	4. Chapter 4

los ruidos de mis golpes en el saco era lo único que se escuchaba, no había podido dormir anoche y mi estado de ánimo no era uno de los mejores.

había repasado todas mis opciones y planes en la oscuridad de la noche, hasta que tuve solo dos ideas.

mi primera idea fue que Stefan y Damon me metieran, podría intentar mentir en la entrevista,diciéndole a Alaric solo detalles vagos de la mujer que supuestamente cambió mi vida y luego mantener esa fachada hasta que pudiera demostrarme a Alaric. luego sucederia lo inevitable, esta mujer perfecta me dejaría. podría jugar la carta del corazón roto y sumergirme en el trabajo.

Excepto que esa idea no funcionaria, Stefan había sido muy claro.

eso significaba que necesitaba a una mujer real, una que convenciera a Alaric que yo era un hombre mejor de lo que pensaba. alguien como dijo Stefan "alguien centrada, Cariñosa y amable"

no conocía a muchas mujeres que cayeran en esa descripción, al menos que fueran mayores de sesenta años. era imposible que Alaric creyera que me había enamorado de alguien del doble de mi edad y ninguna de las mujeres con la que solía salir podían pasar su inspección. pensé en contratar una actriz pero sería demasiado arriesgado.

las palabras de Stefan seguían girando en mi cabeza

 _estas ciego Klaus, tú solución está justo enfrente de ti._

Caroline Forbes.

el pensaba que podía usar a Forbes como mi novia.

si daba un paso atrás y analizaba la situación, él podía tener razón.

era la portada perfecta, Si Alaric pensaba que estaba dejando Lockwood Inc porque estaba enamorado de mi asistente y elegí nuestra relación sobre mi trabajo ahí, obtendria puntos importantes. ella era diferente de cualquier mujer con la que había salido antes. Stefan pensaba que era cálida, brillante y atractiva, y parecía gustarle a las personas. todas las ventajas.

excepto que era Forbes.

deje de golpear el saco de boxeo, tome mi toalla y me sequé el sudor mientras caminaba a la cocina por una botella de agua, tome mi computadora y la encendi.

entre al sitio de la compañía y me desplace hasta los archivos de empleados, deteniendome en la página de Forbes. estudie su fotografía tratando de ser imparcial.

no había nada notable en ella, pero sus brillantes ojos azul-verde estaba enmarcados por una grandes pestañas. me imagine que su cabello rubio era largo porque nunca la he visto con el pelo suelto, su piel estaba muy pálida; me preguntaba como se veria despues de que un maquillador pasara sus manos sobre ella y vestida de forma decente. entrecerrando lo ojos a la pantalla, me quedé mirando su foto. dormir un poco no le vendría mal, así se libraría de los círculos oscuros en sus ojos y comer algo aparte de sándwiches de mantequilla de maní y mermelada, era delgada. me gustaban las mujeres con más curvas.

gemí de frustración, frotandome la nuca.

supuse, que en este caso lo que prefiriera no importaba, ella era lo que necesitaba.

tenía que admitir que necesitaba a Forbes.

maldita sea mi vida.

mi celular sonó y el nombre de Stefan estaba en la pantalla.

"hey"

"lamento si te desperté"

eche un vistazo al reloj, marcaba las 6:30

"llevo un buen rato despierto, que paso?"

"Alaric te verá hoy a las 11:00am"

me puse de piel sintiendo nervios.

" en serio? por que tan rapido?"

"el estará ausente el resto de la semana y le dije a Damon que tu estabas considerando un trabajo en Chicago"

me rei.

"te debo una"

"y una grande, una tan grande que nunca serás capaz de quedar a mano conmigo" el río " sabes que hay una gran posibilidad de que esto no funcione si no lo logras convencer de que eres diferente, Damon y yo ya te ayudamos, lo demás corre a cuenta tuya"

"lo se"

"entonces buena suerte, me dices que paso"

"esta bien"

colgué y revisé mi agenda para ese dia,sonriendo me di cuenta que Forbes ya habia actualizado mi agenda. tenia una reunion a las ocho, eso quería decir que regresaría a la oficina como a las 10, no iría a la oficina, entonces se me ocurrió la idea de que "mi Novia" me llamara durante la entrevista.

marque el número de Forbes. ella respondio despues de unos cuantos segundos murmurando su somnoliento saludo.

"mmm...hola"

"señorita Forbes"

"que?"

respire profundamente tratando de ser obvio que la había despertado así que intente de nuevo.

"señorita Forbes, es el señor Mikaelson"

su voz era ronca y confusa

"señor Mikaelson?"

suspire.

"si"

escuche un monto de movimiento, la imagine tratando de levantarse.

ella aclaró la garganta "hay algún problema, señor Mikaelson?"

"no estaré en la oficina hasta el almuerzo"

hubo silencio.

"tengo un asunto personal que atender"

su voz sonaba seca cuando contestó.

"podrías haberme mandado un mensaje...Señor"

"necesito que hagas dos cosas por mi" segui adelante ignorando su comentario sarcástico " si Richard entra y pregunta por mi, dile que estoy tratando un asunto personal y no sabes donde, esta claro?"

"como el cristal"

"también necesito que me llames a las 11:15 exactamente"

"quieres que diga algo o solamente respiro con fuerza?"

quite el teléfono de mi oído, sorprendido por su tono ácido. parece que mi asistente no estaba contenta por ser despertada temprano. estaba siendo más loca que de costumbre y no sabía cómo manejarlo.

"necesito que me diga que mi cita de las cuatro fue cambiada a las tres"

"es todo?"

"es todo, ahora repita lo que acabo de decirle"

ella hizo un sonido extraño, casi como un gruñido, me hizo sonreí parecía tener un temperamento si las circunstancias eran correctas, sin embargo queri estar seguro que recordará las instrucciones que le di.

"debo decirle a Richard que está en una misión personal y no se donde esta, te llamaré exactamente a las 11:15 y te diré que la junta de las 4 se cambio a las 3"

"bien, no lo estropees"

"pero señor Mikaelson no tiene sentido, porque…"

sin molestarme en escuchar más colgué.


	5. Chapter 5

el edificio del Grupo Saltzman por fuera podía ser igual al gran rascacielos de Lockwood inc. pero después de que me registre con el guardia y entre en el edificio, por dentro se respiraba otro aire.

cuando llegue a la parte superior del edificio, una secretaria me llevó a una sala de juntas. me entregó una taza de café y me dijo que Alaric me recibiría en unos segundos. me tome el tiempo de apreciar los detalles en la nueva habitación.

mientras que en Lockwood Inc era todo acerca de lo ostentoso. las oficinas y la salas de juntas parecían obras de arte, con negro y blanco como paleta de colores predominante, veías todo en eso colores combinado con el metal, desde las sillas, las mesas. todo era tan frío e impersonal ahí. en este lugar las paredes estaban revestidas en cálido roble, había una mesa oval de madera y rodeada por sillas lujosas de cuero y una gran alfombra de color claro. las paredes estaban adornadas con todas sus campañas exitosas, enmarcadas y acomodadas con excelente gusto, varios premios se exhiben en los estantes.

en un extremo de la habitación había un gran pizarrón. había garabatos e ideas apuntadas en el.

me acerque, estudiando las imágenes, entendiendo la rápidamente el concepto que querían manejar para la marca de calzado. estaba todo mal.

una voz profunda me sacó de mis pensamientos.

"por la mirada en tu cara, puedo decir que no te gusto el concepto"

mi mirada encontró la expresión divertida de Alaric Saltzman, nos habíamos encontrado en las premiaciones una que otra vez, siempre fue cortés y distante, un saludo profesional y una inclinación de cabeza como única interacción. era alto y confiado, su cabello corto y castaño con algunas canas cerca de la sienes.

De cerca, el calor en sus ojos azules y el timbre de su voz me golpearon. me pregunté si lo del tablero fue dejado a propósito, como una prueba.

me encogí de hombros.

"es un buen concepto, pero no es nuevo, una familia usando el mismo producto? se ha hecho"

se recargo contra la mesa y cruzó los brazos.

"ya está hecho, pero es exitoso. el cliente es Kenner Shoes. quieren amplía a más de un grupo demográfico"

asenti.

" y si lo hicieras, pero con solo una persona?"

"dime más"

señale la imagen de la familia, tocando la imagen del niño.

"tomalo a el,en su primera compra de sus zapatos con sus padres,. síguelo a medida que crece, destacando los punto importantes de su vida llevando los zapatos, sus primeros pasos, primer dia de escuela, salidas con amigos, deportes, graduaciones, matrimonio.." mi voz se apagó.

Alaric no dijo una palabra durante unos segundos,luego empezó a asentir.

"el producto permanece contigo mientras creces"

"es una constante, tu cambias, ellos no lo hacen. es tuyo toda tu vida"

"brillante" elogio.

Por alguna razón su cumplido me hizo sentir algo caliente en el pecho, baje la cabeza ante la extraña sensación.

se apartó de la mesa y extendió su mano.

"Alaric Saltzman"

tome su mano, notando la firmeza de su agarre.

"Klaus Mikaelson"

"ya estoy impresionado"

Antes de que pudiera responder, mi celular sonó.

"lo siento"

Mire la pantalla, esperando parecer avergonzado.

"necesito tomar esto, lo siento"

"no hay problema, Klaus, necesito un café"sonrió

me aparte mientras respondía.

"Caroline" murmuré bajando la voz.

por un momento hubo silencio, entonces oí su voz.

"señor Mikaelson?"

"si" rei

Sabía que la había confundido cuando conteste, no creía que la llamara de otra forma que no sea señorita Forbes y desde luego nunca de la forma con la que le hable.

"uh.. me has pedido que te llamara y te dijera que tu junta de las 4 fue cambiada a las 3"

"a las 3 en punto?" repeti.

"si?"

"esta bien, tratare, está todo bien por ahi?"

ella sonó sorprendida.

"señor Mikaelson, esta bien?"

"por supuesto que lo estoy" no pude resistir molestarla mas y pregunte " por qué?"

"suenas...diferente"

"deja de preocuparte" la tranquilice, sabiendo que Alaric estaria escuchando "todo está bien"

"Richard está buscándote"

"que? qué le dijiste?"

"exactamente lo que me dijo que dijera.."

"que paso?"

"el grito"

"el siempre grita, vete a almorzar temprano y cierra la oficina, yo me encargare después"le dije mientras sonreia al telefono, inyectando un tono preocupado a mi voz.

el desconcierto sacaba la valentía en ella.

"cerrar la oficina y almorzar temprano? estás borracho?"

eso me gano, no pude aguantar mas y me eché a reír.

"solo hazlo,Caroline, mantente a salvo y te veré cuando regrese" colgué todavía sonriendo, me giré a mirar a Alaric "mi asistente" explique.

"creo que se porque estas buscando salir de Lockwood Inc"

solo me encogí de lo tenía

"cuéntame sobre ti"

hice una mueca ante su pregunta.

"creo que ya sabes mucho de mi, Alaric"

Él asintió, tomando un trago a su café.

"tu reputación te precede"

Me incline hacia enfrente, con la esperanza de parecer serio.

"la gente cambia"

"tu lo hiciste?"

"como quiero mi vida y cómo obtener las cosas, si. la persona que era, ya no existe"

"enamorarse le hace eso a las personas"

"lo estoy descubriendo"

"Lockwood Inc tiene una política muy estricta sobre las relaciones entre el personal"

resople.

"a Richard no le gusta que tengas vida después del trabajo, eso le quita tu pensamiento al negocio"

"y no estás de acuerdo?"

"creo que puedes hacer ambas cosas… con la persona correcta"

"y encontraste a esa persona?"

"si"

"tu asistente"

asenti.

"cuéntame sobre ella"

demonios, cuando se trataba de negocios, podía hablar para siempre, conceptos, estrategias… ´podia seguir por vez hablaba de mi vida personal, que le podía decir sobre una mujer que apenas conocía y no me agradaba? no tenía ni idea.

mire hacia la mesa, pasando mis dedos por la superficie lisa.

"ella es la mujer más torpe que he conocido" dije en voz alta, eso era cierto.

él frunció el ceño ante mi tono, rápidamente trate de cubrir lo que dije.

"no me gusta cuando se lastima"explique con voz más suave.

"por supuesto" asintió.

"ella es..es perfecta"

"todos pensamos eso de la mujer que amamos" río

busque en mi cerebro una lista de las cosas que sabía sobre ella.

"su nombre es Caroline, pero todos la llaman Care, pero me gusta su nombre completo"

no era realmente una mentira, la llamaba señorita Forbes todo el tiempo.

"es un nombre hermoso, estoy seguro que le gusta oírte decirlo"

sonreí recordando su reacción anterior.

"creo que la confunde"

espero mientras continuaba.

"ella es hermoso y discreta, sus ojos son de un azul verdoso parecido al mar iluminado por el sol,todo el mundo la adora en la oficina, ella cocina galletas, las personas las aman."vacile tratando de pensar en algo más " odia ser despertada antes de su hora, ella se pone toda gruñona, lo que me hace reir"

él sonrió alentadoramente.

"ella me mantiene en línea. es una asistente maravillosa y yo estaría perdido sin ella" suspire, inseguro de decir algo más "ella es demasiado buena para mi" admiti, sabiendo que en fondo eso era cierto. yo era la mala persona en ese escenario.

"quieres traerla contigo?"

"no!" Exclame, esta era mi oportunidad de deshacerme de ella.

"no entiendo"

"ella...uh… queremos formar una familia, prefiero que esté en casa y tener alguien más en el trabajo. quiero que tenga tiempo de relajarse y disfrutar de la vida, sin trabajar"

"ella no lo está disfrutando ahora?"

" es difícil dada la situación, ella trabaja demasiado duro" agregue esperando que sonara bien. " ella parece algo cansada, quiero que duerma bien"

"quieres cuidar de ella"

estábamos entrando a territorio peligroso, no tenía ni idea que decir, nunca me había preocupado de nadie que no sea yo. sin embargo, asenti.

"viven juntos, supongo? me imagino que es el único tiempo en que pueden relajarse y ser una pareja"

"ah.. si, si, es nuestro tiempo privado"

"no te gusta hablar de tu vida personal"

"no, estoy acostumbrado a guardarlo para mi mismo" eso al menos no era una mentira.

"es una empresa única, Grupo Saltzman, en muchos niveles"

"algo que estoy deseando"

indico a una foto de la junta en la pared.

" creemos en el trabajo en equipo y en nuestras vidas personales. trabajamos en las campañas como un grupo,retroalimentandonos unos a otros, como tu y yo lo hicimos hace algunos momentos. compartimos los triunfos y los desastres " guiño un ojo " no es que tengamos muchos de esos, valoro a cada empleado que tengo"

"es una forma interesante de hacer las cosas"

"funciona para nosotros"

"obviamente, tu nombre es respetado"

nuestros ojos se mi expresión abierta, nivelada y esperaba que sincera.

se reclinó contra la silla.

"cuentame mas sobre tu idea"

me relaje, eso era fácil, mucho más fácil que hablar sobre Caroline Forbes.

una hora más tarde, Alaric se levantó.

"estoy de viaje hasta el viernes, me gustaría que vinieras a la barbacoa que mi esposa y yo daremos el sábado. me gustaría que la conocieras y al resto del equipo"

sabía lo que eso significaba

"gracias, señor"

"con Caroline, por supuesto"

mantuve mi cara de poker mientras estrechaba su mano.

"a ella le encantará"

De vuelta en la oficina, Forbes estaba en su escritorio cuando llegue. aunque ella estaba al teléfono, sus ojos me miraban mientras entraba a la oficina. sin duda estaba esperando que desatara mi ira contra ella por alguna tonta razón, sin embargo asentí y entré a la oficina.

mire los papeles sobre mi escritorio pero me siento desmotivado,en su lugar mira hacia la ventana. la vista sería muy diferente desde Grupo Saltzman.

todo seria diferente.

A menudo cuando yo termine con algún tipo de reunión con richard, yo era una masa de nerviosismo e ira. sabía presionar los botones de cada persona que trabajó para él, sabia que decir o hacer para que hicieran exactamente lo que él quería, sea bueno o malo. la reunión con Alaric, aunque estaba en el borde del colapso, se sintió pacífica.

en mi investigación de la compañía y del hombre mismo, había leído una y otra vez acerca de su bondad y generosidad. de hecho, aparte de la baja opinión de Richard sobre Alaric, no había leído ningún comentario desagradable. sentado con él, discutiendo mis ideas sobre la campaña de calzado, había sentido el entusiasmo que creí perdido hace tiempo, me sentí creativo, con nueva energía. Alaric escuchaba, el realmente lo hacía, alentaba mi proceso de pensamiento con refuerzo positivo y añadía ideas propias.

para mi sorpresa me gusto el concepto de trabajar en equipo,me pregunte lo que sentiria no participar en el mundo cotidiano de Lockwood Inc. como trabajar con la gente en lugar de contra ella. sería una vida mejor? más fácil, sin duda alguna, aunque no creo que seria menos desafiante.

Todo lo que sabía era que, cuando terminó nuestra reunión, mis razones para trabajar con él ya no se trataban de venganza. quería sentir ese entusiasmo, estar orgulloso de las campañas que cree. era una situación inesperada, pero no desagradable.

mi puerta se cerró de golpe, frunci mi ceño por ser interrumpido en mis pensamientos.

"Richard" lo mire fijamente. "me alegro que no estuviera con un cliente"

"Caroline dijo que estabas solo, ella te llamo pero no contestaste"

había estado tan absorto en mis pensamiento que no escuche el intercomunicador.

"que puedo hacer por ti?"

se paró firme, preparándose para una discusión.

"donde estabas esta mañana? te buscaba y no respondía a tu celular, ni los mensajes"

"estaba en una cita personal"

" tu asistente dijo que era una cita médica"

Sabía que estaba mintiendo, una cosa en la que era buena Forbes era para guardar mis secretos.

"no se por que ella diría eso, no le donde estaría, como comente era personal"

él frunció el ceño, pero dejo el tema.

"porque estaba Stefan Salvatore aquí el otro dia?"

me encogí de hombros, sentándome en el escritorio tratando de ocultar mi sonrisa. ya sabía porque era todo esto

"Stefan y yo somos amigos, estábamos preparando una juego de golf"

"no podía hacerlo por teléfono?"

"estaba en el barrio y le gusta coquetear con Forbes, hay algún problema?"

"que estas tramando?"

levanté mis manos.

"Nada Richard, solo un juego de golf y un par de horas fuera de la oficina, si te molesta tomalas del monton de vacaciones que tengo que no he aprovechado"

"te estoy mirando" dijo antes de salir de la oficina.

sonreí, mirame Richard, mirame como me voy.

subí mis pies al escritorio y aplaste el botón del intercomunicador.

Forbes sonó más cautelosa que de costumbre cuando contestó.

"señor Mikaelson?"

"necesito un café, Forbes"

"algo más señor?"

" unos momentos de su tiempo"

ella tartamudeo un poco

"inmediatamente"

di un gran respiro, no podia creer lo que estaba apunto de hacer.

esperaba no fallar.


	6. Chapter 6

**CAROLINE**

"no entiendo" murmuré al teléfono, tratando de mantener la calma " no recibi ningun aviso sobre este aumento"

"lo se, Señorita Forbes, nos avisaron hace dos días, por eso le estoy llamando para informarle el cambio"

me tragué el nudo que tenía en la garganta, 400 dolares mas al mes, necesitaba pagar 400 dolares mas al mes.

"me ha oído señorita Forbes?"

"lo siento, podrías repetirlo de nuevo"

"dije que las nuevas tarifas entrarán en vigor el primero del siguiente mes"

mire el calendario, eso era solo a dos semanas.

"es esto legal?"

la mujer suspiro comprensiva

" es una clínica privada, señorita Forbes, una de las mejores de la ciudad, pero que también hacen sus propias reglas, hay otros lugares a donde puede cambiar a su madre unos que son del gobierno donde las tarifas son más baratas"

"no quiero hacer eso, ella esta bien cuidada y muy cómoda"

"hay otras habitaciones semi-privadas"

esas habitaciones no tienen vista al jardín ni tampoco televisor, ella estaria tan infeliz alli. tenía que mantenerla en su habitación.

el señor Mikaelson entró a su oficina mirándome fijamente. dude decir algo más esperando si él se detendría pero siguió de largo hasta su oficina y cerró la puerta detrás de él. el no me reconoció, y no es como que lo hiciera al menos que sea para gritarme, asi que asumi que la llamada extraña que me hizo hacer había salido bien.

"señorita forbes?"

"lo siento , estoy en el trabajo"

"alguna otra pregunta?"

yo quería gritarle y decir : si! como se supone que pague 400 dolares mas al mes? pero sabía que era inútil, trabaja en el departamento de contabilidad, ella no tomaba las decisiones.

"no en este momento"

"tiene nuestro número"

"si, gracias" colgué, sin duda tenia su numero.

mire a mi escritorio, mi mente iba a un millar por hora. me pagaban bien a qui en Lockwood Inc, era una de las asistentes mejor pagadas por que trabajaba para el señor Mikaelson. era horrible trabajar con él, su aversión a mi era obvia. sin embargo me quedaba por que necesitaba el dinero extra para cuidar de mi madre.

ya vivía en el lugar mas barato que podía encontrar, cortaba mi propio cabello,compre mi ropa en tiendas de segunda mano y mi dieta consiste en fideos instantáneos y sándwiches de mantequilla de maní y mermelada, no derrochaba nada, aprovechando cada oportunidad para ahorrar un poco, el café era gratis en la oficina junto con los bollos y las galletas. la compañía pagaba mi teléfono celular y cuando el clima era bueno caminaba hacia el trabajo para ahorrar lo del autobús. de vez en cuando usaba la cocina de la casa para hornear galletas y traer a mis compañeros. era mi manera silenciosa para compensar los bollos y las galletas que tomaba a casa. si un gasto inesperado sucedió, los bollos y las galletas era todo lo que podía permitirme.

contuve las lágrimas, cómo conseguiría 400 Dolares mas al mes? yo apenas vivía con mi salario, no podía pedir un aumento. tendría que conseguir un segundo trabajo, lo que significaba que pasaría menos tiempo con mi madre.

del elevador salió Richard, su cara era dura.

"esta?"

"si"

"solo?"

"si, señor" levante el teléfono para anunciar al señor Lockwood pero el señor Mikaelson no contestó.

"donde estaba?" pregunto

"como le explique esta mañana, el no me lo dijo, solo dijo que era personal, así que no pregunte"

el me miro con el ceño fruncido.

"esta es mi compañía, jovencita. todo lo que sucede aquí es asunto mio, la siguiente vez le preguntas, entiendes?"

me mordí el labio tratando de no decirle algo inapropiado. en lugar de eso , solo asenti, aliviada cuando paso delante de mí hacia la oficina azotando la puerta al entrar.

suspire, esa puerta era azotada tan seguido que cada mes tenía que llamar a alguien para que la ajustara. unos minutos más tarde Richard salió maldiciendo entre dientes, enseguida una sensación de angustia lleno mi estómago. si Richard estaba de mal humor eso significaba que Klaus también lo estaría, el me gritaria por cualquier error que pensaba que había cometido.

Odiaba mi vida, odiaba ser asistente, odiaba especialmente ser la asistente del señor Mikaelson. nunca había conocido a alguien tan cruel, nada de lo que hice fue suficiente para merecer un agradecimiento o por lo menos una sonrisa. de hecho estaba segura que nunca en todo el año trabajando para él, lo había visto sonreír. aún puedo recordar el día en que Richard me dijo que trabajaría para Klaus.

" _Caroline" me miró duramente " como sabes, Mason se va, así que voy a reasignarte con otro representante de cuentas, Klaus Mikaelson"_

" _oh" había oído historias de terror sobre el señor Mikaelson y su temperamento, estaba nerviosa._

" _La paga es mejor que lo que te estamos pagando, además es mucho mayor de lo que le pagamos a las demás asistentes" la cifra era bastante buena._

 _seguramente el señor Mikaelson no podía ser tan malo, pensé._

 _grave error, era un infierno mi vida gracias a el y yo lo aguantaba porque no tenia otra opcion._

 _mi ese dinero mi madre estaba en la mejor clínica contra el cáncer._

mi teléfono sonó sacándome de mis recuerdos.

"Sr. Mikaelson?"

"necesito un café, Forbes"

"algo más señor?"

"unos minutos de su tiempo"

cerré los ojos , preguntándome que iba a suceder.

"inmediatamente" conteste.

llevando su café,me acerque a su oficina con temor. Golpee, entrando solo cuando el me pidio que entrara. había cometido ese una vez y no lo cometería de nuevo, sus comentarios me había molestado por días por ese error.

me aseguré que mi mano no temblará mientras colocaba el café en su escritorio y preparaba mi cuaderno esperando instrucciones.

"siéntate, Forbes"

mi corazón comenzó a martillar, Había convencido por fin a Richard para despedirme? sabía que lo había intentado varias veces. trate de calmar mi respiración, no podía perder este trabajo. lo necesitaba.

"hay algún problema, señor Mikaelson?" pregunte.

el agite el dedo entre nosotros.

"espero que lo que se comente en esta oficina sea confidencial"

"si, señor"

él asintió mientras tomaba su taza y bebia.

"necesito hablar con usted de un asunto personal"

estaba confundida, nunca hablaba de nada que no fuera trabajo.

"todo bien?"

echo un vistazo alrededor, sintiéndose nervioso. tome un momentos para estudiarlo mientras el empezaba a hablar. era ridículamente guapo, alto, una figura delgada pero musculosa que hacia ver bien un traje. estaba afeitado la mayor parte del tiempo aunque de vez en cuando, como hoy, tenía una barba de 3 días. lo que destacaba su perfil. también mantenía su cabello rubio corto pero de algunos meses para aca no lo había cortado lo que hacía que un parche de rizos cayera sobre su frente. una imperfección que solo lo hacia ver mas perfecto. su boca tenía unos labios tan rojos y con aspecto besable que cualquier mujer envidiaría, sus ojos azul-gris miraron a los míos y enderezó los hombros.

"tengo que preguntarte algo,al hacerlo, voy a poner una gran cantidad de confianza en tu discreción. necesito saber que honraras mi confianza"

yo paradee. quería preguntarme algo? no me estaba despidiendo? una pequeña sensación de alivio recorrió mi cuerpo, me relaje un poco.

"por supuesto, señor, cualquier cosa que pueda hacer"

sus ojos se clavaron en los mios. nunca había notado como los colores se mezclaban en sus ojos bajo la luz, una mezcla de gris, azul y un toque de dorado. a menudo sus ojos estaban oscurecidos por la rabia que raramente mantuve su mirada por más de dos segundos.

parece estudiarme un momento y luego asintió.

el cogió una de sus tarjetas y le escribió algo al reverso.

"tiene que venir a esta direccion hoy en la noche, esta bien a las 7?"

eche un vistazo a la tarjeta, la dirección no estaba lejos del hospital de mama, pero si me quería a las 7 eso significaba pasar menos tiempo con mamá.

"hay algún problema?" preguntó con la voz vacía de hostilidad.

levante la mirada y decidí ser honesta.

"tengo una cita después del trabajo, no creo que pueda estar ahí a las 7"

yo esperaba la ira. que me gritara que cancelara cualquier plan y que me quería ahí a las 7. me sorprendí cuando él se encogió de hombros.

" 7:30 ? 8? puedes trabajar con eso?"

"7:30 esta bien"

"bien, te veré a esa hora" se puso de pie, indicando que aquella extraña reunión había terminado " me aseguraré que mi portero sepa que llegaras para que te envié enseguida"

su portero? me pidió que fuera a su casa? me puse de pie desconcertada.

"esta todo bien, señor Mikaelson?"

me miró de una forma extraña.

"con su cooperación, lo estará, Forbes" miró su reloj " ahora, si me disculpas, tengo una reunión a la cual asistir"

cogió su taza.

"gracias por el café y su tiempo"

lo mire fijamente mientras se iba, preguntándome si había entrado a algún universo alternativo.

nunca en todo el año que llevo trabajando para él, me había agradecido por algo.

"que demonios esta pasando?


	7. Chapter 7

**CAROLINE**

me detuve en la calle frente al edificio del señor Mikaelson, mirando la gran estructura. era intimidante y hablaba de riqueza, el cristal teñido y el acero se cernía entre la ciudad, recordando al hombre que vivía en el. frío, remoto e inalcanzable. me estremecí un poco al mirarla, preguntándome que hacia ahi.

el edifico está como a 10 minutos caminando desde la clínica. no había sido una buena visita con mi madre hoy. esta molesta y dolorida, se rehusaba a comer o hablar, asi que que salí temprano. estaba un poco decepcionada, no había tenido dolores de cabeza toda esta semana y esperaba que hoy fuera igual, que podía hablar con ella como antes, pero fue imposible. en cambio se agregó al sin fin de estrés del dia de hoy. deje la clínica sin ánimos y ahora no sabía para que me quería ver el señor Mikaelson.

el ya me había confundido pidiéndome que viniera a su casa esta noche. su comportamiento el resto de la tarde resultó igualmente extraño. cuando regresó de su reunión me pido un café y un sandwich.

me lo pidió!

no exigio, me grito o se burló de mí.en cambio se paró frente a mi escritorio y me lo pidió amablemente, incluso dijo gracias. no había salido de su oficina en toda la tarde hasta que se fue y antes de irse me pregunto si guarde su tarjeta, a lo que murmure un bajo "si" hizo un gesto de agradecimiento y se fue.

estaba más allá de perplejidad, los nervios tensos y un nudo en el estómago. no tenía ni idea de lo que estaba haciendo ahí y mucho menos porque.

inhale, enderece los hombro y cruce la calle.

el señor Mikaelson abrí la puerta y trate de no mirar. nunca lo había visto tan casual. se había ido el traje a la medida. en su lugar estaba en una henley gris y unos jeans, estaba descalzo. por alguna razón, quería reírme de sus grandes pies pero me contuve. me indico que entrara dando un paso atrás para dejarme pasar. el tomo mi abrigo y nos quedamos mirando el uno al otro. nunca lo había visto sentirse incómodo.él se agarró la parte posterior de su cabeza, y carraspeo.

"estoy cenando, te unirias a mi?"

"estoy bien" mentí. estaba hambrienta.

hizo una mueca.

"lo dudo"

"le ruego me disculpe?"

"eres demasiado delgada, necesitas comer más"

antes de que pudiera decir algo, me agarró del codo y me llevó hasta el mostrador alto que separaba la cocina de la sala.

"siéntate" ordena señalando las altas sillas.

sabía que no debía discutir con él , así que lo se dirigía a la cocina, mire alrededor el enorme espacio abierto. pisos de madera oscura, dos enormes sofás de cuero marrón y paredes blancas destacan la inmensidad de la habitación. no había decoraciones en las paredes, solamente la gran televisión por encima de la chimenea, sin fotos personales u otra cosa que lo representara a él personalmente. incluso los muebles estaban desnudos, sin cojines o mantas. a pesar de lo hermosa y bien decorada, la habitación era fría e impersonal. al igual que salida de una revista pero sin nada que hablara sobre el hombre que vivia ahi. pude mirar un largo pasillo y unas escaleras que supuse que llevaban a los dormitorios, volví mi mirada a la cocina era igual que lo demás increíble pero sin toques personales.

reprimi un escalofrío .

el señor Mikaelson colocó un plato frente a mi, y con una sonrisa abrí la tapa de una caja de pizza. sentí una sonrisa en mis labios.

"esta es la cena?"

de alguna manera parecía demasiado normal para el. yo no había tenido una rebanada de pizza en años, se me hizo agua la boca.

se encogió de hombros.

"normalmente salgo a comer fuera, pero hoy me sentí con ganas de pizza" levantó un trozo y lo puso en mi plato "comer" ordenó.

demasiado hambrienta para discutir, guarde silencio y comi, manteniendo mis ojos en el plato, con la esperanza que mis nervios no lograran lo mejor de mi. devoro la pizza con excepción del segundo pedazo que puso en mi plato. no dije nada, ni siquiera cuando me sirvio un vaso de vino, en cambio lo tome, disfrutando de la suavidad del merlot rojo. había pasado mucho tiempo desde que había probado un buen vino.

cuando terminamos nuestra extraña comida se puso de pie, descartando la caja de pizza. terminó su vino y caminó unos minutos.

hasta que finalmente se paró frente a mi.

"señorita Forbes le repetirá lo que dije esta tarde, lo que voy a compartir contigo es personal"

asentí con la cabeza sin saber qué decir.

me miró unos segundos, estudiandome.

"me voy de Lockwood Inc"

me sorprendí,porque dejaría la compañía? el era uno de los favoritos de Richard, él siempre se jactaba del talento de Klaus y lo que traía a la compañía.

"por qué?"

"no me hicieron socio"

"quiza la proxima vez..." me calle cuando me di cuenta lo que eso significaba, si el se iba yo me quedaría sin trabajo, pero aún si me quedaba me recortarian el sueldo. de cualquier manera está sentir como la sangre dejaba mi rostro.

"no habra proxima vez, tengo una oportunidad en otro lugar"

"por qué me estás diciendo esto?" pregunte.

"necesito tu ayuda en esta oportunidad"

"mi ayuda?" estaba confundida en este momento. nunca quiso mi ayuda personal.

el se acerco.

"quiero contratarte, Forbes"

mi mente se aceleró, estaba segura que si es se iba, no me llevaría, ni siquiera le agradaba.

"como su asistente en su nuevo trabajo?"

"no" hizo una pausa como si estuviera pensando en sus palabras, luego hablo " como mi prometida"

yo solo lo mire inmóvil.


	8. Chapter 8

Forbes me miró con la boca abierta, inmóvil. lentamente se deslizó de su asiento, mirándome.

" crees que esto es gracioso?" dijo, su voz temblaba. " no se que clase de broma sea esta Klaus, pero te aseguro que no es divertida"

ella pasó junto a mi, tomando su abrigo y su bolso del sofá, dio vueltas por la habitación.

"estás grabando esto para verlo más tarde? para reirte de mi?" una lágrima se corrió por su mejilla, se movió de forma brusca y enojada " no es suficiente que me trates como basura en el trabajo, ahora tambien quieres hacerlo en las horas libres?"

Ella se dirigió hacia la puerta, me recupere del impacto de su arrebato de ira la suficientemente rápido como para detenerla de irse. me incliné sobre ella, cerrando la puerta.

"señorita Forbes...Caroline…. por favor, esto no es una broma. escuchame" estaba tan cerca que podía sentir su cuerpo temblar, había pensado sus reacciones pero nunca que la ira sería una de ellas. "por favor, escucha lo que tengo que decir"

sus hombros se hundieron y ella asintió. permitiendome apartarla de la puerta y llevarla al sofá, me senté frente a ella y le indique que hiciera lo mismo. ella se veía asustada, tomo todo de mi no gritarle que dejara de comportarse como un conejo asustado, que pensaba que le iba a hacer?

recordé las palabras que me había dicho segundos atrás. _no es suficiente que me trates como basura en el trabajo, ahora tambien quieres hacerlo en las horas libres?_

me moví un poco en mi asiento, supuse que me merecía su desconfianza.

me aclaré la garganta.

"como dije, planeo dejar Lockwood inc, la compañía a la espero unirme es muy diferente a la forma en la que Richard dirige su empresa. valora más a sus empleados; para ellos, la familia y la integridad son primordiales"

Frunció el ceño, pero no dijo nada.

"para poner un pie en su puerta, tuve que convencerlos que no soy la persona que creen que soy"

"y eso sería?"

"arrogante, egoísta" respire profundamente " un tirano en el trabajo y un playboy el resto del tiempo"

ella habló, su voz tranquila y firme " disculpe mi franqueza señor Mikaelson, pero usted es exactamente eso"

"estoy enterado, creeme" me puse de pie y pacie un poco " tambien soy bueno en mi trabajo y me canse de ser ignorado por Richard, mientras hablaba con Alaric sentí algo que no había sentido en mucho tiempo, emoción ante la idea de un nuevo trabajo, me sentí inspirado"

ella me miró sorprendida.

"Alaric Saltzman? quieres trabajar para el grupo Saltzman?

"si"

"raramente contratan"

"hay un puesto y lo quiero"

"todavía no entiendo mi lugar en todo esto?"

"Alaric Saltzman no contratará a alguien al menos que sienta que encaja con la imagen de la empresa: La Familia primero"me senté frente a ella " lo tuve que convencer de que no soy el mujeriego del que ha escuchado. le dije que me ire de Lockwood por que me enamore y quiero una forma de vida diferente"

"con quien?"

"contigo" dije inclinandome hacia ella.

sus ojos se abrieron, su boca se abrio y cerró sin emitir ningún sonido

"por qué? porque dijiste eso?"

"se me indico que eras el tipo exacto de persona que convencería a Alaric que había cambiado. cuando lo pensé , me di cuenta que tenía razón"

ella sacudió la cabeza.

"ni siquiera te agrado" trago saliva " y yo tampoco soy muy aficionada a ti"

tuve que reírme de su cortesía.

"podemos arreglar eso"

"que estas proponiendo?"

"sencillo, de una forma u otra dejare Lockwood inc. y tendrás que irte también"

inmediatamente sacudió la cabeza furiosamente.

" no puedo permitirme irme,Señor Mikaelson, mi respuesta es no"

levanté una mano.

"escúchame, te pagare por hacer esto. tendras que renunciar al trabajo y dejar tu departamento y venir a vivir conmigo. te pagaré tu salario más todos tus gastos por el tiempo que sea necesario"

"porque tendría que vivir aquí?"

"puede que le haya indicado a Alaric que vivíamos juntos"

"hiciste que?"

"tuvo sentido cuando él preguntó,no lo planee, solo sucedió. volviendo a mi oferta"

"que esperas que haga?"

golpee los dedos contra el brazo del sofa, debi pensar esto más.

"vivir aquí,ir conmigo a cualquier evento al que asista como mi prometida, presentarse como tal en todo momento" me encogí de hombros " no he pensado en todo Forbes, tendremos que resolverlo en el camino, estableceremos algunas reglas básicas; llegar a conocernos para pasar como una pareja y esto tiene que suceder rápido, se supone que tengo que llevarte a una fiesta este sábado"

"este sábado?"

"si, no es necesario que estés viviendo aquí para entonces, pero tenemos que tener nuestras historias iguales o al menos tener los conceptos básicos de nosotros, tenemos que parecer muy cómodos el uno con el otro"

"talvez deberias empezar por no llamarme Forbes"

me rei.

"supongo que parecería extraño...Caroline"

ella no dijo nada, bajó la vista a su regazo, sus dedos jugaban con el hilo suelto en su suéter.

"te compraré un nuevo guardarropa y me asegurare que gaste una cantidad obscena en el, tu no desearás nada si aceptas este acuerdo"

ella levantó su barbilla, nunca había notado lo obstinada que era.

"cuanto me pagaras?"

"te dare 10 mil dólares al mes, si la farsa dura más de 6 meses, lo doblaré" sonreí " si tenemos que casarnos te daré una bonificación. cuando podamos divorciarnos, me asegurare de que obtengas un buen acuerdo y manejes todo los detalles. estarás preparada para la vida"

"casarnos?"

"no tengo ni ide a de cuánto tiempo tome para que Alaric me crea. podría se meses. dudo que sean más de 6. si creo que es necesario me casaré contigo en el ayuntamiento y terminaremos cuando podamos"

ella juntó sus manos, su cara era más pálida de lo normal, indecisión y shock grabados en su rostro.

",lo más probable es que cuando me vaya Richard te despida de todos modos, si consigo el trabajo, Richard pensara que sabias mis planes y te despedirá"

"no puedes conseguir a nadie más?"

" no conozco a nadie más, el tipo de mujeres con las que salgo… no son las correctas"

"y yo si lo soy? por qué?"

"quieres que sea honesto?"

"si"

"eres práctica, sensata...amable. tengo que admitir que hay una calidez en ti a la que la gente se siente atraída. no la veo yo mismo, pero obviamente está ahí. el hecho que seas mi asistente me da la excusa perfecta para irme. nunca podría tener una relacion contigo y seguir trabajando en Lockwood inc, yo nunca haría eso en circunstancias normales"

se mostró el dolor en su rostro y yo solo me encogí de hombros.

"dijiste que serias honesto"

"no estoy segura como esperas lograr esto si te desagrado tanto"

"Caroline, crees que me agradan las personas con las que trabajo o los clientes con los que trato? claro que no, apenas puedo ó y bromeó, actuó como si estuviera interesado. tratare nuestra relación de la misma manera. es un negocio. puedo hacer eso, tu puedes?"

Ella no hablo, asi que yo continúe.

"ahora la pelota está en tu cancha, he depositado mucha confianza en ti ahora mismo podrías correr con Richard o incluso Alaric y dejarme sin nada, pero espero que no. piensa en el dinero y en lo que podría hacer por ti. unos pocos meses de tu tiempo, por lo que te pagaré, es más de lo que ganarías en un año. de hecho te garantizare 60 grandes. 6 meses, incluso si nos separamos en 3. tiene que ser el doble de lo que ganas en un año"

"y todo lo que tengo que hacer es…"

".. actuar como si me amaras"

su mirada decía todo lo que no quería decir en voz alta

"tendré esto por escrito?"

"si, ambos firmaremos un acuerdo de confidencialidad, te pagare 20,grandes por adelantado, obtendrás el resto al final de cada mes. además abriré una cuenta para que la uses para gastos. ropa, cualquier imprevisto, ese tipo de cosas, espero que te vistas y actues acorde"

ella me miró por unos momentos.

"necesito pensar en esto"

"no tenemos mucho tiempo, si aceptas, necesitarás ropa para el sábado y también es necesario pasar tiempo juntos para conocernos"

"y si no estoy de acuerdo?"

"le diré a Alaric que estas enferma y que no pudiste ir. entonces espero que el me de la oportunidad de demostrar mi valia y me contrate de todas formas"

"y si no?"

"dejare New York, pero no quiero. quiero quedarme aquí y espero que me ayudes"

ella se levantó.

"me tengo que ir"

"necesito tu respuesta pronto"

"lo se"

"donde estas estacionada?"

"no tengo auto señor Mikaelson, camine hacia aquí"

"es demasiado tarde para que camines sola, hare que el portero te llame un taxi"

"no puedo pagarme un taxi"

"yo lo pagaré" resople " no quiero que camines, sabes conducir?"

"si, simplemente no me puedo permitir un coche"

"te conseguiré uno, piensa en él como un bono por firmar"

ella se mordió el labio.

"no se que pensar de todo esto"

"piensa en esto como una oportunidad muy lucrativa" sonreí " un trato con el diablo , si prefieres"

ella arqueó una ceja.

"buenas noches, señor Mikaelson"

"Klaus"

"que?"

"si no puedo llamarte Forbes, tampoco puedes llamarme señor Mikaelson. mi nombre es Niklaus, pero voy por Klaus tendrás que acostumbrarte a usarlo"

"tal vez te llame algo distinto"

pude imaginar cómo me llamaba,varios que eran completamente apropiados.

"hablaremos mañana"

ella asintió y se fue, llamé al portero para que le consiguiera un taxi y que lo pusiera en mi cuenta. me serví un Bourbon y me senté, frustrado. cuando hable con Alaric tome la decisión rápida de convertir a Caroline en mi prometida en lugar de mi novia. eso demostraba que hablaba en serio y estaba listo para un compromiso real, algo que sentía que Alaric valoraria. novia era algo temporal, reemplazable. prometida implicaba permanencia y confianza. estaba seguro que reaccionaria favorablemente a ese título.

tome de mi trago, esperaba que ella me respondiera rápidamente, sin embargo se hizo evidente que no lo conseguiría. así que ahora Forbes, la mujer que me disgusto y que sentía lo mismo por mí, ahora tenía mi futuro en sus manos. fue una sensación extraña.

no me gusto.

me hundí en el sofa, con mi mente dando vueltas hasta que el sonido de mi celular me sobresalto y me di cuenta que me había quedado dormido. levante el teléfono mirando la palabra en la pantalla.

Acepto.

con una sonrisa , arroje mi teléfono sobre la mesa.

mi plan estaba funcionando.


	9. Chapter 9

la mañana siguiente ambos actuamos como si nada fuera diferente. Forbes trajo mi cafe y panecillo y lo colocó cuidadosamente en mi escritorio. repaso mi agenda, confirmando dos reuniones que tenía fuera de la oficina.

"no volveré hasta tarde"

parecía desconcertada, mirando su libreta.

"no tienes nada en tu agenda"

"hice la cita yo mismo, negocios personales. iré directamente a mi reunión de las 2 después, de hecho no volveré. tomate el tiempo libre"

"perdoname?"

suspire.

"Forbes, no me entiendes?, tomate la tarde libre" baje la voz "mi lugar a las 7, está bien?"

"esta bien" suspiro

"si necesitas algo relacionado con nuestro negocio, mandame un mensaje, de lo contrario puede esperar"

ella asintió

"entiendo"

Era de conocimiento público que Lockwood inc supervisaba los correos electrónicos, no corría riesgos, asi que tenia mi propio celular, del cual solo algunos tenían el número. sabía que no tenía sentido preguntarle a Forbes si tenía uno. ya que el dinero parecía limitado. Planee rectificar eso hoy, junto con mis otros recados. no quería arriesgarme. Richard también tenía los teléfonos y los celulares de la compañía monitoreados.

"puedes irte"

dudo antes de entregarme un sobre grande y lo coloco en mi escritorio. tome un trago a mi café y abrí el sobre. era una lista sobre ella. cosas que penso que debia saber: fechas, sus colores favoritos, música, comidas, películas, gustos y disgustos.

fue una buena idea, ahorraría una conversación monótona esta noche. escribiría una para ella más tarde.

doble la lista y la metí en el bolsillo interior de mi chaqueta. estaría todo el dia sentado en salas de espera, vendría bien para mantenerme ocupado.

Forbes fue puntual, llegó a las 7 en punto. abrí la puerta, dejándola entrar, tome su abrigo y lo colgué, todo el tiempo en silencio. había tanta rigidez y formalidad en nuestras interacciones, sabia que tenian que cambiar. el problema es que no sabía cómo hacerlo.

la lleve a la cocina y le serví una copa de vino.

"pedí chino"

"no tenías que hacerlo"

"creeme no quieres que cocine. no sobrevivirías" me rei " tampoco estoy seguro que la cocina sobreviviría"

"me gusta cocinar" dijo con una ligera sonrisa.

Ese era un buen lugar para comenzar como cualquiera, tome un archivo y se lo entregue.

"hice un contrato esta tarde, debes leerlo"

"bien"

"te hice una lista muy parecida a la tuya. repasala y hablamos sobre ella. asegurate que estes comoda con todo"

ella asintió y tomó el archivo que le ofrecía.

empuje un sobre pequeño hacia ella.

"tu primer pago"

Ella espero, sus dedos no tocaban el sobre de aspecto inocente.

"tomalo, esta todo documentado"

Aún así ella no lo toco.

"Forbes, al menos que lo tomes, no podemos avanzar"

me miró frunciendo el ceño. empuje el sobre hacia ella.

"es un trabajo, Caroline. estu compensación, es sencillo, tomalo"

Finalmente ella lo tomo sin mirarlo.

"quiero que renuncies mañana, de manera inmediata"

"porque?"

"si esto sucede, y creo que si,daré mi aviso rapido. quiero que salgas de ahí antes de que todo se vaya abajo"

se mordía el interior de la mejilla con nerviosismo.

"que?" pregunte, impaciente por su comportamiento.

" que pasa si no funciona? podrías… me darás un a carta de referencia? tendré que conseguir otro trabajo"

"lo tengo cubierto, hable con algunos contactos, solo por si esto no funciona, me iré de New York, tengo dos compañías que te ofrecerán trabajo. no tendrás que preocuparte por buscar, si no quieres. sin embargo, en respuesta a tu pregunta, te dare una brillante carta de recomendación"

"a pesar de que piensas que soy pésima en mi trabajo?"

"nunca dije que fueras pésima, de hecho eres muy buena en tu trabajo"

"podrías haberme engañado"

un golpe en la puerta interrumpió mi respuesta. me puse de pie.

"la cena está aquí, lee el contrato es bastante simple. podremos discutirlo después de comer"

cuando abrió la boca para protestar, golpee mi mano contra el mostrador.

"deja de discutir conmigo, Caroline. cenaremos y vas a comer, entonces hablaremos"

gire sobre mis talones y me dirigí a la puerta bastante exasperado. porque estaba tan en contra de aceptar una comida sencilla? iaba tener que acostumbrarse a aceptar muchas cosas si quería que esto funcione. metí la mano en mi bolsillo, encontrándome con la pequeña caja que guardaba ahí. si no estaba segura de la cena, odiaría lo que tenía reservado para después.

La cena fue tranquila. ella leyó el contrato y me hizo algunas preguntas, que respondí.

vaciló cuando le di la pluma, pero firmó los documentos, viendo como hacia yo lo mismo.

"tengo dos copias, una para cada uno de nosotros, los mantendre en el condominio a salvo, pero tendrás la combinación"

"tiene tu abogado una copia?"

"no, este es un arreglo entre nosotros. el lo sabe, pero está sujeto a la confidencialidad de cliente. tenemos las dos únicas copias. una vez que termine todo esto, podemos destruirlas. las hice preparar para tu beneficio"

"esta bien"

le entregue una caja.

"este es tu nuevo teléfono celular, tendrás que entregar el que tienes cuando renuncies, así que ahora ya tienes uno propio, agregue mi numero personal ahi para que puedas comunicarte conmigo, puedes hablar libremente en el"

se mordió el labio aceptando la caja.

"gracias"

"cuántas cosas tienes que traer contigo cuando te mudes?"

"no muchas"

"que hay sobre el contrato de arrendamiento?"

"es mes a mes, simplemente no pago el siguiente mes"

"debo contratar una compañía de mudanzas para ti?"

ella negó con la cabeza con la mirada baja.

"son solo unas pocas cajas"

fruncí el ceño.

"sin muebles?"

"no, solo algunos libros, cosas personales y mi ropa"

"puedes donar tu ropa ala caridad ya que presumo que la mayoría vino de ahí de todos modos. te compraré un nuevo guardarropa" hable sin pensar.

sus mejillas se sonrojaron, y sus brillaron de forma oscura por el enojo, pero aún así no dijo nada.

"recogeré tus cajas y las traere aqui cuando te mudes"

le di otro sobre.

"esta es tu nueva cuenta bancaria y tarjeta. me asegurare que contenga los fondos apropiados en todo momento"

ella aceptó el sobre con su mano temblorosa.

"te necesito aquí tanto como sea posible para que podamos acostumbrarnos y hablar. mañana podemos repasar las listas y hacernos preguntas, completar los espacios en blanco"

"bien"

"el sábado por la mañana, te quiero aquí temprano. he arreglado una cita para que te prepares para la fiesta de los Saltzman. arregla tu cabello y maquillaje. de hecho es posible que quieras quedarte el viernes por la noche para ahorrarte el viaje"

su mirada voló hacia la mía.

"quedarme?" dijo con un ligero temblor en su voz.

,"dejame mostrarte el lugar" dije poniéndome de pie.

ella no dijo ni una palabra mientras le daba el tour. le mostré las habitaciones de invitados, el estudio, el gimnasio ubicado al otro extremo del lugar. cuando le mostré el dormitorio principal ella estaba muy nerviosa.

indique la otra habitación de invitados que estaba al otro lado del pasillo.

"ese tiene un baño privado. supongo que te gustaria esa habitación"

sus hombros parecieron relajarse.

"tu no esperas…"

" yo no espero que?"

"no esperas que duerma en tu habitación?" dijo sonando aliviada.

sonreí ante su cara de alivio.

"Forbes, este es un acuerdo comercial. fuera de estas paredes, pareceremos una pareja enamorada. nos tomaremos de la mano, nos mantendremos cerca. haremos lo que hacen las parejas" indique hacia las paredes " aqui, somos reales, tienes tu espacio, tengo el mio. no te molestare y no espero nada de ti" no pude evitar la risa que se me escapó

"realmente no pensaste que me gustaría acostarme contigo, verdad?"

levantó la cabeza y me miró.

"no más de lo que quisiera dormir contigo, Mikaelson" dijo dándose media vuelta y dejándome en el pasillo.

la seguí, todavía sonriendo. cuando llegamos a la sala de estar se giró con los ojos brillantes de furia.

"me pediste que hiciera esto Klaus, no de la otra manera"

"estuviste de acuerdo,amor"

ella rodó los ojos ante mi forma de dirigirme a ella. cruzó los brazos, la ira de derramaba por toda su postura.

"estoy haciendo esto, porque en este momento no tengo otra opción. tus decisiones están afectando mi vida y estoy tratando de mantener el ritmo. odio las mentiras y no soy muy buena actriz"

"que estas diciendo?"

"si ni siquiera vas a intentar ser cortés, o al menos un ser humano decente, esto no va a funcionar. no puedo apagar mis emociones como tu"

pase mi mano por mi cabello.

"qué quieres de mi, Caroline?"

"no podríamos al menos llevarnos bien? seguramente podemos encontrar algo que tengamos en común y entablar una conversación sin tus insultos velados y tu SOY MEJOR QUE TU actitud"

una sonrisa tiró de mis labios. estaba viendo otra vez la actitud de Forbes.

"me disculpo. tratare de hacerlo mejor, hay algo más que quieras ya que estamos poniendo todo sobre la mesa?"

Ella vaciló, mirando el movimiento de sus dedos como si fueran las cosas más emocionantes.

"escupelo"

"no puedes..uh..no puedes hacer tus cosas mientras nosotros hacemos… mientras estemos juntos"

"hacer mis cosas?"

Ella miró a todos lados menos a mi.

"no puedes dormir con otras mujeres, no seré humillada así"

"entonces estas diciendo que no me puedo cojer a nadie?"

Sus mejillas estaban tan rojas que pensé que su cabeza explotaría. sin embargo ella se enderezó de hombros y me miró directamente a los ojos.

"si"

esto era muy divertido para mi.

"si, si puedo coger"

"NO!"

"no coger" enuncie la última palabra.

"no"

"esperas que permanesca célibe todo el tiempo?" pregunte ahora incrédulo.

"yo lo sere, asi que espero que hagas lo mismo"

resople

"dudo que sea algo nuevo para ti"

ella levantó las manos.

"eso es, quieres cojer a alguien? vete al infierno, Mikaelson"

mire su figura que tomaba sus cosas y caminaba hacia la puerta. como el idiota que era la perseguí por segunda vez.

"Caroline"extendí la mano para que no pudiera abrir la puerta " lo siento. mi comentario fue innecesario"

ella se giro, sus ojos brillaban con lagrimas " si lo eran, muchas cosas que dices lo son"

"lo siento, es casi instintivo contigo"

"eso no lo hace mejor"

"lo se" admití " no lo haré"

"que no harás?"

"no dormire con nadie, cumplire tu deseo" presione más fuerte contra la puerta, si ella se iba estaba jodido " tambien tratare de no ser un idiota"

"no estoy segura que puedas cambiar tu ADN pero suerte con el intento" murmuró.

me relaje, crisis evitada.

"te llevaré a casa"

Ella comenzó a negar con la cabeza y le di una mirada feroz.

"Caroline acordamos de que iba a ser menos idiota. te llevaré a casa. mañana será un día jodidamente largo"

"bien"

Agarré mi abrigo y le abrí la puerta, sabiendo que mi vida estaba apunto de cambiar de una manera que nunca había planeado.

solo esperaba que valiera la pena.


	10. Chapter 10

**KLAUS**

Aparte de las instrucciones de Caroline, el auto estaba en silencio. cuanto más nos alejabamos de mi casa, más oscuro se volvia mi estado á nos acercamos a una casa prácticamente en ruinas, mire a Caroline.

"esta es tu casa?"

ella sacudió la cabeza.

"no, alquiló un cuarto en la casa"

la seguí por el camino que me mostró,cerré el auto con mi llavero. esperaba que las llantas estuvieran aún cuando volviera, de hecho esperaba que el auto estuviera alli.

No trate de ocultar mi disgusto mientras miraba alrededor en lo que asumí que sería considerado un cuarto, era una basura. un sillón que estaba seguro que era la cama, una mesa y una vieja silla, era todos los muebles que había dentro. la cocina era solo un pequeño frigobar, y una estufa. había media docena de cajas junto a pared y una percha donde estaba colgada la ropa que usaba Caroline.

Camine hacia la única puerta que tenía la habitación y la abrí, era un pequeño baño que en cuanto lo vi supe que nunca podría usarlo. cerré la puerta y mire a Caroline.

ella me miraba con nerviosismo.

nada de esto tenía sentido para mi.

me pare frente a ella.

"tienes algún problema que deba saber?"

"perdón?"

"tienes un problema de drogas o alguna otra adicción?"

"que?"

"por que estas viviendo así? se lo que ganas, puedes permitirte algo mucho mejor, en qué gastas tu dinero?"

sus ojos se estrecharon.

"no tengo un problema de drogas, uso mi dinero en otras prioridades, donde me quedo no importa"

"me importa a mi, no te quedarás aquí, empaca tu basura, ahora"

ella puso sus manos en su cadera.

"NO"

Camine hacia delante haciendo que su espalda pegara contra la pared. la miré amenazante y estudié su rostro. sus ojos aunque enojados eran claros. tome su brazo y lo estire,empuje su blusa hacia arriba. ella casi gruño mientras trataba de apartar su brazo. tome su otro brazo he hice lo mismo.

"no encontrarás nada, Klaus" escupió "no uso drogas. no las fumo, ingiero o las inyecto, satisfecho?, quieres ver mas ? orinó en un frasco para ti?"

"no, supongo que tengo que confiar en ti, pero si descubro que estas mintiendo, esto se acaba"

"no estoy mintiendo"

"bien, empaca, no me arriesgare que Alaric descubra que estás aquí"

!y si no te ofrecen el trabajo? que hago yo? dudo que me dejes vivir contigo"

me reí, ella tenía razón.

"con lo que te estoy pagando, podrás permitirte algo decente" mire a mi alrededor " no traerás esos muebles"

"no son míos"

"gracias a dios"

"eres un snob lo sabías? estan viejos pero siguen siendo buenos"

tenía que admitir que el lugar estaba meticulosamente limpio, pero seguía siendo horrible.

"llevarás las cajas?"

"tenemos que hacer esto ahora?"

"si"

"si, llevaré las cajas" suspiro.

"bien, los pondré en el asiento trasero. tu..armario puede ir en el maletero, que mas tienes?"

"algunas cosas personales"

empuje una caja vacía hacia su dirección.

"ponlas ahí y tiras cualquier comida que tengas"

una mirada extraña cruzó su rostro.

"no tengo nada excepto unos panecillos"

resople.

"comer es un problema también? no me sorprende que estés tan delgada"

ella sacudió la cabeza.

"intentaras ser cortés? o te ahorraras es esfuerzo solo para cuando estemos en público?"

levante el primer conjunto de cajas.

"supongo que lo descubrirás. ahora consigue tus cosas, no volveras aqui"

abrí la puerta de la habitacion de huespedes, entre y encendí la luz dejando las cajas que había cargado desde el otro lado de la ciudad. después de haber hecho unos cuantos viajes hasta el auto, dejamos todas sus cosas en la habitación. estaba tentado a preguntarle en qué gastaba su dinero pero decidí que la pelea no valía la pena. me di cuenta por sus hombros tensos y la forma en que sus labios se apretaban que la había empujado suficiente por hoy.

"Caroline, confia en mi esto es mejor, ahora que te pregunten donde vives, honestamente puedes decir que vivimos juntos"

"y si tu idea falla, mi vida se rompe"

"si mi idea falla, tu vida está hecha de todos te va a despedir y no tendrías nada. de esta manera tendrás algo de dinero en el banco, me asegurare de que tengas un nuevo trabajo y podras vivir en un mejor lugar. de una u otra forma es mejor de como estabas"

ella me miró.

"mientras tanto, tienes un lugar seguro y mucho más cómodo. más adelante puedes decorar el cuarto a tu gusto, tienes acceso a todo el lugar y te garantizo que el baño es increíble"

"tiene una bañera?"preguntó, su voz tenía un rastro de melancolía

Me sentí extrañamente complacido de decirle que si, abri la puerta del baño, mostrando la enorme bañera. por primera vez vi una sonrisa real en su rostro. suavizó su expresión, iluminando sus ojos. ella tenía hermosos ojos.

"es tuyo, Caroline,usalo cuando quieras"

"lo haré"

camine hacia la puerta.

"acomodate, duerme un ñana sera un dia largo y tenemos que prepararte para el fin de semana"

dude un poco, pero sabía que tenía que intentar ser bueno con ella.

"buenas noches, Caroline"

"buenas noches, Klaus"


	11. Chapter 11

**CAROLINE**

no pude dormir, no importaba cuánto lo intente, no podía. estaba agotada física como mentalmente pero no me podía relajar. los extraños eventos de los últimos días giraban en mi mente. la inesperada oferta de Klaus, mi respuesta aún más inesperada y su reacción al lugar en donde había estado viviendo. había estado indignado y furioso, aún más de lo habitual. antes de que pudiera parpadear mis cosas ya estaban en su auto y estábamos de vuelta a su departamento, de forma permanente, o hasta que él había terminado su estúpido plan.

el plan estúpido en el que ahora estaba metida tan profundamente como mi jefe.

el lugar estaba en silencio,, literalmente no había ningún ruido, estaba acostumbrada a los ruidos que me rodeaban por las noches: tráfico, personas en la calle y el sonido constante de las sirenas fuera de mi ventana. eran los ruidos que me mantenian despierta, a veces con temor,pero ahora que estaban ausentes, no podía dormir. sabía que estaba a salvo. este lugar era cien, sino mil veces más seguro, que la terrible habitación en la que había vivido el último año. debería poder relajarme y dormir tranquilamente.

la cama era enorme y lujosa, las sábanas eran sedosas y el edredón era como una suave pluma flotando sobre mi. el silencio, sin embargo era demasiado fuerte.

me levanté de la cama y fui a mi puerta, la abrí,haciendo una mueca ante el crujido de las bisagras. force los oídos pero no pude escuchar nada. estamos a demasiada altura para escuchar el tráfico y las paredes estaban bien aisladas, por lo que no había mucho ruido en el edificio.

camine de puntillas por el pasillo, deteniendome frente a la puerta que sabía que era la habitación de Klaus. estaba ligeramente abierta y valientemente la abrí más y asomé la cabeza por la apertura. estaba dormido en medio de una cama gigantesca, más grande que la mía, con el torso desnudo, revelando el tatuaje de una pluma en su brazo que se extendía con pequeñas aves hasta su clavícula, eso me sorprendió, nunca imagine a alguien como Klaus con un tatuaje. se veía relajado, como si los eventos de los últimos días no lo molestaran en lo absoluto, los rizos de su cabello caían sobre su frente y para sorpresa de todo el mundo, el roncaba. era un sonido sutil pero constante. en reposo y sin la malicia constante en su rostro, parecía más joven y menos tirano. a la luz de la luna casi parecía pacífico. era una palabra que nunca hubiera asociado a el y no se veria asi, si se despertaba y me encontraba en su puerta.

sin embargo, era el sonido de su respiración regular y sus ronquidos lo que necesitaba escuchar. saber que no estaba solo en este vasto y desconocido espacio. escuche unos instantes, deje la puerta abierta y volví a mi habitación, dejando también la puerta entreabierta.

me acosté en la cama y me concentre. fue bajo pero pude escucharlo. sus extraños ronquidos me dieron un poco de confort, un salvavidas que necesitaba desesperadamente.

suspire al darme cuenta de que si el sabia que me estaba consolando, probablemente no dormiría toda la noche para negarme la seguridad que me daba.

puse la almohada sobre mi cara y por primera vez en meses, llore.

el estaba calmado en la mañana cuando entre a la cocina. bebió un sorbo de su café y me indico que podía tomar una de la máquina.

en un silencio incomodo, prepare un café, sin saber qué decir.

"no esperaba compañía, no tengo crema"

"esta bien"

empujo un papel hacia mi.

"escribí tu carta de renuncia"

Fruncí el ceño cuando la tome y la lei. era simple y directa.

"no pensaste que podía escribirla por mi misma?"

"quería asegurarme que fuera sencillo, que no detallara las razones de irte"

Negué con la cabeza.

"no lo entiendo"

"que? que no entiendes ahora?" me miró.

"si no confias en mi lo suficiente par escribir mi propia carta de renuncia? como se supone que confiaras en mí para actuar como si fuéramos…" la palabra se quedó atorada en mi garganta "amantes?"

"una cosa que sé sobre ti, Caroline, es que trabajas duro. harás un buen trabajo porque es lo que haces siempre. te gusta complacer y actuarás de la forma en que quiero que lo hagas porque quieres ganar el dinero que te pago"

levantó su maletín.

"voy a la oficina. hay una llave de repuesto y un pase de entrada al edificio en la mesa del vestíbulo. tu nombre ya esta agregado en la lista de inquilinos y los porteros no te molestaran. deberías presentarte a ellos, solo para estar seguros"

"como… como lograste hacerlo?, ni siquiera son las ocho"

"estoy en la mesa directiva y obtengo lo que quiero. según los archivos has estado viviendo aquí desde hace 3 meses. quiero tu renuncia en mi mano después del almuerzo y te iras. he pedido que se entreguen unas cajas en mi oficina. no tengo mucho, pero puedes ayudarme a empacar mis cosas y las tuyas las traeré aquí"

"no tengo mucho en la oficina"

"bien"

"por que estas empacando?, no te han despedido aún"

el mostro su sonrisa, la que no tenía bondad, la que hizo a las personas temer.

"he decidido a Richard y mostrará a Alaric que hablo en serio. aceptaré tu renuncia y entregaré ambas a Richard a las 3. es una pena que te vayas antes del espectáculo, pero te informare todos los detalles sangrientos cuando llegue a casa"

lo mire con la boca abierta, no podía seguir su ritmo.

"te gusta el italiano?" pregunto de forma sorpresiva, como si no hubiera lanzado una bomba minutos atrás.

"uh...si"

"estupendo, ordenare la cena para las 6 y podemos pasar la noche hablando. mañana por la mañana iras a comprar algo adecuado para que vistas en la fiesta de Alaric y he hecho una cita para tu cabello y maquillaje. quiero que te veas hermosa"

el giro sobre sus talones.

"nos vemos en la oficina" luego se rió, el sonido me hizo estremecer " amor"

me senté cuando la puerta se cerró, sintiéndome mareada.

en que me había metido?


	12. Chapter 12

**CAROLINE**

La mañana era tensa para mi, incluso Klaus lo ía pocos articulos personales en la oficina, pero lo ayude a empacar algunos premios, libros y un par de camisas que tenía en caso de emergencias. negue con la cabeza mientras doblaba una, arrastrando mis dedos sobre la manga. todas sus camisas eran hechas a mano y con iniciales en los puños, un toque antiguo que solo el podía llevar. sus articulos solo llenaron 2 cajas. su oficina era tan impersonal como su casa. mirando alrededor note que nada se miraba diferente. nadie notaria algo al menos que miraran detenidamente.

una pequeña escultura de madera me llamo la atencion, la tomé del estante.

"quieres llevar esto, Klaus?"

concentró su mirada en la escultura, pero antes de que pudiera responder la puerta se abrió de golpe y Richard entro. se detuvo, mirandonos. Klaus estaba apoyado contra su escritorio, con su carta de renuncia en la mano, yo de pie, sosteniendo la escultura junto a una caja abierta. La cara de Richard se puso roja.

"que demonios esta pasando aquí?"

Klaus se apartó de su escritorio, caminando hacia donde esta yo parada, me arranco la escultura de mano y sonrió satisfaccion mientras la arrojaba a la caja y le ponía la tapa.

"creo que hemos terminado aquí, a tu escritorio y esperame"

me congele en mi lugar. la sensación de sus dedos deslizándose en mi mejilla me saco de mi estupor.

"cariño" murmuró " ve"

parpadee hacia el.

cariño?

que estaba haciendo?

se inclinó mas cerca, su aliento calido en mi piel.

"estaré bien, ve a tu escritorio, nos iremos en un minuto" su mano se envolvió alrededor de mi cintura, empujándome hacia delante.

completamente confundida, hice lo que me pidió. no había dado dos pasos cuando Richard comenzó a gritar. maldijo y gritó, extendiendo la mano para agarrar mi brazo.

Klaus lo apartó parandose entre nosotros.

"no la toques,Richard, me entiendes?"

"que demonios?... eres tu… Te la estas cogiendo, Klaus? me estas diciendo que estas teniendo una aventura con tu asistente?"

contuve la respiración sin saber que pasaría después.

"no es una aventura, Richard, estamos enamorados"

Richard se rio, un risa seca que no tenía nada de alegria.

"enamorados?" se burló " no puedes soportarla, has tratado de deshacerte de ella durante meses!"

"una buena cubierta, por la que has caido"

"acabas de firmar tu sentencia de muerte con esta compañía" dijo Richard de forma fria.

Klaus sonrió.

"muy tarde" le entregó dos papeles a Richard "me voy, lo mismo ocurre con mi prometida"

Richard se quedó con la boca abierta.

"tu prometida? descartaras tu carrera por un mal pedazo de trasero? una mierda pesima e inútil?"

sucedio tan rapido que no tuve tiempo de detenerlo. un segundo, Richard gritaba y al siguiente el estaba tirado en el suelo con Klaus sobre el. era la imagen de un hombre que protege algo o alguien a quien ama.

"nunca hables de ella asi, de hecho nunca hables de ella y punto. nos vamos de aquí hoy, ya me canse de que me estes jodiendo, dictando como vivir mi vida y hacer mi trabajo. esto se acabo"

"te arrepentiras de esto, Klaus" escupio Richard, limpiandose la sangre de la cara.

"lo que me arrepiento es perder tanto tiempo aquí, te di las mejores campañas. buena suerte con tu record de éxito una vez que me haya ido"

dio un paso atrás.

"cariño, consigue tus cosas, nos vamos, ahora"

corri a mi escritorio, tomé mi bolsa y abrigo. mi otras cosas ya estaban en las cajas de Klaus. me asegure que no había nada personal en mi computadora. sabia que Klaus había limpiado el disco duro de la suya, riendo mientras lo hacia y murmurando: _buena suerte, cabrones_ , luego apago la maquina. solo podía imaginar lo que descubrirán el departamento de IT

salio de la oficina, ignorando a Richard, que estaba gritando obscenidades, amenazando con demandas judiciales y diciéndole que estaba arruinado. camine detrás de él, manteniendo mi ojos en su espalda, mantuvo su cabeza en lo alto, los hombros rectos, nada avergonzado por la escena que había causado.

cuando llegamos al ascensor, presiono el boton y se giro hacia la pequeña multitud que estaba mirando, sin saber lo que estaba pasando, pero adorando el drama de todo.

"ha sido un placer, pero me voy de aquí. buena suerte trabajando para perro que todos conocemos como Richard"

las puertas se abrieron y dejó caer las cajas dentro, luego hizo un gran arco con el brazo.

"después de ti, mi señora"

entre, mi cara roja por la vergüenza. cuando las puertas estaban apunto de cerrarse, el saco el brazo, forzando a que se reabrieran.

"si se estan preguntado, si Caroline y yo estamos juntos. ella es lo mejor que esta compañía hizo por mi"

Con esas palabras, me agarro y me inclinó para besarme mientras las puertas se cerraban.

inmediatamente después Klaus se alejo de mi.

me recargue en la pared, respirando rapido. su beso había sido duro, deliberado y con ira.

"porque hiciste eso?"

se agacho, recogió las cajas y se encogió de hombros.

"quería salir con un gran bang" se rió entre dientes " por la forma en que se mueven los chismes en esta industria, lo que paso se sabre en todos lados para esta noche. ese idiota me hizo un gran favor y el no tiene ni idea"

las puertas se abrieron y lo segui hasta su auto.

" favor? tu...planeaste todo esto?"

el sonrió, casi luciendo infantil.

"no, planee hacerlo de otra manera, pero cuando el interrumpio fui en otra direccion, soy bueno en esto, Caroline, en esta industria debes aprender a improvisar. Richard sabia lo que sucedía tan pronto como vio las cajas. decidí que una escena seria algo bueno"

"bueno para quien? fue embarazoso"

"fue publicidad, en un solo movimiento, no toda la compañía pudo ver mi disolucion de mi relación con Richard, también descubrieron acerca de nosotros. para cuando lleguemos a la casa de Alaric mañana, el abra oido sobre sabra que le di un golpe a Richard por hablar mal de la mujer que amo, es perfecto. no podria haberlo planeado mejor si lo hubiera intentado"

negué con la cabeza, nunca consideraría lo que paso como _perfecto._

"relajate, Caroline" dijo mientras conducia "ya terminó, no tendras que volver alli, llamare a mi abogado quien se asegurara de golpear a Richard hasta que caiga de rodillas"

"golpear?"

"Richard odia la publicidad negativa para la empresa. si cree que ire tras el por pormesas incomplidas y un ambiente de trabajo horrible, no intentara nada, es solo por seguridad"

suspire y descanse mi cabeza sobre el vidrio de la puerta.

"tienes la tarde libre, quizás debes hacer algunas compras"

"debo?"

"si, te lo dije, necesito que te vistas para el papel. tengo a alguien que te ayudara. La llamare y haré los arreglos para que te vea en la tarde, podemos mantener nuestros planes para la noche"

"estupendo" dije con sarcasmo.

le subio a la música, golpeando sus dedos en el volante al ritmo de la musica, haciendo caso omiso de mi odiaba las compras pero me enojaba el hecho que no podía permitirme comprar mucho, pero ahora que no tenía que pagar la cuentas, quizás lo disfrute mas.

eso esperaba porque después del espectáculo en el trabajo, necesitaba algo para distraerme.

no mucho después llegamos a su departamento, firmó por un sobre en la recepción. lo abrió al entrar a casa y me lanzo una tarjeta negra.

"que es esto?"

"para que pagues"

mire la tarjeta, mi nombre estaba estampado en ella con letras plateadas.

"como lo hiciste…? no importa" suspire, era obvio que lo que Klaus quería, lo obtenia.

"firmala y usala. llame Rose, ella es la que te ayudara con las compras, te espera en una hora"

"bien"

"que pasa?"

"no podria solo enviarme lo que usare mañana? estoy segura que ya le informaste exactamente lo que quieres que use"

sacudió la cabeza.

"esto no es solo para mañana,Caroline. quise decir lo que te dije. deshazte de la ropa que has estado usando. te quiero en vestidos bien confeccionados, zapatos decentes. un vestuario totalmente nuevo"

"tengo que tirar mi ropa interior tambien?" pregunte con un gruñido.

me miró por un momento, parpadeo y comenzó a reír.

"si tienes un poco de agallas después de todo no? si, tiralo todo, quiero todo nuevo,que concuerde con tu papel"

rodé los ojos.

"bien, aunque no es como si alguien fuera a ver mi ropa interior de todos modos"

"que pasa contigo?" gruño "nunca tuve que pedirle a otra mujer que gastara mi dinero. por lo general, no pueden esperar para poner sus manos en mi cuenta bancaria, por que tienes que ser tan jodidamente obstinada?"

"entonces has que una de ellas interprete a tu amorosa prometida en esta ridícula farsa"

comencé a alejarme,deteniendome cuando me agarro del brazo.

"Caroline"

liberé mi brazo

"que?"

el levantó sus manos

"no entiendo el problema con vestirte"

frote mis manos sobre la cara con cansancio.

"si mañana no resulta como esperas, habrás gastado mucho dinero por nada, toda esta locura habrá sido en vano"

"toda esta locura?"

parpadee tratando de calmar las lagrimas que se formaban en mis ojos.

"fingiendo que estamos comprometidos. Sacarme de mi casa, tirando nuestros trabajos, sometiendome a tener que pasar tiempo contigo. incluso Richard sabia lo mucho que no te agradaba. Klaus, como va funcionar todo esto?"

el se encogió de hombros.

"si esto no funciona, tendras un monton de ropa nueva que podrás usar en tu próximo trabajo. seamos honestos, donde vivías era horrible, te encontrare algo mejor. piensalo de esa manera" dio un paso adelante. " y francamente, Caroline, talvez te juzgue demasiado rapido, no me desagradas. de hecho me gusta escucharte cuando discutes conmigo"

no supe que decir a su inesperada confesión.

"creo que tal vez sea mejor tener una tregua, necesitamos mostrar un frente unido y no podemos hacer eso si estamos nerviosos el uno con el otro. asi que tengo una oferta para ofrecer"

"ok..?" pregunte casi temerosa de saber que diría.

"vas de compras y gastas mi dinero, gasta una cantidad obscena de el. consideralo un regalo por todas las cosas pesimas que te hice el año pasado, cuando llegues a casa, pasaremos la noche hablando y conociendonos mejor. mañana enfrentaremos el dia como pareja, de acuerdo?"

me mordí el labio mientras lo estudiaba.

"esta bien"

"solo una cosa mas"

"que?"

el tendio su mano, mostrando una pequeña caja negra.

"quiero que uses esto"

mire la caja sin hacer ningún movimiento.

"tomalo, no te mordera"

"que es?" susurre ya sabiendo la respuesta.

"tu anillo de compromiso"

cuando todavía no me movía, el suspiro con frustración.

"es mejor que no esperes que me arrodille"

"NO!" di un grito ahogado.

"entonces tomalo"

mi mano tembló cuando la estire y tome la caja. la abrí, dentro se encontraba un anillo de oro blanco con un diamante solitario que brillaba bajo la luz, era hermoso. levante mi mirada hacia el.

"te describi a la vendedora y le dije que quería algo simple pero sorprendente. había mas grandes pero por alguna razon pense que te gustaria este"

sus extrañas y amables palabras me conmovieron.

"me gusta"

"bien, pontelo, es parte de la imagen"

lo puse en mi dedo, era un ajuste perfecto pero se sentía extraño.

"lo cuidare bien hasta que sea momento de devolvertelo"

el bufo.

"estoy seguro que lo intentaras, pero dada tu torpeza, lo asegure"

rodé los ojos, el momento conmovedor paso en ese segundo.

"bien, el auto esta esperandote afuera, ve a ponerte presentable"

dio media vuelta y me dejo en la habitación, tome mi bolso y el anillo brillo.

bueno, parecía que ahora tenía un prometido.

estaba comprometida con un hombre a quien no le agradaba, pero estaba dispuesto a pasarlo por alto con tal de conseguir un nuevo trabajo y fastidiar a su antiguo jefe.

ciertamente,esa era la cosa de la que estaban hechos los sueños.


	13. Chapter 13

**CAROLINE**

La tarde paso con rapidez. de hecho Klaus le había dicho a Rose exactamente lo que quería y la lista fue interminable. vestidos, pantalones, faldas, blusas, camisetas. todo en una gran variedad de materiales y colores. también incluian trajes de baño, pijamas y lenceria. articulo por articulo fue probado, discutido y descartado o incluido en la inmensa montaña para pagar.

Afortunadamente, después de mirarme por un momento, el calzado que eligió fue de un tacón mediano, pero aún elegante, tendria mas posibilidades de mantenerme erguida.

la última gota que colmó el vaso fue la ropa de ejercicio que me mostró, era exasperante, no entendia porqué tenía que comprar ropa de ejercicio costosa, tenía el gimnasio dentro del apartamento, quien me iba a mirar por el amor de dios. cuando Rose indico que estaba en la lista de Klaus, alce las manos y le dije que añadiera lo que considerara adecuado.

Sali de la tienda, llevando el atuendo para el dia siguiente, vistiendo unos jeans y una blusa de seda roja. Klaus aparentemente no quería verme llegar con mi "viejo guardarropa"

no hable nada durante todo el viaje en auto, estaba abrumada y cansada. lleve mi bolsas hacia el condominio, entrando con mis propias llaves. escuche música al entrar, lo que anunciaba que Klaus estaba ocupado haciendo ejercicio. asi que colgue mi nuevo vestido en el armario y guarde los otros artículos que había traído conmigo, tome el teléfono y hable a la clínica para ver como estaba mamá. su enfermera principal Bonnie, me dijo que estaba durmiendo pero que hoy no había sido un buen dia para ella, que no debía visitarla ahora. la tristeza me envolvió mientras estaba sentada mirando por la ventana, odiaba los días como hoy pero ella tenía razón, ir ahora solo me entristeceria más.

En cambio, baje las escaleras y busqué en la cocina. estaba bien equipada pero contenia poca comida a excepción de algunas frutas y algunos condimentos en el refrigerador y armarios.

"buscando algo?"

me enderece, sorprendida. Klaus estaba recargado contra el marco de la puerta, con una toalla alrededor de los hombros. su piel brillaba con una capa de sudor, su pelo húmedo pero aún así se miraba perfecto.

"no tienes mucha comida"

"no se cocinar, la pido o mi ama de llaves la hace"

"ama de llaves?" el no había mencionado tener un ama de llaves.

El asintió tomando un trago de la botella de agua que sostenía en las manos.

"necesito contratar otra, la última renunció hace dos semanas" agito la mano " ellas vienen y van"

escondí mi diversión, esa noticia no me sorprendía.

"yo cocino"

el sonrió.

"lo mencionaste"

ignore su tono sarcástico.

"puedo cocinar, mantener el lugar limpio y hacer las compras"

"por que?"

"por que no?"

"por que lo harias?"

"Klaus" comencé pacientemente. " no estoy trabajando ahora, tengo mucho tiempo libre, por que contratarías a alguien cuando estoy aquí todo el tiempo?"

frunció el ceño al pensarlo.

"parecería natural ante las personas" dije, ante su mirada confundida, explique. "que cuidaría de nuestra casa, que yo cuidaría de.. ah.. ti"

paso su mano por su cabello, inseguro.

"segura?"

"si"

"esta bien, usa tu tarjeta para pagar todo"

asenti.

"todo lo que necesites para el lugar, si necesitas ayuda, obtenla, yo pago todo"

"bien"

me sentí aliviada. seria normal hacer las compras y preparar la cena, mantenerme ocupada.

"como fue tu llamada con el abogado?"

"bien" dijo tirando la botella vacía a la basura "como estuvo las compras?"

puse los ojos en blanco.

"se compro todo lo de la lista que pediste"

"te dije que quería todo nuevo para ti"

"pues bien, ya lo tienes"

se acerco, frotando la tela de mi blusa con sus largos dedos.

"me gusta esto"

"que bueno, por que lo pagaste"

"gastaste mucho dinero?"

"montones, estoy segura que te deje apunto de la bancarrota"

para mi sorpresa sonrió, mostrando sus hoyuelos e iluminando sus ojos, haciéndolo parecer más joven.

"finalmente haces lo que te digo que hagas"

resople.

de sus bolsillos saco algo y lo puso en mis manos.

"que es?"

"las llaves de tu auto"

"mi auto?"

"te dije que te conseguiría uno, esta en el espacio 15 a un lado de mis otros dos, tu pase esta dentro del auto con el puedes entrar y salir del garaje"

"que?"

"es un lexus, seguro, rojo al igual que tu blusa"

"innecesario"

"no, es necesario, todo es parte de la imagen, Caroline. nos estamos vendiendo como una pareja. los detalles son importantes, recuerda eso" se encogió de hombros " aparte tiene un buen valor de reventa, cuando esto termine, si no quieres conservarlo puedes venderlo. de cualquier manera es tuyo"

negué con la cabeza.

"como puedes pagar todo esto? se que te pagaban bien, pero no tan bien"

su rostro se oscureció.

"cuando mis padres murieron, herede una gran cantidad de dinero"

"oh lo siento, klaus, no lo sabia, es reciente?"

su postura se volvió tensa.

"fue hace 14 años. no fue una gran perdida, asi que guarda tu simpatía, fue la primera vez que sus acciones me beneficiaron"

no estaba segura de cómo responder a su declaración.

"no te preocupes por el dinero" se dio media vuelta y salió. " me voy a bañar, ya ordene la cena, te deje una lista en la mesa, mirala. comenzaremos hablar cuando regrese"

"más trabajo de imagen?"

"si, toma una botella de rojo, creo que voy a necesitarlo" sonrió hacia mí " si sabes que es una buena cuando la veas, toma esa"

con ese comentario se fue, dejandome molesta.


	14. Chapter 14

**KLAUS**

Cuando regrese, Caroline estaba sentada en una de las sillas de la barra en la cocina. abrió una botella de vino y ella estaba bebiendo una copa, mientras estudiaba los papeles. respire profundamente y crucé la habitación. tenía su lista conmigo para poder discutir los detalles. teniamos que cuadrar nuestras historias esta noche, teníamos que convencer a Alaric que éramos una verdadera pareja. sabía que mañana sería una tarde larga.

aún estaba tenso, sucedía cada vez que hablaba sobre mis padres, sin importar cuán breve fuera. odiaba pensar en ellos y en mi pasado.

Los ojos brillantes de Caroline se encontraron con los míos, su cabello caía sobre su hombro y no pude evitar notar como el color rojo se adapta a su tez blanca y al dorado de su decir una palabra me serví una copa de vina y me senté a su lado, apartando esos extraños pensamientos de mi mente.

"la cena llegará pronto, pedí canelones, espero que te gusten"

ella sintió.

"es de mis favoritos"

levante mi lista con una sonrisa.

"lo se"

tome un sorbo de vino, disfrutando el sabor, ella eligió uno de mis favoritos.

toque los papales en el mostrador.

"empezamos?"

horas después vacíe lo último del vino en mi copa. yo estaba agotado. nunca a nadie le hablaba de mi pasado o le revelaba detalles personales, había sido una noche tortuosa. afortunadamente, dado que teníamos mucho terreno que recorrer, no tuve que profundizar demasiado en muchas cosas. Ella sabía que era hijo único, mi padres había fallecido, y los demás hechos pertinentes: donde fui a la escuela, mis actividades favoritas, colores, comidas, gustos y disgustos. me sorprendió un poco descubrir que ella ya conocía mucho de esos datos, era más observadora de lo que le di credito.

aprendí una gran cantidad de nueva información sobre Caroline. mientras que ella aprendía sobre mi, ella para mi era solo una sombra en el límite de mi mundo. ella fue tan reticente en hablar de su pasado como yo, pero me dijo lo suficiente para que me las arreglara. tampoco tenía hermanos, su padre la abandonó cuando era niña y vivía con su madre hasta que se enfermo y ahora está en una clínica. ella no terminó la universidad, vino a trabajar a Lockwood Inc de forma temporal y nunca se fue. cuando pregunte por que, dijo que en ese momento estaba indecisa sobre su futuro y decidió trabajar hasta saber qué es lo que quería. lo dejer ir, aunque me parecía extraño. no tenía idea de cómo funcionaba su mente.

"creo que ya tenemos los datos básicos aprendidos, incluso se el nombre de tu crema favorita de manos"

sus listas había sido mucho más detalladas que las mías. me acerque un poco a ella notando como se tensaba.

"sin embargo nada de eso funcionara si te tensas cada vez que me acerco a ti"

"no estoy acostumbrada" admitió " tu...amm.. me pones nerviosa"

"vamos a tener que estar cerca" le informe " los amantes se tocan y acarician. se susurran e intercambian miradas, hay una familiaridad con ser íntimos y tengo la sensación de que la familia de Alaric es cariñosa. si no puedo tomar tu mano sin que te estremezcas, ninguna cantidad de datos podrá salvarnos"

jugueteo con su capa de vino.

"que estas diciendo?"

"voy a tocarte, susurrar cosas en tu oído, acariciar tu brazo e incluso besarte. te llamaré amor y otras palabras cariñosas como cualquier otra pareja enamorada hace"

"pensé que dijiste que nunca te habías enamorado?"

me rei.

" he hecho suficientes anuncios sobre eso, puedo fingirlo. ademas, he sentido suficiente la lujuria, es basicamente lo mismo"

"el sexo sin amor es solo partes del cuerpo y fricción"

"no hay nada de malo con ese tipo de fricción. el sexo sin amor es el tipo que me gusta. el amor hace cosas a la gente, los cambia , los hace débiles, complica las cosas. no tengo interés en eso"

"eso es triste"

" no en mi volvamos a la tarea que tenemos entre las manos, estás preparada para no salir corriendo cuando te toque o te bese? puedes manejarlo?" golpee los papeles con los nudillos " necesitamos más que datos para tener éxito"

ella levantó su barbilla.

"si"

"bien, intentaremos algo"

" qué sugieres?"

" ya que cojer por el simple gusto está fuera de la mesa, aunque podemos hacerlo, si quieres?"

ella puso los ojos en blanco pero sus mejillas se oscurecieron con un tono de rojo.

"no, sugiere algo más"

reprimir mi risa. ella era entretenida a veces, extendí mi mano hacia ella como señal de invitación.

"trabaja conmigo"

lentamente ella deslizó su mano sobre la mía y cerré mis dedos sobre su pequeña palma. su piel era cálida y suave. sonreí.

"mira, no te queme ni nada"

sintiendo me inquieto me levante y camine.

"vamos a tener que actuar cómodos entre nosotros, si beso tu mejilla o envuelvo mi brazo alrededor de tu cintura, debes actuar como si fuera normal y tú tendrás que hacer lo mismo, abrazarme, reirte cuando susurre algo a tu oído. besar mi mejilla, todo eso, entiendes?"

"si" y entonces una expresión traviesa dibujó su rostro.

"que?"

"si me llamas amor o cariño, puedo llamarte algo especial también?"

"no me gustan los apodos, pero que tienes en mente?"

"algo simple"

podría vivir con eso.

" me gusta?"

"híbrido o lobo" dijo con cara seria.

"no"

"por qué no? te sienta bien en muchos niveles"

la mire. estaba seguro que ella sabía de que así me llamaban en la industria y estaba tratando de burlarse.

"no elige algo más"

"tendré que pensar"

"piensa, híbrido o lobo está fuera de la mesa"

hizo un puchero.

"ríndete, Caroline"

"bien, pero Híbrido quedaba perfecto"

la ignore.

"no, Suficiente" me puse frente a ella, encontrándome con su mirada divertida "ahora debemos practicar"

"practicar?"

tome el control remoto y presione play, cambiando la música hasta que salió algo lento y suave.

"baila conmigo, debes acostumbrarte a lo que se siente estar cerca de mi" le tendí la mano, usando las únicas palabras que nunca use con ella hasta hace pocos días "por favor"

ella me dejo arrastrarla hacia mi y torpemente se acercó. con un suspiro pase mi brazo por su cintura y la acerque mas, pude respirar el olor de su cabello flotando en el aire. comenzamos a movernos y me sorprendí de lo natural que se sentía, ella se moldeaba perfectamente contra mi cuerpo. después de unos minutos, su cuerpo se relajo, permitiendo llevarla por toda la habitación sin esfuerzo. me movía con mucha gracia, lo cual me sorprendió.

una voz en mi cabeza habló, susurrando que tal vez lo que necesitaba era alguien que la sostuviera en igual de derrumbarla.

eso me detuvo y me eché hacia atrás para mirarla, ella me miró esperando un comentario desagradable, en cambio puse mi mano en su mejilla y sus ojos se agrandaron.

"que estas haciendo?" me preguntó.

"besandote"

"por qué?"

"práctica"

su "oh" entrecortado golpeo mi boca cuando mis labios tocaron los de ella. sus labios eran suaves, fundiéndose fácilmente con los mios. no fue una sensación desagradable, de hecho, sentí una calidez recorriendo mi cuerpo. solté sus labios solo para tomar aire y besarla de nuevo, esta vez solo fue un breve rose.

di un paso atrás, liberando mi agarre sobre ella. el aire alrededor de nosotros se sentía denso.

"ves, no fue tan malo, no te matare besarme"

"ni tú" replico con un ligero temblor en su voz.

me rei

"supongo que no, haré lo que sea para conseguir el trabajo"

"cierto"

tome el control y apague la música.

"bien hecho Caroline, creo que nos hemos vinculado mucho por esta noche. mañana será un gran dia, asi que debemos descansar"

"está bien" susurró.

"hiciste un buen trabajo hoy, gracias"

le dije antes de salir.


	15. Chapter 15

**CAROLINE**

tenía problemas para dormir de nuevo, asi que camine de puntillas hasta la puerta de Klaus. abrí la puerta. esta noche estaba boca abajo con un brazo alrededor de la almohada y la otra colgando en el borde de la cama. estaba roncando, era el ruido que necesitaba escuchar.

estudié su rostro en la tenue luz, recorrí sus labios con mi dedo, todavía sorprendida por el hecho que el me había besado, me abrazo y bailamos. sabía que todo era parte de su gran plan, pero hubo momentos, flashes, de un hombre diferente del que estaba acostumbrada a ver. el destello de unos hoyuelos cuando sonreía, él brilló en sus ojos, las palabras amables, todo me había tomado desprevenida esta noche. ojala permitiera esa parte de él salir mas, pero mantenía sus emociones, por lo menos las positivas, encerradas. ya lo había notado pero sabía que si decía algo, él se cerraría más. entonces permanecí en silencio, al menos por ahora. sin embargo tenía que admitir que besarlo no había sido tan malo, considerando el veneno que su boca podía producir, sus labios eran cálidos y suaves.

él gimió y rodó, tomando las sabanas con el. su largo y delgado torso ahora expuesto. trague saliva, parcialmente culpable por mirarlo y en parte maravillada. era un hombre hermoso por lo menos en el exterior. murmuró algo incoherente y retrocedí de nuevo a mi habitación dejando la puerta abierta.

podía haberse portado amable esta tarde pero dudo que reaccionar también si me atrapaba mirándolo dormir.

aún si ligeros ronquidos me ayudaron a dormir esa noche.

salí del departamento temprano en la mañana y fui a visitar a mi madre. estaba despierta y de buen humor, ella me recordaba hoy. una de las cosas más difíciles para mi con el tumor cerebral de mi madre era la pérdida de memoria y los cambios bruscos de humor y conducta, pero al parecer no había nada de eso hoy. me pellizcó la nariz, hablamos y reímos hasta que se durmió, tome un sorbo de café mientras la veía tomar su siesta. mire los libros y los dvds en su mesita de noche.

tome mi viejo libro de lo que el viento se llevó.

"es mi favorito" sonreí " también es el favorito de mi hija, se lo puedes pedir prestado a ella, pero será cuando ella regrese"

mi respiración se detuvo en mi garganta. ella se había ido otra vez. los momentos de claridad se distanciaban cada vez más y sabía que no debía molestarla.

" tal vez puedo tomarlo e ir a buscarla"

"esta bien, pero mi Carebear debe de estar en la escuela, es una chica ocupada"

"gracias por su tiempo, sra Forbes"

hizo un gesto hacia la puerta despidiéndome. salí de la habitación abrazando mi libro y tratando de contener mis lagrimas. ella no me reconocía, pero en el fondo de su corazón, aún sabía que era su hija. de la misma manera en que yo sabía que ahí todavía estaba mi madre.

fue un gran recordatoria de por qué estaba haciendo esto con ser algo que no era.

fue por ella.

me sequé lo ojos y volví al departamento.

cuando abrí la puerta me encontré con Klaus mirándome con el ceño fruncido.

"donde estabas? tienes una cita. recuerdas?"

tome una respiración profunda y conté hasta 10.

"buenos días a ti también, Klaus. son solo las 10 mi cita es a las 11, tengo suficiente tiempo"

ignoro mi saludo.

"porque no respondiste a tu teléfono,? te llame, tampoco tomaste el auto"

"visite a mi mamá, la clínica está cerca asi que camine"

tomó el libro de mis manos.

"Qué es esto?" dijo estudiando el viejo libro amarillento. " dejarás esta mierda por ahi en mi departamento"

me trague mi amargura.

"no soñaría con eso, iba a ponerlo en mi habitación"

me aventó el libro.

"como sea" se alejo " tu ropa llegó, las puse en el armario de tu habitación y deje las bolsas sobre la cama, quema o dona lo que sea que estas usando, no quiero verlo más"

luego desapareció.

más tarde, cuando regrese de la estética, me sentí una persona diferente. me había pulido, frotado y encerado cada pulgada de mi cuerpo. mi cabello había sido lavado y cortado, ahora colgaba en unos rizos brillantes. unas vez que terminaron con el maquillaje apenas me reconocí. mis ojos se veían enormes, mis labios llenos y mi piel parecía porcelana. corrí hasta mi habitación para ponerme la ropa que Rose y yo habíamos escogido para esta tarde, ella dijo que era perfecto. era de color blanco con unas flores amarillas estampadas, era un lindo vestido de verano.

tome una respiración profunda cuando mis nervios parecían aumentar.

era hora de ver si a Klaus le gustaba.


	16. Chapter 16

**KLAUS**

impacientemente golpee los dedos en el barra de la cocina. escuche el repicar de los tacones y gire la cabeza. el vaso de agua que estaba apunto de beber se congeló en su trayecto hacia mi boca.

la Caroline que estaba acostumbrado a ver no era esta mujer que camina hacia mi. como sospechaba, con la ropa adecuada, un buen corte de cabello y un poco de maquillaje, era bastante bonita. no como las mujeres ostentosas a las que estaba acostumbrado, ella era una belleza discreta que te encantaba solo con una mirada y una sonrisa. no era mi tipo habitual, pero funcionaria.

mire su mano y frunci el ceño.

"dónde está tu anillo?"

"oh"

ella abrió su bolso, sacó la caja y puso el anillo en su dedo.

"necesitas usarlo todo el tiempo, deja la caja aquí"

"me lo quite para la manicura, olvide ponermelo de nuevo" sonrió con una sonrisa amplia, casi burlona. "muchas gracias por recordarme, Nik"

levante las cejas.

"Nik?"

"no te gustaron los otros apodos, asi que escogi este. ya sabes como amantes"

crucé mis brazos.

"creo que te estas riendo de mi"

"yo nunca haria eso" sacudió su cabello, las ondas rubias cayeron sobre su espalda. "entonces, pase?"

"mi dinero fue bien gastado"

ella tomó su chaqueta.

"tienes una manera con las palabras, Klaus. tan suave y lirico. estoy sorprendida que las mujeres no esten alineadas fingiendo amarte"

su comentario me hizo reír. ella tenía un sentido del humor cortante, era algo que me gustaba.

la seguí hasta la puerta y la abrí para ella. ella esperó hasta que cerrara y con una sonrisa le ofrecí mi brazo.

"debemos, amor?"

ella rodó los ojos, pasando su brazo por el mio.

" a dónde sea contigo, cariño"

"hagámoslo"

Caroline acepto mi mano extendida, permitiendo que la ayudara a salir del auto. ella contempló con ojos enormes la gran casa en la que vivía Alaric Saltzman. incluso yo estaba impresionado.

"trata de controlar tus emociones" murmure tirando de ella hacia mi. ella no luchó conmigo, apoyando su cuerpo contra el mío "necesitas relajarte"

ella me miró con el ceño fruncido.

"tal vez tu estas acostumbrado con este estilo de opulencia, Klaus. pero yo no" su cara mostró pánico "no pertenezco aquí, van a ver a través de mi farsa"

me incline para poder mirarla a lo ojos.

"no, no lo harán" susurre. " me quedare a tu lado y actuaremos como si estuviéramos enamorados, todos aquí pensaran que te elegi a ti, a nosotros por encima de mi carrera, y tu por todo lo sagrado actuaras como si me adoraras, entendido?"

ella me miró a los ojos, con incertidumbre en su rostro. suavice mi voz.

"puedes hacer esto Caroline, yo se que puedes. ambos necesitamos que esto funcione"

ella miró por encima de mi hombro.

"Alaric Saltzman se acerca"

"entonces es hora del espectáculo, amor. voy a besarte y finge como si te gustara. finge que acabo de darte un regalo, de hecho te daré uno si haces esto bien"

por un segundo nada cambió. entonces su mirada se hizo determinada y ella me sonrió, la expresión transformó su rostro bonito en algo realmente hermoso. el cambio me tomó desprevenido, la mire, sorprendido por mis pensamientos.

"Nik!" exclamó. "eres demasiado bueno para mi"

decir que estaba sorprendido cuando ella extendió la mano, pasando los dedos por mi cabello y tirando de mi boca hacia la de ella, seria una subestimación. me recuperé rápidamente, abrazándola fuertemente y besandola demasiado apasionadamente para un lugar público. cuando escuche el aclarado de una garganta detrás de mí, sonreí contra su boca y retrocedi. ella me miró y como si fuera la cosa mas natural del mundo pasó sus dedos por mis labios.

" creo que labial rosa no es tu color, cariño" bromeó, limpiandome la boca.

le dio un beso rápido.

"te dije que dejaras de usar esas cosas, igual y voy a besarlo todo " dije manteniendo mi brazo alrededor de ella y m gire para saludar a Alaric.

"lo siento, Caroline se emociona facilmente" sonreí " ademas quien soy yo para detener su emoción?"

Él sonrió, extendiendo su mano para presentarme a su esposa, Jenna. de la misma altura que Caroline y con cabello rubio unos tonos más oscuro,acomodado en un moño elegante.

yo, asu vez presente a Caroline como mi prometida, sonriendo cuando se sonrojo y saludo a la pareja.

"debes decirme que te emocionó tanto, Caroline" Jenna le sonrió.

"Nik, acaba de hacerme un regalo inesperado, el me sorprende constantemente. por favor llamame Care. Nik insiste en usar mi nombre completo, pero prefiero Care"

negué con la cabeza.

"es un hermoso nombre para una mujer hermosa"

ella rodó los ojos y Jenna se rio.

"nunca lo convenceras de lo contrario, Care, lo hombres son criaturas obstinadas" dijo enganchando su brazo con el de ella. "ven, dejame presentarte a mi familia, Elena se muere por conocerte, ahora, que fue lo que te dio de regalo?"

siguiendolas, escuche con atención, preguntandome que diria , Joyas? un viaje?. eran los tipos de regalos que a las mujeres con las que salía les gustaba recibir.

una vez más ella me sorprendio.

"Nik hizo una generosa donación al refugio de animales dónde me ofrezco como voluntario. le dije que temía que cerraran por falta de fondos"

Jenna miró por encima de su hombro con una sonrisa.

"que gesto tan encantador, Niklaus"

"por favor, llamame Klaus" ella sonrió más.

"Ric y yo igualaremos tu donación, nosotros tenemos una debilidad por los animales"

Caroline se quedo sin aliento.

"oh Jenna!, no tienes que hacer eso"

"por supuesto que lo hacemos, cuánto tiempo llevas de voluntario allí?"

yo hable, agradeciendo las lista que hicimos y a mi buena memoria.

"tres años, ha sido nombrada voluntaria del año dos veces"

"que maravilloso!, Ric asegurate de escribir un cheque para Care cuando hables con Klaus más tarde"

Alaric le sonrió a Jenna.

"lo haré, querida"

había planeado estar cerca de ella, pero mis planes se vieron frustrados en todo momento. una vez que se presentó a Elena y su esposo Damon, así como su hermana Katherine y su esposo Elijah, Caroline y yo fuimos separados. Elena está ansiosa por conocer a Caroline, sus ojos cafes brillando mientras hablaba con mi prometida mientras Damon miraba a su esposa con adoracion, yo ya conocía al idiota Salvatore pero nunca había visto esa mirada en él, era casi nauseabundo.

Elena agarró a Caroline, arrastrandola para encontrarse con otras mujeres, mientras que Alaric me presentó a varios miembros claves de su personal. era obvias las intenciones de Alaric, estaba dejando que el resto del personal valioso me conociera y yo sabía que sus opiniones eran importantes, así que yo estaba en mi mejor comportamiento, poniendo todo mi encanto. por primera vez no dejaba de mirar a Caroline, preguntándome si ella estaba diciendo o haciendo algo para poder en peligro nuestra situación., pero parecía sorprendentemente tranquila. Alaric notó mi preocupación y se burlo de mi de manera alegre.

"relájate, Klaus, nadie va a secuestrala, te lo prometo"

forcé una sonrisa.

"claro que no, ella es… tímida, eso es todo" dije sin convicción. no podía decirle porque necesitaba estar cerca de ella.

"eres protector con ella"

eso era? eso pensaba?

"han sido unos días difíciles para los dos"

Él asintió, luciendo serio.

"escuche lo que pasó"

perfecto.

"no podía dejar que le hablara de esa manera, ni permitir que menosprecie nuestra relación. era hora de irme, independientemente de como afectara a mi carrera. quería que nuestra relación… nuestra verdadera relación saliera a la luz. quería que el mundo supiera que estamos comprometidos"

"la pones primero"

"siempre"

me dio una palmada en el hombro.

"ven, te presentaré a algunas personas"

un rato después, camine hacia el pequeño grupo de personas con Caroline. había observado a los Saltzman y cómo interactuaban y tenía razón en su suposición. eran un grupo muy demostrativo de afecto. cuando estaban cerca el uno del otro, se tocaban o abrazaban constantemente. tanto Jenna como Alaric eran cariñosos con sus hijos y nietos. sabía que tenía que mostrar el mismo comportamiento con Caroline. solo esperaba que ella respondiera de la misma manera.

las mujeres estaban riendo, sacudiendo la cabeza con diversión. Caroline hablo.

"lo se, para alguien tan consciente de la salud,Nik es terrible. el come demasiada carne roja en cada oportunidad que tiene" ella se rió entre dientes " he renunciado a tratar de detenerlo porque no tiene sentido. al menos el come mejor ahora que yo le cocino, la cantidad de menús de restaurantes que encontre en su cajón cuando me mude era aterradora"

me paré tras ella y rodee su cintura con mi brazo y la atraje hacia mi pecho dandole un rapido beso en el cuello, notando su pequeño escalofrio.

"y qué hay de ti Caroline?"

eche un vistazo a las mujeres con las que estaba hablando.

" se preocupa mucho por eso, pero todos los días la encuentro comiendo un sándwich de mantequilla de maní y mermelada" negué con la cabeza " te digo amor, necesitas más proteínas, estas muy delgada"

hubo un suspiro colectivo entre las mujeres, al parecer había dicho algo bien.

"no odies esos sandwiches,Nik. siendo tu asistente tuve suerte de tener tiempo para comer un sandwich"

la bese.

"mi culpa amor, no deberías ser tan invaluable para mi"

mientras las mujeres reían, Elena le dio una palmada a una chica rubia.

"cuidado Lexie, eso es una advertencia. si Klaus sube abordo no más horas de almuerzo"

Lexie río.

"pediré todos sus secretos a su prometida para mantenerlo a raya"

ah Lexie Branson la novia de Stefan y por la forma en que las cosas iban mi proxima asistente, le sonrei.

"hola Lexie, y Stefan?"

"en otro viaje, me dijo que te recordará el golf la próxima semana"

" estoy deseando que llegue"

"espero no ser una decepción como asistente después de tener a tu prometida a tu lado. si, por supuesto, subes a bordo"

me tense un poco pero Caroline se rió dándome palmaditas en el brazo.

"Klaus es brillante" dijo entusiasmada "es increíble trabajar con él, estoy segura que los dos se llevaran bien"

Elena le guiño un ojo a Caroline.

"lo dice una mujer enamorada"

Caroline se relajo dentro mi abrazo con un pequeño suspiro. ella levantó la vista, una sonrisa gentil en sus labios. su mano trazó mi mandibula, su voz baja y ronca.

"porque lo soy"

fue una actuación digna de un oscar.

la tarde se desvaneció. comimos, hablamos y conocimos a muchas personas. a menudo, cuando estábamos con otras personas, miraba hacia arriba para encontrarme con los ojos de Caroline sobre mi. me divertía ver sus reacciones a cuando le enviaba un beso o le guiñaba un ojo, sus mejillas se sonrojaban en cada vez. hacia lo mismo cada vez que me acercaba y la rodeaba con mis brazos, le daba un beso en la mejilla. ella desempeñó muy bien su papel, nunca reaccionó de ninguna manera que no sea de bienvenida. de hecho un par de veces fue ella quien me busco, apoyándose en mi y susurrandome al oido, era fácil de imitar la forma en que Elijah agachaba la cabeza para escuchar a Katherine, con una mirada indulgente en su rostro. no tenía dudas que las palabras de Katherine eran más íntimas de lo que Caroline me decía, pero nadie mas lo sabia.

en algún momento Alaric me llevo a otro lado y me preguntó si estaba disponible para otra discusión el lunes, estaba tentado de decir que si de inmediato. en cambio, le dije que Caroline y yo teníamos un asunto que atender en la mañana pero que estaría disponible después del almuerzo. no quería parecer demasiado ansioso, pero tan pronto como asintió, me informo que la oficina de licencias siempre está ocupada los lunes en las mañanas, asi que deberiamos esperar hasta la tarde para reunirnos, me di cuenta de mi error.

pensó que íbamos a solicitar nuestra licencia de matrimonio., en lugar de corregirlo, asenti y dije que en la tarde estaria bien para nuestra reunión. y estreche su mano. note que algunas personas se había ido, asi que le agradeci su hospitalidad. cuando me recordo la donacion, le dije que nos encargariamos de eso el lunes, en realidad no tenía ni idea del nombre del refugio.

Jenna estaba hablando con Caroline cuando me acerque.

"listo para irnos, amor?" pregunte. "tenemos que irnos ahora si quieres ir a ver a tu madre"

"si, vamos" Caroline se volvio hacia nuestra anfitriona "gracias por la hermosa tarde"

Jenna sonrió y la abrazo.

"tu madre es afortunada de tenerte, fue un placer conocerte, espero ver mas de ti, recuerda lo que dije de tu boda!"

Caroline asintió tomando mi mano, no fue desagradable cuando jenna se estiro y me dio un beso en la mejilla.

"muy feliz de conocerte,Klaus, espero ver mas de ti también, tanto aquí como en la oficina"

le sonrei.

"igualmente"

"Ric te dio el cheque por los 5 mil?"

parpadee hacia ella y luego hacia Caroline.

5 mil?

aparentemente había sido generoso, sonrei sabiendo que valio la pena.

"me lo esta dando el lunes"

"excelente, ahora ustedes tortolitos disfruten del resto de su dia"

solte una carcajada, haciendo que las mejillas de Caroline se sonrojaran, y la sonrisa de Jenna se ensanchara.

me rei todo el camino hacia el auto.

adentro estaba celebrando, había funcionado


	17. Chapter 17

**KLAUS**

era lunes por la mañana y Caroline me miraba como si tuviera dos cabezas.

"estamos haciendo que?"

suspire doblando mi periodico y poniendolo sobre la mesa.

"no quería parecer demasiado ansioso, asi que le dije a Alaric que teniamos un asunto temprano, supuso que era para obtener la licencia de matrimonio y nunca lo corregi"

ella recogio nuestros platos y los llevo al fregadero. tenía que admitir que ella era una cocinera excepcional. no podía recordar la última vez que había desayunado en casa algo que no viniera de una caja. ayer ella se había llevado su auto para hacer algunos "recados", y cuando regreso, me llevo dos viajes traer todos los comestibles que compro. pense que estaba loca, pero ahora tenía muchas dudas. la cena de anoche fue un pollo delicioso y los huevos de hoy fueron estelares, al igual que su cafe. aprobe completamente la compra de la nueva cafetera.

se recargo contra el fregadera y se llevo las manos a la cara.

"puedes dejar que lo piense, no tenemos que hacerlo"

negue con la cabeza.

"no, tenemos que hacerlo, quiero un rastro en papel. no tenemos que casarnos, solo obtener la licencia"

"Niklaus"

"Klaus" corregi.

levante el cheque que había dejado sobre la mesa.

"consideralo el pago justo por mi donacion" arque una ceja " mi muy generosa donacion"

ella tuvo la gracia de parecer avergonzada.

"te lo dije, no tenía ni idea de lo que alguien en ese grupo consideraria generoso, cuando Elena hablaba de eso, Katherine dijo que no consideraria nada por debajo de mil generoso" ella se encogio de hombros "antes de darme cuante había dicho que habias donado 5 mil"

"apuesto que si, y esta bien, excepto que ahora me debes, asi que quiero una licencia de matrimonio falsa real"

ella tiró su cafe en el fregadero.

"bien,me cambiare"

paso junto a mi y como quería fastidiarla un poco mas, la tome de la muñeca y la sente en i regazo. ella trato de alejarme y me rei de su lucha ineficaz.

"quieres que te ayude?"

"NO!"

"haré otra donacion"

me dio un codazo en las costillas haciendo que la soltara.

"ten cuidado Klaus, o te llevaré al refugio y te castrare"

me eche a reír, dejando que se vaya.

no tenía ni idea por que disfrute su indignacion, pero lo hice.

Alaric me estrecho la mano y me ofrecio un asiento. su oficina asi como el resto del edificio eran de una riqueza discreta. el mobiliario era de la mejor calidad y las obras de arte de buen gusto y elegantes. premios y pequeñas versiones de campañas exitosas cubrian los estantes. la necesidad de tener una campañia mia ahi me quemaba por dentro.

una asistente nos trajo cafe y galletas, Alaric tomó una galleta del plato.

"por lo que he esuchado estas no son tan buenas como las de Caroline pero adelante"

"me temo que me han echado a perder, las suyas son increibles"

"espero que tu mision haya sido exitosa,Klaus"

golpee mi bolsillo pareciendo presumido.

"la documentacion esta hecha, nos daran la licencia en 3 días, solo tengo que convencer a Caroline de que huya a Las Vegas conmigo y hacerlo oficial" me rei un poco.

Alaric frunció el ceño.

"perdoname por decir esto, pero tu Caroline no parece del tipo de Las Vegas"

tome un sorbo de cafe, buscando tiempo. no sabia el tipo de "ella", pero no podía decirle eso. decidi ir me con el lado mas timido de su naturaleza.

me aclare la gargante y asenti.

"Tienes razon, ella no es. pero ninguno de nosotros quiere una gran boda, lo haremos en privado un dia. Caroline cree firmemente en mantenerlo entre nosotros"

"no tiene familia, excepto su madre?"

"eso es correcto"

"Jenna menciono que esta en una clinica"

asenti.

"ella tiene cancer, realmente no se puede hacer nada mas que hacerla sentir comoda, Caroline la visita mucho"

"ah que lastima" miró hacia la ventana "Elena y Jenna estan bastante encantadas con tu chica"

No estaba seguro que decir, no quería hablar de Caroline pero al parecer no tenía otra opcion.

"eso pasa mucho"

el sonrió ampliamente.

"puedo ver porque, ella es encantadora"

"lo es, esta llena de luz"

cambió de tema, tocando una carpeta con archivos frente a el.

"comparti tu idea sobre la campaña con nuestro equipo"

"y?"

"estuvieron de acuerdo conmigo, fue un golpe de brillantez"

incline un poco la cabeza hacia abajo, su elogio me hacia sentir bien.

"me alegro"

se relajo en su silla, estudiandome. me senti juzgado por última vez. espere a que el hablara.

"me ha llevado años de trabajo duro y dedicacion construir este negocio. el trabajo que hacemos aquí significa algo"

Asenti en silencio.

"es raro que contrate fuera de mi empress,Klaus. los que no son familia han estado conmigo durante mucho tiempo. se convierten en parte de mi familia. aquí en el Grupo Saltzman nos preocupamos por nuestra familia"

"es un concepto unico,Alaric. la mayoria de los empleadores no tratan a su personal de la manera en que lo haces. lo admito, nunca lo he experimentado"

"lo se,debo decir que tenía dudas cuando escuche tu nombre Klaus. tu..reputacion te precede"

me avergoncé un poco.

"no puedo cambiar mi pasado,Alaric, pero puedo decirte que quiero algo diferente ahora, quiero trabajar aquí, quiero demostrarte que pertenezco aquí, dame una oportunidad, dejame mostrarte que puedo traer a la mesa"

"trabajamos en equipo, festejamos las victorias y aceptamos las derrotas como uno"

"lo se, espero ver eso en accion. ser parte de algo, no solo esperar que traiga dinero y me calle"

"cuando cambiaste de opinion, Klaus? Fue Caroline quien te hizo querer algo mas?"

"Si" respondi sin dudarlo. "ella fue el catalizador, quiero mas ahora" eso al menos era cierto.

se paso el dedo por la barbilla.

"creo que tienes talento y puedes aportar una nueva perspectiva, tengo mis dudas, pero Jenna ha estado abogando por ti desde que te conocio"

eso me sorprendio.

"ella piensa que alguien tan maravilloso como Caroline solo amaria a alguien con una gran capacidad para dar. ella piensa que eres esa persona. ella ve algo en ti"

no tuve respuesta a eso,no estaba seguro que alguien alguna vez _hubiera visto_ algo en mi.

deslizo la carpeta hacia mi.

"tengo una oferta para ti Klaus. quiero que te lleves esto contigo,le des un vistazo y ven a verme el viernes por la mañana"

"no quieres que lo revise ahora?"

"no, quiero que lo veas bien,asegurate de leer todas las estipulaciones y reflexiona si es esto lo que realmente quieres. si estas de acuerdo con todo, firmamos el viernes y podras comenzar el lunes"

"puedo comenzar hoy"

el sonrió.

"me encanta tu entusiasmo. excepto que quiero estar aquí en tus primeros días pero me llevo a Jenna unos días a nuestra casa de campo y volveremos hasta el jueves en la noche"

"oh"

"si ella necesita un poco de tiempo a solas, es lo que hacemos por nuestras mujeres, no?"

"claro"

estiro el brazo indicando todo el lugar.

"este es mi negocio, Klaus y me encanta, pero Jenna es mi vida. asegurate de siempre conocer la diferencia, Caroline estara por mucho mas tiempo de lo que estara tu carrera, asegurate de prestar atencion a sus necesidades"

estaba atonito, solo lo mire fijamente.

el se paró.

"mira, toma tus notas y hablaremos el viernes, pasa un par de días con tu hermosa chica y luego espero que comencemos juntos una nueva y emocionante aventura, ok?"

le estreche la mano

"claro"

Cuando llegue a casa y abrí la puerta frunci el ceño cuando escuche el sonido de voces femeninas. obviamente Caroline tenía a alguien mas a quien no conocia. escuche con atencion y cuando la mujer rio, lo supe.

Elena Salvatore había venido de visita.

interesante.

Extendí la mano detrás de mi, abrí la puerta y la cerre haciendo mas ruido.

"Caroline!, dónde estas amor? ven a darle a tu hombre un beso de felicitaciones!" grite con una sonrisa.

ella aparecio en la esquina, pareciendo sorprendida.

"Klaus?"

abrí mis brazos mientras iba hacia ella.

"ven aca"

ella se apresuro hacia adelante y la agarre haciendo girar. ella se rio ante el movimiento inesperado y antes de que pudiera decir algo, la baje, ahueque su rostro con mi mano y estrellé mi boca con la de ella.

una extraña calidez lleno mi pecho , sin duda era la gratitud de que ella me seguia al juego, mientras tiraba de mi nuca , acercandome mas. ella gimió suavemente cuando mi lengua entro a su boca y se enredo con la de ella, no pude evitar el gemino que se me escapo. besarla no era un mal beneficio en lo absoluto.

el sonido de una garganta aclarandose me hizo sonreir contra sus labios y actue sobresaltado, dando un paso hacia atrás.

"tenemos compañía?"pregunte sabien que Elena escuchaba todo lo que decia.

"si"

"yo diría que lo siento, pero no lo soy. estaba demasiado emocionado, amor." pase mi dedo por su mejilla "no podía esperar a llegar a casa y compartir todo contigo"

ella me miró fijamente pareciendo la prometida cariñosa y enamorada.

"Elena esta aquí" suspiro.

me volvi y sonrei.

"hola Elena"

ella sonrió.

"perdon por romper su momento, puedo irme"

envolvi mi brazo alrededor de Caroline.

"tonterias, solo estaba un poco…"

"...emocionado" terminó por mi " tiene esa emoción algo que ver con tu reunión con papá?"

sonrei y asenti.

"debo revisar unos documentos y consultarlo con mi chica, pero creo que trabajaremos juntos"

ella aplaudio y sonrió a Caroline y a mi. no había palabras para describirlo pero su cara se ilumino como sol en la mañana.

"estoy contenta"

"también yo"

Caroline tomó mi mejilla y tiró de mi rostro hacia ella.

"estoy orgullosa de ti"

me beso suavemente.

incluso lo compre.

Elena se rio,

"me voy, ustedes dos necesitan tiempo solos"

"no tienes que irte" insisti.

"no, esta bien" dijo tomando su abrigo "quería darle a Care algunas revistas de decoracion. ella menciono que ahora que tenía tiempo, quería darle algunos toques al lugar" ella miró alrededor con una mueca " de verdad, Klaus, deberias haberla dejado hacer algo antes, este es obviamente el lugar de un hombre"

mire alrededor

era? a mi me parecía estar bien

"ella puede hacer lo que quiera, ya le dije" esperaba que mi respuesta sonara sincera.

"excelente, mira las revistas Care e iremos de compras después" solto una risita " capaz que las demas también te inspiren"

las mejillas de Caroline se sonrojaron lo que me hizo sentir curiosidad sobre las otras revistas.

en medio de abrazos y risas, Elena se fue. Caroline y yo nos miramos.

"quieres cafe?" preguntó

"eso seria estupendo"

la segui a la cocina sentandome en la barra, despacio tome las revistas y empece a ver las cubiertas hasta que llegue a las que decia la boda perfecta, mire a Caroline entendiendo su reaccion.

"algo que quieras decirme?"

"ella preguntó cuales eran nuestros planes. le dije que aún no teniamos nada por todo con lo que estabamos lideando. ella pensó que estas podrian ayudar"

tome un sorbo de la taza humeante que me tendio con un suspiro de aprecio, ella hacia un magnifico cafe.

"Alaric también me preguntó sobre nuestros planes"

"que vamos hacer? nos seguiran preguntando. solicitar una licencia de matrimonio falsa ya era lo suficientemente malo, no estoy planeando una boda falsa"

me restregue la cara con las manos.

"lo se, no había anticipado esto"

"esto, de que estas hablando?"

"en realidad me gusta Alaric, quiero trabajar para el. quiero hacerlo sentir orgulloso por una razon, es importante para mi"

ella me estudio el rostro por un momento.

"que estas diciendo?"

"pense que seria mas facil" reconoci. "que nos encontrariamos de vez en cuando. no había previsto que tu y su hija se hicieran amigas o que su esposa te adorara" empuje las revistas " no esperaba que fuera parte de mi vida fuera de la oficina"

"y?"

"creo que este arreglo tendra que durar un poco mas de lo que esperaba. 3 meses no van a funcionar"

ella trazo la cubierta de una de las revistas con su dedo.

"cuanto tiempo?"

"como te sentirias de aceptar un minimo de 6 meses con opcion a 6 meses mas?"

su boca se abrió en estado de shock.

"escuchame"

ella cerró la boca y asintió.

"Alaric acepto que aún tenía dudas, leido los documentos rápidamente en el auto. la oferta es buena excepto que tiene un periodo de prueba de 5 meses, creo que nos vigilara. si te vas antes o inmediatamente después sospechara"

"crees que 6 mese es al respuesta?"

"podria ser excepto que creo que sera mas largo. necesito saber que te quedaras"

ella no dijo nada y no me miró a los ojos. senti el pánico en mi pecho. no podria hacer esto sin Caroline. yo quería reirme de la ironia. había deseado librarme de ella por tanto tiempo y ahora la necesitaba mas de lo que crei posible. el karma era, de hecho, una perra.

"podemos modificar los terminos" ofreci con los labios apretados.

ella finalmente levantó la vista.

"los terminos estan bien como son, no estoy pidiendo mas dinero"

"aceptas quedarte?"

"por 1 año"

"bien, puedo trabajar con eso, al final de un año , Alaric ya sabra lo que puedo hacer, el no estara preocupado por mi vida personal" golpee mis dedos sobre el frio granito "tengo otra cosa que quiero preguntar"

"que es?"

"me gustaria cubrir todas mis bases, que no haya dudas"

"no te entiendo"

la estudié un momento y luego pronuncie las palabras que nunca pense que saldrian de mi boca.

"te casarias conmigo, Caroline?"


	18. Chapter 18

**KLAUS**

ella se quedó sin habla, sus labios se movieron pero no salían palabras. entonces ella hizo lo más extraño.

ella rio, enormes y fuertes carcajadas. se tapó la boca con la mano pero no hizo nada para contener el flujo de risas. las lagrimas corrieron por sus mejillas y aún así se rió.

era un sonido que nunca había escuchado en ella, aunque tenía que admitirlo, su risa era muy contagiosa. pero no me divertía el por que se estaba riendo.

me incline hacia atrás, cruzando los brazos.

"no creo que esto sea cuestión de risa, Forbes"

Pensé que referirme a ella formalmente la sacaría de su histeria porque eso era lo que tenía que ser, histeria. el único efecto que tuvo sobre ella, es que se rio mas fuerte.

golpeé mi mano sobre el granito.

"caroline!"

ella se dejó caer contra la barra, se limpio los ojos. ella me miró a los ojos y todo comenzó de nuevo, más carcajadas.

me levanté de la silla y camine hacia ella, sin saber que haría cuando llegara a ella. Sacudirla? golpearla? agarré sus brazos y sin dar un segundo pensamiento, estrellé mi boca contra la de ella, silenciando efectivamente su locura. esa extraña calidez se deslizó por mi cuerpo mientras la jalaba hacia mi y la besaba. use cada frustración que me hacia sentir para castigarla y hacerla callar.

excepto que no se sentía como castigo, se sentía mas como placer.

dulce placer.

con un gruñido me eche hacia atrás con el pecho agitado.

"terminaste?"

ella me miró, finalmente en silencio y asintió.

" a riesgo de comenzar de nuevo. quieres casarte conmigo?"

"No"

la sacudí levemente.

"dijiste que lo harías si tuvieramos que hacerlo"

entonces ella me sorprendió de nuevo, ahueco mis mejillas, sus dedos acariciando mi piel.

"alguien te ha dicho alguna vez cuan impulsivo eres, amor?"

"la espontaneidad me ha servido bien"

"lo llamaría tener la cabeza caliente, pero llamalo lo que sea que te deje dormir por las noches"

"porque estas diciendo que no?"

"Klaus piensalo, pero piensalo bien. si tu instinto es correcto Alaric ya sospecha y si te casas ahora lo hara sospechar mas, no menos"

la mire a los ojos azules, sus palabras hundiéndose en mi cabeza. di un paso atrás, sus manos cayeron de mi cara cuando me di cuenta que tenía razón.

"diablos"

"tengo razon, tu lo sabes"

odiaba admitirlo pero definitivamente tenía un punto.

"si, lo eres"

"lo siento, qué dijiste?" bromeo.

"no presiones tu suerte"

ella sonrió, y me di cuenta que ya no tenía miedo de mi. no sabía si eso era algo bueno o no.

"vamos a tratar este tema después, Caroline"

Ella se apartó de la barra y me rodeo.

"entonces hablaremos de eso mas tarde" levantó las revistas y las puso bajo su brazo. " tengo algunas cosas por leer, a ver si obtengo algunas ideas para mi habitación"

ella comenzó a alejarse y tome su mano para que no se fuera.

"mientras lo haces, llama el chico de mantenimiento del edificio, algo esta mal con la puerta de mi habitación"

Ella vacilo

"eh?"

tome una manzana del frutero y la frote distraídamente contra mi camisa.

"nunca la cierro con fuerza , pero esta abierta cuando me levanto en las mañanas, no se lo que esta mal, arreglalo"

"ah.. yo..mmm"

fruncí el ceño. estaba completamente roja, no solo su rubor habitual de mejillas.

"que?"

"tu puerta no esta rota" ella estallo, hablando rapido.

"cómo lo sabes?"

"por que la abro"

fue mi turno de sorprenderme.

"por qué lo haces?"

"es tranquilo aquí"

"no entiendo"

ella se acercó más, sus dedos jugando con el borde de las revistas.

"no pude dormir la primera noche,dónde yo vivía siempre era ruidoso, desde sirenas, personas, autos y así. aquí estaba tan silencioso que era aterrador. estaba pasando por tu puerta y te escuche… estabas roncando"

estreché mis ojos.

"tengo un tabique desviado, no ronco , es un silbido"

"si abro tu puerta y dejo la mia entreabierta puedo oírte y se que no estoy sola. es reconfortante"

no tenía ni idea de cómo responder a su tímida confesión, yo era reconfortante?

"bien, entonces déjalo, no importa"

"no lo haré de nuevo"

agite mi mano con desdén.

"lo que sea, no me importa"

dio media vuelta y se fue, yo me quedé mirando su figura mientras se marchaba. ella no me había dicho que no la besara aunque tampoco había abordado el tema de que lo hiciera. en cambió, confesó estar nerviosa e inconscientemente la había ayudado a dormir. ella también había señalado el defecto de mi idea de casarnos de inmediato. cada uno de nosotros le había hecho un favor al otro. estábamos parejos.

aún así, más tarde esa noche, después de apagar mi luz, abrí mi puerta, ahorrandole el viaje. dios sabia lo gruñona que era cuando no dormía.

Revise cuidadosamente los documentos el dia siguiente. la oferta era buena, lo unico que me molestaba era el periodo de prueba de 5 meses. 3 meses era la norma y no podía olvidar la idea de que había algo más detrás de esto. me levante y camine de un lado a otro hasta que me pare frente a la ventana a mirar la ciudad, me gusto esta ciudad, me gustaba que estaba llena de gente, me gusto poder tomar un vuelo cuando sea y que estuviera cerca del agua. por qué? no se pero me gustaba.

un golpe en la puerta interrumpió mis pensamientos, Caroline estaba en la puerta con una taza de café en la mano.

"pensé que te gustaria una?"

acepte la taza y tomé un sorbo.

"gracias"

" revisaste la oferta?"

me sente, indicando que ella también debería.

"si"

"no te ves feliz"

"no, está bien, es una oferta generosa, las bonificaciones y los beneficios habituales están ahí"

"pero?"

"el periodo de prueba me esta molestando"

"por que es más largo de lo habitual?"

"creo… no estoy seguro de que esté convencido"admití " incluso lo dijo"

ella suspiro.

"qué quieres hacer?"

la mire a los ojos.

"pon una fecha"

"estás seguro de que te esta vigilando? crees que te contrataría si pensara que los estas engañando? el no parece ser ese tipo de hombre"

"estoy de acuerdo, pero mi instinto me dice que necesito… necesitamos avanzar" inhale profundamente " nombra tus términos, Caroline. mi futuro está completamente en tus manos en este momento"

ella me miró por un momento. espere pacientemente lo que me diría, que cantidad de dinero y demandas pondría sobre la mesa. se que podía pagarlo , pero tenía curiosidad.

ella me siguió mirando sin decir una palabra hasta que finalmente no pude soportarlo más.

"solo dime"

"si acepto casarme contigo" empezó " seria al menos un año?"

"si, talvez 18 meses"cuando sus ojos se abrieron, me apresure a agregar " 2 años como máximo"

" 2 años" murmuró en silencio.

"puede que no tarde tanto, solo estoy sugiriendo"

"entonces es 1 año mínimo?"

"si"

ella sacudió su cabello, una mirada obstinada cruzo su rostro.

"hay cosa que quiero"

rodé los ojos.

"no me sorprende, me tienes justo donde quieres, Caroline. sabes que tienes el sartén por el mango ahora, solo dime lo que quieres"

"quiero hacer unos cambios en la casa"

"cambios?"

"para la sala y mi habitación. agregar un poco de color, algo de suavidad, hacer la casa más acogedora"

asenti estando de acuerdo.

"bien, haz lo que quieras con el lugar solo sin nada de color rosa. odio el rosa. que más?"

"una mesa en el espacio de la cocina seria genial"

"compra una"

"puedo comprar una maquina de waffles? siempre he querido una maquina de waffles"

parpadee. ella quería una máquina de waffles? eso era lo que pedía?

"no me importan las malditas pequeñeces, que es lo que realmente quieres por estar de acuerdo con esto? un bono? una casa para después que nos separemos?"

ella frunció el ceño.

"te dije que no estaba buscando más dinero. tus..terminos estan bien"

"quieres algo, estás nerviosa, solo dime"

"quiero lo mismo que quería antes, sin engaños"

solté el aire que estaba reteniendo, sabia lo que ella quería: mi celibato.

apoyando mi cabeza sobre mi mano, la estudié. ella era una contradicción. todas la mujeres que conocía me hubieran pedido una gran cantidad de dinero, una casa, joyas, cosas fáciles de dar pero ella quería algo sin valor monetario, algo que pedía un real sacrificio de mi parte, me pregunte que sentiría si giraba un poco las cosas.

"yo pediría lo mismo de tu parte"

ella levantó la barbilla.

"eso no es problema"

"no vas a extrañar no tener sexo durante 2 años?"

sus mejillas se volvieron rojas pero no apartó la vista.

"no puedes extrañar lo que nunca has tenido,Klaus"

el shock me dejo sin palabras, no espera su sincera confesión.

"oh" fue todo lo que dije.

"puedes manejar eso?" preguntó " no soportaría un engaño"

me puse de pie y luego me senté en el borde de mi escritorio frente a ella.

"estás segura de que no te gustaria una casa en algún bonito lugar? tal vez un generoso bono para que nunca tengas que preocuparte de trabajar para otro idiota como yo?"

"no"

suspire.

"no hay nada mas que pueda darte como alternativa?"

"no"

me rendi, realmente no tenía otra opcion mas que aceptar.

"con dos condiciones"

"cuales?"

"te casas conmigo este fin de semana después de firmar con Alaric. le dire que estabamos tan atrapados en la celebración, que nos casamos. el comprara eso"

" y la segunda?"

le sonrei.

"nos casaremos, Caroline, sera legal. quiero saber si estas dispuesta a discutir...emm… en ampliar los limites de nuestra relación mas adelante"

sus ojos se agrandaron con sorpresa.

"dijiste que no querias dormir conmigo"

"dos años es mucho tiempo para un hombre como yo"

"tienes manos"

me eche a reír ante su sincera observacion.

"algo por lo que estoy agradecido, no estoy diciendo que sea un hecho, solo si estas dispuesta a discutirlo después " le guiñe un ojo " cuando surgiera la necesidad"

"no me encuentras atractiva, ni siquiera te agrado, Porque quieres dormir conmigo?"

"ya te dije que puedo haberte juzgado malo,me gustas, me hacer reír. en cuanto a la parte de la atraccion, estaba equivocado. eres bastante bonita cuando no estas vestida con harapos y luciendo un peinado de mujer mayor"

ella rodó los ojos.

"gracias, sique con las dulces palabras y puede que no sea capaz de controlarme a tu alrededor"

sonrei.

"no seria tan desagradable, sabes. soy un hombre apuesto, me se manejar en la cama y puedo asegurar que te divertiras y lo disfrutaras"

"wow, es dificil creer que soy la unica a quien has convencido de casarse, lo haces sonar tan bonito y tan romantico"

Me rei. me gusto la forma en la que ella discutia conmigo a veces.

"estas de acuerdo con mis terminos?"

ella frunció los labios.

"si estas de acuerdo con los mios"

"entonces, señorita Forbes, supongo que nos casaremos el sabado"

"sabado?"

"tendremos la licencia mañana. voy a firmar con Alaric el viernes, el momento es perfecto. iremos al ayuntamiento, pronunciaremos los votos, tomaremos un par de fotos y la ccion estara terminada"

"mi boda de ensueño" pronuncio con sarcasmo.

me encogi de hombros.

"usa un buen vestido. te compre muchos de ellos"

"uff con una oferta como esa, como sere capaz de rechazarla?"

extendí la mano.

"es un placer hacer negocios contigo"

miró mi mano por un momento para luego estrecharla con la suya. ella jadeo cuando la acerque bruscamente, envolviendo mi brazo alrededor de ella, presionando mis labios en su oreja.

"te garantizo placer, Caroline, recuerda eso"

liberandola, volvi a sentarme en mi escritorio, riendo mientras ella se marchaba.

al menos los proximos 2 años no serian completamente aburridos.

dado lo que ella había compartido… serian bastante interesantes.


	19. Chapter 19

**KLAUS**

fue una noche para celebrar. lo había logrado, ya era un empleado certificado del Grupo Saltzman. me reuni con Alaric, firme la oferta y para su deleite, le dije que quería quedarme y comenzar de inmediato. mi oficina ya estaba lista, oficialmente conoci a mi asistente, Lexie y Alaric ya había colocado algunas carpetas en mi escritorio. me zambulli en ellos con vigor, haciendo notas preliminares, anotando ideas y pensamientos a medida que me llegaban a la cabeza.

cuando me dijo que habria una pequeña reunión después del tiempo de la oficina, le envie un mensaje a Caroline para informarle que llegaria tarde, así que me sorprendio cuando la vi entrar con una bandeja llena de galletas. mirando hacia el lujoso buffet, quise rodar mis ojos. ella trajo galletas caseras a un evento como este? y por que estaba aquí? no le había pedido que viniera.

la respuesta se hizo obvia bastante rapido,Elena aplaudio y corrio hacia Caroline.

"viniste! y trajiste las galletas que te pedi! eres la mejor, Care!" dijo Elena abrazandola., haciendo un escandolo por el hecho que que mi prometida estaba presente.

recompuse mi cara, crece la habitación, siempre consciente de que sus ojos estaban puestos en mi. envolvi mi brazo alrededor de Caroline, acercandola a mi. le acaricie en cabello con la nariz mientras le murmuraba.

"no me dijiste, amor. si hubiera sabido que vendrias, estaria abajo esperandote, ni siquiera respondiste mi mensaje"

ella me miró, podía ver la aprehensión en su rostro.

"Elena insistio en que te sorprenda"

"temia que si sabias que traia tus galletas favoritas la secuestrarias a ella y las galletas" bromeo Elena.

sonrei ante su tono travieso.

"compartiria las galletas antes de compartirla a ella"

Elena solto una risita y supe que había dicho lo correcto. ella agarro el brazo de Caroline."es suficiente, mamá quiere ver a Care de nuevo y quiero saber si se le ocurrio algo para sus

planes de boda" dijo tomandola del brazo y arrastrandola con ella, hice un gran puchero y fui a buscar whisky pero tome un par de galletas conmigo.

así fue como se desarrollo la noche, senti como si ni siquiera senti qué estuviera alli. pase de un grupo a otro, converse con Alaric, Elijah y Jeremy, quienes se burlaban de mi por tratar de hablar de trabajo, insistiendo en qué se trataba de una ocasion social. Alaric sonrió cuando me dio una palmada en el hombro y me dijo qué estaba emocionado de qué estuviera tan ansioso, pero el lunes llegaria pronto. escuche sus planes para el fin de semana, la forma en qué hablaron de sus esposas y sus vidas, preguntandose como alguien podía estar tan apegado a otra persona. y parecía ser lo mismo para todo ellos, todos miraban a sus esposas con ojos llenos de adoracion, me dio un poco de nauseas, pero segui su ejemplo, mirando a Caroline mientras caminaba por la habitación, hablando con la gente generalmente con Jenna o Elena a su lado. ella parecía ser la estrella del espectáculo, todos querian hablar con mi prometida. sus galletas fueron un exitos desapareciendo mucho antes qué cualquier otro postre.

Cuando se había vuelto mas importante qué yo? ella era Robin, yo era Batman, yo siempre fui quien mando en la habitación. como había cambiado todo? fruncí el ceño a pensarlo. había pasado lo mismo la semana pasada. cuando ella estaba a mi lado, la gente me hablaba, tenía conversaciones conmigo. cuando no separabamos, eran educados, pero distantes, no hubo pequeñas charlas ni observaciones personales. en cambió, giro en torno a los negocios, era lo qué sabía mejor. Caroline aporto calidez y facilidad a las interacciones. de alguna manera, ella me hacia mas agradable, su suavidad estaba haciendo exactamento lo qué yo quería qué hiciera.

era lo qué necesitaba, pero de algun modo, me enojaba. me hizo sentir como si la necesitara.

Yo no necesitaba a nadie.

Alaric se rio entre dientes.

"esta bien, Klaus, deja de mirar al departamento de contabilidad. solo son amables con la encantadora Caroline. no necesitas disparar dagas en su direccion"

baje la mirada. no estaba disparando dagas. me encontre irritado por Caroline, apesar de qué ella estaba haciendo lo qué le pedi. Sin embargo, también alejo la atencion de mi y a mi ego no le gusto.

Force una sonrisa.

"ella los atrae como la llama a las polillas"

"ella es encantadora, eres un hombre afortunado y te hemos mantenido separado de ella él tiempo suficiente. Ve a buscar a tu prometida y come algo"

Con una sonrisa qué esperaba pareciera real, me dirigi hacia Caroline. Ella me vio venir y para su credito, parecía feliz de verme. Cuando le tendi la mano, ella la toma y me dejo abrazarla. Había tenido suficientes bebidas. baje mi boca sobre la de ella, dandole un suave beso y murmurando contra sus labios.

"amor, has estado alejada de mi por mucho tiempo"

Ella solto una risita y tome mi cara. Era obvio qué ella también había bebido por qué se relajo contra mis brazos.

" me preguntaba cuando vendrias a buscarme"

"no te preocupes, amor, te estuve observando todo este tiempo"

Enterre mi rostro en su cuello. Tenía qué admitir que ella siempre olia tentadora. Era ligero y femenino, no abrumador.

Y era cierto, por alguna razón, incluso cuando no quería, mi mirada se desviaba hacia dónde estaba ella.

Elena se rio.

"los dos no pueden mantenerse separados"

Levanté la cabeza.

"puedes culparme? tuve que esconderlo por tanto tiempo, qué se siente bien poder mostrar mi afecto"

Su rostro se arrugo frunciendo el ceño.

"eso debe haber sido dificil"

Asintiendo, acerque a Caroline con mas fuerza.

"lo fue"

"bien, odio decirte esto, pero hay otras personas qué quieren conocer a tu chica"

No pude resistirme.

"no quieren conocerme?"

Elena negó con la cabeza.

"ellos saben quien eres, Klaus. Y puedes venir, pero Caroline es la estrella esta noche"

Ella tiró de la mano de Caroline, y diligentemente, pero en silencio las segui. Mi estado de animo había pasado de irritado a francamente enojado. Elana había resumido la noche perfectamente.

Tome otro Bourbon, ignorando la mirada de advertencia de Caroline. Si ella era la estrella, entonces yo estaria a su lado.

Él prometido qué la doraba, qué no podía mantener las manos para si mismo.

Ella lo odiaria.

{}

"Klaus!"Advirtio Caroline, apartando mis manos de su trasero otra vez "la gente esta mirando!"

Sonrei contra la suave piel de su cuello. Ella realmente olia bien.

"dejalos mirar"

Ella se giro, mirandome. acerco su boca a mi oido e incline mi cabeza para escuchar lo qué tenía qué decir. Para cualquiera qué no mirara, eramos amantes susurrandonos palabras dulces. La verdad fue muy diferente.

"no me estas pagando lo suficiente como para dejar qué me manosees en publico toda la noche" me susurró al oido.

Sonrei burlonamente mientras tiraba de ella hacia mi, mi brazo como un pedazo de hierro alrededor de su cintura.

"te pago para qué actues como una amorosa prometida, así qué haz tu parte. Si quiero manosearte lo haré"

"ya tienes él trabajo, por qué te estas forzando tanto?"

La force mas cerca.

"quiero mantenerlo, actua como si no pudieras esperar a llevarme a casa y cojerme hasta los sesos y podemos irnos pronto"

Su cabeza cayo hacia atrás, sus ojos se sobresaltaron. De cerca, me sorprendió ver él borde de oro alrededor de la iris, pequeñas manchas de luz solar en él mar azul. Su cabello estaba suelto esta noche y enterre mis mano en sus rizos.

"tienes un increíble cabello" murmure.

"Q… qué?"

baje la cabeza, pude sentir las miradas sobre nosotros.

"voy a besarte ahora"

No le di la oportunidad de hablar. Choque mi boca contra la de ella, sosteniendo su cabeza con fuerza en mi mano, la bese con rabia. Estaba enojado y ella era la causa, profundice él beso, deslizando mi lengua dentro de su boca y acariciando la de ella.

Lo qué no esperaba era él estallido de inmenso calor qué se encendio entre nosotros, o como sus manos se deslizaron por mi brazos, hasta llegar alrededor de mi cuello. Sosteniendome igual de apretado contra ella. Nada me preparo para él destello de deseo, o la desesperada necesidad de qué estuvieramos solos y no rodeados de un grupo de personas qué me miraban besar a mi prometida. Apresuradamente retrocedi, mi mirada encontrando las expreciones divertidas de Jeremy y Elena. Me encogi de hombre y bese la punta de la nariz de Caroline. Di un paso atrás liberandola de mi ferreo control. Ella tropezo y jadeo un poco,mi brazo salio disparado manteniendola derecha. La estabilice, mirando hacia abajo con lo qué esperaba fuera una exprecion preocupada.

"Cariño?"

Levantó la mirada, con la boca rosada, las mejillas impregnadas de color y los ojos aturdidos. Ante mi cara divertida, Ella se libero de mi agarré, alisando su cabello.

"Creo que tenemos que irnos a casa"

Le guiñe un ojo.

"he estado esperando qué dijeras eso"

Ella me fulmino con la mirada y yo quería reír. Lo supiera o no, se había asegurado de qué todos pensaran lo mismo.

Mi plan había funcionado.

"Oh no, no te vas a ir" Elena negó con la cabeza " Ni siquiera con las 9 y aún no terminó de hablar con Care sobre la boda. Ella no se compromete con nada, juro qué esta ocultando algo"

"vamos Mikaelson" dijo Katherine qué se acerco con su hermana " no dañaremos a tu pequeña Care"

"bien" Accedi, "tienen una hora, entonces ella es mia, toda mia, entienden?"

Katherine murmuró algo acerca de bastardos egoistas e impacientes mientras Elena arrastraba a Caroline con ella.

Jeremy me hizo un gesto con su vaso, le devolvi él gesto con él mío y volvi a él bar.

Él bourbon es la respuesta.

{}

no podía conducir. Fui lo suficientemente inteligente para saber eso. Caroline quería tomar un taxi pero Alaric insistio en qué su chofer nos llevara a casa y yo no discuti. no estaba completamente borracho pero estaba en mi caminó a estarlo.

Había bebido demasiado, era lo único qué me calmaba cada vez qué oia reír a Caroline. la veia sonreir mientras hacia otro amigo instantaneo.

No entendi por qué me importaba o por qué me molestaba tanto. Ella era un encantadora de personas, si les gustaba, me darian una oportunidad por qué nadie creeria qué una persona tan buena y amable podria estar enamorada del bastardo qué mi reputacion decia.

Excepto que lo hizo.

Durante todo el caminó a casa, ella estaba callada pero atenta. Se aseguro que saliera del auto sin problemas y me rodeo la cintura con el entramos, ella me ayudo a quitarme la chaqueta, parecía preocupada.

"apenas tocaste algo en la fiesta,Klaus. dejame hacerte algo de comer"

"no, estoy bien. comi un par de galletas"

"eso no es comida, te preparare un sandwich y un cafe. Te sentiras mejor"

Agite mi mano

"Deja de actuar como si te importara lo que siento o lo que necesito" me acerque al bar y me servi otro trago "Dije que estoy bien. Tomare otro trago"

"eso no es una buena idea"

"por que?"

"porque has tenido suficiente, necesitas comer algo"

Ella tomó la botella de mi mano y empezó a caminar hacia la cocina.

Sin pensarlo, la agarré del brazo, haciéndola girar.

"No tomas decisiones por mi, si quiero beber, bebere"

Ella jadeo y solto la botella.

"por que bebes tanto,Klaus? Deberias estar satisfecho! Has engañado a los Saltzman, has conseguido el trabajo y has jodido a Richard! por que estas actuando como un idiota?"

Explote. Todo lo que había sentido en toda la tarde. La molestia de cuan facilmente la aceptaron en su familia. La frustración que senti por tener que mantenerme al margen. La extraña forma en la que me senti cuando ella estaba cerca, casi como si me gustara.

No podía gustarme, ella no me gustaba.

"Dime Caroline, que sacas de esto? Tienes algun retorcido gusto por el martirio?"

Ella me miró, con los ojos muy abiertos, sus ojos brillando en la tenue luz.

"piensas que eres mejor que yo? Has aguantado mis tonterias por un año y aceptaste estar en esta farsa sin pestañear" Me acerque un poco mas, mi rabia saliendo a la superficie. "Crees que tu sacrificio me hara un mejor hombre o ese tipo de idioteces? Crees que de algun magico modo me enamorare de ti y la vida sera de color de rosa?"

La agarré del brazo y la sacudi con mas fuerza de la que sabía que debia.

"eso es lo que piensas?"

Su cabeza se sacudio furiosamente.

"entonces, por que haces esto? por que me estas ayudando?"

Ella permaneció en silencio, sus dientes mordiendo su labio tan fuerte que pensé que sacaría sangre. Con una maldición la solte.

"Fuera de mi maldita vista"

Cogi la botella de bourbon y verti una generosa cantidad en mi vaso, el licor quemaba mi garganta. Lo volvi a llenar y camine hacia la ventana, mirando hacia la oscuridad de New York, las luces de la ciudad brillando en la negrura.

Detrás de mi, Caroline no se había movido. Estaba apunto de decirle que se fuera, pero ella hablo.

"Elizabeth Forbes no es mi verdadera madre, Simplemente la llamo así para no tener que explicar nuestra relación todo el tiempo. Cuando tenía doce, mis padres murieron en un accidente automovilistico. No tenía familia, así que termine en el sistema de adopcion"

Esa noticia me sorprendió.

"las niñas de doce años no estan exactamente en la lista de mas deseadas para ser adoptadas, pase por algunos lugares. El ultimo no fue...ah.. agradable"

Algo en su voz me hizo darme la vuelta. Estaba parada dónde la deje, con la cabeza gacha y el cabello cubriendole la cara.

"Me escape. Estuve en las calles por un tiempo y un dia me encontre con Liz Forbes. Ella era Sheriff del pueblo, era muy amable, me llevo a su casa, me limpio y por algun motivo decidio que me quedaria con ella. Pidio al estado convertirse en mi tutor legal. Ella era todo para mi, mi madre , mi padre, amiga. Ella no tenía mucho, pero todo lo que tenía lo compartio conmigo. Ella me dio un hogar, por primera vez desde que murieron mis padres, me sentía segura y amada."

Sus dedos recorrieron el respaldo del sofá frente a ella.

"incluso tuve la oportunidad de ir a la universidad, tenía calificaciones perfectas en la escuela y obtuve una beca"

"nunca terminaste" recorde ese hecho de las hojas que me dio.

Su voz era tranquila y triste cuando hablo.

"Mamá enfermo. vivi con ella mientras iba a la universidad, entonces ella empezó a padecer desmayos. Fue diagnosticada con cancer cerebral. el hospital en que la trataban inicialmente, no tenía suficientes recursos para tratar a pacientes como ella."

"nada de esto explica nada"

Ella levantó la mirada, mirandome a los ojos.

"deja de ser tan impaciente, Klaus. Estoy tratando de explicartelo"

Levanté mi manos.

"solo quiero asegurarme de que haya un punto"

"El punto es que me di cuenta que necesitaba mejores cuidados. Sabía que tenía que dejar la escuela y trabajar para proporcionarle un lugar dónde trataran su enfermedad lo que me llevo a una clinica a quie en New York, vendi nuestra casa en Virginia y nos mude para aca. Un amigo me hablo de un trabajo en Lockwood Inc. el dinero era bueno. Entonces tome el trabajo"

"el dinero habla"

" el dinero no es para mi. ese salario significaba que podía cambiar a mamá a una habitación privada, que ella podía estar rodeada de sus libros y fotos. Ella estaba bien cuidada y segura. Le di el mismo regalo que ella me dio hace tantos años. No importa cuan mierda fuera mi dia, a menudo por tu culpa, ya que al final del dia, pude ver a la mujer que me cuido tan bien, obtener lo mismo a cambió"

Parpadee, aturdido.

"No gaste dinero en ropa o zapatos elegantes, porque no lo tenía. Tan bueno como era, Todo mi salario era para pagar la clinica de mamá. vivi en un lugar pequeño y horrible por que es lo que podía pagar. Compre en tiendas de descuento y de segunda mano por que era lo que tenía que hacer. Me asegure de que estuviera limpia y presentable todos los días por ti. Tome todas las cosas horribles que me dijiste e hiciste y las ignore para mantener mi trabajo, por que al hacerlo, mantuve a mi mamá a salvo"

"acepte ser tu prometida por que el dinero que me estas pagando garantiza hasta que muera, de que nunca tendra miedo o frio y que estara bien atendida. No me importa lo que digas o hagas, por que tu opinion no significa nada. Esto es simplemente un trabajo para mi. por mucho que lo odie, tengo que dejarte ser el idiota que eres, porque tristemente, te necesito tanto como me necesitas"

Ella se dio la vuelta para irse, pero se detuvo.

"esperar poderte hacer un mejor hombre y fantasear de algun modo con que te enamoraras de mi? ni una sola vez me paso por la cabeza, Niklaus, tu no conectas con la gente por que ni siquiera tratas de entenderlas,mucho menos amarlas, dios sabe que necesitas un alma para poder amar e incluso un "demacrado espantapájaros" como yo puede ver que no tienes una." respiro hondo. " y cuando termine esta farsa, me ire y comenzare de nuevo en otro lugar. Cuando ya no tenga que ser sometida a tus burlas crueles y formas despreocupadas, mi vida sera mucho mejor"

Con eso, se apresuro a subir las escaleras y me quede sin palabras.


	20. Chapter 20

**KLAUS**

Me desperte confundido. Después de un momento, me di cuenta de que estaba en el sofá. Me levanté, haciendo una mueca, sosteniendo mi dolorida cabeza. Me lo merecia, pero todavía apestaba. Cautelosamente levanté los ojos, sorprendido de ver un vaso de agua y Tylenol en la mesa frente a mi. tome las pastillas y vacie el vaso. cuando me pare, la manta que me cubria cayo al suelo. Me incline para recogerla cuando la comprension se hizo evidente en mi perezoso cerebro.

Después de que Caroline se fuera, yo me había tomado una botella de bourbon mas, sus palabras girando en mi cabeza. En algun momento me desmaye y ella había vuelto y me había cubierto con la manta, dejando las pastillas y el agua, sabiendo que estaria sufriendo cuando despertara.

A pesar de ser mas idiota que de costumbre, ella todavía me cuidaba. Me temblaban las piernas cuando me sente, recondando las palabras que me había lanzado la noche anterior, el por que había accedido a ayudarme, el por que escatimo y ahorro para cuidar a la mujer que la acogio, le dio un lugar seguro, le dio un hogar. Me había burlado y menospreciado, sin preguntale los detalles. Nunca la había visto realmente como la buena persona que era.

Una oleada de nauseas me golpeo, subi las escaleras, vaciando mi estomago de las grandes cantidades de Bourbon que aún permanecian. Después me di un baño y tome mas Tylenol. Segui escuhanco sus palabras y el dolor detrás de ellas. mi compartimiento del año pasado se repitio en mi cabeza. Mis burlas crueles, mis palabras duras y mis maneras ignorantes. A pesar de como la trate, ella había puesto las necesidades de otra persona primero y mantuvo la cabeza en alto. Ella hizo su trabajo y tuve que admitir que lo hizo bien, con orgullo y sin ninguna aportacion positiva de mi parte.

Estudié mi rostro en el espejo, mi mano demasiado temblorosa como para afeitarme.

Por primera vez en mi vida senti la vergüenza y baje la mirada.

Tenía dos opciones.

Ignorar lo que sucedio anoche y esperar a que Caroline continue con nuestro acuerdo. Sabía que si no lo mencionaba, ella tampoco lo haría. Ella asumiria que no recordaba nada.

O bien, actuar como un adulto maduro, encontrarla y disculparme para tratar de seguir adelante. Para eso, necesitaba hacer un esfuerzo por entenderla. No tenía dudas de que ahora la boda estaba fuera de la cuestión, pero aún podiamos ser una pareja comprometida.

Ignore el golpeteo de mi cabeza, Era hora de averiguar mas sobre mi prometida.

{}

"Klaus, no esperaba verte hoy o al menos no tan temprano"

Levanté la vista de mi computadora.

"oh, Alaric" pase la mano por mi cabello con nerviosismo.

"tenía algunas cosas que hacer y recoger mi auto"

Entro en mi oficina, sentandose frente a mi escritorio. puse mi mano sobre la madera oscura.

"tengo que disculparme por lo de anoche. bebi mucho. creeme, ese no es mi comportamiento normal"

El se rio.

"todos hemos estado alli,Klaus. Después de todo lo que has pasado y el gran dia de hoy, creo que merecias embriagarte"

"esperó no haber hecho algo inapropiado"

sacudio la cabeza.

"No, todo estuvo bien. aúnque creo que volviste loca a la pobre Caroline. fue divertido de ver"

Pensé en mi conversacion con ella e hice una mueca.

"Ella no estaba feliz conmigo" Entonces fruncí el ceño cuando sus palabras se hundieron  
"perdon, Alaric, pero que quisiste decir con lo de mi "gran dia"?"

El sonrió.

"Dejaste salir que te casarias esta tarde,Klaus"

"yo.. yo dije eso?"

"lo trato de callarte, pero parecias decido en revelar el secreto"

"No es de extrañar que ella estuvier lista para matarme, ni siquiera recuerdo"

"creo que ella te perdonara" me guiño un ojo "No estoy seguro de que mi esposa y Elena lo hagan, ellas querian ayudar a Caroline a organizar la boda"

"lo siento?"ofreci

"esta bien, estan contentas con la cena que acordamos hacer después"

Trague. Demonios, como podía recordar toda la conversacion que tuve con Caroline y no podía recordar la diarrea verbal que tuve con los Saltzman? que demonios había dicho?

"cena?"

"Caroline explicó que querian una ceremonia privada. Fuiste tan elocuente cuando agregaste por que querias que fueran solo ustedes dos, eso destroso a Jenna"

parpadee hacia el, eso hice?

"después que acordamos no arruinar tu dia, aceptaste permitir que organizaramos una pequeña cena para ustedes esta noche, estas seguro de que no quieres tomar la proxima semana para una luna de miel?"

"no, tenemos otros planes, Caroline quiere ponerse a trabajar para hacer de mi lugar… nuestro lugar… mas acogedor, mas hogareño. la llevaré de viaje una ves que estemos mas tranquilos"

El asintió con la cabeza, se levantó y me tendio la mano.

"Felicitaciones, Klaus, Esperó que hoy sea todo lo que quieres que sea"

tome su mano, sacudiendola firmemente.

"gracias, Alaric"

"creo que hoy es el comienzo de una nueva y grandiosa vida para ti" me mostro un sonrisa " y estoy encantado de ser parte de esta nueva direccion que has tomado"

salio, dejandome en mis pensamientos.

{}

Después de lo de anoche, no estaba seguro de que Caroline me hablara hoy, olvidalo el casarse conmigo. Ella estaba afuera cuando me fui y no respondio su teléfono cuando intente llamarle.

Volvi a mi computadora, había reducido mi busqueda y estaba seguro de haber encontrado la clinica dónde Elizabeth Forbes residia. Estaba cerca de mi edificio, privado y de la informacion que encontre en su pagina web, bastante caro. Tome mi teléfono y marque el numero.

"White Oaks"

"bueno días" repondi. "quiero llevar algunas flores a la madre de mi prometida cuando vaya y quiero asegurarme que no sea alergica a nada. Olvide consultarle a Caroline antes de que saliera."

"el nombre del paciente?"

"Elizabeth Forbes"

"lo siento, dijiste que eras el prometido de Care?"

"si"

"no sabía que Care estaba comprometida"

Me aclare la garganta.

"es un desarrollo bastante reciente"

"bien, tendre que felicitarla. Liz no es alergica a ninguna flor, pero si quieres agradarle a segurate de traer pastel de chocolate"

"chocolate?"

"si"

Me senti como en The Twilight Zone, nunca en mis sueños mas locos habria esperado despertarme un sabado en la mañana con planes de casarme con Forbes, después de parar y comprar flores y un pastel para una mujer que nunca antes había visto.

"muy bien, chocolate, lo tengo"

"a las enfermeras también les gusta el chocolate señor….?"

"Mikaelson, Klaus Mikaelson, Caroline ha estado hoy ahi?"

"aún no, aunque creo que llegara pronto"

"bueno, gracias…."

"Bonnie. mi nombre es Bonnie, Liz es uno de nuestros pacientes favoritos"

"es bueno saberlo, no veremos pronto"

Colgue. tenía muchas compras que hacer, junto con mucha humillacion:

{}

Me detuve en la puerta de Liz Forbes, observando su apariencia. Era una mujer delgada, rubia al igual que Caroline aunque tenía muy poco cabello, imagine que era por las quimios. ella levantó sus ojos, mirandome con sospecha.

"puedo ayudarte?"

Entre

"Hola, Liz, Soy Klaus Mikaelson, amigo de Caroline"

"lo eres?" dijo "mi nombre es Elizabeth, no te he dado permiso de usar Liz todavía"

"mis disculpas, Elizabeth"

"Le traje un regalo" extendiendo la flores

"no eres el foco mas brillante, verdad?"

"perdon?"

"necesitas ponerlas en agua, joven"

"oh" dije buscando un recipiente " supongo que debo buscar un plato para esto también" dije mostrando el pastel.

"a mi Carebear debes gustarle por tu aspecto porque no puede ser por tu cerebro"

No pude evitar en sonreirle por su lengua afilada. Me recordo a alguien: Ayanna. En el breve tiempo en que conoci a Ayana, ella era la unica persona que se preocupaba por mi. Ella era franca, directa y no tenía problemas al expresar su opinion.

Liz presiono un boton a su izquierda, para llamar a su enfermera.

"Bonnie nos traira unos platos y un cuchillo para cortar ese pastel, si preguntamos bien tal vez un poco de leche"

busque a tientas en la bolsa y saque algunos chocolates, por lo menos eso lo hice bien.

"Quizás esto ayude"

Ella arqueo un ceja hacia mi.

"puede haber esperanza para ti después de todo, ahora sientate y cuentame como conoces a mi Carebear y por que la llamas Caroline"

Sonrió cuando saque una caja de galletas.

"si esas son para mi, entonces tienes mi permiso de llamarme Liz"

Liz Forbes era graciosa, inteligente y segun me entere estaba llena de historias de Caroline cuando era adolescente. sin embargo, descubri que sus recuerdos a corto plazo eran, en el mejor de los casos, inestables.

Mas de una vez, vi un velo sobre sus ojos y ella tropezaria sobre sus palabras si preguntaba algo sobre el presente. la conduci a un lugar mas facil cuando le pregunte sobre como conocio a Caroline. Ella sonrió y me dio una version mas larga de la historia que había oido describio a la chica delgada y asustada que había encontrado hurgando en la basura en busca de comida. Hablo sobre el dolor y necesidad que veia en los ojos azules de Caroline y como sabía que ella estaba destinada a encontrar a Caroline ese fatidico dia. pude sentir el amor que sentía por esa Caroline mas joven y descubri que me gustaba escuchar acerca de su vida.

Liz vacilaba en sus pensamientos después de eso. pidiendo mas de beber. Cuando encontre a Bonnie, ella me mostro el area de la cocina, cuando volvi a la habitación, Liz ya se encontraba dormida.

Mirando alrededor, fue facil entender por que Caroline la quería aquí y por que trabajo tan duro para lograr ese objetivo. La habitación de Liz era luminosa y bien ventilada, con grandes ventanas. había libros y fotografias sobre un mueble.

Una ola de culpa desacostumbrada se apodero de mi cuando recorde el libro amarillento que llevaba Caroline el primer sabado. ya había sido el idiota habitual, diciendole que no podía tenerlo en el apartamento. La ola de culpa y vergüenza se convirtio en un tsunami envolviendo mi cerebro. Me movi en mi silla, sin estar acostumbrado a las extrañas emociones.

"Klaus?" La sorprendida vvoz de Caroline me sobresalto. " que haces aquí?"

Me puse de pie, mas culpabilidad inundo mi cabeza, parecía cansada y sabía que era por mi culpa.

"vine a conocer a Liz"

"por que?"

"senti que era importante"

"estoy sorprendida de verte despierto"

Me aclare la garganta, sintiéndome mas incomodo.

"sobre eso…"

Ella levantó su mano.

"aquí no"

Me acerque a ella en pasos lentos.

"me daras la oportunidad de hablar contigo? te debo una disculpa" suspire "muchas de hecho"

"no estoy buscando tu compasion"

"no entiendes, estoy preguntando por la posibilidad de tener una conversacion civilizada"

"puedes ser civilizado?"

"quiero intentarlo, por favor, Caroline"

Ella fruncio los labios.

"tiene algo que ver con lo que se supone que sucedera esta tarde?"

"no esperó que todavía te cases conmigo hoy"

"NO?"

"Después de mi comportamiento anoche, absolutamente no" inhale profundamente, frotandome la nuca "te agradeceria que lo hicieras, pero no esperó"

"de alguna manera lo anunciaste anoche, trate de detenerte" ella agito su mano " pero parecias decidido"

"Lo se, bebi demasiado y mi boca parecía tener mente propia, me ocupare de eso" pase mi mano por mi dolorida sien "en este punto, tengo suerte de que estes hablando conmigo"

se mordio el labio como siempre lo hacia cuando estaba nerviosa. Antes de que pudiera hablar otra vez, Liz se movio y levantó la vista.

"hola,Carebear"

Caroline paso junto a mi, dandole un beso en la mejilla a Liz.

"como estas hoy, mamá?"

Liz extendio la mano y pellizco su nariz

"estoy bien" ella movio su barbilla en mi direccion "por que no me entere de este hasta hoy?"

Caroline sonrió y negó con la cabeza.

"creo que dije algo"

"no es muy inteligente, pero es facil de ver y tiene buen gusto en chocolates y flores"

Me rei entre dientes por la expresion de asombro en la cara de Caroline. Estaba agradecido de que Liz estuviera con nosotros lucida. Bonnie me dijo que entraba y salia, a menudo confundida cuando se despertaba de una siesta. No quería pensar que había sido yo quien había visto lucida a Liz y le había quitado su oportunidad a Caroline. No estaba seguro de poder sentir mas culpa.

recogi mi abrigo.

"las dejare señoras"

Me incline, tomando la mano de Liz y besando sus nudillos " Liz fue un honor y un placer"

"si traes mas chocolotes y galletas puedes volver"

"me asegurare de hacer eso " dije dejando su mano sobre su regazo " Caroline , puedo hablarte por un momento?"

Entramos en el pasillo.

"manejaste?"

"si"

baje la mirada hacia su mano.

"Dónde esta tu anillo?"

"no me lo pongo cuando vengo aquí, Confundiria a mamá. esta seguro en mi bolso"

Eso tiene sentido. Me senti aliviado de que no era porque había cancelado todo el trato.

"bien, te vere mas tarde en el apartamento?"

Ella vacilo, permaneciendo en silencio.

"que pasa?"

"si yo… si aceptara casarme contigo hoy, podrias darme algo? piensa en ello como un regalo de bodas"

"que deseas?"

"quiero saber tu historia, tu niñez"

"no hablo de mi pasado" La convicción en mi voz decia que no estaba en discusión.

se irguió en toda su estatura, manteniendo sus hombros firmes.

"entonces tendras que casarte contigo mismo, Mikaelson. Te vere en el apartamento mas tarde"

La agarré del brazo antes de que pudiera irse.

"Caroline" comence a decir cansadamente.

Nuestros ojos se encontraron. vi su determinacion.

"todo bien, casate conmigo hoy y te lo dire"

"me lo prometes?"

"si"

"quiero que lleves un anillo"

"bien" resople " nada muy llamativo"

"puedes ir a buscarlo tu mismo"

"algo mas que quieras como regalo?" mi voz casi sono como un gruñido.

"no, solo tu historia y un anillo"

"ire a buscar uno ahora"

"entonces me casare contigo hoy"

Estuve momentáneamente aturdido. espera gritos, acusaciones y discusion. Tal vez incluso lagrimas y ella diciendome que me vaya al carajo y de verdad esta vez. su acuerdo me sorprendió.

"gracias, tres en punto?"

"te vere en casa" se giro y regreso a la habitación con Liz, dejandome con la mirada estupefacta.

Cuando se había convertido Forbes en una fuerza a tener en cuenta?

No tenía ni idea, pero por primera vez me senti agradecido de tenerla a mi lado.


	21. Chapter 21

**KLAUS**

Espere en la cocina, caminando y jugueteando con mi corbata. Maldita sea, la cosa no quería quedar, hiciera lo que hiciera, como si de repente hubiera olvidado atar un nudo windsor. No era como si estuviera nervioso. No tenía nada de que estar nervioso. Caroline y yo solo ibamos a decir algunas palabras, firmar un papel y terminar con la formalidad del matrimonio. Era otro paso en mis planes. Sencillo. No significaba nada.

Tire de la seda, por que esta jodida corbata no quería quedar?

"sigue tirando así y no quedara nada,Klaus, que te hizo esa corbata?"

Levanté la vista, sorprendido. Caroline estaba de pie en la puerta, igual de nerviosa, sin embargo mucho mas bonita "Wow!"

Llevaba un sencillo vestido blanco que se agarro a su estrecha cintura y exploto en una espuma de material en sus rodillas. La parte superior era de encaje y mostraba su esbelto cuello y brazos. Su cabello caia en una cascada de rizos rubios.

me acerque a ella, levantando su mano y besandola.

"te ves encantadora"

Bajo los ojos y luego enderezo los hombros.

"gracias"

"no, gracias a ti"

"por?"

"dónde te gustaria que comience? por aceptar este acuerdo en primer lugar, por cumplir a tu palabra, a pesar de que tenias todo el derecho de mandarme al infierno" tome un rizo y jugue con el con mi dedo "por ser una mejor persona que yo" diije con honestidad colocando su rizo detrás de su oreja.

Sus ojos eran brillantes.

"es lo mejor que me has dicho"

"lo me he esforzado lo suficiente para dejar de ser tan idiota, verdad?" mire a sus ojos, negandome a apartar la mirada " lo intentare mas"

Ella mordio su labio furiosamente.

"hey,suficiente" Me rei entre dientes pasando mi dedo por su mejilla "no hay sangre en el dia de nuestra boda"

Las comisuras de sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa, me incline y recogi el pequeño obsequi que tenía para ella, tendiendole el ramo de lirios blancos.

"para ti"

"Klaus!"

"pensé que te gustaria" dije sintiéndome cohibido.

Ella enterro su nariz en el pequeño ramo.

"las amo" Ella frunció el ceño. " que pasa contigo?"

"no llevo un ramo"Sonrei, aligerando un poco el tono serio que habiamos tomado.

Ella negó con la cabeza, sonriendo, se dirigio al cajon y busco algo en el. saco unas tijeras corto una de las flores y la puso en mi solapa. sus pequeños dedos anudaron mi corbata, le dio unas palmaditas al material, pareciendo complacida

"ahi, ahora estas listo"

"estas lista?" pregunte casi temeroso de la respuesta.

"Si"

le ofreci mi brazo.

"vamos a acostarnos"

Fue una ceremonia simple. Solo nosotros dos, con testigos que no conociamos. Las palabras fueron pronunciadas, los votos cortos intercambiados y nos declararon marido y mujer. Le puse una banda delgada con incrustaciones de diamantes y como ella pidio, le permite ponerme una banda sencilla de platino en mi dedo. mire mi mano, flexionando mis dedos, el toque del metal se sentía extraño en mi piel.

Caroline me miró y yo le sonrei..

"marcado como tomado, supongo que ya es oficial"

El juez de paz se rio entre dientes.

"es una vez que besas a la novia"

Baje mi cabeza y nuestras miradas se encontraron. roce mi boca con la de ella envolviendo mi mano alrededor de su cuello, acercandola a mi y besandola profundamente. Era mi derecho después de todo, ella era mi esposa. Cuando me retire, ella abrió los ojos y me sorprendió la honesta gentileza de su mirada. Su sonrisa era genuina y la devolvi por completo, dando otro rapido beso a sus labios.

"estamos casados, Klaus"

No estaba seguro por que esa palabras me agradaban, pero lo hicieron.

"lo estamos, ahora tenemos que ir a la cena con los Saltzman, cuales son las posibilidades de que lo mantengan discreto?"

"casi ninguna, pero tu fuiste quien estuvo de acuerdo"

"lo se, no me lo recuerdes, firmemos los papeles y enfrentemos la música"

"bien"

Nos detuvimos frente a la casa, miramos el estacionamiento y mire alrededor con un suspiro de alivio.

"no hay autos adicionales"

"gracias a dios"

Mire a Forbes.

Caroline.

La señora Mikaelson.

mi mujer.

Demonios, estaba casado.

"Klaus! que pasa? te has puesto palido"

Negue con la cabeza.

"Gracias, Lo digo enserio, Caroline, realmente lo creo"

"lo se"

"no creo que pueda…"

"no"

"no sabes lo que iba a decir"

"estas tratando de que olvide que quería escuchar la historia de tu infancia"

"es solo la idiotez parental habitual, Caroline, por que escarbar?"

"siento que es importante"

Deje caer mi cabeza sobre mis manos con un gemido por la forma en qu uso mis propias palabras contra mi.

"Por Favor, Klaus"

"bien" Resople "luego"

"Esperare"

"muy bien, terminemos con esta tonteria"

Ella rodó los ojos con un gesto de impaciencia.

"bien, ese esfuerzo duro 3 minutos completos"

Pase mis manos por mi cara.

"este no es un tema facil para mi"

"lo entiendo, pero no estamos hablando de eso en este momento. En este momento tu nuevo jefe y su familia estan dando una cena de celebración para nosotros. así que saca la cabeza de tu trasero, sonrie y actua como si me adoraras" ella dijo, una vez mas devolviendo mis palabras hacia mi.

Con esas palabras salio del auto y se inclinó.

"vienes?"

Aturdido, solo pude asentir.

Probablemente fue lo mas sencillo que los Saltzman podian manejar. La parte trasera de la casa tenía una mesa extravagante y luces alrededor de la zona. Flores y velas parpadeando en la brisa ligera.. En la esquina, había una mesa con un pastel de bodas. Los ojos de Caroline eran enormes cuando miró todo.

"como pudieron hacer todo esto en solo un dia?"

"el beneficio del dinero y las conexiones"murmure, tenía que admitir que estaba impresionado.

Nuestros anfitriones nos sonrieron cuando llegamos, Jenna envolvió a Caroline en un abrazo cuando llegamos. Alaric me dio una palmada en el hombro, felicitandome, sufri los abrazos y los apretones de manos del resto de la familia. Sin duda eran un grupo cariñoso. Di un paso atrás, agarrando la mano de Caroline como si fuera un talisman. Tal vez si la tocara todos dejarian de abrazarme.

La cena fue extravagante, el champagne abundante, pero esta vez mantuve la cabeza clara. Solo tome una copa de vino y consumi agua la mayor parte del tiempo. Puede que no haya habido fotos de la ceremonia pero Elena y Jenna lo compensaron con sus telefonos, tomando fotos todo el tiempo y pidiendo besos. Afortunadamente, Caroline había bebido lo suficiente esta vez y no parecía importarle. De hecho, ella inclinó su rostro con entusiasmo, sonriendo y aceptando mi caricias. Copiando a las otras parejas en la mesa, la mantuve mi brazo alrededor de ella la mayor parte del tiempo, pasando los dedos por la piel expuesta. En ocaciones, me volvia y soltaba un beso en la suavidad de su hombro o cuello y le susurraba al oido algun comentario tonto, haciéndola sonreir o reír. Eramos la imagen de una feliz pareja enamorada.

Elena se volvio a ella en un punto.

"oh, Care! casi lo olvido, doy clases de yoga y una nueva empieza la semana que viene, por favor ven, te encantara"

Anna asintió.

"Jeremy cuida de los niños. voy todas las clases, incluso a la de principiantes. Elena es una maestra increíble"

Los ojos de Caroline se iluminaron.

"oh me gustaria eso, siempre quise probarlo, cuando?"

"Martes por la noche, es un curso de ocho semanas para principiantes. hay un descanso y luego pasamos al siguiente nivel"

La luz de sus ojos se atenuo.

"No puedo, Martes es noche de música en la clinica. grupos locales van y entretienen a los pacientes. llevo a mamá a todos ellos, ella ama ir. Odiaria no estar con ella, y ella no iria sin mi"

Había notado la lista en el tablero de anuncios de Liz mientras estaba alli. Esta semana fue noche de jazz. me encanto la música de jazz. Ir a clases de yoga era algo que Caroline quería, me dio ganas de darselo así que hable.

"ire con ella"

"que?"

"ve a la clase. Has estado diciendo que quieres probar el yoga. ire a cenar con Liz y la llevaré a la presentacion" le di un pequeño empujon con mi hombro "sabes que amo la música jazz" le guiñe un ojo " tal vez te ayude con la elasticidad"

"es grandioso para eso" dijo Elena

"Es todos los martes" señalo Caroline.

"esta bien" me gustaban todos los estilos de música excepto el heavy metal y dudaba que el genero se encontrara en la lista " creo que Liz y yo tendremos una cita todo los martes por algun tiempo"

Ella se inclinó mas cerca y susurró.

"estas seguro?"

"si" murmure de nuevo "me gustaria pasar mas tiempo con tu madre " encontre sus ojos " honestamente"

Ella beso mi mejilla.

"gracias" dijo en mi oido.

girandome atrape su boca en un beso.

" de nada"

me recargue con un suspiro. Estaba contento de hacer algo por ella. Vi a Alaric mirandome, asintiendo con la cabeza. Mire hacia abajo, casi nervioso por su apoyo silencioso.

Que dia tan extraño y emocional.

Después de la cena, Jenna nos hizo mover la mesa a un lado, liberando espacio, insistiendo en que teniamos que bailar. Agradecido de haber practicado, tendi la mano, sonriendo hacia Caroline.

"lista para bailar con tu marido?"

Su sonrisa era timida, pero real, mientras deslizaba su mano entre la mia.

"lo soy,Nik, simplemente no uses toda tu energia en la pista de baile"

Le guiñe un ojo.

"no te preocupes por eso, amor"

La gire en la pista de baile en medio de risas, ella acomodo su cara en mi cuello, y una vez mas me di cuenta de lo bien que quedabamos juntos. pude oler su suave aroma y disfrute la de seda de su cabello sobre su piel. Sonrei mientras giramos, nuestros pasos sincronizados.

Yo había elegido a la esposa falsa perfecta.

Hubo mas abrazos, buenos deseos y abucheos cuando nos fuimos. Ambos estábamos callados en el auto. no dejaba de mirar a Caroline.

"estas bien?"

"mmmm"

"tu cabeza esta bien?"

Apoyandose en el reposacabezas, asintio .

" estoy bien, fue un buen dia"

"estuvo bien para una boda improvisada con un idiota?"

"se ubica en mi top 10"

Me rei. Su lado humoristico sali cada dia. Me gusto.

"me gustan todos, son una familia maravillosa"

"tu también les gustas"

"estoy tratando de no sentirme culpable" admitio " estan siendo muy amables"

"nadie va salir lastimado aquí, Caroline. Haré lo mejor para Alaric. Conseguira a alguien tan comprometido como cualquiera de su familia para asegurarse de que su empresa prospere"

"aún así, después…"

"vamos a preocuparnos por eso mas tarde. faltan muchos meses para eso, note preocupes"

Ella estuvo callada un momento.

"gracias por ofrecerte en pasar tiempo con mamá"

me encogi de hombros. Estaba agradecido de que ella lo dejara ir.

"como dije. me gusta ella, necesito conocerla mas. Como tu esposo deberia. Seria natural"

ella tarareo de acuerdo.

"Creo que los convenciste, incluso a Alaric."agregó "no estaba mirando y creo que le gusto lo que vio"

"estoy de acuerdo, gracias. Otro excelente trabajo señorita Forbes"

" es la señora Mikaelson ahora, muchas gracias"

Una sensacion extraña atravesó mi pecho ante sus palabras.

"gracias por corregirme, señora Mikaelson"

Ella giro la cara,mirando hacia la ventana.

" y no solo era un trabajo" susurró tan bajo que casi no lo escuchó.

No tuve respuesta su declaracion. Por alguna razón, encontre su mano en la oscuridad del auto y la aprete.

la mantuve así por el resto del caminó a casa.

Ella se durmio antes de llegar a nuestro edificio. Sabía que estaba agotada después de los eventos del dia, así que decidi dejarla dormir. Abrí al puerta, la levanté y la lleve al apartamento. ella casi no pesaba en mis brazos, con su cabeza apoyada en mi hombro. Me encontre incapaz de apartar la mirada de ella cuando el ascensor nos llevo hacia arriba. Una vez en su habitación, la acoste en su cama, sin saber que hacer con su vestido. Ella se desperto un poco y con mi ayuda, logramos quitarle el vestido para luego caer de nuevo en la cama y quedarse dormida.

me arrodille junto asu cama,asimilando su forma de dormir. su ropa interior de encaje combinaba con su vestido, cubrian sus pechos y un triangulo de la misma seda ocultaba su sexo intacto de mis ojos. Aunque siempre había pensado que ella no era mi tipo, para mi sorpresa, encontre las curvas delicadas de su cuerpo sexys. Cuidadosamente pase un dedo por su clavicula, su pecho y su estomago. su piel era como satin bajo mi tacto. se estremecio mientras dormia, se acurruco de costado y mascullo algo incoherente, reanudando su sueño.

Empuje hacia aún lado los rizos de su cabello y estudié su rostro. la cara que había llamado simple, no lo era. Sus pomulos eran demasiado prominentes y todavía estaba demasiado delgada, pero ahora estaba en un lugar seguro, capaz de comer adecuadamente y tener menos preocupaciones, ella engordaria mas. El cansancio se borraria de sus ojos y la belleza tranquila y honesta que todos veian y que finalmente descubri, brillaria.

Negue con la cabeza ante los pensamientos extraños que estaba teniendo con respecto a Caroline. El dia de hoy se había llenado de emociones que raramente, si es que alguna vez, sentía. Sabía que era por la mujer que tenía enfrente. aún así no entendi por que.

Una parte de mi cuerpo se movio al verla y una nueva ola de vergüenza me golpeo, No deberia mirarla mientras dormia, sin importar que tan atractiva se viera en su estado medio desnudo. A toda prisa, arrastre el edredon hasta su barbilla y apague la luz. Deje su puerta abierta y me retire a mi propia habitacion., preparandome para una noche de sueño inquieto. su rendicion por el cansancio que sintió en el auto solo fue un breve alivio. Sabía que por la mañana me pediria mi historia. También sabía que se la iba a decir, por que en resumidas cuentas, se lo debia.

Después de bañarme, mire mi reflejo en el espejo. el caparazon exterior envidiado por muchos. El que cubria a la persona vacia y perdida que estaba dentro. Lo había ignorado y enterrado durante años y ahora Caroline lo sacaría a la superficie.

Me estremeci, dejando caer mi toalla en el piso. Temia la conversacion.

Al cruzar la habitación, abrí la puerta de par en par, aunque sabía que esta noche no habria ningun ruido reconfortante.

Me deslicé en mi cama, un extraño anhelo frotando en mi cabeza.

Deseando que ella estuviera alli, esperandome.


	22. Chapter 22

**KLAUS**

Estaba sentado en la barra de la cocina, tomando mi tercera taza de cafe cuando ella bajo y se sirvio una taza, podía sentir sus miradas mientras esperaba a que la cafetera hiciera su trabajo.

"que?" pregunte.

"me quede dormida"

"estabas agotada"

"me desperte en mi cama sin mi vestido puesto"

arquee una ceja hacia ella.

"es costumbre que el marido cargue a su esposa al otro lado del umbral y le quite el vestido de bodas el dia en que se casaron, creo"

un profundo color rojo cubrio sus mejillas.

sonrei y sacudi la cabeza.

"tu me ayudaste, te volviste a dormir. te cubri y sali de la habitación, pensé que podias sentirte incomoda si aún lo llevabas puesto"

"Oh"

Se sento a mi lado y bebio un sorbo de cafe antes de notar la caja sobre la barra.

"que es esto?"

empuje la caja hacia ella.

"un presente"

"para mi?"

"si"

Descubri que era una destripadora, ella no tetiraba suavemente la cinta y tampoco doblaba cuidadosamente el papel, no, ella tomó la esquina y la arranco con la alegria de un niño en navidad. me trajo una pequeña sonrisa a la cara. ella miró la caja.

"que?" sonrei ante su confusion.

"es una wafflera"

"dijiste que querias una, así que compre una para ti. como regalo de bodas" me rei " No pude meter una mesa en una bolsa de regalo, supongo que tendras que elegir una tu misma"

Ella levantó su mirada hacia mi.

"el regalo que quería no cuesta mas que un pequeño pedazo de tu tiempo"

"no dejaras eso ir verdad?"

"no, tu sabes mi historia, ahora yo quiero saber la tuya. Lo prometiste"

Mi taza de cafe golpeo el granito con un poco de fuerza.

"bien"

Me deslicé del asiento, tenso y agitado. Camine pisando fuerte hasta la ventana, mirando la ciudad, las figuras pequeñas y distantes, como quería que fueran estos recuerdos.

Pero Caroline quería que salieran a la luz.

"Kol Mikaelson, mi padre, era un playboy. Rico, mimado y un autentico idiota." slte una carcajada y me gira para mirarla "de tal palo tal astilla"

Caroline se sento en el sofá y permaneció en silencio. me gire hacia la ventana, sin querer hacer mucho contacto visual con ella.

"el jugaba duro, viajo mucho, basicamente hizo lo que quería, hasta que Mikael lo convoco. Mikael mi abuelo, quería que el creciera y amenazo con cortarlo financieramente"

"dios mío"murmuró.

"El y mi madre se casaron poco después"

"bueno, tu abuelo debe haber estado satisfecho"

"no lo suficiente, las cosas no cambiaron mucho. Ahora ellos se divertian juntos, viajaron, gastando mucho dinero" me movi y me sente frente a ella. "Estaba furioso y les dio un ultimatum: al menos que tuviera un nieto rebotando en sus rodillas en el plazo de una año, los estaba cortando a los dos. también amenazo con cambiar su testamento, dejando a mi padre de a lado por completo"

"tu abuelo suena un poco mandon"

"lo saque de el honestamente"

Ella rodó los ojos y me indico que continura.

"entonces naci yo"

"obviamente"

Encontre su mirada.

"No naci por amor, Caroline, naci por la codicia. No fui deseado, nunca fui deseado"

"tus padres no te amaron?"

"no"

"Klaus.."

Levanté mi mano.

"Toda mi infancia, mi vida, escuche el gran inconveniente que era para ambos. Como me hicieron solo para que el dinero siguiera fluyendo. Fui criado por niñeras, tutores y tan pronto como tuve edad suficiente, fui enviado a un internado, por eso el acento,pase la mayor parte de mi vida en Inglaterra."

Empezó a morderse el labio sin decir una palabra.

"Toda mi vida me enseñaron que en la unica persona que podias confiar era en ti mismo. incluso cuando fui a casa en las vacaciones escolares no fui bienvenido"

Me incline hacia delante, pasando mis manos por mi cabello con deseperacion.

"Lo intente, intente con todas mis fuerzas lograr que me amaran, Yo era obediente, Me destaque en la escuela. Hice todo lo que pude para que se fijaran en mi. no lo logre. Los regalos que hice en la escuela para el dia del padre o madre, eran descartados sin mayor importancia. Mis dibujos fueron tirados, no recuerdo ni un abrazo o beso de buenas noches. o que cualquiera de mis padres me leyera una historia para dormir. No hubo simpatia por las rodillas raspadas o días malos. Mis cumpleaños fue marcado por un sobre con efectivo, las navidades igual"

una lagrima bajo por su mejilla, eso me sorprendió.

"Aprendi muy temprano en la vida, que el amor era una emoción que no me interesaba, Me hizo debil. yo no siento y no me importa, así que deje de intentarlo"

"no había nadie?" preguntó.

"solo uno, una niñera, cuando tenía 6 años. su nombre era Ayana. Ella era mayor y amable. Ella me leia, hablaba, jugaba y escuchaba mi charla infantil. Ella me dijo que me amaba, Ella se puso de pie frente a mis padres y les dijo que me prestaran atencion. Duro mas que algunos, mi recuerdo de ella era muy vivido. Ella se fue, todos lo hicieron." exhale con fuerza. "Creo que mis padres pesaron que me estaba echando a perder, así que la despidieron. La escuche hablar con mi madre de lo aislado que me tenian y que me merecia algo mejor. unos días después me desperte con una niñera nueva"

"ella es a la que mamá te recuerda?"

"si"

"y desde entonces?"

"nadie"

"no eras cercano a tu abuelo?, el era el que te deseaba en primer lugar"

Negue con cabeza.

"El solo quería que la linea Mikaelson continuara, raramente lo mire"

Frunció el ceño pero permaneció en silencio.

Me puse de pie, paseando por la habitación, mi estomago hecho un nudo mientras me permitia recordar.

"finalmente, mis padres apenas podian tolerarse, mucho menos a mi. Mikael murio y se separaron, fui enviado de ida y vuelta entre ellos durante años" pase las manos por mi cabello mientras el dolor en mi pecho amenazaba con abrumarme " ninguno de los dos me quería. fui de un lugar a otro solo para ser ignorado. mi madre se la pasaba viajando y socializando. muchas veces me dejaba con un extraño para cuidarme, mientras ella seguia su caminó feliz. Mi padre pasaba de una mujer a otra, nunca supe con quien me había encontrado en el pasillo o en la cocina, me sentía agradecido cuando me enviaban de nuevo al internado, Al menos alli podria olvidarlo"

"podias?"

Asenti.

"Aprendi a compartimentar, no significaba nada para ellos. Me lo dijeron con bastante frecuencia y lo demostraban con su negligencia" exhale " No tenía sentimientos por ellos, tampoco. Eran las personas que pagaban por las cosas que necesitaba. Nuestro contacto casi siempre se limitaba a una discusión sobre dinero"

"eso es terrible"

"así fue, toda mi vida"

"ninguno de los dos se volvio a casar?" preguntó después de algunos momentos de silencio.

Me rei, el sonido era amargo y duro.

"Mikael había establecido una estipulacion en su testamento, si se divorciaban mi padre solo recibiria una pequeña cantidad de dinero. Mi madre no podria tocar ningun centavo de la fortuna, entonces se quedaron legalmente casados. A mi padre no le importo, el ya dormia con otras personas cuando estaba casado y continuo haciendolo cuando se separaron. Se decidieron por una cifra mensual para mi madre, así ella vivio su vida de la forma en la que quería mientras que el también hizo lo mismo. una situación de ganar-ganar"

"y estabas perdido en la confusion"

"Caroline nunca estuve en la confusion, yo era el joker descartado del mazo. sin embargo al final no importo"

"por que?"

"cuando tenía 18, mis padres estaba juntos en una recaudacion, olvide sobre que era, pero era algo solo para la alta sociedad de Paris, eran geniales para ese tipo de eventos. Por alguna razón se fueron juntos, supongo que mi padre solo la llevaba a su casa y un coductor ebrio los choco de frente. ambos murieron instantáneamente"

"estabas triste?"

"no"

"debes haber sentido algo?"

"lo único que senti fue alivio. ya no tuve que ir a lugares en dónde no me deseaban, a dónde solo iba por motivos de apariencias. y sobre todo, ya no tenía que fingir que me importaban dos personas a las que nunca les importe una mierda"

Ell parecía enojada.

"Como todavía estaban casado y sus testamentos no habian cambiado, yo lo herede todo"continue "hasta el ultimo centavo. que es bastante ironico, teniendo en cuenta que la unica vez que hicieron algo bueno por mi fue muriendo"

"así es como pagas por tu estilo de vida?"

"realmente no. Raramente me meto con mis propiedades. use ese dinero solo para cosas importantes, como comprar este lugar y pagar mi educacion. Nunca quise la vida que mis padres tuvieron: frivola y derrochadora. Me gusta trabajar y saber que puedo sobrevivir solo, no estoy en deuda con nadie"

"eso es lo que estas usando para pagarme?"

Me frote la parte posterior del cuello.

"te considero importante, así que si"

Nuevamente inclinó la cabeza, su cabello cayendo hacia delante, cubriendo su rostro. me sente a su lado, levantando su cabeza con mi dedo.

"hey, mirame"

Ella levantó la cara. tenía las mejillas humedas con lagrimas, los ojos muy abiertos y las manos agarradas al cojin del sofá tan fuerte que tenía los nudillos blancos.

"por que estas tan enojada?"

"esperas que este calmada mientras escuchó lo descuidado que estuviste toda tu vida?"

Me encogi de hombros.

"Es el pasado, Caroline, Te dije que no era bonito, solo me enfoco en el aquí y ahora, lo demas no importa"

"estoy en desacuerdo, creo que importa mucho, Klaus"

Negue con la cabeza.

"nada cambiara por que solo te conte mi historia"

" tal vez no para ti"

"no entiendo"

"no me sorprende"

"que demonios significa eso?"

"me explica mucho, por que eres como eres cuando interactúas con otras personas, por que no te acercas a nadie en tu vida y por que no dejas entrar a la gente"

La fulmine con la mirada.

"No empieces a analizarme"

"no lo hago, solo estoy diciendo lo que pienso"

"no quiero tus lagrimas, ni tu simpatia"

"eso es muy malo Klaus, por que tienes las dos. Tus padres eran personas horribles y ningun niño merece ser ignorado y maltratado" ella sonrió tristemente " pero eliges la forma de vivir tu vida ahora, crees que has dejado atrás el pasado, pero no lo has hecho. La forma en la que ves el mundo, la forma en la que tratas a las personas esta teñido por la forma en la que te trataron" se puso de pie, limpiando sus mejillas " si me permites intentarlo, creo que descubriras que las personas no siempre son tan horribles como crees, algunos de nosotros somo realmente dignos de confianza"

Sus palabras me pararon en frio.

"No creo que seas horrible, Caroline. Todo lo contrario, de hecho, yo soy la persona despreciable"

"no , Klaus, tu no eres despreciable, creo que solo estas perdido. No te has dejado sentir. una vez que lo hagas, una vez que te permitas conectarte con alguien, creo que encontraras que este mundo es un lugar mucho mejor. El amor no te hace debil. El amor real y honesto, te hace mas fuerte"

Con esa palabras, me dio un beso en la mejilla. Senti la evidencia de su tristeza en mi piel, la humedad de sus lagrimas persistiendo.

"gracias por contarme, y para que conste,yo creo en que no te pareces en nada a tu padre. solo piensas así por que no conoces algo mas. Creo que si lo intentas podias ser un gran hombre"

Dio media vuelta y me dejo en la habitación con mucho que pensar.


	23. Chapter 23

**KLAUS**

No estaba seguro de que hacer conmigo mismo después de la conversación que tuve con Caroline. Sus palabras siguieron resonando en mi cabeza, cuestionando las cosas que tome como verdad todos estos años. Me sentía agotado y necesitaba detener el remolino de pensamientos, así que me cambie y descargue todo en el gimnasio. me empuje hasta el limite, me duche y luego me dirigi a mi oficina. Esperaba que Caroline se acercara a mi, queriendo continuar la conversación, lo cual espere evitar, pero ella estaba ocupada en la cocina, sin molestarme en mirarme cuando pase.

Esperando en mi escritorio había un plato con dos sandwiches y una taza de cafe: Mire fijamente la ofrenda por unos momentos, luego encogiendo de hombro, empece a comer mientras me perdia en los archivo que había traido a casa. No fue hasta temprano en la noche cuando la volvi a ver.

"La cena esta lista si tienes hambre"

Levanté la vista entrecerrando los ojos.

"Klaus, necesitas algo de luz" ella entro y encendio la lampara de mi escritorio " y tal vez un par de lentes para leer, me he dado cuenta de lo cerca que te pones las cosas para leer"

Mire hacia abajo dandome cuenta de que ella tenía razón.

"Haré una cita para ti" Ofrecio, una sonrisa tirando de sus labios " Dudo que este en la lista de deberes de tu asistente"

Rei, Incluso mientras rodaba los ojos. Cuando me reuni con Lexie el viernes, enumerando mis expectativas, ella me había sorprendido con su propia lista. Las asistentes en el Grupo Saltzman eran muy diferentes de las de Lockwood Inc. Ella estaba ahí para brindar respaldo, mantenerme organizado e incluso, ocasionalmente, buscarme el almuerzo, pero ella no estaba alli para hacerme el cafe, hacerme un bagel o recoger mi ropa de la tintoreria. Decir que me pusieron en mi lugar seria una subestimacion. Ella tuvo la amabilidad de mostrarme el gran salon para empleados, como usar la maquina de cafe y dónde encontral los bagels y otras comidas varia que Alaric tenía para su personal.

Caroline tuvo que abandonar la habitación para ocultar su risa cuando le conte la historia.

"no es gracioso!" le grite

"oh pero lo es" escuche su respuesta desde el pasillo.

Tenía que admitir que ella tenía razón. En retrospectiva, no me costo levantarme y tomar un cafe. Era una buena forma de estirar las piernas. Tenía la sensacion de que Lexie seria tacaña con el queso crema en mi bagel, de todos modo, ademas Caroline lo untaba de la forma que me gustaba.

"dios, me estoy volviendo viejo" gruñi "lentes para leer"

Ella rio.

"Si, 32 es taaaan viejo" comento con sarcasmo " estaras bien, estoy seguro que harás que se te vean bien"

Levanté mi ceja hacia ella.

"ah si? estas diciendo que me vere aún mas sexy usando lentes?"

"no estoy diciendo nada. tu ego es lo suficientemente grande. La cena esta en la cocina si la quieres"

Con una risita , apague la luz y la segui a la cocina, todavía cauteloso. Alguno de los recuerdos mas claros de mi infancia fueron los constantes desacuerdos de mis padres. Mi madre era como un perro con un hueso, negandose a dar una pulgada. Hartaria a mi padre hasta que explotara. Estaba Preocupado de que Caroline intentara retomar los hilo de nuestra conversación anterior, pero no dijo nada. En cambió, mientras comiamos, ella deslizó una muestras de pinturas en mi direccion.

"que piensas?"

Estudié el color verdoso.

"un poco femenino para mi gusto"

"es para mi habitación"

"si te gusta, entonces adelante"

Me deslizó otro y lo recogi. Era un tono rojo profundo, fuerte y vibrante. Me gusto.

"para?"

"para la pared alrededor de la chimenea, para anclar la habitación"

Anclar la habitación? que demonios era eso?

"solo una pared?"

"pensé en pintar las otras de un crema profundo"

Podía vivir con eso.

"bien"

Una muestra de tela aparecio a continuacion. era un tejido con el mismo color rojo y el color marron intenso de los sofas.

"para que es esto?"

"un par de sillas para la habitación"

"me gustan mis muebles"

"a mi también, son bastantes comodos. pensé en agregar algunas, cambiar un poco, se verian genial frente a la chimenea"

"que mas?"

"algunas almohadas, algunos otros toques. Nada mayor"

"sin adornos, ni chorradas femeninas aquí. Haz lo que quieras en tu habitación"

Ella sonrió.

"sin chorradas femeninas, lo prometo"

"quien esta pintando?"

"que?"

"a quien contrataste?"

"yo lo estoy haciendo"

"no"

"por que?"

Me gire en mi silla, mostrando el vasto espacio.

"estas paredes son de por lo menos 4 metros de altura, Caroline. No te quiero en una escalera"

"mi habitación tiene techos de altura regular. Me gusta pintar. Mamá y yo lo haciamos juntas y soy bastante buena en eso"

Toque la parte superior del mostrador con una de las muestras de pinturas. Como podía hacerle entender que ya no tenía que hacer esas cosas?Mantuve mi voz paciente mientras lo intentaba de nuevo.

"no tienes que pintarlo, pagare para que lo hagan"

"pero me gusta hacerlo,sere cuidadosa"

"haré un trato, pinta tu habitación y luego hablamos de esta"

"bien"

Otra muestra de material llamo mi atencion. lo levanté, tocando el grosor del tejido. era azul claro y gris tejidos en un rico fondo. lo sostuve, estudiandolo. no parecía algo para alguna de las habitaciones.

"te gusta?"

"si, es sorprendente, para que es?"

Miró hacia abajo, el rojo inundaba sus mejillas.

"que?"

"Pensé que tal vez querias que cambiara tu habitación cuando termine con las otras. lo vi y me recordo a ti..."

"me veo como cuadros?"

"no" respondio con una pequeña sonrisa " Los colores son como tus ojos. el azul y el gris se mezclan en una combinación tan increíble"

No tuve respuesta para eso, pero senti como si ella no fuera la unica que se sonrojara. empuje la muestra hacia ella y me levanté.

"veremos como sale el resto, algo mas?"

"Yo… ah… necesito mover mi ropa del armario, no quiero mancharla con pintura"

"mi armario es masivo, ni siquiera uso la mitad. cuelga tus cosas alli"

"no te importa?"

"esta bien"

"gracias"

incline mi cabeza y volvi a mi estudio. Reflexione sobre la conversación en mi cabeza, riendome cuando me di cuenta de lo domestico que parecía todo. discutir sobre pintura y material durante la cena con mi esposa. Deberia de haberlo odiado.

Sin embargo, de alguna manera, no lo hice.

Un trueno se escuchó y las nubes estaban bajas y pesadas. Gire mi silla, mirando hacia el oscuro cielo de la tarde. haciendo una mueca, me frote la parte posterior del cuello, reconociendo los signos reveladores de un dolor de cabeza. Eran raros pero reconocia bien el comienzo de ellos.

La oficina estaba calmada esa tarde, el habitual ruido de la actividad estaba ausente. Damon se había ido de viaje de negocios de ultimo minuto. Jeremy estaba con unos clientes y Elena estaba fuera de la oficina. Alaric había tomado a Jenna para un viaje sorpresa de fin de semana, y el resto del personal estaba ocupado en sus oficinas.

En el tiempo que estuve en el Grupo Saltzman, descubri una atmosfera nueva en el mundo de los negocios. La energia seguia siendo alta, el lugar lleno de voces, reuniones y estrategias pero era un tipo diferente de energia de la que había tenido en Lockwood inc. Fue positivo casi enriquecedor. Como me dijo Alaric, trabajaron juntos como un equipo: administradors, AP, diseñadores, todos participaron y fueron tratados igual. Lexie era tan importante como tomó tiempo acostumbrarme.

Con un suspiro, me di cuenta que me estaba aclimatando de otras maneras. Antes de Caroline, trabajaba hasta altas horas de la noche, asistia a muchas comidas de negocios y salia con muchas mujeres. Cuando estaba en el condominio, usaba el gimnasio, miraba ocasionalmente la television y entre a la cocina solo para tomar una taza de cafe o un plato para la cena de la noche. de lo contrario, pasaba mi tiempo en el estudio trabajando o leyendo. Rara vez tuve compañía y era raro que trajera una mujer a casa, El apartamento era mi espacio privado. Si es necesario o fuimos a su casa o alquile una habitación de hotel. La rara vez en que mis relaciones duraron mas que unas pocas citas, las invite a cenar, pero fueron a casa al final de la noche y nunca subieron la escalera.

Ahora a la cenas de negocio que asistia, Caroline iba de mi brazo y la mesa estaba llena con mis colegas y sus parejas y por su puesto los Saltzman.

una de esas cenas, había mirado hacia arriba y me encontre con la fria mirada de Richard al otro lado del restaurante.

 _Sabía Richard había oido de mi matrimonio y mi nombre no se pronunciaba en las sagradas salas de Lockwood Inc. Encontre su enojo entretenido. Aprete mi mano en el hombro de Caroline, haciendo que ella me mirara._

" _que?" susurró._

" _Richard" murmure._

 _Ella miró en su direccion y luego se giro hacia mi._

" _Creo que necesito un beso ahora"_

" _me lees la mente"_

 _Con una sonrisa malvada baje mi boca a la suya. Sus dedos se enredaron en mi cabello mientras me acercaba. presione mi boca con la suya. Fue duro, profundo y demasiado corto. lo suficiente para hacer enojar a Richard aún mas, pero no lo suficiente para avergonzar a Alaric. cuando nos separamos Elena sonreia y Richard caminaba a la salida._

" _bien hecho" dije dando otro beso a los labios de Caroline._

La mayoria de las noches cene con Caroline y me encontre hablando de mi dia, compartiendo mis proyectos con ella, deseando escuchar sus pensamientos. Ella me conocia mejor que nadie en la oficina y a menudo se le ocurrio una palabra o un concepto que no había considerado. En lugar de estar sentado en el estudio, a menudo tomaba mi computadora a la sala de estar, mientras ella veia la television o leia. Descubri que me gustaba su compañía tranquila.

Dos veces tuvimos a Stefan y Lexie para cenar, usando la mesa que ahora ocupaba el lugar vacio en la cocina. Caroline aseguro que era lo que hacia una pareja normal, socializaba con otras parejas. Descubri un lado muy competitivo en ella cuando Lexie anuncio que había traido algunos juegos de mesa para después de la cena. rode los ojos al pensar en la noche de juegos pero me encontre disfrutando de la camarederia. Stefan y yo las vencimos en Trivial Pursuit pero ellas barrieron con nosotros en Pictionary y scrabble. Después de un par de copas de vino, Caroline se puso cariñosa y empezó a hablar tonterias, lo que encontre bastante divertido.

Ahora tenía cuatro "citas" con Liz mientras Caroline estaba en yoga. Se sorprendió verme aparecer el primer martes, pero una vez que mostre las ricas cerezas cubiertas de chocolate que Caroline dijo que amaba, fui bienvenido. el trio de jazz fue sorprendentemente bueno, ambos disfrutamos de la música antes de volver a su habitación para tomar te y charlar. me gustaba escuchar su charla y los recuerdos que compartia conmigo. dejaba caer cosas sobre ella y Caroline que podria guardar para referencias futuras. El jueves siguiente, regrese a escondidas para verla en el almuerzo y meti unas hamburguesas conmigo que había confesado que deseaba.

Nuestras dos ultimas citas fueron coros locales, no retiramos temprano para tomar te, hablamos mas sobre Caroline y comimos cualquier cosa buena que trajera.

El martes pasado había sido una grupo de música clasica, pero Liz estaba inquieta, adolorida y mas olvidadiza que de costrumbre. A mitad del concierto la lleve de vuelta a la habitación, esperando que el entorno familiar la reconfortara. Ella se calmo un poco pero aún parecía molesta. Cuando fui por Bonnie, ella me dijo que había estado pasando esto muy a menudo y que Caroline lograba hacerla sentirse mejor. Llame a Caroline y vino a la clinica, dejando su clase de yoga de inmediato. Cuando llegó. Liz estaba durmiendo, despertando cuando escuchó la voz de Caroline.

"Oh, mi Carebear!, te estaba buscando"

"estoy aquí, mamá. Klaus me llamo"

"quien?"

"Klaus"

La salude.

"Hola"

"te conozco?"

Senti como se abrió una pequeña fisura en mi corazón, pero tendi mi mano.

"soy un amigo de Caroline"

"oh, encantada de conocerte. quiero pasar un tiempo con mi hija, si nos disculpas"

Me puse de pie.

"por supuesto"

Caroline me sonrió tristemente.

"te vere luego"

Aunque sabía que era parte de la enfermedad, me molesto hasta el punto de que fui a ver a Liz el siguiente dia. compre un monton de sus flores favoritas (margaritas) y se las entregue con una reverencia.

Sus ojos cafes brillaron y me dejo besar su mejilla.

"veo por que mi Carebear esta tan emocionada contigo, Klaus"

"ella es? bueno, soy encantador" le sonrei, aliviado.

Ella frunció los labios.

"creo que hay mas alli que eso"

Ignorando su comentario, me quede hasta que durmio. Me fui algo mas imaginarme si me molestaba que no conociera mi cara, cuanto debe afectar esto a Caroline.

Me sorprendió que me preocupara por eso, sin embargo lo estaba. Decidi que necesitaba hacer mas visitas con Caroline, así como unas por mi cuenta.

Volvi a mirar el archivo que tenía enfrente. La compañía de Kenner Footwear que le había lanzado a Alaric había sido recibida con entusiasmo por el cliente, y todavía estaba trabajando en todos los diferentes conceptos. me frote la sien, deseando poder concentrarme mas. Cuando hable por teléfono con el, Alaric me dijo que me fuera temprano a casa. Cerre mi archivo y apague la computadora. Tal vez seguiría su consejo. Podria ir a casa y ver que cambios había ocurrido hoy, ver que estaba tramando mi esposa.

Mi mujer.

Caroline.

De alguna forma, desde que intercambiamos votos, habiamos llegado a una tregua tacita. Las cosas que siempre me parecieron molestas, ya no me molestaba. Tal vez fue por que entendi de dónde venian. Tal vez fui mas paciente con ella por que me entendía.

Entre nuestras conversaciones, Liz, yoga, cenas y juegos nos habiamos convertido en... Aliados, Tal vez amigos. Teniamos un objetivo en comun y en lugar de luchar, casi habiamos establecido una vida juntos. Sabía que mis comentarios no eran tan ofensivos, Lo que antes era desagradable, ahora eran pequeñas burlas. Me gusto oirla reír. Esperaba compartir mi dia con ella. Cuando se sintió triste por un mal dia con Liz, quise animarla. La había llevado a cenar un par de veces, simplemente para que se vistiera y se divirtiera.

Me encontre queriendo ser afectuoso con ella. Era natural sostenerle la mano, Darle un beso en la frente o besarle los labios y no siempre cuando estábamos en publico. A menudo me daba un beso en la cabeza cuando iba a dormir y hubo momentos en que solo la abrace por abrazarla o bese su suave mejilla para agradecerle por la cena o dale las buenas noches. Eran acciones sin pensar, todo era parte de estar con ella ahora.

Quizás esta noche la sorprenderia, ofrecer salir si quiere. Podríamos pasar con Liz y llevarle algun postre que le gustaba o podríamos quedarnos en casa y ordenar algo. Después podríamos ver uno de los programas que tanto disfrutaba o ver una pelicula. Tal vez una noche tranquila ayudaria a relajarme.

Le preguntaria que quería.

Todavia me gusto ver la sorpresa y la confusion cruzar su rostro cuando le ofrecia tomar la decision.

Abrí la puerta y escuche voces, reconoci a las dos y sonrei. Elena vino otra vez.

"Caroline, cariño!"

Pasos apresurados de dirigieron hacia mi y ella doblo la esquina. ella se veia inusualmente agotada. Estaba acostumbrado a verla calmada y me sorprendió cuando ella envolvió sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello.

"estas bien?" murmure en su oido.

"a Elena le asustan las tormentas y Damon esta fuera de la ciudad. Ella preguntó si podía quedarse aquí hasta que la tormenta se fuera."

La advertencia detrás de sus palabras me golpeo.

"tu habitación?" pregunte preocupado.

"si"

retrocedi.

"esta..?"

"todo listo"

"bien"

"yo.. yo no.."

"esta bien"

Camine delante, tirando de ella detrás de mi.

"hola, Elena"

La mujer a la que estaba acostumbrado a ver, vibrante y feliz, estaba acurrucada en la esquina de mi sofá, luciendo todo menos feliz. Estaba pálida y muerta de miedo.

"lo siento, Klaus. las tormentas me aterrorizan. Con mis padres y Damon lejos, no sabía que mas hacer. La casa es tan grande cuando el se ha ido"

Me sente a su lado y le di unas palmaditas en la pierna con torpeza.

"esta bien, me alegra que hayas venido"

"Care dijo que no tenian planes, pero si estoy interrumpiendo…"

"no, de hecho, tengo dolor de cabeza. Tenía muchas ganas de pasar una noche tranquila en casa, no quedaremos en casa juntos ok?"

ella tomó mi mano con la suya que estaba temblando.

"gracias"

Me puse de pie.

"no hay problema, me voy a cambiar y tomar una ducha"

"te llevaré un poco de tylenol" ofrecio Caroline. "estas muy palido Klaus, estas seguro que estas bien"

"pasara, puedo tomar una siesta"

"te llevaré una compresa fria"

Pase junto a ella, deteniendome para darle un beso en la cabeza.

"gracias, eso ayudara"

Arriba, eche un vistazo a su habitación, sin haber mirado mientras lo estaba remodelando. Hubo algunas demoras con los muebles que ordenó, Por lo que la habitación tomó mas tiempo de lo que había planeado, solo se terminó esa semana. había una bolsa en el piso que supuse que era de Elena. La habitación estaba lista, parecía lo que Elena pensaria que era una habitación de invitados. vacia. fue escenificado muy bien.

Fui a mi habitación y tuve que detenerme un momento. Caroline estaba en todas partes. 1su bata estaba colocada en un extremo de la cama, la seda de rojo intenso brillaba a la luz. Algunas fotos de Liz y de nosotros estaban esparcidas en la habitación. La mesa de noche, una vez vacia, ahora tenía libros y un vaso medio lleno. La parte superior de la comoda tenía su perfume favorito y su maquillaje. Sin siquiera mirar sabía que ahora en los cajones estaba su ropa. y el armario aún tenía su ropa. en el baño, su cepillo de dientes estaba junto al mío, sus artculo para el cuidado de la piel estaban en el mostrador. debi haberse movido como un tornado para asegurarse pareciera que esta también era su habitación.

Ella estaba esperando cuando sali de la ducha, sosteniendo la compresa fria y las pastillas. Ella había cerrado la puerta para darnos algo de privacidad.

"cuanto tiempo tuviste?" pregunte manteniendo mi voz baja.

"alrededor de 50 minutos. Cambie las cosas lo mas rapido que pude cuando ella llamo llorando preguntando si podía venir. llamo a mi celular así que le dije que estaba afuera y que estaria en casa dentro de una hora. No sabía como decir que no"

"no podias"

"estas de acuerdo con esto?"

Suspire y estire mi mano por las pastillas.

"Esta bien, gracias a dios es una cama tamaño King, te quedas en tu mitad y yo me quedare en la mia" Sonrei "puedes tener un encuentro cercano con mis silbidos"

Sus ojos se agrandaron, haciendome reír. había estado tan ansiosa por montar la escena que no había pensado en lo que sucederia después. tragando las pastillas tome el vaso que estaba sosteniendo.

"a menos, por supuesto que quieras volver a hablar lo de cojer y no cojer, ya me has resistido por un mes"

Ella frunció el ceño, no pude resistirme y le di un suave beso.

"piensalo, Amor" dije contra sus labios.

me estaba cansando de mi mano.

Ella puso sus manos en las caderas.

"dudo que estes a la altura de tu presentacion estelar habitual en este momento, especialmente estando fuera de practica y teniendo dolor de cabeza"

Sonrei con satisfacción mientras caia sobre el colchón, gimiendo cuando puso la compresa sobre mi cabeza.

"estaria dispuesto a hacer mi mayor esfuerzo"

Me sorprendio sentir su boca sobre la mia otra vez.

"jodete, Mikaelson"

Sus palabras no tenian veneno y mi oferta era una mierda. Los dos lo sabiamos y nos reimos.

"descansa, te buscare cuando este la cena lista"

tome su mano y la bese.

"te estas volviendo suave" me regaño, pasando la mano por mi cabeza dolorida.

Cerre los ojos y me entregue a su suave toque.

"todo por tu culpa" murmure

"lo se" respondio cuando la puerta se cerró.


	24. Chapter 24

**KLAUS**

Pasar la noche la noche con dos mujeres nerviosas y tensas demostro ser interesante. Elena estaba extrañamente quieta, al igual que Caroline, me había acostrumbrado a su naturaleza inquieta.

entonces empezó a divagar incesantemente.

Entre mostrarle a Elena sus planes para la sala de estar, "nuestra habitación", hacer interminables preguntas sobre el yoga, las preguntas generales sobre cada miembro de su familia y la oficina, así como cualquier otro tema que pasara por su cerebro, ella hablo sin parar. Ademas, ella nunca se revoloteo por la habitación, usando sus manos para demostrar sus ideas. Tomó, movio, arreglo y enderezo cada objeto de la habitación dos veces. Acariciaba el hombro de Elena para ver si estaba bien y la compresa fria que tenía en el cuello se cambiaba cada 20 min. No pensé que alguna vez alcanzara la temperatura ambiente. Tengo que admitir, que cuando se paró detrás de mi, charlando, no me importo la manera en que se sentian sus dedos cuando me masajeaban el cuello o la forma en que inclinó mi cabeza hacia atrás contra la suavidad de su estomago y paso sus dedos repetidamente por mi cabello. La accion tranquilizadora se sintió bien y mi dolor de cabeza comenzó a disiparse aún con la constante charla.

Aún así, su comportamiento era desconcertante. incluso Elena arqueo una ceja hacia mi de vez en cuando. Me encongi de hombros, ofreciendo lo único que senti que tenía sentido cuando Caroline estaba lejos.

" a ella tampoco le gustan las tormentas"

Mi explicación parecio satisfacer su curiosidad.

Alrededor de la diez, la tormenta disminuyo, el trueno se redujo a un gruñido ocacional, aún que la lluvia seguia afuera.

Elena se puso de pie.

"Voy a ponerme los audifonos, subir el volumen de la música y ponerme una mascara nocturna, talvez pueda dormir antes de que empiece a llover fuerte otra vez"

Caroline se levantó también.

"estas segura que estas bien? puedo dormir en el sillon para estar cerca"

Elena negó con la cabeza y la beso en la mejilla.

"estare bien, saber que estas solo cruzando el pasillo ayudara, simplemente no puedo estas sola, mamá y papá estan cerca cuando Damon sale. Jeremy y Anna estan ocupados con los niños y no quiero molestarlos. ustedes me salvaron la vida esta noche"

Ella se inclinó y beso mi mejilla.

"gracias Klaus, se que me ves lo suficiente en la oficina, realmente lo aprecio"

"no es problema"

"si me necesitas, ven a buscarme" dijo Caroline.

"tratare de no hacerlo"

Ella subio los escalones, dejandonos a Caroline y a mi. Estudié su lenguaje corporal, tenso era un eufemismo, si se abrazaba mas fuerte seria otra persona la que estaria en dolor.

"hey"

Ella se sobresalto y me miró.

"Que pasa?"

"nada, por que preguntas?"

me rei.

"has sido como un gato en el techo de zinc caliente toda la noche"

Ella se apresuro, tomó el periodico que había intentado leer y los vasos los llevo a la cocina.

"no se de que estas hablando, tienes hambre?"

"no"

"puedo hacerte un sandwich"

"no"

"quieres cafe? compre algo descafeinado. o tal vez una tostada, no comiste mucho en la cena, Klaus"

"Caroline" mi voz se volvio impaciente.

Ella dejo los vasos que sostenia.

"me voy a la cama"

Ella subio las escaleras dejandome confundido.

La segui mucho después, dejando un par de luces encendidas por si Elena se levantaba. Lo ultimo que necesitaba era llamarle a Damon y decirle que su esposa se cayo por las escaleras y tuve que llevarla al hospital. Alaric y Jenna tampoco estarian demasiado impresionados.

La lluvia volvio a aumentar, me preguntaba si alguno de nosotros dormiria bien esa noche.

Arriba, cerre la puerta detrás de mi, la visión del pequeño bulto en mi cama me recordo que no estaria solo esta noche. Caroline estaba acurrucada debajo del edredon tan cerca del borde de la cama como podía sin caerse. De repente, su extraño comportamiento tenía sentido. Estábamos compartiendo la cama esta noche y ella estaba nerviosa. una extraña sensacion de ternura me barrio por todo el cuerpo.

Me llamo la atencion cuando la vi esta noche, que alma tan gentil debe tener. Perdio a sus padres,sobrevivio a lo que debio ser un momento dificil después de su muerte, aunque no me había dado una gran cantidad de informacion. Ella nunca hablo sobre su tiempo viviendo en la calle, lo que debe haber sido horrible. Me aguanto, se preocupo por Liz y no lo pensó cuando una amiga necesitaba ayuda, incluso si tuvo que cambiar toda su vida para hacerlo y lo hizo con una calida sonrisa. Ella era increíble.

Me puse un pantalon para dormir y una camiseta. Preferia dormir solo en boxers, pero no quería que Caroline se sintiera mas incomoda de lo que ya estaba. Después de prepararme, me deslicé a su lado, esperando que dijera algo. solo hubo silencio.

Levantandome sobre mi brazo, mire por encima de su hombro, apartando el cabello de su cara. Ella no hablo, ni se movio, permaneció quieta y sus ojos permanecieron firmemente cerrados. Sin embargo, su pecho se movia demasiado rapido como para que estuviera durmiendo. me incline sobre ella, cerca de su oreja.

"mentirosa"

Ella se estremecio, hundiendo su rostro mas en la almohada. deje un beso en su rostro desnudo y levanté el edredon.

"relajate, Caroline, sere un perfecto caballero"

Me movi, apague la luz y me quede alli, escuchando su respiración corta y nerviosa. Deberia haberse sentido extraño tenerla en mi cama y sin embargo, no era desagradable. Podía sentir su calor y oler su ligero perfume.

Pero la cama se sentía mal de alguna manera. Me tomó un momento darme cuenta del por que. hubo una vibracion constante, solo lo suficiente para hacer temblar el colchón. La mire, estudiando su pequeño cuerpo acurrucado, ella estaba temblando.

 _estaba tan asustada de mi?_

Rode hacia su lado y envolvi mi brazo alrededor de ella, atrayendola hacia mi cuerpo. Ella dejo escapar un chillido y se puso rigida. Los temblores eran constantes y sus manos agarrando mi brazo eran como el hielo.

"Caroline, para" murmure " no voy hacerte nada"

"no es eso...bueno, no solo eso"

"es la tormenta?"

"es...es el viento" confesó " odio como suena"

La acerque mas y otro escalofrio recorrio su cuerpo.

"por que?"

"la noche en que murieron mis padres, hubo una tormenta. fue como esta. el viento empujaba el auto como si fuera una pluma. Mi padre perdio el control y el auto se volco"

Mi corazón comenzó a latir mas rapido.

"estuviste con tus padres esa noche"

"yo estaba en el asiento trasero. Cuando sucedio, las ventanas explotaron y el viento era tan fuerte que tuve miedo. segui perdiendo el conocimiento, tenía tanto frio y escuchaba el viento...nunca se detuvo" bajo la voz " sabía que estaban muertos y yo estaba sola y atrapada"

Senti la garganta apretada por el dolor, ella nunca me había dicho nada de eso hasta ahora.

" te lastimaste?"

Ella negó con la cabeza.

"por lo menos fisicamente"

"lo siento mucho, amor"

"no es tu culpa"

"no, lamento lo que pasaste pero no me referia a eso"

"oh" respiro, yo la había tratado horriblemente.

"bueno, no sabias"

"sin embargo, nunca me moleste en preguntar, no?"

"supongo que no"

Las siguientes palabras que salieron de mi boca me sorprendieron.

"perdoname por eso"

"ya lo hice"

La rode sobre su espalda, poniendome sobre ella, mirandola a la cara en la oscuridad. Los relampagos iluminaron su rostro palido, las lagrimas destacaron en sus ojos.

"perdoname por todo, Caroline"

"también lo hice"

"como?" susurre. "como puedes ser tan indulgente? como puedes soportar estas cerca de mi?"

"porque lo estas intentando"

"es así de facil para ti? un pequeño esfuerzo de mi parte y tu me perdonas?"

"tenía que perdonarte para hacer esto contigo"

"para segurarnos de que Liz fuera atendida"

Vacilante, ella levantó su mano, ahuecando mi mejilla, sus dedos acariciando mi piel.

"esa fue una de las razones"

"cuales fueron las otras?"

"vi algo, el dia que me dijiste sobre la reunión con Alaric. Vi un lado diferente de ti. pensé.."

"pensaste en que?" pregunte cuando su voz se apago.

"pensé que si podía ayudarte a escapar de la atmosfera venenosa de Lockwood, tal vez podrias encontrar al verdadero Klaus"

"el verdadero Klaus?"

"creo.. creo que eres mas de lo que dejas que la gente vea. Mas de lo que te permites ver. veo mas y mas del real tu saliendo cada vez"

Me incline sobre su toque, dejando que sus palabras me empaparan. Despacio, torci un mechon de su cabello, rozando su sedosidad entre mis dedos.

"como es el verdadero yo?" le pregunte, mi voz baja y suplicante.

Quería saber sus sentimientos, lo que ella pensaba de mi.

"fuerte, atento, capaz, talentoso" hizo una pausa y suspiro. "amable"

"ves cosas que no estan ahi"

"lo son, solo no estas listo para verlas todavía. lo harás" me aseguro.

La mire maravillado, gentil no describio su alma. ni siquiera de cerca. no estaba seguro de conocer una palabra para describirla, angelical, tal vez? fuese lo que fuese, fuera lo que fuera, no merecia su perdon, la alta opinion que tenía de mi y ciertamente no la merecia a ella.

Una gran rafaga de viento golpeoo la ventana, la lluvia golpeaba los cristales con furia. Caroline se tenso, su mirada volando hacia el sonido.

me incline y la bese. Era tierno, nada mas que un roce de nuestros labios, los suyos temblando contra mi boca humilde e indigna. La bese con la dulzura que deberia haber usado para hablarle.

Me movie, metiendola en mi abrazo.

"duerme, amor. estas seguro. nada te lastimara, lo prometo"

"nunca me he acostado con alguien así, Klaus"

Le di un suave bejo en el cuello, deseando que ella entendiera, que supiera algo de mi que me hiciera digno de su fe.

"yo tampoco, Caroline. Eres la primera mujer que he tenido en esta cama"

"oh"

Le sonrei.

"nunca he dejado que alguien se quede aquí. este es mi lugar seguro, solo mío" aprete mi abrazo " ahora deja que sea el tuyo, duerme, te tengo"

Cerre lo ojos y me relaje en su calor. nuestros cuerpos se fundieron desde el pecho hasta las caderas, nuestro cuerpo buscando y encontrando comodidad en el otro.

Susurros. Podía escuchar susurros al despertar, adormecido y cálido. Estaba rodeado de calor y de algo que olia tentadoramente bien. Mi almohada me hizo cosquillas en la cara y movi mi nariz contra ella para aliviar la picazon, adentrandome profundamente en la agradable suavidad. Mi almohada se rio un poco y lo susurros comenzaron de nuevo. Force a abrir mis ojos. la luz era aburrida, los cielos aún pesados y la lluvia continuaba afuera. Levanté la cabeza y mire la cara de Elena, que estaba sentada en el suelo junto a la cama, con una taza de cafe en la mano.

"buenos días" dijo con una sonrisa.

"es tan mala la tormenta que tuviste que esconderte aquí?"

"vine a buscar a Care, pero ella no puede escapar de tus garras, así que estábamos tomando un cafe justo aquí" bromeo.

Mire hacia abajo, dandome cuenta de que tenía razón. Estaba envuelto alrededor de Caroline lo mas fuerte posible. Cada centimetro de mi toco su cuerpo. Tenía un brazo por debajo de su cuello y la otra la abrazaba por su cintura. mis piernas se entrelazaron con las suyas y mi pene, mi completamente erecto pene, desesperado por liberación, estaba presionado en su trasero. su trasero firme y suave, que se senti como el cielo contra mi ereccion. Enterre mi rostro contra el cuello de Caroline, maravillado con lo natural que se sentía despertar con ella de esta manera.

"vete, Elena" murmure.

Caroline empujo contra mi brazo.

"dejame ir"

Le di un beso en el cuello, me gusto el temblor que sucedio esta mañana. A diferencia de los de anoche, este fue de placer. Se ondulo por su espina dorsal y su torso se flexiono haciendo que su trasero se moviera contra mi pene.

"cinco minutos, Elena. Dame cinco minutos" dije con voz ronca.

solo tomaria dos.

Ella se puso de pie, riendo.

"hombres" resoplo. " te vere abajo"

Tan pronto como cerró la puerta, gire a Caroline y estrellé mi boca con la suya. La bese con fuerza, necesitaba sentir sus labios contra los mios. me aparte jadeando.

"me estas matando"

"estaba durmiendo" protesto ella " durmiendo"

"te sientes demasiado bien" empuje contra su cadera "demonios Caroline"

Sus ojos se agrandaron, el miedo en ellos atravesó la lujuria en la que me estaba ahogando.

 _que demonios estaba haciendo?_

mi tire sobre la cama, mi pecho jadeando. lance mi brazo sobre mi cara.

"baja, necesito una ducha. una larga y fria ducha"

"lo siento"

"esta bien" gemi, agarré su brazo "espera, no te vayas todavía. solo… quedate ahi un momento o dos. no quiero que Elena piense que estoy… sin energia"

Su boca se abrió, pero no salio ningun sonido.

Levantando mi brazo, flexione mis dedos mientras la miraba.

"juro que tengo el sindrome de tunel carpiano, voy a necesitar cirugia"

Caroline comenzó a reirse, sus hombros vibraron mientras escondia su cara en la almohada, sus risas se convirtieron en carcajadas. La cama temblo con la fuerza de su diversion.

Le sonrei.

"no es una cuestión de risa"

Ella se detuvo y comence a reír con ella. A proposito, me arrastre sobre ella, dejando que mi dura ereccion se arrastrara por su cuerpo. levanté la almohada de su cara, sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas y sus ojos brillantes con diversion. La bese de nuevo.

"necesitamos hablar sobre expandir nuestros limites antes de explotar"

La deje alli acostada sin palabras.

pero ella todavía estaba sonriendo.

y ella no dijo que no.


	25. Chapter 25

**KLAUS**

Elena recibió una llamada de Damon mientras estábamos desayunando, él dijo que no regresaría a casa hasta el domingo. Con la tormenta aún a nuestro alrededor, le dijimos que era bienvenida hasta que el regresara el siguiente día. No había otra opción. Además, hacía reír a Caroline y me gustaba escuchar el sonido de su risa. Quería que lo hiciera más seguido.

Los tres fuimos a ver a Liz cuando la tormenta se calmó un poco, insistí en llevar hamburguesas, sin decir la frecuencia con la que las llevaba a la clínica. Caroline se sorprendió al saber la cantidad de veces que había estado en la clínica sin que ella supiera. Sus ojos brillaron con aprecio cuando se estiro y me beso, tomándome por sorpresa. La acerque bruscamente y aproveche al máximo el hecho que teníamos una audiencia cautiva con Elena mirándonos, la bese hasta que tenía las mejillas rosadas y estaba avergonzada. Elena llamo mi atención y acepte la pesada bolsa de hamburguesas con una amplia sonrisa.

Liz estaba tranquila y lucida cuando llegamos, Elena se parecía más a su yo habitual y entretenía a Liz con sus historias de familia. Me dio la oportunidad de sentarme y mirar a Caroline con Liz. Ella se sentó junto a su madre y sostuvo su mano. Acariciaba su mejilla y alisaba el cabello de Liz cuando reía. Bromeo y animo a Liz a comer, metiendo una servilleta debajo de la barbilla mientras la regañaba por hacer un desorden.

"deja de ser tan mandona, Carebear"

"ella es tan mandona" murmure "ella me dice que hacer todo el tiempo"

"venganza"

"para eso son las esposas!" dijo Elena.

Tanto Caroline como yo nos congelamos. Nunca habíamos mencionado estar casados frente a Liz. Nuestras miradas se encontraron, sin saber qué hacer.

Liz se paro, su almuerzo quedo descartado. Ella miro entre nosotros.

"están casados?" miro a ambos. " te casaste y no me dijiste? Caroline, estas embarazada?"

Caroline negó con la cabeza.

"pero estas casada"

"si"

Liz me miro, apartando su bandeja de almuerzo.

"me gustaría hablar con mi hija en privado"

Asentí y Sali de la habitación, camine por el pasillo, mis ojos en la puerta. Con un gemido me deje caer contra la pared, dejando que mi cabeza golpeara contra la superficie dura.

"Klaus, lo siento" dijo Elena. "no tenía ni idea que ella no sabía, nunca se me ocurrió que de que no le hubieran dicho"

"no importa"

"ella no sabia? No lo olvido?"

Quería mentir y decirle que le habíamos dicho a Liz. Que la enfermedad tenía la culpa, no nosotros. Excepto, que me estaba cansando de las mentiras, me aparte de la pared.

"Caroline tuvo un momento difícil en la adolescencia. Hay más en su historia de lo que crees, pero es su historia y ella debe de contarla. Liz es el mundo para ella y solo estaba buscando su bienestar"

Ella asintió, esperando que continuara.

"yo fui el instigador, Elena. La perseguí. Yo empujaba las cosas hacia delante todo el tiempo. Ella no quería que conociera a Liz al principio, hasta que estuviera segura. Forcé las cosas y vine a verla sin que Caroline supiera. Quería saber más de la mujer que ayudo a mi esposa. Me case con ella rápidamente, antes de que pudiera cambiar de opinión. Caroline estaba preocupada de que Liz pensara que era demasiado rápido, así que decidimos mantenerlo en secreto por un tiempo y dejar que Liz se acostumbrara a mi"

"y lo arruine"

Me encogí de hombros.

"deberíamos habernos arriesgado y decirle nosotros mismos, es nuestra culpa"

La puerta se abrió y Caroline salió.

"Klaus, puedes pasar"

"demonios" maldije en voz baja. "si no logro hacerlo en una sola pieza, cuida a Caroline por mi"

Elena me dio una sonrisa comprensiva y una palmadita en el hombro.

En la puerta, Caroline apoyo su mano en mi brazo.

"lo siento"

Apreté sus dedos.

"esta bien"

Entre con Caroline detrás de mi.

Me había enfrentado a clientes enojados en las salas de juntas. Me pare frente a salas de conferencias llenas de rostros hostiles esperando a que fallara. Lo había hecho todo sin romper a sudar. Sin embargo, parado frente a la mujer de aspecto severo, sudaba y agarraba la mano de mi esposa como un talismán.

Liz me miraba fijamente.

"te casaste con mi Caroline"

"si"

"sin mi permiso"

"si"

"por qué?"

"nunca había hecho esto antes. No sabía que tenía que preguntar"

Ella agito la mano.

"oh, realmente no eres muy brillante a veces, verdad joven?"

Trague.

"lo siento?"

"por que te casaste con ella?"

"no podría estar sin ella"

"y no dijiste nada porque?..."

No tenia ni idea de lo que Caroline podría haber dicho, pero estaba seguro que tenia que estar cerca de la verdad.

Me agache, encontrándome con los ojos de Liz.

"Me case con ella tan rápido porque no quería perderla. La necesito en mi vida. Estábamos preocupados de que no lo aprobarías, pero esperaba que una vez que me conocieras, estarías bien con la idea de que se casara conmigo"

"ella es demasiado buena para ti"

Me reí, porque era la verdad.

"estoy muy consciente de eso"

"deberías de haberme preguntado primero"

"tienes razón, debería haberlo hecho. Me disculpo"

"ella dice que es feliz"

"yo tambien lo soy" mire a Caroline, sorprendido de que fuera la verdad. "ella constantemente me sorprende"

"solo espera, no has visto nada todavía"

"solo puedo imaginar"

Liz fruncio los labios.

"te estoy vigilando"

"debidamente señalado"

"bien, ahora me debes un pastel"

"pastel?"

Caroline dio un paso adelante, poniendo una mano en mi hombro. No te que sus anillos ya estaban en su lugar, la vista de ellos me hizo sonreír por alguna razón. Nunca me había quitado el mio, y Liz nunca lo había cuestionado. Sin pensarlo, precione un beso en la mano de mi esposa, la acción hizo que Liz se alegrara.

"siempre celebramos las cosas buenas con pastel"

"entonces, es algo bueno? Soy una buena cosa?"

Liz acaricio mi mejilla.

"estoy dependiendo de ti para que cuides de ella por mi"

"lo haré"

"ahora, ese pastel?"

Había una panadería en la calle.

"estoy en ello"

"chocolate" insistió Liz.

Roce su mejilla.

"como si hubiera de otro tipo"

Más tarde en casa, Caroline me dio una taza de café que acepte con gusto, ella se sento frente a mí en la sala.

"y Elena?"

"tomando una siesta. Creo que ella está aprovechando la calma de la tormenta. No creo que ella durmió bien anoche"

"dormí como un bebe"

Ella rodo los ojos.

"como un bebe pegajoso"

Sonreí.

"no es mi culpa que seas perfecta para abrazar. Hueles bien"

"tus ronquidos son más ruidosos de cerca"

Estreche mis ojos.

"Linda"

Ella sonrió.

"Lo siento por esta mañana"

Pase la mano por mi cabello.

"Creo que iba a suceder"

"Hay una buena posibilidad de que ella olvide. Podemos tener la conversación otra vez"

"Al menos podemos decir que se lo dijimos y tal vez ella no esté tan molesta"

"supongo"

Tome un sorbo de café.

"que te dijo ella?"

"estaba preocupada de que estuviera embarazada"

"eso no es problema, nunca lo será" no pude resistirme en molestarla un poco más. "incluso si expandimos nuestros límites"

"no eres capaz de tener hijos?"

"no tengo ni idea. Nunca he intentado procrear y nunca pienso hacerlo. Siempre estoy protegido y me aseguro que mis compañeros también"

Ella inclino la cabeza, confundida.

"no quieres niños?"

"Caroline, no tengo la capacidad de estar en una relación real. No tengo ningún interés de ser padre y traer a otra persona emocionalmente atrofiada al mundo. Nunca podría conectarme con un niño y es por eso que no deseo tener hijos. Nunca"

"creo que estas equivocado"

"equivocado?"

"creo que tienes la capacidad. Creo que podías conectar y amar a un niño, si amaras a su madre"

Solte una carcajada.

"como eso nunca va a suceder, me atengo a mi declaración original"

"por qué estás tan seguro de que no puedes enamorarte?"

Me estaba poniendo impaciente.

"te lo dije. El amor te hace débil. Te hace necesitar gente. Depender de ellos. No permitiré que eso suceda"

"a veces suceden cosas que están fuera de nuestro control"

Agite mi mano.

"no en este caso, no hay amor o niños en mi futuro"

"eso suena solitario"

"tengo mi trabajo y me satisface. Es suficiente"

Ella me estudio y fruncio el ceño.

"lo es?"

"deja de analizarme, Caroline"

"no lo hago. Estoy tratando de comprenderte"

"no lo hagas"

"por qué?"

Me incline hacia delante, mis manos se cerraron sobre el escritorio.

"no te pago para que me entiendas. Te pago para representar un papel"

"uno que se vuelve más complejo todos los días"

"de que estás hablando?"

"no te cansas de esto, Klaus? Las mentiras? Parece que vamos agregando más con el tiempo. Es como una bola de nieve que crece a medida que rueda por la colina" suspiro. "se suponía que era algo simple, yo solo pretendía ser tu prometida. ¡Ahora a crecido hasta el punto en que ni siquiera me reconozco! Odio mentirle a la gente, ¡y le estoy mintiendo a todos! Mama, la familia de Alaric, personas en la clínica… ¡todo es una gran mentira!"

"es un medio para un fin. Nadie está saliendo lastimado"

"enserio? Creo que estas equivocado"

"por qué dices eso? Alaric no está sufriendo, Liz está siendo cuidada, estás viviendo en un lugar mejor y ya no tienes que trabajar"

Su voz redujo a un susurro.

"me siento culpable, mas todos los días"

"por qué?"

"me gusta esta gente. Realmente me gusta Elena, realmente nos hicimos amigas, odio saber que le estoy mintiendo. Alaric y Jenna no han sido más que amables. Es como si los estuviera traicionando con esta farsa. La gente de la clínica cree que estamos casados"

"lo somos" insistí. "no es una farsa, nuestro matrimonio es legal"

"ellos piensan que es real. Piensan que estamos enamorados. Y mi madre… nunca quise que mama supiera. No quería tener que mentirle a ella de todas las personas. Odio mentirle más"

"sabes que ella probablemente lo olvidara"

Caroline rodo los ojos.

"sigue siendo una mentira, Klaus. Bonnie seguirá recordándole, para que ella no lo olvide. Además, están Damon, Katherine, Jeremy…" ella resoplo con exasperación. "la lista crece"

Tamborileé los dedos sobre el escritorio y me encogí de hombros.

"es más grande de lo que esperaba, te daré eso. Incluso Stefan piensa que cambie, cuando jugamos golf el otro día, me felicito por haber encontrado 'mi lado humano'"

"no te molesta? A cuantas personas tocas con esta mentira? A cuantas personas afectara cuando haya terminado?"

"Caroline, deja de ser tan dramática. Los matrimonios acaban todo el tiempo. El mundo continuara. Pensaremos los cómo y por qué cuando llegue el momento"

"y mientras tanto seguimos mintiendo"

Termine con esta conversación tonta.

"si, seguimos mintiendo. Todavía te estoy pagando y sigue siendo un trabajo. Hasta nuevo aviso, sigues siendo mi esposa. Sigue actuando tu parte, finge que te gusto. Imagina que me amas, has lo que tengas que hacer para mantener 'la farsa' como tanto te gusta llamarla"

Ella se puso de pie, sacudiendo la cabeza.

"ese es el problema aquí, Klaus. No siempre tengo que fingir que me gustas. Cuando dejas de actuar como un idiota, eres un hombre decente. Te conectas con las personas. Eres amable y generoso con mama. Por alguna razón te olvidas de ser ese idiota que le muestras al resto del mundo cuando estas con ella. A veces, incluso lo olvidas cando estás conmigo" su expresión era triste y su voz abatida "a veces, me olvido de que no me gustas y creo en realidad que somos amigos"

Camino hacia la puerta, se detuvo y me miro.

"me gustan esos momentos. Hace que el resto de los días sean más fáciles de llevar"

Luego ella salio, dejándome aturdido.


	26. Chapter 26

**KLAUS**

Caroline estuvo tranquila el resto de la noche. La lluvia vio y se fue, eventualmente disminuyo. Elena sintió la tensión en el aire y trato de ser discreta. En algún momento me pregunto si Caroline estaba bien.

"nosotros…umm..tuvimos un desacuerdo" admití. Las parejas discutían, mi respuesta parecía buena.

"por lo que paso antes?"

"si" no le dije sobre qué cosa anterior. La deje pensar que fue por lo de Liz.

"quieres que me vaya?"

"no, esta bien"

"no se vayan a la cama enojados, háblenlo" alentó. "me iré a la cama pronto para darles algo de privacidad"

Sin saber como responder, solo asentí. No tenia ni idea de que decirle a Caroline, pero tan pronto como Elena se fue, Caroline la siguió. Espere un rato, apague la televisión y me reuni con ella en mi habitación. Ya estaba en la cama, acurrucada y cerca del borde. Me prepare y me meti detrás de su calido cuerpo. Dude, luego me acerque, tirando de ella hacia mi torso.

"no te enojes conmigo"

"no lo estoy, solo estoy triste" ella suspiro.

"no puedo cambiar lo que soy, amor"

Ella rodo en la oscuridad para estar frente a mi.

"creo que de alguna manera has cambiado"

"tal vez" admiti. "sin embargo, no cambia como me siento por ciertas cosas, el amor y los niños son dos de ellas"

"todo es blanco y negro contigo"

"tiene que ser, asi es como trato con la vida"

"te pierdes de tanto"

Pase mi dedo por su mejilla, tocando la suavidad de su piel en la oscuridad. Me encontré con un rastro de humedad y supe que ella había estado llorando. Me molesto pensar que ella estaba ahí acostada y molesta.

"Caroline" comencé.

"que?" susurro ella.

"sé que esto se hizo mas grande y complejo. También sé que eres mejor persona que yo y por eso te molesta. No esperaba que los Saltzman fueran parte de nuestra vida fuera de la oficina. No había planeado conocer a tu madre y quererla. No hay nada que podramos hacer ahora, excepto seguir la corriente. No puedo cambiar de perspectiva por que es lo que creo. Sin embargo, hay algo en lo que te equivocas."

"en que?"

Acune su mejilla, acercando su cara a la mia.

"no me disgustas. Lejos de ahí. Lamento cada palabra desagradable, cada pésimo mandado e al que te envié y cada trabajo sucio que te pedí que hicieras. Creo que eres increíblemente valiente por haber aceptado el hacer esto conmigo, y las razones por las que lo hiciste son sorprendentes para mi. Eres desinteresada, amable, estas llena de luz y te disfruto. Y el hecho de que te hayas vuelto tan importante para mi es un testimonio de lo especial que eres, amor"

Lagrimas calientes corrian por su cara. Gemi, incapaz de manejar mas emoción hoy.

"dios, mujer " gruñi juguetonamente. "trato de ser amable y tu lloras. Me doy por vencido, volveré a ser un idiota."

Ella me palmeo la mano.

"no, esta bien. Me detendré. Eso fue inesperado, eso es todo"

"estoy tratando de disculparme"

Levanto la cara, rozando su boca con la mia.

"aceptada"

Enterre mis manos en su cabello, manteniéndola cerca. Presione mi boca sobre la de ella, queriéndola probar una vez mas. Ella respondio con un suspiro bajo, su aliento flotando en mi cara. Largos momentos pasaron mientras nuestros labios se movieron juntos. El deseo se empezó a construir lentamente y mi cuerpo ardia de necesidad. Con un gemido retrocedi, mirándola. Sus labios estaban hinchados y su respiración rápida. Trace su labio inferior con mi dedo.

"Caroline" murmure, mientras pasaba mi mano por su muslo desnudo.

Levanto la cabeza, y juntos cuando su boca se unio con la mia, lo escuchamos. Un trueno, seguido por un grito y un golpe en la habitación de invitados.

Gemi. Dejando caer mi cabeza sobre su hombro.

"maldita Elena"

Ella dejo salir una gran exhalación de aire.

"malditamente genial. Creo que ella rompió mi lámpara. Me gustaba esa lámpara"

Comencé a reirme de su rara y colorida declaración. Me aparte de ella, dejando caer mi brazo sobre mi cara.

"ve a ver que ha hecho tu amiga ahora"

Ella se deslizo fuera de la cama, vacilando. La tenue luz de afuera detrás de ella destacaba su silueta a través de su camisón. Ella había engordado un poco, su cuerpo suavizándose con curvas. Su cabello suelto sobre sus hombros, sus ojos con deseo. Ella se veía sexy. Sexy como el infierno.

"ve" gruñí. "si no vas no seré responsable de lo que ocurra después"

Ella se apresuró hacia la puerta.

"Caroline" llame mientras me sentaba.

Ella se volvió con su mano en el picaporte.

"si la lámpara está rota, te comprare una nueva" dije de forma suave.

Su ronrisa era brillante.

"bien"

Me deje caer de nuevo en la cama.

Que demonios estaba haciendo? Eso fue dos veces hoy. La deseaba, la mujer que una vez quería que saliera de mi vida. Ahora ella estaba a mi alrededor. En todos los aspectos de mi vida, en mi cama.

La parte mas extraña. No me importaba.

{}

"Caroline, el jarabe no es un grupo de alimentos"

Levanto la vista de su plato.

"cada hoyo tiene que ser llenado, Klaus. Es una regla"

Resople mientras bebia mi café.

"estas ahogando el waffle. Hay mas jarabe que comida en tu plato"

"es mejor asi"

Gruñi.

"y le agregas tocino?"

Ella gimio con su comida.

"es perfecto, solo que tu no entiendes por ser británico"

Elena se rio mientras comia su desayuno.

"no te gusta el jarabe, Klaus?"

"en cantidades razonables, también quiero probar el waffle"

Caroline extendió un tenedor hacia mi.

"pruébalo"

"no"

"por favor?"

Yo tome un trozo de mi waffle seco.

"entonces prueba el mio"

Nos dimos de comer. El suyo goteaba con jarabe y mantequilla, mucho mas dulce de lo que estaba acostumbrado. Hice una mueca.

"esto es espantoso"

Ella sonrio.

"es mejor que el tuyo" miro hacia abajo y maldijo. "demonios tengo jarabe en mi blusa, si me perdonan"

Salio corriendo de la cocina. Espere hasta que desapareciera para tomar el jarabe y agregar mas a mi waffle.

Elena se rio.

"ustedes son tan dulces, nunca han comido waffles juntos?"

Tuve que pensar rápido.

"no, Caroline siempre hacia Hotcakes. Le compre la wafflera como regalo de bodas"

Elena me miro con la boca abierta.

"le diste una wafflera como regalo de bodas?"

"ella quería una!" me defendi.

"dios mio, Klaus. Tienes que aprender mucho sobre el romance"

"oye, ella me consiguió"

Elena tomo su taza de café.

"mmm…creo que la wafflera fue el mejor regalo"

La mire con enojo.

"cuando te vas?"

"Damon estará aquí pronto"

"bien"

Ella me dio un empujon jugueton.

"interrumpí tu reconciliación anoche. Lo siento. El trueno me tomo por sorpresa"

"no tengo ni idea de lo que estas hablando"

"por supuesto que no. Caroline siempre esta asi de…mm…despeinada"

Yo sonreí. Parecía bastante despeinada anoche cuando dejo la habitación.

Le guiñe un ojo a Elena.

"tenemos el resto del dia para hacerlo. Me refiero a reconciliarnos o ambos"

Ella rodo los ojos murmurando algo sobre hombres y mentes de una sola pista.

Yo segui comiendo mi waffle ahora lleno de jarabe.

{}

Sali del estudio, buscando a Caroline. Elena se había ido a media tarde, me había ocupado haciendo algo de trabajo y luego recibi una llamada de Alaric.

Oi ruidos en el pasillo y fui a investigar. La puerta de la habitación mas pequeña estaba abierta. Usaba la habitación para almacenamiento. En algún momento, tuvo una cama y la usaba para mis invitadas y las actividades posteriores a la cena. Yo nunca las lleve a mi habitación. Me había desecho de la cama cuando Caroline se mudo, ahora todo lo que quedaba eran cajas y archivos.

Me apoye en el marco de la puerta, observándola por unos momentos con una sonrisa.

"que estas haciendo?"

Ella indico unos cuadros.

"tienes algunas pinturas bonitas aquí"

"no estaba seguro donde ponerlos"

" se vería muy bien en la sala principal" dijo levantando uno de los cuadros. "es una imagen tan bella, seria un lastima verla guardada aquí"

Mire el cuadro, sintiéndome un poco avergonzado.

"yo lo pinte"

"lo hiciste?"

"si, pase por una fase en la que probé la pintura, no duro mucho. No soy bueno"

"creo que todas son geniales"

"pues adelante, son tuyas"

"no te importa?"

"para nada"

"gracias"

"escucha, llamo Alaric. Quiere que vaya con el fuera de la ciudad para ver a un cliente. Creo que se siente culpable, Damon fue las últimas dos veces"

"cuando te vas?"

"mañana"

"cuanto tiempo?"

"esa es la cosa. No volveré hasta el jueves, eso quiere decir que me perderé el martes con tu madre"

Ella sonrio.

"no importa, puedo perder una clase de yoga"

"dile que ire el viernes a comer, llevare sus hamburguesas favoritas"

"ella amara eso"

"que vas hacer mientras no estoy"

"trabajar en la sala"

"tienes pintores? No hay escaleras para ti" hizo un trabajo increíble en su habitación pero la sala de estar era demasiado para ella. La idea de Caroline en una escalera tan alta me ponía nervioso, especialmente si iba estar fuera de la ciudad.

"tengo profesionales contratados, Klaus. Se terminará en dos días. Te perderás la diversión"

"que lastima"

Se puso de pie, sacudiendo su pantalón.

"te ayudare a empacar, necesito cambiar las sabanas y devolver mis cosas"

La voz salio antes de que pudiera detenerla.

"no"

"que?"

"duerme en mi habitación mientras estoy fuera, no te preocupes por las sabanas, tienes mucho que hacer"

Ella se mordio el labio.

"y hoy?"

"compartimos de nuevo"

"yo…"

Tome su mano.

"tiene sentido, ahorraras trabajo"

Una sonrisa curvo sus labios.

"eres un pegajoso, te gusta dormir conmigo!"

"simplemente estoy siendo practico"

"admítelo y dormiré contigo"

Levante una ceja.

"quieres reformular eso?"

"oh, yo…"

Ahí estaba el color que tanto me gustaba, florecio en su pecho y mancho sus mejillas. Ella empujo mi brazo bromeando.

"admítelo y dormiré en tu cama mientras no estas"

"y esta noche?"

El rubor se acentuó.

"Si"

Me agache, pasando mis labios por su mejilla hasta llegar a su oído.

"me gusta dormir contigo, estas caliente y hueles bien"

Ella paso a mi lado rozándome.

"bien, si es lo que quieres"

Yo sonreí. Era de hecho lo que yo quería.

{}

"por qué sonríes?" pregunto Alaric, el viaje iba bien, el cliente se había mostrado entusiasta. Pase la tarde agregando ideas y esquemas para otra reunión en la mañana. Alaric había insistido en ir a cenas para celebrar.

Levante la vista de mi teléfono y se lo entregue.

"envié este pastel de chocolate a Liz para compensar el no estar ahí. Caroline me envió una foto de ellas disfrutándolo"

El se rio y me devolvió el celular.

"eres muy cariñoso con tu suegra"

"ella me recuerda a alguien de mi infancia"

"un pariente?"

"no"

Me miro con astucia.

"no te gusta hablar de ti mismo. Específicamente tu pasado"

"no"

"hablas con alguien al respecto?"

"Caroline"

"tu catalizador, la mujer que cambio tu vida, que te cambio"

Incline mi cabeza con reconocimiento, esperando que tomara la indirecta y dejara caer el tema. Se quedo en silencio por un momento, luego saco un sobre de su bolsillo, deslizándolo sobre la mesa.

"que es esto?"

Dio unos golpecillos en el papel.

"has estado sobresaliente desde que subiste abordo, Klaus. Has superado mis expectativas. Todas nuestras expectativas. Tu trabajo en la compañía Kenner, la forma en que has colaborado y has sido parte clave del equipo. Viniendo en este viaje de última hora. Todo ello"

Me encogi de hombros con inusual modestia ante su alabanza. Sus palabras me llegaron. Me pregunte si eso era lo que un niño sentía cuando disfrutaba del orgullo de su padre, algo que nunca había experimentado. Alaric se apresuro a felicitar y rara vez era critico, sus comentarios eran para enseñar, no para condenar. Me sorprendi con que rapidez me había adaptado a mi papel en grupo Saltzman. Disfrute de la energía positiva y toda la actitud 'trabajar juntos, no en contra' que compartieron. Sus palabras sin embargo, significaron mucho. Sentí un nudo en la garganta, asi que tome un sorbo de agua antes de hablar.

"gracia, ha sido notable para mi tambien"

Empujo el sobre hacia mi.

"es para ti"

Dentro había un cheque de gran tamaño junto con la copia de mi contrato. Lo que llamo mi atención mas fue que la clausula seis estaba tachada y firmada.

"no entiendo"

Sonrio.

"el cheque es por tu trabajo excepcional. Kenner firmo un contrato de varios años por tu idea. Te quieren en cada campaña"

"usted tacho mi periodo de prueba"

"lo hice. Solo la había puesto para asegurarme de que tenia razón en mi instinto de que encajarías con nosotros. Has demostrado ser lo que dijiste que eras: un hombre cambiado. Tu Caroline ha traido al verdadero Klaus. Tienes un lugar en mi compañía durante el tiempo que lo desees Klaus. Espero que tengamos muchos años por delante" me tendio la mano.

Le estreche la mano, lo había logrado. Lo hice.

Debería haberme sentido eufórico. Todos mis planes, todos los arreglos me habian llevado a este momento. Había asegurado mi posición en el Grupo Saltzman y había arruinado a Richard.

Misión cumplida.

Sin embargo, mi emoción no era por las razones pensadas. Descubri que no me importaba lo que pensara Richard o como se sintiera. El podría entrar y ofrecerme ser socio y mas dinero del que jamas había soñado y no estaría tentado en irme. Yo solo quería disfrutar de la aprobación de Alaric. Quería hacerlo sentir orgulloso. Quería seguir trabajando para el y escuchar sus palabras amables y llenas de elogios. Junto con esos sentimientos vino una emoción que no estaba acostumbrado a sentir: culpa. Culpa por como empezó todo esto y porqué estoy sentado aquí. Culpa por el engaño que había utilizado para llegar aquí.

Mientras miraba los papeles me pregunte cuanto tenia que ver que Elena se hubiera quedado con nosotros con su decisión. Ella ciertamente nos había mirado actuando como una pareja. Ella pensaba que no podía apartar mis manos de Caroline, que teníamos una gran vida sexual, que discutíamos y nos reconciliábamos, si no que elimino en la mente de Alaric cualquier duda que quedara.

Negué internamente. No importaba. Lo que importaba es que seguía trabajando duro y probándome ante Alaric y la compañía. No importaba como comenzó, lo ganaría y lo conservaría.

"gracias"

El palmeo mi hombro.

"estoy seguro de que Caroline será feliz"

Otra emoción extraña burbujeo en mi pecho, la anticipación de contarle, compartir esta victoria con ella. Sonreí al saber como reaccionaria.

"Me encantaría decírselo, pero creo que esperare al llegar a casa" mire mi bono "creo que necesito comprarle algo para celebrar. Pensé la semana pasada que necesitaba darle algo, esta es la excusa perfecta"

El asintió.

"es una gran idea. Conozco una maravillosa joyería en la calle"

Mis cejas se dispararon hacia arriba. Joyería. no había pensado en eso pero era…

"perfecto"


	27. Chapter 27

**KLAUS**

Deslice mi llave en la cerradura, entrando en el apartamento en silencio. Me sorprendió darme cuenta de lo mucho que extrañaba estar en casa y cuanto había extrañado a Caroline.

Me encontré enviándole mensajes, verificando si estaba bien, si Liz estaba bien o si ella recordó cerrar el apartamento. Sus mensajes de vuelta me hicieron sonreír, siempre un poco descarados y dulces. Ella había adorado la tarta de queso que envié, me conto como parte del personal le ayudo a ella y Liz a comerla. Cuando menciono que Liz se había sentido un poco mal, había llamado a la clínica para que la revisaran más veces, hice que Bonnie se riera de mi preocupación.

Tuve que reírme de mi mismo. Parecía que la presencia de Caroline en mi vida provocaba más emoción todo el tiempo.

Debería odiarlo, pero de alguna manera no lo hice.

Estaba ansioso por llegar a casa, verla, visitar a Liz y volver a la oficina. Cuando el cliente estuvo de acuerdo antes de lo esperado, Alaric y yo acordamos tomar el último vuelo de ese día para llegar a casa antes. Cuando el Taxi me dejo, Alaric se rio de mi prisa por bajar.

"no espero verte mañana en la oficina a primera hora, Klaus. Disfruta de tu mañana con Caroline"

Asentí.

"gracias"

Deje mi maletín, encendí la luz y me quede inmóvil.

No estaba en la misma habitación que deje atrás. El atrevido color rojo que Caroline había elegido ahora adornaba la enorme pared alrededor de la chimenea y destacaba la madera. El color crema de las otras paredes era rica y atractiva. Ella había agregado algunos cojines, las dos sillas que me había mostrado y el resultado de la transformación había sido cálido y acogedor. Hogareño.

La mayor sorpresa fue una de mis pinturas colgada sobre la chimenea, me sorprendió lo bien que se veía y el hecho de que había elegido una de mis favoritas, toda la habitación se veía espectacular.

Pase mi mano por la curva de las sillas que había agregado. Eran piezas fuertes. El efecto todavía era masculino, pero suavizado por lo que ella había creado. En la mesita central había una foto de nosotros, tomada por Elena el día de nuestra boda. La recogí, estudiando la fotografía. Caroline estaba sonriendo en la imagen, su cara casi resplandeciendo. Mi frente descansaba sobre la de ella, estaba sonriendo. Los dos parecíamos felices. Como una pareja enamorada. Pase mi dedo sobre la imagen, inseguro de la extraña sensación en mi pecho.

Colocándola de nuevo en la mesa, tome mi saco y camine a mi habitación. En mi puerta me detuve, sorprendido de ver a Caroline dormida en mi cama. Estaba seguro de que ella ya se había mudado a su habitación. Abrazaba la almohada, su cabello dorado era una ola detrás de ella sobre las sabanas oscuras. La estudie mientras dormía. Parecía más joven y vulnerable. Recordé haber pensado que ella era débil. Ella era cualquier cosa menos eso. Conociéndola ahora como lo hago, supe que tenía un núcleo de acero, sin él se habría doblado hace mucho tiempo, pero no lo había hecho.

Sobrevivió perdiendo a sus padres, viviendo en la calle, el dolor de ver a Liz enfermarse y a mí, en toda mi egoísta, miope e idiota gloria.

Ella se movió, las mantas arrastrándose hacia abajo en su movimiento. Sonreí cuando vi que estaba usando unas de mis camisetas.

Mi esposa estaba en mi cama, usando mi ropa.

Descubrí que estaba más que bien con ambos hechos.

Con un suspiro, deje mi saco, agarre un pantalón para dormir y me prepare para ir a la cama, asegurándome de guardar silencio. Con cuidado, me deslice detrás de ella y tire de ella hacia mi pecho. Se despertó sobresaltada, poniéndose rígida en mi abrazo.

"relájate, amor. Soy yo"

"porque estas en casa?"

"los negocios salieron muy bien y terminamos antes"

Ella lucho por levantarse.

"iré a mi habitación"

La abrace más fuerte.

"quédate. Estas bien" con una sonrisa bese su cuello. "me gusta abrazar, recuerdas?"

Ella se acurruco con un sonido de satisfacción.

"tu cama es cómoda"

No pude evitar burlarme de ella.

"y mi camiseta? Es cómoda también?"

"he estado ocupada, no he podido lavar la ropa, así que use esto"

"vi lo ocupada que has estado"

"te gusta?" su voz era tímida y vacilante.

Le di un beso en la frente.

"buen trabajo, señora Mikaelson"

Ella se rio.

"me alegro que le guste, señor Mikaelson"

Me acerque mas ella.

"lo estoy, ahora ve a dormir. Te contare todo sobre el viaje por la mañana"

"esta bien" murmuro somnolienta.

{}

Caroline me miro sobre su café y volvió a recoger el contrato.

"asi? solo cancelo tu periodo de prueba?"

Asentí. Mi boca llena de huevos revueltos, trague y le sonreí.

"tengo una leve sospecha que le visita de Elena pudo haber tenido algo que ver con eso"

Ella se mordió el extremo de una uña, me estire golpeándole la mano.

"para"

"por qué crees que Elena tuvo algo que ver con esto?"

"piénsalo, Caroline. Piensa en lo que vio. Nosotros en la misma cama y yo encima de ti. Nos llevamos bien. Ella incluso vio que tuvimos una pelea y nos reconciliamos. Estoy bastante seguro que ella le dijo a Alaric que estaba equivocado en tener alguna duda"

"tiene sentido, supongo"

"además dijo que hice un gran trabajo, que había superado sus expectativas. Era su manera de recompensarme" tome un sorbo de mi café. "bueno eso y una generosa bonificación"

Me dio una sonrisa cálida.

"sabía que los dejarías impresionados. No me sorprende, siempre has sido brillante"

Su cumplido me hizo sentir cosas extrañas. Me frote el pecho sintiendo calor en ese lugar.

"siempre me has apoyado, gracias" mis palabras eran sinceras.

La sonrisa que me devolvió era amplia. Mire a mi plato mientras la normalidad de la situación se registraba en mi cabeza. Era asi como era un matrimonio? Un matrimonio real? Pequeños momentos compartidos que te hacían sentir completo, conectado.

Busque en mi bolsillo y deslice la caja hacia ella.

"para ti"

Ella no hizo ningún movimiento para tocarla. Nunca había conocido una mujer como Caroline. Mi riqueza siempre había sido un imán para las mujeres con las que salía. Harian todo por los regalos, soltando pistas, mostrándome artículos en internet. Pero no Caroline.

"tu bono" empuje la caja alargada hacia ella "abrela, no morderá"

Su mano temblaba mientras tomaba la caja. Dudo una vez que estaba en su mano, como anticipando el momento de abrir la caja. Apreciando el misterio. Me gusto ver sus expresiones mientras cruzaban su cara.

Sus ojos se abrieron mientras miraba la pulsera. Tan pronto como la vi, supe que a ella le encantaría. Pequeños diamantes incrustados colocados sobre las figuras de infinitos unidos. No era la pulsera mas cara de la tienda, pero se adaptaba a Caroline ala perfeccion. Era tan única como ella.

Caroline me miro.

"no entiendo"

"es un regalo, amor"

"por que?"

Me encogi de hombros.

"te lo mereces" toque el contrato "nada de esto hubiera pasado sin ti. Quería darte las gracias" agregue completamente sincero.

Era importante hacerle saber lo mucho que había hecho por mi y lo agradecido que estaba.

"es bonita"

Tome su mano derecha y la coloque en su muñeca. La estudie, le queda bien, perfecta.

"te gusta?"

"me encanta" su voz era espesa.

"estaba pensando en aretes o un anillo. Podríamos conseguir otra cosa silo prefieres"

Ella sacudió la cabeza.

"no, es perfecta"

El aire a nuestro alrededor se volvió tenso. Ella siguió mirando su mano y parpadeando rápidamente. Oh dios, iba a llorar? Por un regalo? No estaba seguro de poder manejarlo.

Aplaudi.

"buena elección, guardare los pendientes para otra ocasión. Tal vez un aniversario de 6 meses o algo asi. Estoy seguro que los Saltzman celebra este tipo de hitos, tendre que seguir el ritmo"

Se aclaro la garganta y se levanto de su silla.

"supongo que si"

Me sorprendió cuando ella se detuvo a mi lado, ahueco mi mejilla y presiono un dulce beso en ella.

"gracias Klaus" murmuro y siguió caminando.

Me gire en mi silla mirando caminar. Solo cuando me movi me di cuentas que mi mano cubria mi cara donde sus labios me habian tocado, como si quisiera mantener su beso en mi piel.

Que extraño.


	28. Chapter 28

KLAUS

Me quede mirando a Liz con el ceño fruncido. Me había emocionado que el mismo trio de jazz de antes hiciera na actuación hoy, pero ella había estado rara toda la noche. Ms de una vez ella había levantado su mano para limpiar una lagrima que rodaba por su mejilla. Cuando le pregunte si se encontraba bien, ella hizo un gesto con su mano con impaciencia.

"estoy bien"

Sin embargo, ella parecía ser cualquier cosa excepto bien.

La lleve de vuelta ala habitación con la esperanza que lo que le habría traído le despertara el animo.

Caroline menciono que Liz no había estado comiendo bien los últimos días y parecía cansada. Esta noche, su enfermera me había dicho que ella solo picoteo su cena y que solo había almorzado por que Caroline la había obligado.

Sabia que Caroline estaba preocupada. Ella había considerado cancelar su clase de yoga, pero la anime a ir. Le recordé que solo le quedaban solo 2 clases, entonces ella podría venir a acompañar a Liz los demás martes. Extrañaría mi tiempo con Liz. Mi parte favorita de las noches era cuando Liz me contaba historias sobre Caroline. Eran tantas, algunas que Caroline había olvidado ya. A menudo eran sobre momentos graciosos y vergonzosos que me hicieron reir.

Me sente junto a Liz, abriendo la caja de pizza con una sonrisa.

"sorpresa!"

Cuando descubri que la pizza era una de sus comidas favoritas comencé a llevársela con regularidad. No hubo problemas con la clínica y en ocaciones llevaba suficiente para el personal de la clínica. Un dia traje suficiente para que cualquier paciente que quisiera un trozo pudiera disfrutarla. Ese dia fui un héroe.

Hoy sin embargo fue solo para Liz.

Tomo una rebanada, pero no hizo ningún movimiento por comerla, con un suspiro tome su rebanada y la devolví a la caja. Envolví mi mano en su frágil muñeca, frotando la delicada piel.

"Liz que es? Que pasa?"

Ella lanzo una profunda exhalación.

"estoy cansada"

"quieres que consiga a Bonnie? Ella puede prepararte para que vayas a la cama"

"no, no quiero irme a la cama"

"no entiendo"

Retirando su mano de mi agarre, se froto la cara.

"estoy cansada de todo esto"

"tu habitación?" si ella quería una diferente lo conseguiría, no importaba su precio.

"de estar aquí... La vida, si puedes llamar a esto vida"

Nunca la había escuchado hablar asi.

"Liz..."

Extendió la mano, envolviéndola alrededor de la mia.

"olvido las cosas Klaus. El tiempo pasa y no se si es el mismo dia de hace un momento. Caroline viene de visita y no puedo recordar si vino hace horas, días o si simplemente dejo la habitación por un segundo. Algunos días no reconozco nada y tengo miedo. Se que hay días en que no la conozco" su voz temblaba " hay días en que ni yo me reconozco"

"ella esta aquí. Todos los días ella viene a verte, e incluso si la olvidas ella te conoce. Ella se queda y se sienta contigo"

"soy una carga para ella"

"no" insisti. "no eres una carga, ella te ama"

"me debes odiar"

"que? No, en absoluto. Me encanta pasar tiempo contigo. Eres parte de mi familia ahora, Liz. Te convertiste en eso cuando me case con Caroline"

Cuando las palabras salieron de mi boca, me di cuenta que estaba diciendo la verdad.

"deberían estar haciendo otras cosas, viajando, teniendo bebes, conociendo amigos, no cuidando a una enferma"

"por que estas hablando asi? Sabes que Caroline haría cualquier cosa por ti. Yo tambien" levante su mano colocando un beso en su piel " por favor, Liz, si ella te escucha..."

"sabes tuve una buena vida, era sheriff de un pueblo, cuando me divorcie de Bill pensé que mi vida acabaría pero luego encontré a Caroline, ella se convirtió en mi razón de ser"

"ella te necesita"

"ella ya no me necesita"

"te equivocas"

"no, ella te tiene a ti ahora, cuidaras de ella?"

"no lo hagas Liz, no te rindas, Caroline estaría devastada"

Ella cerro los ojos.

"estoy cansada"

Me asuste cuando me di cuenta que no se referia a ir a la cama. Estaba cansada de la vida y estaba atrapada en un cuerpo que ya no funcionaba, con una mente que la dejaba confundida y en el olvido.

Me agache,bajando la voz.

"yo cuidare de ella,lo prometo"

Podría prometerle eso, me aseguraría que Caroline estuviera bien.

"no te rindas, ella te necesita"

Sus ojos se abrieron y su mirada se poso a mi lado.

"me puedes dar esa foto?"

Me di la vuelta y le entregué la foto a la que señalaba. Después de decirle que estábamos casados, Caroline le trajo una foto de nosotros el día de nuestra boda, y una que Bonnie había tomado cuando estábamos de visita. Caroline estaba sosteniendo su mano, Liz estaba pellizcando su nariz y riendo, y yo me senté a su lado, sonriendo. Parecíamos una familia.

Ella trazó nuestras caras.

"Ella ha sido mi vida "

"Lo sé."

"Ella es todo lo que sabía que sería: inteligente, amorosa, fuerte".

"Estoy de acuerdo. Hermosa también. Duro como el acero. Tuviste mucho que ver con eso, Liz"

Eso la hizo sonreír. La primera real que había visto esta noche.

Se estiró y palmeó mi mejilla .

"Eres un buen chico."

Esas palabras me hicieron reír. Nadie me las había dicho nunca.

"Cuando te haces mayor, Klaus, te das cuenta de que la vida se compone de momentos. Todo tipo de ellos. Los tristes, los buenos y los grandes. Ellos componen el tapiz que es tu vida. Aférrense a todos, especialmente a los grandes. Hacen que los otros sean fáciles de tomar ".

Cubrí su mano con la mía.

"Quédate", le insté. "Para ella. Dale más buenos momentos, Liz"

Con un suspiro, ella asintió.

"Quiero irme a la cama ahora".

Volviéndome la cara, le besé la palma de la mano.

"Voy a buscar a Bonnie ".

Ella se me miro con ferocidad.

"Amor, Klaus. Asegúrate de rodearla de amor"

Solo pude asentir.

Ella me pellizcó la nariz. Eso fue lo que le hizo a Caroline, era su forma de decir: "Te amo".

Mis ojos picaron todo el camino hacia el escritorio para conseguir a Bonnie .

kc

Mi teléfono vibraba en la mesa de madera y lo levanté, reprimiendo una sonrisa ante el número. White Oak. Me pregunté qué le estaría pidiendo Liz a Bonnie ahora. Desde nuestra noche incómoda la semana pasada, ella había querido algo diario y me aseguré de que lo tuviera. Nunca le conté a Caroline sobre nuestra conversación. Ya estaba bastante preocupada. Liz obviamente se estaba desacelerando, y su mente se rendía más a menudo. Ella se había parecido más a sí misma la noche anterior, pero se había quedado dormida tan pronto como la llevé a su habitación. La dejé en las manos capaces de su cuidadora con un beso en su mejilla suave .

Rechacé la llamada, planeando devolverla cuando terminara la reunión. Volví a centrar mi atención en Alaric, quien estaba señalando los deseos de un cliente para su próxima campaña , cuando mi teléfono volvió a sonar. Echando un vistazo, vi que era White Oak de nuevo. Un pequeño agujero de preocupación comenzó en mi estómago. Bonnie sabía que la volvería a llamar. ¿Por qué estaba siendo tan insistente?

Levanté la vista hacia Alaric, que había detenido su discurso.

"¿Necesitas tomar eso, Klaus?"

"Creo que puede ser importante".

El asintió.

"Cinco minutos de descanso, todos."

Acepté la llamada.

"Bonnie?"

"Señor Mikaelson, lamento interrumpir" Su voz envió una oleada de ansiedad por mi espalda. "Tengo una terrible noticia".

No tenía ningún recuerdo de estar de pie, pero de repente me puse de pie.

"¿Que pasó?"

"Liz Forbes falleció hace una hora".

Cerré mis ojos contra la repentina quemadura. Agarré mi teléfono con más fuerza, mi voz era gruesa.

"¿Le han dicho a mi esposa?"

"Sí. Ella estaba aquí esta mañana, y solo se había ido poco antes de que yo entrara para ver cómo estaba Liz"

"¿Está ella allí ahora?"

"Sí. Traté de preguntarle sobre los arreglos, pero no puedo hacer que ella hable. No estaba segura de qué hacer, así que lo llame"

"No, hiciste lo correcto. Voy en camino. No dejes que se vaya, Bonnie. Me encargaré de todos los arreglos"

Colgué, dejé caer mi teléfono, el sonido de él golpeando la mesa, un ruido sordo rompiendo el rugido en mi cabeza. Sentí una mano en mi hombro y miré el rostro preocupado de Alaric .

"Klaus, lo siento"

"Tengo que . . . "Mi voz se apagó.

"Déjame conducirte."

Me sentí extraño. Fuera de balance. Mi mente era caótica, mi estómago en nudos, y mis ojos ardían. Un pensamiento aclarado, su nombre ardiendo en mi cerebro.

"Caroline"

"Ella te necesita. Te llevaré con ella"

Asenti. "Sí."

En la clinica, no lo dudé, corri por los pasillos. Vi a Bonnie afuera de la habitación de Liz, la puerta estaba cerrada.

"¿Está ella ahí?"

"Sí."

"¿Que necesitas?"

"Necesito saber si hubo algo arreglado, una planificación previa, ¿cuáles eran sus deseos para cuando falleció?"

"Sé que ella quería ser cremada. No creo que Caroline haya hecho ningún acuerdo previo" Me pasé la mano por la nuca. "No tengo experiencia con esto, Bonnie".

La voz de Alaric vino detrás de mí. "Déjame ayudarte, Klaus".

Me sorprendi. Pensé que me había dejado y se había ido.

Extendió su mano a Bonnie, presentándose. Ella sonrió en reconocimiento. Se volvió hacia mí.

"Ve con tu esposa. Tengo un buen amigo que tiene una serie de casas funerarias. Me pondré en contacto con él y empezaré por ti, Bonnie puede aconsejarme"

Ella asintió. "Por supuesto". Puso su mano en mi brazo.

"Todo bien"

"Ayudaré al señor Saltzman lo mejor que pueda".

"Lo apreciaría, al igual que Care".

Alaric sonrió.

"rara vez la llamas así. Ve, ella te necesita"

Me deslicé en la habitación, cerrando la puerta silenciosamente. La habitación parecía tan mal. No había música, ni Liz estaba sentada leyendo. Las cortinas estaban cerradas, la habitación se oscureció de tristeza.

Caroline era una figura acurrucada sentada junto a la cama de Liz, sosteniendo su mano. Me moví a su lado, permitiéndome un momento para mirar a la mujer que había cambiado mi vida . Liz parecía como si estuviera dormida, con la cara tranquila. Ya no estaría confundida o agitada , ya no buscaría algo que no pudiera recordar o sufriría dolor.

Ya no podra contarme historias de la mujer que ahora lloraba por ella.

Me agaché junto a mi esposa, cubriendo la mano de Liz con la mía.

"Caroline, amor?", murmuré.

Ella no se movió. Permaneció congelada, con el rostro en blanco , sin hablar.

Deslicé mi brazo alrededor de sus rígidos hombros, acercándola.

"Lo siento, cariño. Sé lo mucho que la amabas"

"Me acababa de ir", susurró ella. "Estaba a mitad de camino a casa, y me llamaron. No debería haberme ido"

"No lo sabías".

"Ella dijo que estaba cansada y quería descansar. Ella me pidió que apagara la música. Debería haber sabido que algo estaba mal ", insistió.

"No te hagas esto a ti mismo".

"Debería haber estado con ella cuando ella ..."

"Estabas con ella. Ya sabes lo que ella sentía por esto, cariño. Lo decía todo el tiempo: cuando estuviera lista, se iria. Estabas aquí, la persona que más amaba, la persona que querría ser la última que viera, y estaba lista. Me pasé la mano por el pelo. "Ella ha estado lista por un tiempo, amor. Creo que ella estaba esperando para asegurarse de que ibas a estar bien ".

"No me despedí".

Tiré de su cabeza a mi hombro. "¿La besaste?"

"Sí."

"¿Ella te pellizcó la nariz?"

"Sí."

"Entonces dijiste adiós. Así es como ustedes dos lo hicieron. No necesitabas palabras, para decirle que la amabas. Ella lo sabía, cariño. Ella siempre lo supo"

"Yo no . . . No sé qué hacer ahora ".

Todo su cuerpo se estremeció, e incapaz de soportar su dolor intensivo, me puse de pie y la levanté, sentándome de nuevo antes de que ella pudiera protestar. Ella seguía agarrando la mano de Liz, y podía sentirla temblar.

"Déjame ayudarte, cariño. Alaric también está aquí. Descubriremos lo que tenemos que hacer ".

Su cabeza cayó a mi pecho, y sentí la humedad de sus lágrimas. Presioné un beso en su cabeza, abrazándola hasta que sentí que su cuerpo se relajaba y soltó la mano de Liz, dejándola descansar sobre el edredón. Nos sentamos en silencio mientras acariciaba mi mano arriba y abajo de su espalda.

Alguien llamó a la puerta y los deje que entraran. Alaric entró, agachandose a nuestro lado.

"Caroline, querida niña, lo siento mucho".

Su voz era un mero susurro. "Gracias."

"Jenna está aquí. Nos gustaría ayudarles a ti y a Klaus con los arreglos, si están dispuestos ".

Ella asintió, otro escalofrío recorrió su espina dorsal.

"Creo que necesito llevarla a casa"

Alaric se puso de pie.

"Por supuesto."

Incliné mi cabeza más abajo.

"¿Estás lista, Amor? ¿O quieres quedarte más tiempo?"

Ella miró a Aalric, sus labios temblando.

"¿Que es lo que va a pasar?"

"Mi amigo, Max , vendrá a recogerla. Según Klaus ella quería ser cremada?"

"Sí."

"Él se encargará de todo, y podemos discutir qué tipo de servicio les gustaría".

"Quiero celebrar su vida".

"Podemos hacerlo."

"¿Qué hay de...", ella tragó, "sus cosas?"

"Haré los arreglos para tener todo empacado y llevado al apartamento, cariño", le aseguré.

" Me gustaría donar algunas de sus cosas a los residentes que no tienen tanto como ella, su ropa y su silla de ruedas, cosas así ".

"Está bien, voy a hacer los arreglos . Cuando estés listo, puedes pasar por todo, y me aseguraré de que suceda ".

Ella se quedó en silencio, mirando a Liz. Ella asintió. "Bien."

Me puse de pie, llevándola conmigo. No me gustaba el temblor en su cuerpo ni el temblor en su voz. Me sentí mejor abrazándola, y ella no protestó.

Bajé la vista hacia Liz, diciendo en silencio, "gracias y adiós" Sintiendo la quemadura de la emoción en mis ojos, parpadeé. Tuve que mantenerme fuerte por Caroline

"Voy a buscar el coche", ofreció Alaric y salió de la habitación.

Me encontré con la mirada de Caroline, con los ojos muy abiertos por el dolor y la tristeza. Una oleada de ternura abrumadora me recorrió, y la necesidad de aliviar su dolor llenó todo mi ser.

Presioné mis labios contra su frente, murmurando contra su piel.

"Te tengo. Vamos a superar esto juntos. Lo prometo."

Ella se inclinó hacia mi caricia, su tranquila necesidad de tocar.

"¿Estás listo?"

Asintiendo, enterró su cabeza en mi pecho, apretando su agarre en mi chaqueta.

Salí de la habitación, sabiendo que nuestras vidas estaban a punto de cambiar.

Una vez más, no tenía idea de cómo lidiar con eso.


	29. Chapter 29

El apartamento estaba tranquilo. Caroline, después de otra noche de silencio, se había ido a la cama . No había cenado mucho, apenas bebió un sorbo de vino y respondió a mis preguntas con pequeños zumbidos o sacudidas de la cabeza. La oí moverse, el sonido de los cajones abriéndose y cerrándose, y sabía que probablemente estaba organizando y reorganizando. Ella hizo eso cuando estaba molesta o estresada.

La preocupación se comió mis nervios; Era algo que nunca había experimentado. No estaba acostumbrada a preocuparme por nadie. Me pregunté cómo ayudarla a sentirse mejor, cómo ayudarla a hablar. Ella necesitaba hablar.

El funeral había sido pequeño pero especial. Ya que Jenna y Alaric manejaron la mayoría de los arreglos , no fue sorprendente. Jenna se sentó con Caroline y la ayudó a elegir algunas fotos , que colocaron alrededor de la habitación. Su favorita de Liz se coloco junto a la urna que estaba decorada con flores silvestres. Hubo flores enviadas por diferentes personas, el arreglo más grande vino de Caroline y de mí. Todos las favoritas de Liz llenaron el jarrón junto a su foto; La mayoría de las flores eran margaritas.

La mayoría del personal de The Saltzman Group vino a presentar sus respetos. Me quedé junto a Caroline, mi brazo envuelto alrededor de su cintura, sosteniendo su cuerpo rígido cerca del mío, en apoyo silencioso. estreché la mano, aceptando las murmuradas palabras de condolencias; consciente de la forma en que su figura temblaba a veces. Asistieron algunos cuidadores y personal de White Oak y Caroline aceptó sus abrazos y susurró palabras de dolor compartido, y luego siempre dio un paso a mi lado, como si buscara el refugio de mi abrazo. Quedaban pocos de los amigos de Liz para asistir, y aquellos que lo hicieron, Caroline les dio un trato preferencial. Se agachó para hablar en voz baja a las personas en silla de ruedas, se aseguró de que las caminaban fueran escoltadas a un asiento rápidamente y después del breve Ceremonia, pasó tiempo con todos ellos.

Mantuve mi ojo en ella y me quedé cerca, preocupado por la falta de lágrimas y la constante sacudida de sus manos. Nunca había experimentado el dolor hasta ese día. Cuando mis padres murieron, no había sentido nada excepto alivio después de todo lo que me hicieron pasar. Había estado triste cuando Ayana se fue de la casa, pero era la tristeza de un niño. El dolor que sentía por Liz era un dolor abrasador en mi pecho. Brotó y se derramó de las formas más extrañas. Las lágrimas no derramadas ardían en mis ojos cuando menos los esperaba. Cuando las cajas que contenían sus posesiones llegaron, tuve que quedarme en el almacén, vencido por una emoción que no pude explicar. Me encontré pensando en nuestras conversaciones, la forma en que sus ojos se iluminarían cuando mencioné el nombre de Caroline. Sus dulces y divertidas historias de su vida juntos. Mi calendario aún mostraba todos los martes por la noche bloqueados con el nombre Liz a través de ellos. De alguna manera, no pude borrarlo todavía. Además de las emociones ya extrañas que sentía, era la preocupación por mi esposa.

Pensé que ella estaba manejando todo. Sabía que estaba sufriendo la pérdida de la mujer que amaba como a una madre, pero había estado tranquila. Estable. Ella había llorado una vez, pero no la había visto llorar desde el día en que Liz falleció. Desde ese momento a hasta hoy, ella se había cerrado. Ella había salido a caminar, en silencio sacudiendo la cabeza ante mi oferta de acompañarla. Cuando ella regresó, fue directamente a su habitación hasta que fui a buscarla a cenar.

Ahora, con mi conocimiento limitado de ayudar a otras personas, estaba perdido. No era como si pudiera llamar a Elena o Alaric y preguntarles qué debía hacer por mi propia esposa. Pensaron que estábamos cerca y asumirían que yo sabría exactamente qué hacer. Hoy, cuando salimos de la funeraria, Elena me abrazó y me susurró: "Cuídala". Quería, pero no sabía cómo. No tenía experiencia con emociones tan intensas.

Me paseé por la sala de estar y la cocina, recorriendo el suelo, bebiendo mi vino. Sabía que podía ir y entrenar para aliviar algo de mi tensión, excepto que no estaba de humor. De alguna manera, el gimnasio parecía estar muy lejos de Caroline, y en caso de que me necesitara, quería estar cerca.

Me senté en el sofá y el mullido cojín a mi lado me hizo sonreír. Otro de los toques de Caroline. Mantas sedosas, almohadas suaves , colores cálidos en las paredes y la obra de arte que había agregado, hicieron que el apartamento se sintiera como en casa. Hice una pausa mientras levantaba mi vaso. ¿Le había dicho alguna vez que me gustaba lo que hacía?

Con un gemido, vacié mi vino, dejando la copa sobre la mesa. Inclinándome hacia adelante, agarré mi cabello, tirando de él hasta que me dolió. Había mejorado en las últimas semanas, de eso estaba seguro, pero ¿había cambiado lo suficiente? Sabía que mi lengua no estaba tan afilada. Sabía que había sido una mejor persona. Aun así, no estaba seguro de si era suficiente. Si ella estaba luchando, ¿confiaba en mí lo suficiente como para volverse hacia mí?

Me sorprendió darme cuenta de lo mucho que quería eso. Quería ser su roca. Para ser la persona de la que ella podría depender. Sabía que había llegado a confiar en ella, por muchas cosas en mi vida.

Renunciándo, apagué las luces y fui a mi habitación. Me puse el pantalón de dormir y me acerqué a la cama, vacilando, luego salí de mi habitación. Fui a su puerta, sin sorprenderme de verla parcialmente abierta. Cómo mis "ruidos nocturnos", como ella los llamaba educadamente, le traían consuelo, no lo entendía, pero desde el día en que admitió que los tenía, nunca los cerré por la noche.

Por un momento, me sentí extraño parado frente a su puerta, sin saber por qué estaba allí. Hasta que lo oí. El sonido del llanto amortiguado. Sin pensarlo más, me deslicé en su habitación. Su persiana estaba abierta, la luz de la luna se derramaba en su ventana. Estaba acurrucada en una bola, llorando. Su cuerpo temblaba tan fuerte con la fuerza de sus sollozos, podía ver la cama moverse. Levantando la manta, la rodeé con mis brazos, la estreché y la llevé a mi habitación. Acunándola, nos bajé a la cama, metiendo las mantas a nuestro alrededor. Ella se puso rígida, pero la abracé con fuerza.

"Déjalo salir, Caroline. Te sentirás mejor, amor"

Ella se derritió en mí, su cuerpo moldeado al mío. Sus manos se aferraron a mis hombros desnudos, sus lágrimas ardían sobre mi piel mientras lloraba incontrolablemente. Pasé mi mano sobre su espalda, mis dedos a través de su cabello, e hice, lo que esperaba que fuera, ruidos reconfortantes. A pesar de la razón, me gustaba tenerla cerca. Extrañaba su suavidad fusionada con mi dureza. Ella me encajaba muy bien.

Eventualmente, sus sollozos comenzaron a disminuir, los temblores terribles desaparecieron de su cuerpo. Me incliné, agarrando algunos pañuelos y presionando un montón en su mano.

"Yo ... lo siento", tartamudeó ella en un susurro.

"No tienes nada por lo que lamentarte, cariño".

"Te he interrumpido."

"No, no lo hiciste. Quiero ayudarte. Sigo diciéndote, cualquier cosa que necesites, todo lo que tienes que hacer es preguntar" Dudé. "Soy tu esposo. Mi trabajo es ayudarte"

"Has sido tan lindo. Amable, incluso. "

Me estremecí un poco por el shock en su voz. Sabía que lo merecía, pero todavía no me gustaba.

"Estoy tratando de ser mejor".

Se movió un poco, inclinando su cabeza para estudiarme.

"¿Por qué?"

"Te lo mereces, y acabas de perder a alguien que amas. Estas de duelo. Quiero ayudarte. Aunque no sé cómo. Soy nuevo en todo esto, Carebear." Usando mi pulgar, limpié suavemente las lágrimas que goteaban de la esquina de sus ojos.

"Me llamaste Carebear".

"Supongo que se pegó, Liz te llamó así todo el tiempo. Lo mismo ocurre con todos los demás ".

"A ella le gustabas"

Mi garganta se sentía extrañamente gruesa mientras estudiaba su rostro a la luz pálida de la ventana.

"Me gustó", declaré, tranquilo pero honesto. "Ella era una mujer maravillosa."

"Lo sé."

"Sé que la vas a extrañar, cariño, pero. . . " No quería decir las mimas palabras que ella había escuchado en los últimos días. "Ella habría odiado ser una carga para ti".

"¡No lo fue!"

"Ella habría discutido contigo. Usted trabajó duro para que ella se sintiera segura. Has sacrificado tanto."

"Ella hizo lo mismo por mí. Ella siempre me puso primero" Se estremeció. "Yo... no sé dónde estaría hoy si no hubiera sido porque ella me encontró y me recibió".

Yo tampoco quería pensar en eso. Las acciones de Liz habían afectado nuestras vidas, para bien.

"Lo hizo porque te amaba".

"La amo."

"Lo sé." Tomé su rostro, mirando fijamente a sus ojos llenos de dolor. "La amabas tanto que te casaste con un idiota total que te trataba como a una mierda para que pudieras asegurarte de que la cuidaran adecuadamente".

"Dejaste de ser un idiota total hace unas semanas".

Negué con la cabeza

"Nunca debí haber sido un idiota contigo". Para mi sorpresa, sentí que las lágrimas se acumulaban en mis ojos. "Lo siento, amor"

"Tú también la extrañas"

Incapaz de hablar, asentí.

Ella bajo mi cabeza apoyandola en el hueco de su cuello. No podía recordar la última vez que lloré, lo más probable cuando era un niño, pero lloré ahora. Lloré por la pérdida de una mujer que solo conocí por un breve tiempo, pero que llegó a significar mucho para mí. Quien, con sus historias y recuerdos fracturados, dio vida a la mujer con la que estaba casada; sus palabras me mostraron la bondad y la luz de Caroline.

Ella y Caroline me mostraron que estaba bien sentir, confiar. . . y amar.

Porque, en ese momento, supe que estaba enamorado de mi esposa.

Tiré de Caroline hacia mí, abrazándola con fuerza. Cuando mis lágrimas se secaron, levanté la cabeza y me encontré con su suave mirada. El aire entre nosotros cambió de uno de comodidad y cuidado a algo cargado y vivo.

La lujuria y el anhelo que me había negado se encendieron. Mi cuerpo ardía por la mujer que sostenía, y los ojos de Caroline se abrieron, el mismo deseo se encendió en su color azul vivo .

Dándole la oportunidad de decir que no, bajé la cabeza, deteniéndome sobre sus temblorosos labios.

"¿Por favor?" Susurré, sin estar seguro de lo que estaba preguntando.

Todo lo que necesitaba era su gemido suave como una pluma, y mi boca se encontró con la de ella con un hambre que nunca había experimentado.

No era solo lujuria y deseo. Era necesidad y anhelo. Fue la redención y el perdón. Todo ello envuelto en una mujer.

Fue como renacer en un ardiente estallido de llamas que lamió y rompió mi columna vertebral. Cada nervio solo zumbaba en mi cuerpo. Podía sentir cada pulgada de ella presionada hacia mí; Cada curva se ajusta a mí como si estuviera hecha para mí y para mí solamente . Su lengua era como terciopelo contra la mía, su aliento como ráfagas de vida pura llenando mis pulmones. No pude acercarme lo suficiente. No podía besarla lo suficientemente profundo. Su ridícula camisa de dormir se desvaneció bajo mis puños, el material se rasgó fácilmente. Tuve que tocar su piel. Necesitaba sentir todo de ella. Usando sus pies, ella bajó mis pantalones; Mi erección liberada, atrapada entre nosotros. Ambos gemimos cuando nuestra piel se encontró. Piel suave y tersa, frota mi cuerpo mas duro.

Era como la crema, fluida y dulce, envolviéndome. Usando mis manos y lengua, la descubrí por todas partes. Las curvas y huecos ocultos del mundo ahora eran míos para explorar. Disfruté de su gusto, cada descubrimiento nuevo y exótico. Sus pechos estaban llenos y exuberantes en mis manos, sus pezones rigidos y sensibles. Ella gimió mientras los lamía, tirándolos suavemente con mis dientes. Ella se retorció y gimió mientras bajaba, girando mi lengua sobre su estómago, bajando hasta su diminuto ombligo, y más allá, hasta que la encontré, húmeda y lista para mí.

"Nik", jadeó ella. La palabra era estática y frenética cuando cerré la boca a su alrededor y probé su dulzura. Su cuerpo se arqueó, arqueándose y estirándose mientras exploraba, usando mi lengua para ahondar y bromear. Ella enterró su mano en mi cabello, empujándome más cerca y tirándome hacia atrás mientras construía un ritmo. Sus gemidos eran como música para mis oídos. Deslice un dedo, luego dos, dentro, acariciándola profundamente.

"Dios, amor, estas tan apretada", gemí en su calor.

"He . . . Nunca he estado con un hombre"

Me quedé inmóvil, levanté la cabeza y sus palabras se hundieron. Era virgen. Necesitaba recordar eso, ser amable con ella y tratarla con respeto. Ella iba a conceder ese regalo para mí, de todas las personas, me hizo doler con las emociones que no pude identificar. No debería sorprenderme, sin embargo, como siempre, ella siguió confundiéndome.

"No te detengas", suplicó ella.

"Caroline ..."

"Quiero esto, Nik, contigo. Te deseo."

Me arrastré por su cuerpo , acunando su cabeza; besando su boca con una reverencia que nunca había sentido o mostrado a otra persona. "¿Estás segura?"

Ella me llevó de nuevo a su boca. "Sí."

Me moví sobre ella con cuidado; Quería hacerla memorable por primera vez. Para mostrarle con mi cuerpo lo que estaba experimentando con mi alma.

Para hacerla mía en todo el sentido de la palabra.

La adoré con mi toque, manteniéndolo ligero y suave, su piel como seda bajo mis manos. Amándola con mi boca, aprendí cada parte de ella de la manera más íntima, memorizando su sabor y la sensación de ella. Le acaricié su pasión con la mía hasta que ella me suplicaba.

Gemí y silbé cuando ella se volvió más audaz, tocándome y descubriéndome con sus labios y sus manos tiernas. Su nombre cayó como una oración de mi boca mientras sus dedos acariciaban mis hombros, bajaban por mi espina dorsal y luego encerraban mi pene. Finalmente, me cerní sobre ella, cubriéndola con mi cuerpo, hundiéndome profundamente en su calor apretado, abrazándola hasta que ella me rogó que me moviera, y entonces, y solo entonces, dejé volar mi pasión. Empujé con fuerza, conduciendo dentro de ella una y otra vez. La besé con fuerza mientras la tomaba, necesitando su sabor en mi boca tanto como necesitaba que su cuerpo me envolviera. Caroline me abrazó con fuerza, gimiendo mi nombre, sus dedos clavándose en mi espalda mientras me agarraba con fuerza.

"Oh, Dios, Klaus, por favor. Oh necesito . . "

"Dime," insté. "Dime que necesitas."

"a ti . . . Más . . . ¡Por favor!"

"Te tengo a ti, amor." Gemí, empujando su pierna más y hundiéndome más profundo. "Sólo yo. Sólo me vas a tener a mí"

Ella gritó, con la cabeza echada hacia atrás, con el cuerpo tenso. Era hermosa en su liberación, con el cuello estirado, un ligero brillo de sudor en su piel. Mi propio orgasmo parpadeó, y enterré mi cara en el cuello de Caroline mientras la fuerza de mi placer sacudía mi mundo. Volví la cabeza, agarré su barbilla, acercando su boca a la mía, besándola mientras las ondas de choque ondulaban y luego se calmaban en mi cuerpo . Rodé, tirando de ella hacia mi pecho, acariciando su cabello. Ella suspiró, acercándose.

"Gracias", suspiró ella.

"Confía en mí, amor. El placer ha sido mío."

"Bueno, no todo tuyo".

Me reí entre dientes contra su cabeza, presionando un beso en su cálida piel.

"Duerme, Carebear".

"yo debería ir..."

Apreté mis brazos, no queriendo que ella se fuera.

"No. Quédate aquí conmigo."

Ella suspiró, su cuerpo dio un largo y lento estremecimiento.

"¿De frente o atrás?" Murmuré. Le gustaba dormir con la espalda presionada contra mi pecho. Me gustaba despertarme con la cara enterrada en su cuello cálido y su cuerpo conectado al mío.

"Espalda."

"Está bien". Aflojé mis brazos para que ella pudiera rodar. Devolviéndola a mí, la besé suavemente. "Ve a dormir. Tenemos mucho de qué hablar mañana"

"Yo..."

"Mañana. Vamos a descubrir el siguiente paso mañana ".

"Bueno."

Cerré los ojos, respirándola. Mañana le contaría todo. Pedirle que me diga lo que estaba pensando. Quería decirle lo que estaba sintiendo, que estaba enamorada de ella. Despejar el aire para los dos. Luego ayúdala a mover sus cosas a mi habitación, convirtiéndola en nuestra habitación.

No quería estar sin ella a mi lado otra vez.

Con un suspiro de alegría, no pensé que alguna vez lo experimentaría, me dormí.

Me desperté solo, con la mano sobre las sábanas frías y vacías. No me sorprendió, Caroline había estado más inquieta de lo normal las últimas noches, y más aún la noche anterior. Más de una vez la había atraído hacia mí, sintiendo los sollozos que estaba tratando de ocultar. La había abrazado, dejando que sus emociones abandonaran su cuerpo .

Me pasé una mano por la cara y me incorporé. Me ducharía y luego la encontraría en la cocina. Tuve que hablar con ella. Había mucho que aclarar, muchas cosas por las que tenía que disculparme, para que pudiéramos avanzar, juntos.

Bajé las piernas de la cama , agarré mi bata y me levanté. Comencé a caminar hacia el baño y me detuve. La puerta de mi dormitorio estaba bien cerrada. ¿Por qué estaba cerrado ? ¿Estaba Caroline preocupada por molestarme? Negué con la cabeza, era una de las personas más tranquilas que conocía, especialmente en la mañana.

Crucé la habitación y abrí la puerta. El silencio me saludó. Ninguna música o ningún sonido de la cocina se encontró con mis oídos. Miré hacia la habitación de Caroline. Su puerta estaba entreabierta , pero tampoco había sonidos en su habitación. Algo en mi estómago se apretó, y no pude sacudirme. Cruzando el pasillo, miré dentro. La cama estaba hecha, la habitación ordenada e impecable. Se sentía vacío.

Me dirigi directamente a la cocina, llamando a Caroline. Ella no respondió, y la habitación estaba desierta.

Me puse de pie, asustado. Ella debe haber salido, tal vez a la tienda. Había varias razones por las que ella había dejado el apartamento. Me apresuré hacia la entrada. Las llaves de su coche estaban en el gancho.

Ella debe haber ido a pasear, me dije.

Me dirigí de nuevo a la cocina hacia la cafetera. Ella me había enseñado a usarlo, así que al menos podría hacer una taza de café. Estaba nublado, las nubes bajas y oscuras. Necesitaría el calor de una bebida caliente cuando regresara.

Excepto que cuando alcancé la olla, vi su teléfono sentado en el mostrador. Al lado, las llaves del departamento. Mi mano temblaba mientras los levantaba. ¿Por qué iba a dejar sus llaves? ¿Cómo entraría ella en el condominio?

Miré de nuevo al mostrador. Estaba todo allí. Las tarjetas bancarias y la chequera que le había dado. La copia de su contrato. Ella lo había dejado todo porque me había dejado a mí.

Un destello de luz me llamó la atención, y me incliné hacia adelante para recoger sus anillos.

Mi memoria destellaba con imágenes de Caroline. Dándole la caja y diciéndole que no me iba a arrodillar. La mirada en su cara cuando deslice la banda en su dedo el día en que me casé con ella por circunstancias y no por amor. Ella se veía hermosa, pero nunca se lo dije. Hubo muchas cosas que nunca le conté.

Tantas cosas que nunca tendría la oportunidad de decirle, porque ella se había ido.


	30. Chapter 30

Yo sabía que no estaba allí, pero aún así revisé cada centímetro del apartamento. Cuando miré en su tocador y armario, la mayoría de la ropa nueva que compré para ella se mantuvo, pero faltaba algo. Sus dos cajas aún por desempacar estaban en su armario, algunos de sus artículos de tocador estaban en el baño, pero faltaba la única maleta que tenía. Recordé haber oído los cajones abriendo y cerrando anoche. Lo que pensé era que estaba organizando y moviendo cosas, de hecho, estaba preparándose para dejarme.

Me senté en el borde de su cama con la cabeza en mis manos.

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué iba a dormir conmigo cuando sabía que se iba a ir? ¿Por qué se fue?

Maldije en voz baja, la respuesta era obvia. Liz estaba muerta. Ya no tenía que proveer para ella, lo que significaba que ya no tenía que seguir fingiendo estar enamorada de mí.

Pensaba que nos llevábamos bien. Estaba seguro de que ella estaba sintiendo algo. ¿Por qué no me había hablado?

Grité en la habitación vacía. Por supuesto, ella no vendría a hablar conmigo. ¿Cuándo le había hecho saber que podía? Nos habíamos convertido en enemigos amistosos, unidos en nuestro objetivo común. Ahora ese objetivo había cambiado para ella. Podría haber planeado hablar con ella, pero ella no tenía idea de cómo me sentía. Todavía no podía envolver mi cabeza alrededor de eso; cuánto habían cambiado mis emociones.

La pregunta que seguí gritando en mi cabeza, la que no tenía sentido era: ¿por qué se acostó conmigo?

El aire en mis pulmones se convirtió en hielo mientras los recuerdos de la noche anterior jugaban en mi cabeza. Ella había sido virgen, y yo no me había puesto protección. Estaba tan atrapado en el momento, en Caroline, que no había pensado en eso hasta este momento. La había tomado sin condón. Siempre usé un condón, nunca hubo discusión con mis compañeros.

¿Cuáles eran las posibilidades de que ella estuviera en control de la natalidad? Me agarré de la nuca con pánico. ¿Cuáles eran las posibilidades de que ella quedara embarazada?

Ella se fue. No tenía idea de dónde estaba, ni de si estaba embarazada. Tampoco tenía idea de cómo reaccionaría si ella estuviera esperando a mi bebé.

¿Pensaría ella en esa probabilidad?

Me apresuré al despacho, mi ansiedad ahora más alta que nunca, al encender la computadora. Hice una verificación rápida del historial, preguntándome si ella la había usado para reservar un vuelo o un boleto de tren , pero no encontré nada. Hice un chequeo de nuestras cuentas bancarias, sentándome con asombro cuando vi que ella había retirado veinte mil dólares ayer. Recordé el paseo que tomó en la tarde y cómo insistió en ir sola. Ella habia ido al banco y retirado o transferido el dinero. El salario de dos meses fue todo lo que ella tomó. Mientras recorría su cuenta, noté que, aparte de los gastos de Liz, ella nunca había tocado ni un centavo del dinero. Ella no había gastado nada en sí misma. Ella no había tomado nada para su futuro.

Estaba más confundido que nunca. Ella no quería mi dinero. Ella no me queria ¿Que queria ella?

Tamborille mis dedos inquietos en el escritorio. Ella había dejado sus llaves y su pase, lo que significaba que no podía entrar al edificio o al apartamento. Sabía que eventualmente estaría en contacto conmigo para pedir las cajas que dejó atrás, y yo insistiría en verla primero. Mi mirada se desvió al estante en el estudio, y me di cuenta de que las cenizas de Liz se habían ido. Donde quiera que iba, las llevaba, pero la conocía lo suficientemente bien como para saber que querría sus fotos y el contenido de esas cajas en el piso de arriba; contenían artículos sentimentales, cosas que ella consideraba importantes.

Mi mente comenzó a girar, funcionando como siempre lo hacía cuando tenía un problema. Comencé a compartimentar y encontrar soluciones. Podía decirle a los Saltzman que se había ido por unas semanas. Que el impacto de la muerte de Liz fue demasiado y que ella necesitaba un descanso. Podría decir que la envié a un lugar cálido para relajarse y recuperarse. Se comprarían por un tiempo. Y Cuando ella se pusiera en contacto, podria convencerla de que volviera y podríamos resolver algo. Podríamos quedarnos casados. Le conseguiría un lugar cercano, y la única vez que tendría que verme fue cuando la ocasión lo requería. Podría convencerla de que hiciera eso. Me puse de pie, mirando por la ventana a la luz apagada. El día nublado fue el complemento perfecto para mi estado de ánimo. Dejé que mis pensamientos fluyeran, descubriendo diferentes escenarios, finalmente decidiendo que el más simple era el mejor. Me apegaría a mis pensamientos originales de que ella se fuera. Yo tenía su teléfono. Podía enviarme mensajes de texto e inventar suficientes llamadas telefónicas, para que no se dieran cuenta.

Excepto . .

Mi cabeza cayó hacia adelante. Eso no era lo que quería. Quería saber a dónde iba Caroline. Necesitaba saber que ella estaba a salvo. Quería hablar con ella. Ella estaba afligida y no pensaba bien. Ella pensó que estaba sola .

Agarré el alféizar de la ventana, contemplando la ciudad. Ella estaba allí, en algún lugar, y estaba sola. Tenía que encontrarla Por el bien de ambos.

Regresé a mi edificio y me detuve en mi lugar de estacionamiento, dejando que mi cabeza cayera contra el reposacabezas. Había conducido a todas partes, podía pensar a dónde podría ir. He estado en el aeropuerto, la estación de tren, la estación de autobuses, incluso los lugares de alquiler de coches. Le había mostrado su foto a lo que parecían cientos de personas, pero no había encontrado nada. Ella dejó su teléfono celular atrás, así que no pude intentar llamarla. Sabía que ella tenía su propia tarjeta de crédito e intenté ponerme en contacto con el banco emisor para ver si se usaba recientemente, pero se cerró de inmediato. Si quisiera esa información, tendría que contratar a alguien. No había podido encontrar una pista por mi cuenta.

Desanimado, me arrastré escaleras arriba y me tiré en el sofá, sin molestarme en encender las luces. La luz del día se estaba desvaneciendo, el gris de la noche comía lentamente el cielo.

¿Dónde diablos estaba ella?

La ira me invadió, agarré el objeto más cercano y lo arrojé a la pared. Explotó, enviando fragmentos de vidrio alrededor de la habitación. Me puse de pie, echando humo y ansioso. Deambulé por la habitación, con el cristal crujiendo bajo mis zapatos mientras caminaba. Agarré una botella de whisky, girando la tapa, bebiendo sin un vaso. Por eso no permití que las emociones entrara en mi vida. Eran como un burro, lento e inútil, y te patearía en la cara cuando menos lo esperaras. A mis padres nunca les importaba una mierda, y había aprendido a confiar en mí mismo. Había bajado la guardia con Caroline y la perra me había jodido. Ella quería irse? Bueno, buen viaje. Ella podría quedarse fuera. Cuando finalmente llamó por sus cosas, las enviaba junto con los papeles del divorcio.

Me congelé, la botella a medio camino de mi boca. El abismo en mi pecho que había estado amenazando con abrirse todo el día , se rompió. Me senté pesadamente, ya no me interesaba la botella.

Ella no era una perra, y yo no quería que se fuera. La quería aquí. Conmigo. Quería que su voz tranquila me hiciera preguntas. Su risa burlona. La forma en que la haría arquear una ceja, y susurro "Vete a la mierda, Mikaelson." Yo quería que ella escucha mis ideas, y escuchar su elogio. Suspiré, el sonido bajo y triste en la habitación vacía. Quería despertarme a su lado y sentir su calor envuelto alrededor de mí, la forma en que se había envuelto alrededor de mi corazón muerto y lo había revivido.

Recordé nuestra discusión hace un par de semanas. La forma en que trató de convencerme de que el amor no era una cosa tan terrible. ¿Había estado sintiendo algo por mí? ¿Fue posible? La había descartado por ser demasiado dramática: la tristeza en sus ojos, el cansancio de su voz cuando me dijo que estaba cansada de mentir y la culpa que la pesaba. Yo había insistido en que no estábamos lastimando a nadie. Alaric consiguió un gran empleado, Liz tenía una maravillosa clínica de cuidados, Caroline se movería a una vida mejor una vez que esto había terminado, y mi vida continuaría. y nadie sufriría.

Qué equivocado estaba, porque ambos estábamos sufriendo.

Quería que mi esposa volviera, y esta vez, la quería de verdad.

Simplemente no sabía cómo conseguirlo.

Caminé y medité durante horas, la botella de whisky nunca lejos de mis manos. Cuando mi estómago gruñó alrededor de las dos de la mañana, me di cuenta de cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que comí algo. En la cocina, abrí la puerta del refrigerador y agarré un recipiente con los espaguetis sobrantes. Sin siquiera molestarme en calentarlo, me senté a la mesa, girando la pasta fría y masticando. Incluso frío, estaba bien. Todo lo que Caroline hizo estaba delicioso. Mi mente se dirigió a la noche en que me había hecho filete y espárragos con salsa bernesa, una comida que rivalizaba con cualquier cosa que había comido en Finlay's. Mis elogios habían sido honestos, y su reacción había sido uno de sus raros rubores.. Con su piel clara, a menudo tenía trazas de color en sus mejillas cuando cocinaba o bebía algo caliente. Cuando estaba enojada o nerviosa, su piel se sonrojó, como un elemento ardiente, pero su suave rubor era diferente. Destacaba su cara, haciéndola más bonita de lo habitual.

"Me gusta eso", reflexioné.

"¿Qué cosa?"

"La forma en que te sonrojas. No lo haces a menudo, pero cuando te alago, sucede"

"Tal vez no me alagas lo suficiente".

"Tienes razón, yo no".

Ella puso su mano sobre su corazón en un simulado de shock. "estas dándome la razon y un cumplido? Es un día raro en la casa de Mikaelson"

Eché la cabeza hacia atrás en risa. Recogiendo mi copa de vino, la estudié por encima del borde. "Cuando era niño, por un tiempo, mi postre favorito era el helado con salsa de fresa".

"Sólo por un tiempo?"

"Ayana lo hacia para mí. Después de que ella se fue, nunca lo volví a tener "

"Oh, Klaus ..."

Negué con la cabeza, sin querer escuchar sus palabras compasivas.

"Me lo dio, y me encantó mezclar la salsa con el helado. Todo se volvió rosado y suave ". Rastreé el borde de la mesa con mi dedo. "Tu rubor me recuerda eso".

Ella no dijo nada por un momento, luego se acercó a mí, se inclinó y me dio un beso en la cabeza. "Gracias."

No miré hacia arriba. "Sí."

"Y si crees que tus palabras bonitas te están sacando de lavar los platos, olvídalo, Mikaelson. Hice la cena. Tú limpia"

Me reí mientras ella salía de la cocina.

Mi tenedor se congeló a medio camino de mi boca. La había amado incluso en ese momento. Las bromas fáciles, sus burlas, el consuelo que encontré con su presencia, todo había estado allí, pero no lo había reconocido. El amor no era algo que yo supiera o entendiera.

Dejé caer el tenedor y aparté el recipiente, mi apetito había desaparecido. Miré alrededor de la cocina viendo sus toques por todas partes. Estaban por todo el lugar. Pequeñas piezas de Caroline que ella había agregado, haciendo el lugar más que un lugar donde vivía. Ella lo hizo en un hogar. Nuestra hogar.

Sin ella, no era nada.

Sin ella, yo no era nada.

"¿Klaus? ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?"

Me di la vuelta y observé cómo se desarrollaba un escenario familiar delante de mí. Mi jefe , entrando a mi oficina, encontrándome empacando. En mi mano había una foto tomada el día de mi boda. Lo había estado sosteniendo, mirándolo porque Dios sabía cuánto tiempo, pensando y recordando.

Alaric entró, pareciendo confundido. "Se supone que debes estar en casa con Caroline. Te dije que te tomaras todo el tiempo que necesitaras" Él vio la pequeña caja en mi escritorio . "¿Que esta pasando?"

"Necesito hablar contigo."

"¿Dónde está Caroline?"

Me encontré con su mirada de frente. "No lo sé. Ella me dejó."

Retrocedió, con la conmoción escrita en su rostro. Alcanzando su bolsillo, sacó su teléfono.

"Sarah, cancela mis citas para el día. Sí, todos ellos. Reprogramar lo mejor que puedas. Saldré de la oficina" Colgó. "No vi tu coche en la planta baja".

Negué con la cabeza "Tomé un taxi".

"Vuelve a poner la foto en tu escritorio y ven conmigo. Vamos a un lugar privado donde podamos hablar ".

"Ya casi termino", argumenté . "No tenía mucho aquí".

"¿Estás renunciando?"

Mi suspiro estaba cargada de dolor. "No. Sin embargo, una vez que escuches lo que tengo que decir, no tendré trabajo. Es más fácil hacerlo de esta manera ".

Frunció el ceño, y su voz se volvió firme. "Deja la foto, Klaus. Una vez que hablemos, decidiré qué sucederá después"

Miré hacia abajo a la imagen que tomaba con mi mano temblorosa.

"Ahora."

Hice lo que me pedía . Extendió mi abrigo , estudiando mi cara. "Te ves terrible."

Me puse el abrigo y asentí. "también me siento".

"Vamonos."

No hablamos en el coche. Miré por la ventana la ciudad que amaba, pero posiblemente me iría. Sin Caroline o el trabajo que quería, no me quedaría nada en Nueva York. Una vez que hubiera resuelto las cosas con Alaric y Caroline, volveria a Londres. Era una ciudad enorme, impersonal. Podría perderme allí.

"Klaus"

Me sobresalté, mirando a Alaric.

"Estamos aquí."

Había pensado tan profundamente que no me había dado cuenta de hacia dónde nos dirigíamos. Él nos había traído a su casa. Fruncí el ceño, mirándolo.

"Tendremos total privacidad. Jenna está en casa, pero no interferirá ".

Tragué. "Ella también merece escuchar esto".

"Tal vez en un tiempo. Hablaremos primero ".

Empujé la puerta del coche para abrirla , demasiado cansado para discutir. "Bien"


	31. Chapter 31

Me quedé mirando la ventana con vistas a la vasta propiedad. Los recuerdos de traer a Caroline el primer día pasaron por mi cabeza. Qué nerviosos y ansiosos ambos habíamos estado. Qué bien hizo su parte. Mi mirada se dirigió al porche trasero Recordando nuestra cena de bodas, mi pecho se apretó. Se veía tan bonita, se sentía tan bien en mis brazos cuando bailamos. El día, que debería haber sido nada más que otra parte de mi plan, había sido un día feliz.

¿La había amado entonces?

"Klaus"

Me volví para enfrentar a Alaric. me tendió una taza de café humeante . "Pensé que podrías usar esto".

Tomé la taza con un asentimiento silencioso y me volví hacia la ventana. Mis pensamientos estaban confusos. No tenía idea de cómo comenzar esta conversación, pero sabía que tenía que tenerla. Necesitaba limpiar la pizarra y luego descubrir mi próximo movimiento.

Tomando una profunda bocanada de aire, me volví hacia Alaric. Estaba apoyado en su escritorio, con los pies cruzados, sorbiendo su café. Era su ser normal y tranquilo, pero la expresión de su rostro era intensa.

"No sé por dónde empezar", admití.

"El comienzo suele ser el mejor".

No estaba seguro de cuál era el comienzo en este caso. ¿La verdadera razón por la que me fui de Lockwood Inc.? ¿El arreglo que hice con Caroline? ¿Los cientos de mentiras y engaños que siguieron?

"¿Por qué te dejó Caroline, Klaus?"

Me encogí de hombros, sintiéndome indefenso. "No lo sé. ¿Tal vez porque no sabía cómo me sentía realmente por ella?

"¿cómo es, exactamente?"

"La amo."

"¿Tu esposa no sabía que la amabas?"

"No."

"Creo que has encontrado tu comienzo".

Asentí con gravedad, sabiendo que tenía razón.

"Te mentí."

"¿Qué parte?"

Me senté, poniendo mi taza de café sobre la mesa. Si lo sostuviera, lo aplastaría entre mis puños bien cerrados o lo arrojaría todo, contenido y todo, contra la pared. Ni un buen presagio para una conversación civilizada, no es que esto vaya a ser.

"Todo ello. Todo era una mentira."

Alaric se sentó frente a mí, cruzando las piernas. Pasó los dedos por el pliegue de sus pantalones, luego levantó la vista.

"¿Me mentiste para conseguir el trabajo en el Grupo Saltzman?"

"Sí."

"Dime por qué."

"Me dejé pasar por compañero, y quería molestar a Richard. Quería salir, pero quería quedarme aquí, en Nueva York. Me gusta aquí. Escuché sobre la apertura en Saltzman y quería entrar ".

Aparte de la pequeña inclinación de su barbilla , no dijo nada.

"Sabía que nunca me contratarías. Había oído hablar de la forma en que manejas tu negocio. Mi reputación era menos que estelar, a nivel personal ". me rei. "No importaba lo que pudiera aportar a la mesa, desde el punto de vista comercial, porque mi estilo de vida y mi personalidad evitarían que me consideraras".

"Es verdad."

"Se me ocurrió, si pensabas que no era esa persona, tal vez tendría una oportunidad".

"Y se te ocurrió este plan".

"Sí."

"¿Cómo entró Caroline en este esquema tuyo?"

"No de buena gana. Con las reglas de Lockwood, sabía que ella era la opción más obvia. Aparte del hecho de que ella era diferente de cualquier otra mujer con la que había salido , que era mi asistente, era la organización perfecta" Me encogí de hombros con resignación. "Ni siquiera me gustaba ella. Ella tampoco estaba loca por mí ".

"Ambos lo jugaste bien".

"Tuvimos que. Fue importante para los dos" Me incliné hacia adelante, serio. "Ella hizo esto por una razón, y una sola razón, Alaric".

"Liz"

"Sí. Le pagué para que fingiera ser mi prometida. Prácticamente la coaccioné para que se casara conmigo para continuar la farsa . Odiaba la mentira y el engaño"Me froté la nuca, mis dedos se clavaron en mi piel con fuerza. "Ella era, es, tan aficionada a todos ustedes que se convirtió en demasiado para ella, creo. Ella no podía hacerlo más ".

"¿Cuánto de este engaño estuvo al tanto Stefan Salvatore?"

Ya había decidido no dejar que nadie más sufriera por mi culpa. Me negué a poner en peligro a Stefan o Lexi. "Ninguna. Le conté la misma historia que te conté. Si sospechaba algo, se lo guardaba para sí mismo. Creo que realmente pensó que había cambiado, o no habría sido parte de esto. Lexi —añadí—, no sabía nada de nada."

Me miró por un momento, tocando su barbilla . "No estoy seguro de que él fuera tan inocente como dices. Sin embargo, voy a dejarlo pasar. Lexi es una empleada de confianza, así que creo que no sabía nada "

"Ella no lo hizo".

"Así que subiste a bordo . ¿Cuál era tu plan?"

Bajé la cabeza y junté las manos detrás de la cabeza, tirando de mi cuello. Me sentía tenso y ansioso, como si saliera de mi piel en cualquier momento.

"Klaus, necesitas calmarte. Intenta relajarte."

Con una gran exhalación, solté mi cuello y lo miré. "No sé dónde está mi esposa, Alaric. No puedo relajarme Mi vida está en crisis, y la única persona que puede mejorarla está en alguna parte ", agité mi mano hacia la ventana," pensando que no me importa ".

"¿Cuándo te enamoraste de ella?"

"No tengo idea. Se suponía que era un acto . La necesitaba para hacerme más agradable. Pensé que si pudiera poner mi pie en la puerta, probar mi valía para usted y su compañía, mostrarle lo que podría ofrecer a sus campañas, tal vez mi vida personal no importaría tanto. Eventualmente, me divorciaría de ella y nos iríamos por caminos separados. Seguiría trabajando; Estaría en un lugar mucho mejor financieramente, nadie saldría herido"

"¿Pero?" Su pregunta quedó en el aire, simple y pesada.

"Las cosas cambiaron. Cambié. Lo que se suponía que era un acto se hizo real. Nos hicimos amigos. Aliados . Entonces nos convertimos en más. Aunque nunca lo vi. Nunca vi lo importante que se estaba volviendo para mí. Nunca pensé que era capaz de tener sentimientos así para nadie"

"¿Dónde encaja Liz en esta situación? Creo que ella fue una gran parte de todo eso ".

"Caroline nunca quiso que la conociera o tuviera algo que ver con su vida. No quería confundir la mente ya confusa de Liz. La noche en que se reunieron cuando me uní a la empresa y que bebi mucho, discutimos. O mejor dicho, yo era un asno y la empujé. Ella me contó sobre el accidente de sus padres y cómo llegó Liz. En su vida Ella me informó, en términos inequívocos, exactamente lo que pensaba de mí ". Aun con mi preocupación y la seriedad de la conversación, mis labios se curvaron en una sonrisa. "Vi un lado de Caroline esa noche que nunca imaginé que ella poseía. Ella no era una debil ni insignificante como originalmente pensé. Ella era, es, feroz y fuerte. Leal" Mi sonrisa cayó. "Y me abrió los ojos a lo que realmente era, un bastardo, para ella, para todos a mi alrededor. Al día siguiente, fui a conocer a Liz "

" Supongo que ella te impresionó?"

"Ella me recordó a alguien de mi pasado. Una de las pocas personas buenas que tuve en mi vida más joven" Tiré de mi capucha y dejé de hablar, sabiendo que tenía que reagrupar mis pensamientos. No quería profundizar tanto en mi pasado con Alaric "A pesar de todo, Caroline se casó conmigo ese día porque teníamos un trato y ella cumplió su palabra".

"Y te enamoraste de tu esposa".

"Sí, lo hice. Pero fue demasiado tarde."

"¿Por qué dices eso?"

"Ella me dejó. Ella dejó todo lo que le di atrás. Su teléfono, el dinero, incluso el coche. No tengo idea de cómo encontrarla o de dónde podría haber ido"

"¿Qué pasa con las cosas de Liz? ¿Los tomó ella?"

"No, esos están en la casa, junto con algunas de sus cosas personales. Supongo que se pondrá en contacto conmigo para saber dónde enviarlos"

"No quieres esperar hasta entonces".

Me puse de pie, volviendo a la ventana. "No creo que haya nada que esperar, pero no, necesito encontrarla".

"¿Estás dispuesto a luchar para cambiar eso? ¿Quieres luchar, Klaus?"

Me di la vuelta. "Sí. Quiero luchar por todo eso. Ella. Mi trabajo. Todo."

Se puso de pie, cruzando los brazos . "Sospeché que estabas mintiendo la primera vez que te conocí".

Yo lo miré boquiabierto. "¿Qué?"

"Estaba bastante seguro. Sin embargo, encontré tu proceso de pensamiento intrigante. Me intrigaste. Hablando contigo, tenía la sensación de que había más en ti de lo que permitías que la gente viera. Hubo una chispa, a falta de una palabra mejor, pude ver. Por primera vez, quería contratar a alguien de quien no estaba completamente seguro. Jenna sentía lo mismo por ti, aún más fuerte, para ser honesta. Ella sintió que necesitabas que te dieran una oportunidad ".

"Lo dijiste una vez más."

El asintió. "Caroline, ella fue el factor decisivo. Ella era abierta y real. Si te diste cuenta o no, eras diferente con ella" Él sonrió. "Fue realmente divertido verte enamorarte, Klaus. Ambos podríamos verlo. Vimos los cambios en ti." Me estudió, con la cabeza inclinada hacia un lado. "En la oficina, fuiste una maravilla para la vista . La forma en que funciona tu mente, girando ideas, conceptos. Tu entusiasmo incluso me hizo volver a ir. Fue todo un espectáculo para presenciar "

Mi garganta se apretó. Podía escuchar la finalidad de sus palabras. Fueron. Estaba. Mi carrera en el Grupo Saltzman había terminado. Aunque sabía que iba a suceder, al oír que seguía siendo un golpe, se había quemado un pequeño destello de esperanza, y ahora, se había ido.

"Tu compañía, Alaric. Mi tiempo ha sido, sin lugar a dudas, el ambiente más positivo y creativo en el que he participado en mi carrera . La forma en que permites que tu gente trabaje, la energía cohesiva que impregna el entorno que creaste. Fue un honor trabajar para ti. Ni siquiera puedo comenzar a expresar mis disculpas por engañarte. No pediré tu perdón, ya que sé que no lo merezco. Todo lo que pido es que perdones a Caroline. Hice que ella lo hiciera. La acorrale en un rincón hasta que no tuvo otra opción" Hice una pausa, sin saber qué más decir. "Ella está tan encariñada con Elena y Jenna. Una vez que regrese, me daría un gran alivio saber que tenía un amigo en el que podía confiar ".

"¿Dónde estarás?"

Me encogí de hombros. "Londres, tal vez? No lo sé. No me iré de la ciudad hasta que ella regrese y nos ocupemos de todo"

Levantó las cejas. "¿Esta es tu idea de pelear? Parece que ya te has rendido"

"No puedo trabajar para una oscura compañía de publicidad en línea, Alaric. Nunca volveré a Lockwood Inc., así que no tengo otra opción , excepto para mudarme a otra ciudad y comenzar de nuevo".

"¿Te he despedido?"

"Supongo que llegará en cualquier momento".

"¿Y cuando lo hace?"

"Estrecharé tu mano, y dire gracias por ser alguien que respetaré el resto de mi vida, alguien que creía lo suficiente en mí como para arriesgarme. Muy pocas personas han creído en mí" Me tragué la gruesa emoción en mi garganta, Caroline había sido una de esas personas.

"¿Por qué me estás diciendo todo esto, Klaus?" Preguntó confundido en cuanto a mis motivos. "Podrías haberte mantenido callado y haber cabalgado esto. Caroline puede volver y todo esto habrá sido en vano. Mis sospechas habrían sido simplemente eso, sospechas ".

Me encontré con su mirada. "Caroline no es la única cansada de vivir una mentira. Quiero avanzar en una pizarra limpia, ya sea que esté aquí contigo o en otro lugar. No esperaba que este plan se desviara. No había planeado enamorarme de mi esposa, y nunca esperé que su opinión sobre mí significara tanto como lo hace. Yo no ", me aclaré la garganta," esperaba sentirme tan cerca de tu familia. Nunca he experimentado algo así, nunca tuve una familia, ni una verdadera como la tuya" Era como si hubiera llegado a mi propia encrucijada y no tenía más remedio que decirte la verdad. "Lo siento, te decepcioné, Alaric. Lo lamento más de lo que puedo expresar ".

Dio un paso adelante y extendí mi mano, sorprendido de ver que estaba temblando. Miró hacia abajo, ignorando mi palma extendida. Su mano era pesada cuando me dio una palmada en el hombro y se encontró con mi mirada. "No te voy a despedir, Klaus".

"tu . . . ¿tu no eres?"

"No. Ahora no. Tienes trabajo que hacer. Necesitas encontrar a tu esposa y recuperarla. Luego discutiremos su futuro con la compañía y en general ".

"No entiendo."

"Hay más de todo esto de lo que parece. Tu pasado ha dictado a la persona en la que te convertiste en adulto, lo que, francamente, no era la mejor persona, hasta Caroline ".

"¿Qué quieres, Alaric?"

"Quiero que encuentres a tu esposa. Averigua qué está pensando, cómo se siente. Se honesto, pon tus cartas sobre la mesa "

"¿Entonces?"

"Llévala a casa o termínala. De una forma u otra, encarrila tu vida. Tú y yo nos sentaremos y hablaremos, realmente hablar. Creo que tienes mucho que ofrecer a mi compañía ". Se detuvo y asintió como si hubiera tomado una decisión en su cabeza. "Creo que mi familia y yo tenemos algo que ofrecerte".

"¿Y qué tengo que hacer para conseguirlo?"

"Se honesto. Real. Quiero saber sobre tu vida. El Klaus que eras y el Klaus que eres ahora. Además, esperaré disculpas a mi familia. Si se mantiene a bordo , tendrá que ganarse nuestra confianza nuevamente ".

"¿Volver al punto de partida?"

"Yo diría que ahora mismo eres un cinco negativo".

"Entiendo". Realmente lo hice. Su oferta me sorprendió, también me aterrorizó. La idea de contarle mi vida pasada, la persona con la que estaba creciendo y antes de trabajar para él, fue desalentadora. Sin embargo, tenía algo más que necesitaba hacer primero.

"No sé cómo encontrar a Caroline".

"Te sugiero que hagas lo mismo que hiciste conmigo hoy. Empieza por el principio "

"¿Qué?"

"Ella y yo hablamos mucho el día del funeral de Liz. Creo que sé dónde puede estar. Si te fijas lo suficiente, encontrarás la respuesta en tu casa ".

"Dime," insté. "Por favor."

"No. Necesitas resolver esto. Conoce a tu esposa sin ayuda. Si lo intentas, si crees, puedes hacer esto, Klaus." Me apretó el hombro. "Tengo confianza."

"¿Qué pasa si no puedo?"

"Entonces no lo quieres lo suficiente. Si la amas, si realmente la amas, lo resolverás" Hizo una pausa y me miró pensativo. "Voy a hacerte una pregunta. Quiero que me respondas sin pensarlo. Quiero tu primer pensamiento"

Enderezé los hombros. Yo era bueno en eso. "Dispara"

"¿Por qué amas a Caroline?"

"Porque ella me hace ver el mundo de una manera diferente. Ella me molesta" Levanté un hombro en frustración por cómo explicarme. "Ella hace la vida más brillante . Ella me mostró lo que significaba el verdadero amor ".

El asintió. "Voy a conducir a tu casa ahora."


	32. Chapter 32

En el pasillo, Jenna nos detuvo. Ella me miró con el ceño fruncido.

"Estaba escuchando por la puerta, Klaus".

"Bueno."

"Escuché casi todo ".

Bajé la mirada, la suya era demasiado intensa para seguir encontrándome.

"Me mentiste. A mi familia."

"Sí."

"También Care"

Mi cabeza se disparó hacia arriba.

"yo hice, Jenna. Ella lo odiaba. Odiaba el hecho de que tenía que mentir en primer lugar, pero una vez que te conoció, lo detestó. ella hizo esto para asegurarse de que Liz fuera atendida y tuviera un hogar seguro. Ella . . Ella te tenía tanto cariño, a todos ustedes, esta artimaña se la comió por dentro" Me agarré de la parte posterior de mi cuello, apretando los músculos tensos. "Creo que fue la razón principal por la que se fue. Ella ya no podía soportar las mentiras ".

Se estiró, tirando de mi brazo. Solté el agarre en mi cuello y le permití que estrechara mi mano.

"¿Era todavía una mentira cuando ella se fue?"

"No", admití. "La amo. Estoy perdido sin Caroline" Miré a Alaric y luego a ella. "Es por eso que tenía que decirte. Necesitaba una pizarra limpia, no importa lo que pase. Necesitaba que entendieras que todo esto estaba sobre mí. No ella. Si me voy de la ciudad y ella vuelve, espero que la perdones. Ella va a estar sola"

Jenna sonrió

"Has crecido, Klaus. Tu primer pensamiento ahora es Caroline y su bienestar ".

"Debería haber sido siempre".

Ella apretó mi mano.

" Encuentra a tu esposa. Dile a ella la verdad. Creo que descubrirás que no eres el único que esta perdido ".

Mi pecho se contrajo. Quería creer, creer que ella también me amaba. Que corrió porque necesitaba descubrir su siguiente paso. Necesitaba encontrarla para que entendiera que no tenía que hacerlo sola.

"Quiero eso."

Alaric habló.

"Entonces trabaja para ello. Ganatelo. Averigua tu vida personal. Una vez que lo hagas, discutiremos tu profesional. A partir de este momento, estás de permiso hasta que volvamos a hablar. No estás despedido, pero tu futuro tampoco está marcado en piedra ".

"Entiendo."

Esperaba que me despidieran al instante. Expulsado de su casa. Sin importar el resultado, o lo difícil que fuera, una discusión futura fue más de lo que merecía.

"Gracias", declaré con sinceridad.

"Te llevaré a casa ahora."

Lo seguí hasta el auto, reflejando que sin Caroline allí, no era mi hogar. Era el lugar donde vivía. Dondequiera que ella estuviera ahora, esa era mi casa. Al lado de ella. Tenía que encontrarla y traerla de vuelta. Entonces podría llamarlo hogar otra vez.

Después de que Alaric me dejó, vagé por el apartamento, sin saber por dónde empezar. En la mesa de café estaba el archivo que contenía todas las muestras de color de Caroline e ideas para el lugar. Ella había agregado a la lista para mi dormitorio, sus pequeños bocetos incluían la reorganización de los muebles y el color en las paredes. Ella era talentosa. Me había dado cuenta, pero nunca le había dicho eso, aunque debería haberlo hecho. Hubo muchos pensamientos que debería haber compartido.

Tiré la carpeta de nuevo sobre la mesa de café. Cuando la recuperara, podíamos discutir los cambios que quería hacer en nuestra habitación. Ella podía hacer lo que quisiera a todo el lugar, siempre y cuando estuviera allí, estaba bien.

Primero, tenía que encontrar a mi esposa.

Fui a su habitación, arrastrando una pequeña caja de archivos del estante de su armario. Sabía que contenía documentos legales para ella y Liz. Me senté en el diván y abrí la tapa, ignorando el sentimiento de culpa. Estas eran sus cosas personales y sentí que no debería mirarlas sin su permiso.

Sin embargo, no tenía otra opción.

Una hora más tarde, puse todo de nuevo en la caja, mi cabeza se tambalea un poco. Caroline era muy buena para mantener registros. Por primera vez, entendí lo cerca que había estado al borde de la pobreza. Cómo cada centavo que ella hizo fue hacia Liz y su cuidado. Pude ver cómo los gastos aumentaron mientras que sus ingresos solo aumentaron marginalmente. Se había reducido cada vez más en sus propios gastos, mudándose a alojamientos más baratos, gastando lo menos posible en las necesidades diarias. Pensando en cómo la traté en la oficina, las cosas se pusieron con un diario base, cómo me burlé de sus comidas serviles, todo me hizo retorcerme. La vergüenza, caliente y profunda, me recorrió mientras pensaba en las cosas que había hecho, en la forma en que había hablado. Cómo ella alguna vez lo superó, y me perdonó, fue un milagro.

Cierro la tapa. Aunque obtuve un poco más de información sobre su vida y su amor incondicional por Liz, esta caja no tenía idea de dónde podría estar.

Saqué las dos cajas sin abrir del piso de su armario y las mire en busca de pistas. Sin embargo, horas más tarde, me senté en la derrota. Contenían diversos artículos personales: proyectos escolares, informe de tarjetas, un par de fotos de la familia, y recuerdos de sus años de adolescencia. Eran recuerdos que significarían mucho para ella, pero nada para mí, nada que me guiara hacia su paradero.

Reempaqué las cajas y me puse de pie, cansado, pero decidido. Miré alrededor de la habitación, luego barrí los cajones, las estanterías y el baño. Revisé las fotos de los estantes, miré las pequeñas chucherías y pasé un dedo por los libros. Dudé que su elección de la literatura me diera alguna pista.

Apagué la luz y bajé las escaleras. Me serví un whisky, sorprendido de ver lo tarde que era. Miré alrededor de la cocina pero no tenía apetito para comer. Agarré una manzana, masticándola mientras estaba sentado en el mostrador. Pensamientos de ella en la cocina, cocinando una gran comida, flotaron en mi cabeza. Recordé su risa y cómo se burlaba de mí cuando gruñí acerca de que la cena había tardado demasiado.

"Paciencia, Klaus. Todas las cosas buenas les llegan a los que esperan ", dijo con una risita.

Yo cierro los ojos, No podía ser paciente cuando se trataba de encontrar a Caroline.

Arrojé lejos de la manzana a medio comer. En el estudio, encendí la computadora para verificar si recibía un correo electrónico de ella, sin sorprenderme cuando no había uno. Tomé un sorbo de mi whisky, mirando alrededor de la habitación. Siempre me gustó cuando ella entraba y se sentaba frente a mí. Le mostraría en qué estaba trabajando y sus comentarios siempre fueron positivos y útiles.

¿Cómo no me había dado cuenta de lo profundamente que se había incrustado en mi vida? Cuando comenzó nuestro arreglo, las líneas estaban claramente dibujadas. Poco a poco, desaparecieron hasta que no existían. Todo se volvió tan natural como respirar: yo la miraba cocinar, ella charlaba conmigo sobre el escritorio, me sentaba a su lado mientras miraba la televisión, o incluso el beso rápido que dejaba caer sobre mi cabeza en su camino hacia la cama. Era simplemente una parte de mi vida diaria, al igual que asegurarme de que mi puerta estuviera abierta para que pudiera oírme roncar era algo que hice sin pensar.

Me había enamorado de ella construyendo un pequeño y nuevo hábito positivo a la vez. Ella había reemplazado lentamente a los malos, hasta que se fueron, simplemente por ser ella.

Con un gemido, dejé que mi cabeza golpeara el respaldo de mi silla.

La necesitaba de vuelta.

Temprano a la mañana siguiente, después de otra noche inquieta, llevé las cajas de la casa a la habitación de Caroline. Los había puesto en el almacén, sabiendo que ella no estaba lista para lidiar con el contenido tan pronto después de la muerte de Liz. allí permanecerían así hasta que Caroline decidiera qué hacer con ellos.

La primera caja contenía muchas chucherías y recuerdos que habían sido esparcidos por la habitación de Liz. Lo empaqué cuidadosamente y puse la caja a un lado. La siguiente caja fue todas las fotos y álbumes de fotos. Pasé un tiempo estudiando detenidamente los álbumes, donde vi la vida de Liz en imágenes en blanco y negro que sangraban lentamente en imágenes a color. El último libro que abrí comenzó cuando Caroline entró en su vida: una adolescente delgada y asustada, cuyos ojos parecían demasiado viejos para su cara. Cuando pasé las páginas, ella cambió, creciendo, completando y descubriendo la vida una vez más. Me sorprendí por las muchas fotos de ellos sentados en restaurantes, enormes mesas de caras sonrientes con ellos. Sonreí a las fotografías tomadas en unas cascadas, Caroline mirando hacia la puesta de sol mientras el agua caída detrás de ella o nadando debajo de una. El álbum terminó hace dos años, y asumí que fue cuando Liz se enfermó. Recordé algunos álbumes de fotos en el librero y resolví mirarlos también.

Finalmente, abrí la tercera caja, revisando algunos libros bien leídos y algunos otros artículos. En la parte inferior había una pila de libros negros, las páginas amarillas y las tapas bien gastadas. La parte delantera de los libros contenía solo una etiqueta con un conjunto de fechas escritas en la mano de Liz. Abrí una, escaneando las primeras páginas hasta que descubrí lo que estaba leyendo.

Los diarios de Liz.

Había diez de ellos, todos documentando diferentes tramos de su vida. Encontré la que correspondía con el año en que ella encontró a Caroline y yo comence a leer.

Tantas cosas empezaron a tomar forma en mi mente. Sabía que su marido la dejo, y ahora las fotos que había visto tenían sentido. Ella y Caroline se ayudaron mutuamente a salir adelante.

Mi Carebear aprendió una nueva coreografia hoy. Ver su trabajo mientras me la mostraba hizo que mi corazón estuviera tan feliz, al escuchar su risa y al ver que la tristeza desaparecía mientras ella se movia. ¡Fue su coreografia la que bailaron en el juego! ¡La entrenadora insistió que era mejor que la suya!, tuve que estar de acuerdo.

Esta noche, mi Carebear nos cautivó a todos con su Beef Wellington. Trabajó durante horas con Matt, y todo lo que tuvimos después de la cena fue su creación. Estoy muy orgullosa

Una sonrisa tiró de mis labios. No es de extrañar que fuera tan buena cocinera. había entrenado durante años, Avancé hacia otra entrada corta.

¡Voy a llevar a mi Carebear a la casa del lago la próxima semana! Podemos quedarnos gratis a cambio de algunas tareas de limpieza en el lugar. ¡Sus ojos se iluminaron tan brillantes cuando le dije!

Caroline me había dicho que no tenían mucho dinero, y que Liz siempre hacía que el trabajo pareciera divertido. Esa mujer extraordinaria utilizó todos los trucos que tenía para darle a Caroline cosas que no podía permitirse. Ella le mostró a Caroline que trabajando duro, había una recompensa. Al igual que salir a cenar en cuando hacia un buen trabajo o limpiar la casa de verano de algún amigo, fue un descanso de la ciudad y recuerdos para compartir. Miré los diarios esparcidos por el suelo. Sabía que tenían más historias sobre Liz y su vida. Quería leerlos todos, pero tendrían que esperar otro momento. Tuve que concentrarme en su vida con Caroline y esperar que me dieran una pista.

Mi Carebear ama pasar tiempo en el lago. Se sienta por horas, dibujando, mirando, tan en paz. Me preocupa que ella esté sola demasiado, pero ella insiste en que aquí es donde se siente más feliz. No hay sonidos de la ciudad, no rodeados de gente. Debo averiguar cómo traerla de vuelta.

Hablé con Grayson y podemos volver a mediados de septiembre. Tendré que sacar a Caroline de la escuela, pero sé que se pondrá al día rápidamente, es muy inteligente. La casa no está tan lejos, el clima sigue siendo agradable y él tiene la casa libre. La sorprenderé con las noticias de su cumpleaños antes de que nos vayamos.

Así que las entradas continuaron. Publicaciones sobre la casa del lago, la cataratas, Caroline cocinando, creciendo, una gran cantidad de información, pero no lo que necesitaba. Tuve la tentación de llamar a Alaric, decirle que pensé que ella estaba en una casa de campo y rogarle por el nombre, pero esperaba que me dijera que siguiera buscando.

Cierro el libro, frotándome los ojos. Había estado leyendo durante más de ocho horas, solo moviéndome para encender la luz cuando las nubes comenzaron a cubrir el sol y tomar un poco de café. La única pista que tenía era la casa del lago a la que Liz había mencionado ir todos los años y el nombre del propietario: Grayson. Desafortunadamente, no había apellido, o incluso mejor, el nombre de la ciudad o centro turístico donde se encontraba la casa del lago. Alcanzándome, agarré los álbumes de fotos que contenían las fotos de Caroline y su vida. Escanee las fotos de la playa, sacándolas del álbum , convencida de que eran la misma playa pero tomadas en diferentes viajes. No pude encontrar ninguna pista en las fotos, y nada escrito en las espaldas para ayudarme. Con un profundo suspiro, me dejé caer sobre la silla., mirando alrededor de la habitación. Por primera vez, deseé que un horrible recuerdo turístico con el nombre de una ciudad engalanada en el frente estuviera en el estante con sus libros. Inclinando mi cabeza hacia un lado, noté algo extraño en el estante inferior. Los dos últimos libros no tenían ninguna redacción en la columna vertebral. Eran libros altos y delgados. Eché un vistazo a la pila de diarios esparcidos por el suelo y luego a la librería . Eran exactamente como los diarios desgastados que había estado leyendo.

Me levanté de la silla y agarré los libros. Caroline llevaba un diario, o al menos lo había hecho. Miré las fechas, pasando del frente a la última página. Ella había comenzado aproximadamente un año después de venir a vivir con Liz y estos libros le habían durado cinco años. Sus diarios no eran tan largos como los de Liz. Hubo pensamientos aleatorios, algunos pasajes más largos, incluso algunas postales pegadas en el interior. También contenían bocetos, pequeñas imágenes de cosas que ella debe haber amado.

Envié una pequeña oración cuando abrí el primer libro. Necesitaba una pista, un nombre, algo que me ayudara a encontrarla.

El tiempo se detuvo mientras escaneaba sus palabras. Descubrí que no podía dejar de leer. Sus breves pasajes estaban llenos de su esencia; era como si ella estuviera frente a mí, contándome una de sus historias. La profundidad de su amor por Liz, la gratitud que sentía por el hogar y el amor incondicional que Liz le había dado era evidente. Ella escribió acerca de sus aventuras, incluso hizo que la búsqueda de botellas y latas pareciera divertido. Ella describió las cenas con los amigos de Liz, su amor por las diferentes comidas, e incluso anotó recetas en las páginas. Mi aliento se detuvo en un pasaje.

Vamos a ir al lago la semana que viene. Mama tiene un amigo que posee una casa ahi y ella hizo un trato con él. Limpiaremos la cabaña a diario y, a cambio, ¡podremos quedarnos sin pagar una semana! Con los dos, podemos hacerlo en poco tiempo y ¡tendré la mayor parte del día para jugar! ¡Estoy muy emocionado! No he estado en el lago desde que murieron mis padres. ¡No puedo creer que ella haya hecho esto por mí!

Mi corazón se aceleró. Esto tenía que ser eso. Liz había mencionado la casa, y había fotos de ella desde el lago. Seguí leyendo.

Nuestra casa es muy bonita! Es de color azul brillante con contraventanas blancas y está justo a unos pasos del lago ¡Puedo oír el agua todo el día y toda la noche! Solo hay seis cabañas, y como es mayo, solo están medio llenas, así que mama y yo terminamos el mediodía todos los días, y pasamos el resto del tiempo explorando. ¡Me gusta aquí!

Luego hubo otro unos días después.

No quiero ir a casa, pero mama me dijo que podríamos volver en septiembre .el doctor Grayson incluso le prometió prestársela de nuevo. Otra semana para esperar! Tengo tanta suerte, ¡el mejor regalo de cumpleaños de todos los tiempos!

Mis ojos se humedecieron con la última entrada. Unas vacaciones de trabajo. Eso era todo lo que podían pagar. De la misma manera que solo podían darse el lujo de salir a comer con la generosidad de los amigos, y sin embargo, se sentía afortunada. Pensé en mi vida de exceso. Cualquier cosa que quisiera podría tener, incluso al crecer, no se me negó nada material. Sin embargo, nunca estuve satisfecho, porque la única cosa que más quería, nunca me proporcionaron.

Amor.

Liz se lo dio a Caroline en grande. Hizo algo así como un viaje juntos, incluso si tenía que ser una ama de llaves durante una semana, especial.

Comencé a hojear las páginas más rápido, buscando entradas sobre la ubicación del lugar Cerca del final del segundo libro, golpeé el oro. Uno de sus bocetos era un arco con el nombre casa del lago Gilbert, Dunham Lake. Agarré mi teléfono, haciendo una búsqueda en la red para el nombre.

Lo encontré. La imagen en el sitio era el mismo arco como en su boceto y el mapa indicaba que era de dos horas de distancia de Mystic Falls. Otra imagen mostraba la hilera de casitas de campo, la última apenas visible, excepto el color azul .

Volví a mirar su diario. Debajo del bosquejo estaban las palabras:

Mi favorito pedazo de cielo en la tierra.

Cerré los ojos mientras el alivio me inundaba.

Yo había encontrado a mi esposa.


	33. Chapter 33

**CAROLINE**

Los sonidos de los pajaros me tranquilizaron. Apoyé mi barbilla sobre mis rodillas, tratando de perderme en la belleza del lago. Los pajaros vuelan por encima, el flujo del agua en movimiento y la paz absoluta.

Excepto que no estaba en paz. Me sentí perdida, desgarrada. Estaba agradecida de que mama ya no estuviera atrapada en una pesadilla interminable de dolor y momentos olvidados, pero la extrañaba terriblemente. Su voz, su risa, la forma tierna en que ahuecaba mi mejilla, me besaba la frente, me pellizcaba la nariz y, en sus raros momentos de claridad, proporcionaba su sabiduría.

Si ella estuviera aquí, podría hablar con ella, decirle lo que estaba sintiendo y ella me lo explicaría. Ella me diría qué hacer a continuación.

Estaba enamorada de mi marido, un hombre que no estaba enamorado de mí. Un hombre que sintió el amor como una debilidad y no pudo amarse a sí mismo. Él nunca sería capaz de ver sus buenos rasgos; Los que había enterrado profundamente para no volver a ser herido.

Había cambiado mucho desde aquel fatídico día que me pidió que fuera su prometida. Poco a poco, permitió que emergiera un lado más amable y cariñoso de sí mismo. Mama rompió las barreras que le quedaban. Ella le recordó un momento en que él había sentido el amor de otra persona. Alaric Saltzman le había enseñado a trabajar con personas, no a competir sin cesar. Le había demostrado que había buenas personas y que podía ser parte de un grupo positivo. Su esposa e hijos le mostraron una versión diferente de lo que él creía que podía ser una familia. Una llena de apoyo y cuidado, no abandono y dolor.

Quería pensar que tenía algo que ver con su cambio. Que de alguna manera, le había mostrado que el amor era posible. Tal vez no conmigo, pero era una emoción que era capaz de dar y recibir. Sin embargo, no se dio suficiente crédito.

No estaba segura cuando me di cuenta de que me había enamorado de él. La semilla pudo haber sido plantada el día de nuestra boda y creció cada vez que derramó un poco más de su naturaleza cáustica e hiriente. Cada sonrisa real y risa fácil regaban el sentimiento, haciéndolo más fuerte. Cada acto amable hacia mama, uno de los Saltzman o yo, habíamos alimentado la emoción recién nacida hasta que se afianzó tanto que sabía que nunca cambiaría.

El día que apareció Elena fue el día en que supe que lo amaba. El dolor de cabeza que lo atormentaba todo el día, lo hacía excepcionalmente vulnerable. No solo me permitió cuidarlo, sino que pareció disfrutarlo. Sus burlas habían sido dulces y divertidas, bordeando lo cariñoso. Cuando se acostó, había mostrado un lado diferente a su personaje. Su voz había sido un zumbido bajo en la oscuridad mientras me consolaba, sus disculpas sonaron sinceras cuando pidió perdón por la forma en que me había tratado en el pasado. Perdón que le concedí, que había concedido días, quizá semanas, antes de que él lo hubiera pedido. Luego me acercó y me hizo sentir segura de una manera que no lo había hecho desde que murieron mis padres. Dormí contenta y cálida en su abrazo.

A la mañana siguiente, había visto otro lado, su lado sexy y divertido. La forma en que reaccionó al despertarse abrazado conmigo; la forma divertida en que ordenó a Elena salir de la habitación, besándome hasta que quedé sin aliento . Su pasión hervía a fuego lento bajo la superficie, su voz baja y áspera por el sueño. Su comentario sobre expandir nuestros límites hizo que mi corazón se acelerara, y supe por primera vez en mi vida que me estaba enamorando.

Lamentablemente, sin embargo, sabía que nunca cambiaría lo suficiente para permitir mi amor. Que nunca querría mi amor. Tuvimos una tregua. Para su sorpresa, y mía, nos hicimos amigos. Sus insultos ahora eran burlones, y su actitud desdeñosa había desaparecido. Sin embargo, sabía que eso era todo lo que yo era para él. Un amigo, un colaborador.

Suspiré mientras abrazaba mas fuerte mis piernas. Tendría que entrar dentro pronto. Una vez que se puso el sol, se hizo más frío , y ya estaba un poco frío , incluso con una chaqueta puesta . Sabía que pasaría otra noche paseando y divagando por la casa. Lo más probable es que terminara de vuelta en el lago, abrigada, caminando para intentar agotarme y así poder caer en un sueño inquieto e insatisfactorio. Incluso en mi sueño, no podía escapar de mis pensamientos. Dormidos o despiertos, estaban llenos de él.

Klaus.

Me ardían los ojos al pensar en cómo me había cuidado cuando murió mama. Cómo actuó como si me rompiera como un cristal si hablara demasiado alto. Cuando me llevó a su cama, con la intención de consolarme, ya sabía que tenía que dejarlo. No pude ocultar el amor que sentí mucho más tiempo. No podía soportar la idea de ver cómo su rostro se transformaba en esa máscara fría y altiva que usaba para cubrir su verdadero ser cuando desestimaba mi confesión, porque lo haría.

Hasta que no pudiera amarse a sí mismo, nunca podría amar a nadie. Ni si quiera a mi.

Con impaciencia, Cepillé las lágrimas de distancia, abrazando mis rodillas apretada contra el pecho.

Le había dado el único regalo que me había dejado: yo mismo. Era todo lo que tenía, y en verdad, estaba siendo egoísta. Yo quería sentirlo. Para que él posea mi cuerpo y pueda conservar ese recuerdo como el mas preciado. Todavía era doloroso pensar, pero sabía que a medida que pasaba el tiempo, eventualmente los bordes se suavizarían y se marchitarían, y podría sonreír pensando en la pasión. Recordando cómo se sentía su boca sobre la mía. La forma en que nuestros cuerpos se unieron a la perfección, el calor de su forma rodeando la mia, y la forma en que su voz sonaba cuando gimió mi nombre.

Incapaz de tomar el aluvión de recuerdos, ahogué un sollozo y me levanté, sacudiendome los pantalones. Girando, me detuve, congelada. De pie en la luz menguante, alto y severo, con las manos detrás de su espalda, mirándome, con una expresión insondable, estaba Klaus.


	34. Chapter 34

**KLAUS**

Estaba demasiado delgada de nuevo. Incluso con una chaqueta puesta, era evidente. Su apetito había desaparecido después de que Liz muriera, y en los pocos días que estuvimos separados, supe que ella no estaba comiendo. Ella estaba sufriendo tanto como yo.

Cuando llegué al pequeño grupo de casas de campo, aparqué lo suficientemente lejos y no la alertaría de mi presencia si, de hecho, estaba allí. Caminando hacia el lago, la espié de inmediato, una pequeña masa acurrucada en pequeño muelle, mirando hacia el horizonte. Parecía perdida y pequeña, y la necesidad de ir hacia ella, levantarla en mis brazos y negarse a dejarla ir, era fuerte. Nunca había sentido algo tan intenso hasta hoy. Sin embargo, me resistí, sabiendo que necesitaba acercarme a ella con cautela. Ella había corrido una vez, y no quería que ella volviera a correr.

Nos quedamos de pie, mirándonos fijamente. Comencé a dirigirme hacia ella, pasos lentos y cautelosos, hasta que estuve frente a ella, a centímetros de distancia. De cerca, ella parecía tan devastada como yo me sentía. Sus ojos azules estaban inyectados en sangre y cansados, su piel más pálida que nunca, su cabello lacio y apagado.

"Me dejaste."

"No había necesidad de quedarse".

Yo fruncí el ceño. "¿No hay necesidad?"

"Alaric ya había quitado tu período de prueba. Liz murió. Ya no necesitabas la portada de nuestro matrimonio"

"¿Qué pensabas que iba a decirle a la gente, Caroline? ¿Cómo esperabas que explicara tu repentina desaparición?"

Ella agitó su mano con desdén. "Siempre me dices lo bien que se te da la improvisación, Klaus. Supuse que les dirías que estaba abrumado por perder a mama y me fui para aclarar mi cabeza. Podrías atarlo por un tiempo, luego decirles que habíamos tenido problemas y decidí no volver ".

"Así que esperabas que te culpara"

Ella se tambaleó ligeramente. "¿Qué importaría? Yo no lo disputaría ".

"Por supuesto no. Porque no estabas allí"

"Exactamente."

"Pero sí importaba. A mí me importa "

Frunció el ceño mientras me miraba.

Di un paso adelante, queriendo estar cerca de ella. Necesitaba tocarla, preocupada por lo frágil que parecía ser.

"Dejaste las cosas atrás. Cosas que yo pensaría que eran importantes para ti "

"Iba a contactarte y te pediría que los enviaras, a donde sea que termine de instalarme".

"no tomaste tu coche o tarjeta bancaria. ¿Cómo planeabas acceder al resto de tu dinero?"

Ella sacó su barbilla obstinada. "Tomé lo que gané".

"No, has ganado mucho más, Caroline".

Sus labios temblaron. "¿Por qué estás aquí? ¿Cómo me encontraste?"

"Vine aquí por ti. Un amigo me sugirió que empezara por el principio ".

"No entiendo."

"Alaric me dijo dónde encontrarte".

"¿Alaric?" Ella frunció el ceño, pareciendo confundida. "Cómo . . . ¿Cómo lo supo?"

"Tenía una sospecha, y porque escuchaba mejor que yo, sabía que la respuesta estaba en nuestra casa Me dijo que mirara. Se negó a decirme. Dijo que tenía que resolver todo esto por mi cuenta ".

"Yo ... no entiendo".

"Después de que te fuiste, pensé mucho. Me deprimi un poco, bebí demasiado y corrí a buscarte. Finalmente, me di cuenta de que ya no podía hacerlo "

"¿No podría hacer qué?"

"Finalmente entendí lo que estabas sintiendo. Mi vida se había convertido en una mentira tras otra. No pude decir dónde terminó la realidad y las mentiras comenzaron más. Incluso en mi peor momento, cuando era un bastardo completo, era honesto al respecto. Me había estado escondiendo por tanto tiempo y no quería esconderme más. Le dije a Alaric que me dejaste"

Una lágrima corrió por su rostro.

"Entonces le conté todo. Todas y cada una de las putas mentiras ".

Ella jadeó. "¡No! Klaus, ¿por qué hiciste eso? Lo tenias todo. ¡Todo lo que querías! ¡Todo por lo que trabajaste tan duro! ¿Por qué lo tiraste?"

Agarré sus brazos, sacudiéndola un poco. "¿No lo entiendes, Caroline? ¿No lo ves?"

"¿Ver qué?", Gritó ella.

"¡No lo tenía todo! ¡No sin ti! No tenía nada, y sin ti, ¡todo no significaba nada! ¡La única cosa real que tuve, la única honesta, real fuiste tú!"

Sus ojos se volvieron redondos y negó con la cabeza. "No quieres decir eso".

"Hago. Vine aquí por ti ".

"¿Por qué? No me necesitas"

Subí mis manos por sus brazos, sobre sus hombros y cuello, ahuecando su cara, su cara cansada y hermosa, entre mis palmas. "Te necesito". Me encontré con su mirada cansada con mi decidida, diciendo las palabras que solo había hablado una vez en mi vida. En ese entonces, los hablé con una mentalidad infantil , y las palabras realmente no tenían ningún significado. Ahora, sin embargo, significaban todo.

"Te amo, Caroline".

Sus manos se envolvieron alrededor de mis muñecas, la duda clara en su cara de pánico. "No", suspiró ella .

Apoyé mi frente en la de ella. "Hago. Te necesito mucho. Extraño a mi amiga, a mi esposa. Te echo de menos."

Un sollozo salvaje rompió de su garganta. La tomé en mis brazos, negándome a permitirle escapar. Ella empujó mi pecho, luchando contra la comodidad que necesitaba para darle.

"No puedes correr. Te seguiré, amor. Te seguiré a cualquier parte" Presioné un beso en su cabeza. "No me dejes solo de nuevo, mi Carebear. No podría soportarlo ".

Ella se rompió . Arrojando sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello, enterró su cara en mi pecho mientras las lágrimas calientes empapaban mi camisa. La levanté en mis brazos y la cargué a través del muelle hacia la cabaña al final. Era la de las contraventanas verdes sobre las que escribía en su diario.

La abracé con fuerza, dejando caer ligeros besos en su cabeza. No la estaba dejando ir.

La casita rústica era exactamente como la imaginaba en mi cabeza a partir de la descripción en su diario. Un sofá y una silla gastados estaban frente a una chimenea. A la izquierda había una cocina rudimentaria con una mesa y dos sillas . Una puerta abierta conducía a un pequeño dormitorio, y junto a él, un baño . Esa fue toda la cabaña. Senté a Caroline en el sofá y me volví hacia la chimenea. El hollín y el humo de años de uso se habían asentado en la piedra y el ladrillo, volviendo todo el manto un gris apagado. Agregué algunos troncos y fuego, queriendo un fuego para calentar el interior fresco.

Encendí una cerilla, asegurándome de que la chispa se prendiera, luego me puse de pie, reemplazando la pequeña pantalla. Agachándome, la puse de pie, quitándome la chaqueta húmeda de los hombros y tirándola hacia un lado. Envolviendo mis brazos alrededor de ella, la abracé con fuerza, la sensación de alivio saturando mi cuerpo. Ella se estremeció, una respiración larga y baja escapó de su boca. Acuné su cabeza en mis manos, dejando caer un beso a su corona. Inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás, la luz del fuego bailaba sobre sus rasgos, destacando los delicados contornos de su rostro.

"No puedo creer que estés aquí".

"¿Realmente pensaste que no intentaría encontrarte, amor?"

"No lo sé. No estaba pensando Solo sabía que tenía que irme ".

La llevé al sofá, juntando sus manos en las mías. "¿Por qué cariño? ¿Por qué corriste?"

"Porque me enamoré de ti, y no pensé que pudieras quererme. No pude ocultarlo por más tiempo y supe cuándo te dieras cuenta de cómo sentia que ..."

Mi corazón se apretó ante sus palabras. Ella me amaba Le apreté las manos, incitándola. "¿Yo qué?"

"Volverías al klaus que odiaba y se reiría de mí. Ya no me necesitabas y me decías que fuera. Pensé que sería más fácil si me fuera ".

"¿Estabas pensando en volver?"

"Solo para descubrir lo que querías hacer y conseguir mis cosas. Supuse que ya no me querrías cerca"

"Pensaste mal. Sobre todo esto. Te necesito. Te quiero de vuelta. YO . . . "Vacilé. "Te amo."

Ella miró nuestras manos unidas, luego de vuelta. El desconcierto era evidente en su expresión ; flagrante incredulidad estaba en sus ojos. No podía culparla, pero quería erradicar ambas.

"No me crees".

"No sé qué creer", admitió.

Me deslicé más cerca, sabiendo que necesitaba encontrar una manera de convencerla de que era sincero. Mi mirada recorrió la pequeña cabaña mientras reflexionaba sobre mis palabras, aterrizando en la pequeña urna sentada sobre el manto de la chimenea.

"¿Trajiste las cenizas de Liz contigo para esparcirlas?", Pregunté.

"Sí. Teníamos muchos recuerdos felices aquí. Ella trabajó duro para asegurarse de que yo pudiera venir aquí todos los años" Ella tragó, la voz temblaba.

Levanté su mano a mi boca, besando los nudillos. " Suena como un gesto dulce. Algo que un alma amable como tú pensarías. "

"¿Un alma gentil?"

"Eres una, Caroline. Me di cuenta hace unas semanas, cuando dejé de ser tan bastardo. Te vi como eras con Liz. Las interacciones que tuviste con la familia Saltzman. La amabilidad que le mostraste al personal de la casa" Tracé la parte de atrás de mis dedos por su mejilla, la piel como seda bajo mi toque. "La forma en que me trataste. Das. Constantemente das. Nunca había experimentado eso hasta que llegaste a mi vida. No pensé que hubiera alguien como tú en esta tierra ".

Me incliné más cerca, necesitando que ella viera la sinceridad en mis ojos. "No pensé que alguien como tú pudiera ser parte de mi vida".

"¿Porque no te lo merecías?"

"Porque no creía en el amor".

Su respuesta fue un susurro. "¿Y ahora?"

"Sé que ahora puedo amar a alguien. Yo amo alguien, yo te amo" Levanté mi mano cuando ella comenzó a hablar. "Sé que no puedes creerme, Caroline. Aunque es verdad,Me enseñaste a amar. Me mostraste todo lo que dijiste que era verdad. Lo que siento por ti me hace más fuerte. Me dan ganas de ser un buen hombre para ti. Se honesto y real. Por eso fui honesto con Alaric. Sabía que la única forma en que tenía la oportunidad de recuperarte y mantenerte era ser honesto. Hacerte orgullosa".

"¿Cuando?"

"¿Perdón?"

"¿Cuándo empezaste a cambiar? ¿Cuándo dejaste de odiarme?"

Me encogí de hombros. "Creo que tal vez el día que me dijiste que me jodiera. Esa fue la primera vez que vi a la verdadera Caroline. Habías estado escondiendo ese fuego,amor"

"Tuve que hacerlo. Necesitaba mi trabajo. mama era mucho más importante que tú o tu desagradable actitud ".

"Lo sé. Mi comportamiento fue horrible. La forma en que lograste superar algo de eso y acordar estar conmigo, incluso por Liz,sigue siendo un misterio. Esa noche me contaste tu historia y me hiciste saber exactamente lo que pensaste de mí fue una revelación. No creo que me haya calmado tan rápido en mi vida. Y una vez más, me perdonaste, te casaste conmigo ".

"Te había dado mi palabra".

"De lo que podrías haberte retirado fácilmente. Esperaba que lo hicieras, pero una vez más, me sorprendiste. Me sorprendiste a cada paso". Sonriendo, metí un mechón de su cabello detrás de su oreja. "No me sorprende mucho, pero sí lo haces, constantemente. Me gusta."

Ella le devolvió la sonrisa, su expresión no tan cautelosa como había sido.

"Lo más sorprendente para mí fue, y es, la forma en que estabas conmigo".

"¿Qué quieres decir?"

"Todo lo que pedí, todo lo que esperaba, era que hicieras un acto cuando estuviéramos juntos". Esperaba que me ignoraras cuando estuviéramos en la privacidad del apartamento. " Sé que planeé ignorarte. Pero . . . "

"¿Pero que?"

"No podía ignorarte. Estabas en todas partes. Sin siquiera intentarlo, estabas en mi cabeza, era tan natural como respirar. El apartamento se convirtió en un hogar contigo allí. Bromeaste y te reíste conmigo. Me cuidaste, nadie ha hecho eso toda mi vida. Tu opinión se convirtió en primordial. Todo lo que hice, quería compartirlo contigo. En lugar de ignorarte, quería más tiempo contigo. Quería saber todo sobre ti ".

Ella me miró con los ojos muy abiertos.

"Y Liz. Me encantaba pasar tiempo con ella. Escuchando las historias que compartió sobre ti. Llegué a conocerte más cada vez que la veía, y cuanto más sabía, más me enamoraba, hasta el momento en que me di cuenta de lo profundamente que estaba enamorado de ti ".

Reuní sus manos en las mías, sosteniéndolas con fuerza. "Nada de mi crueldad te cambió. En cambio, tu dulzura me cambió, amor. Tú y Liz sacaste a ese niño que aún podría amar"

"¿Y si se te olvida de nuevo?"

Negué con la cabeza "no lo hará. no puede, no mientras yo te tenga" Levanté su mano. "Dejaste los anillos de boda, pero aún llevas puesto la pulsera que te di" Toqué la banda de diamante en su muñeca. "¿Por qué?"

"Porque me lo diste. Fue lo primero que me diste que no tenías que hacerlo" Su voz se contuvo.

Cerré los ojos, esperando entender el significado detrás de sus palabras. Presionando su mano en mi cara, abrí mis ojos para mirar los de ella. Las lágrimas nadaban en las profundidades de su expresiva mirada azul. "También te di mi corazón, Caroline. ¿Lo mantendras también?

Ella dibujó en un aliento que tartamudeaba y sacudió su pequeño cuerpo.

"Me diste tu cuerpo. Quiero tu corazón. Quiero tu amor. Lo necesito. Te necesito."

"Dilo, Klaus" Una lágrima resbaló por su mejilla.

"Te amo, Caroline Mikaelson. Quiero que vengas a casa conmigo. Haz mi vida completa. Haré lo que sea necesario para que me creas. Para hacerte creer en mí"

"Ya lo hago."

Acuné su cara, mis pulgares trazaban frenéticos círculos en su piel mientras los latidos de mi corazón se aceleraban. "¿Y?"

"yo también te amo, Klaus. Te amo tanto que me asusta ".

"¿Porque estas asustado?"

"Podrías romperme".

Negué con la cabeza "tu eres quien me ha roto, Caroline. Soy tuyo."

"Yo también soy tuya".

Eso era todo lo que necesitaba. Tirándola hacia mí, cubrí su boca con la mía, gimiendo ante la sensación de tenerla cerca. Nuestros labios se movieron, las lenguas se acariciaron mientras nos conocíamos. Sus brazos se enrollaron alrededor de mi cuello, sosteniéndome fuerte mientras yo doblé los míos a su alrededor como una jaula de acero.

Una de la que no planeaba soltarla, nunca.


	35. Chapter 35

**KLAUS**

Levanté mi cabeza, colocándome en la oscuridad silenciosa. Habíamos estado sentados, abrazándonos, necesitando la cercanía. No sabía por cuánto tiempo, pero lo suficiente para que la noche hubiera descendido. "Necesito agregar mas leña", murmuré. "El fuego va a morir".

"Me gusta aquí mismo. Estoy lo suficientemente caliente ".

Me reí entre dientes y presioné un beso en su cabeza. "Tenemos que movernos con el tiempo ".

"Debería hacernos algo de comer".

"Necesito encontrar un lugar para quedarme".

Ella se congeló. "¿No te vas a quedar aquí?"

Con ternura, ahueco su cara, acariciando un beso en sus labios. "Quiero. Pero no quiero empujar ".

"Es una cama matrimonial".

Arqueé mi ceja hacia ella. "Pequeño para nosotros. Supongo que tendré que acurrucarme contigo. Supongo que si es el sacrificio que tengo que hacer ..."

Sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa. "Supongo que sí."

"He echado de menos acurrucarme contigo. He extrañado tu calor y tu olor ".

"Bueno entonces, supongo que será mejor que te quedes".

"Supongo que sí". Hice una pausa, necesitando hacerle la pregunta que había estado cocinando a fuego lento en el fondo de mi mente durante días. "Necesito preguntarte algo, mi amor."

Ella deslizó su dedo sobre mi barba. "Me gusta escuchar que me llamas así ".

Me pellizqué la nariz. "Bueno. Me gusta decirlo ".

Su expresión cambió a seria. "Ahora, ¿qué querías preguntarme?"

Me moví, muy incómodo. " La noche antes de irte. La noche que hicimos el amor"

"¿Eso es lo que era?"

"Sí", dije con firmeza. "Era."

"¿Qué hay de eso?"

Llegué directo al punto. "No me puse un condón. ¿Hay alguna posibilidad de que estés embarazada?

Ella negó con la cabeza, pareciendo avergonzada. "Cuando era joven, tenía muchos problemas con, eh, mis periodos. Me pusieron pastillas anticonceptivas para regularlas. Todavía tengo problemas, así que todavía las uso ".

"Oh." Suspiré de alivio.

"No te preocupes, Klaus" Ella miró hacia otro lado . "Sé cómo te sientes acerca de los niños".

La tristeza en su voz me lastimó, y puse mi mano bajo su barbilla, obligándola a mirarme.

"Me dijiste una vez que pensabas que si amaba a la madre, amaría al niño. Creo que, tal vez, tenías razón.

"¿Así que quieres hijos?"

Me inquieté en el sofá, sin saber cómo responder. "Todo esto es muy nuevo para mi. Nunca pensé que podría amar a nadie. Apenas he llegado a un acuerdo con el hecho de que estoy tan enamorado de ti, que no puedo funcionar sin ti. Has derribado cada idea que sostenía como la verdad. Te necesito. Te amo" Negué con la cabeza con una sonrisa irónica. "Supongo que es natural asumir que mis pensamientos sobre los niños también podrían cambiar ".

"Es algo de lo que podríamos hablar, más tarde?"

"Sí. Sin embargo, pediría un poco de tiempo . Quiero tenerte conmigo mismo por un tiempo. Quiero conocerte a ti, todo, y tu conocerme a mí "

"Creo que eso es inteligente".

"Tendrás que ayudarme, cariño. No sé nada de niños. Nada. La idea de joder a uno como lo hicieron mis padres me aterroriza, si soy sincero ".

Ella inclinó la cabeza, estudiándome. "Niklaus Mikaelson Superas todas las metas que te has propuesto. ¿De verdad crees que te dejaría fracasar como padre?"

Una sonrisa tiró de mis labios. "Supongo que no, no?".

"No va a suceder. Saber que estás dispuesto a discutirlo es un gran paso ".

"¿Estás seguro de que no estás embarazada ahora?"

"Sí. Por supuesto."

"Bien entonces. Supongo que volveremos a discutir esto, en el futuro ".

Ella asintió. "El futuro."

Metí la mano en mi bolsillo y levanté sus anillos. "Mientras tanto, quiero que tengas esto de vuelta. Los quiero en tu dedo" Tomé su mano. "Sé que piensas que no significaron nada, Caroline , pero lo dicen todo. Quieren decir que eres mía" Le indiqué el dedo. "¿Puedo?"

Ella asintió. deslice su alianza de boda y el diamante más grande de vuelta en su mano izquierda. Inclinándome, presioné un beso en los anillos.

"Ahí es donde pertenecen".

"Sí."

Tomé mi abrigo de la silla y saqué los papeles doblados del bolsillo interior.

"¿Que son esos?"

"Nuestro contrato, ambas copias".

"Oh."

"Ya no significa nada, Caroline. No lo hacen desde hace mucho tiempo. Es hora de deshacerse de ellos ".

Los levanté, rompiéndolos por la mitad. Los llevé a la chimenea y los arrojé a las llamas. Yo vi como los bordes se volvió negro y encrespado, las llamas lamían las páginas hasta que no eran más que cenizas. CAroline se quedó a mi lado, observando en silencio.

Envolví mi brazo alrededor de su cintura. "El único documento entre nosotros ahora es nuestra licencia de matrimonio. A partir de hoy, es lo que nos mantiene unidos ".

Ella levantó la vista, con una expresión tierna en su rostro. "Me gusta eso."

"Tal vez, una vez que las cosas se hayan arreglado, ¿volverías a casarte conmigo?"

Sus ojos brillaron. "¿De Verdad?"

"Sí. Tal vez en algún lugar más bonito que el ayuntamiento. Me gustaría que tuvieras la boda que mereces.

"Me gustó un poco nuestra boda. Me gustaba bailar contigo. "

"¿Sí?"

Ella asintió. "Estuviste bien".

"Prometo ser mucho más agradable de ahora en adelante. Quiero ser el hombre que debería ser para ti ".

"lo eres"

"Sé paciente conmigo, mi amor . Voy a joder esto a veces ".

Ella se echó a reír, acariciando mi mejilla. "Todos lo hacen. Nadie es perfecto."

"Pero te quedas conmigo?"

"Como pegamento."

Dejé caer un beso a su boca "Entonces estamos bien"

Miré por encima de su hombro el contenido de la pequeña nevera. Los viejos estantes contenían una pequeña cantidad de comida. Tirando de ella a un lado, recogí el cartón de huevos, abriendo la tapa. Sólo faltaban dos. La barra de pan apenas fue tocada, el paquete de queso sin abrir y la crema estaba casi llena. Había dos manzanas, un poco de yogur sin abrir y, en el mostrador, unas cuantas bananas . Eso fue todo. Mis sospechas sobre su falta de apetito fueron confirmadas.

Cerré la puerta, girándome para mirarla. "Esta es toda la comida que tienes? ¿Has estado comiendo?"

"No mucho", admitió ella. "No tenía hambre".

Recordé la pequeña ciudad por la que pasé en camino al lago. Había una pequeña tienda de comestibles y estaba segura de que había pasado un restaurante. "Te llevaré a la ciudad para la cena. Necesitas comer."

Ella sacudió su cabeza. "Nada está abierto a esta hora de la noche, Klaus. Está fuera de temporada. Tendríamos que conducir más lejos para llegar a una ciudad más grande. Es una buena hora de distancia ".

"Esta bien."

"Puedo hacernos unos huevos revueltos".

Me arrepentí fácilmente, sin querer ir a ninguna parte. "Todo bien. Haré hotcakes"

"¿Puedes hacer hotcakes?" Jadeó, apoyando una mano en su corazón.

La estreché con fuerza, besando su burlona boca. "Sí. Mi esposa me enseñó. Ella es una mujer inteligente ".

Su mejilla se dobló, y supe que ella estaba mordiéndolo. Toqué la carne redondeada. "Para."

"Me gusta cuando me llamas tu esposa", admitió.

"Es gracioso la frecuencia con la que me encontré pensando en ti como tal. Nunca Caroline o Forbes, pero mi esposa. Me gustó la forma en que sonaba, aunque nunca cuestioné por qué" Resoplé. "Demasiado estúpido para darme cuenta de lo que sentía por ti, incluso en mi propia cabeza".

"O demasiado asustado".

El aire atrapado en mi garganta. Como de costumbre, ella golpeó el clavo en la cabeza. Tenía demasiado miedo de admitir lo que estaba sintiendo. Admitir una idea que tenía toda mi vida estaba mal.

"No tengo miedo de amarte más, Caroline. Sólo tengo miedo de perderte"

Ella se acurrucó contra mí, apoyando su cabeza en mi hombro. La acuné cerca, acariciando su cabello en pases largos.

"Estoy aquí", susurró. "Me encontraste."

"Gracias a Dios."

Dejé mi plato en la vieja mesa de café , mi mirada fija en Caroline. La luz del fuego jugaba sobre su cara, las llamas lanzaban un brillo rojo alrededor de su cabeza. Tiró de sus piernas hacia su pecho, con la barbilla apoyada en ellas mientras miraba al espacio. No había comido mucho, pero terminó la tostada. Pulí todos los huevos y comí sus dos manzanas. Los reemplazaremos por la mañana. Por el momento, sin embargo, necesitaba descubrir cómo quería avanzar juntos en el camino por delante de nosotros.

"¿Qué te gustaría hacer, Caroline?"

Ella volvió su cara hacia mí. "Hmmm?"

Corrí mis nudillos por su mejilla. "Mañana. El día siguiente. El de después. Dime en qué estás pensando"

"No lo sé."

"¿Cuánto tiempo quisiste quedarte aquí? ¿O quieres ir a casa?" Una repentina tensión envolvió mi torso, dejándome sin aliento . "¿Vienes a casa?"

Ella deslizó su mano en la mía, una palabra aliviando mi preocupación. "Sí."

"Bueno. Bueno. ¿Cuando?"

"¿Podemos quedarnos aquí por unos días? ¿O si tienes que volver, te seguiré entonces?"

Negué con la cabeza "No me voy de aquí sin ti. Si quieres quedarte, podemos hacerlo. También te traeré de vuelta en verano"

"La cabaña no estará aquí en el verano".

"¿Por qué?"

"Grayson falleció el año pasado. Su hermano John, está vendiendo la tierra. Después de hablar con él, me encontré con quien la compró, la derribará y desarrollará algo nuevo y moderno". Miró alrededor de la habitación, sus ojos bebiendo recuerdos. "Me dijo que su negocio ha ido malo, pero es un buen momento para vender debido a la ubicación. La tierra vale mucho dinero. Es una buena oportunidad para su familia ".

"Lo siento, cariño. Sé que este lugar es especial para ti ".

Ella sonrió, frotando su mejilla en mi mano. "Tengo mis recuerdos. Estoy agradecida de que John me dejó volver por última vez" Ella suspiró, el sonido bajo y triste. "Tengo un buen recuerdo más para agregar".

"Podemos hacer nuestros propios recuerdos, juntos. Nuevos."

Ella asintió.

"¿Quieres que te compre este lugar?" Busqué en sus ojos. "Me lo puedo permitir", agregué. "Si quieres que lo haga, lo haré"

"¡No! No, Klaus. No tienes que comprarla para mí. ¿Qué demonios haría con ella?"

"Si te hiciera feliz, lo haría. Descubriríamos algo. Probablemente sea una buena inversión. Podríamos reconstruirla"

Se inclinó hacia delante, con los ojos llorosos y besó la comisura de mi boca. "Gracias, mi amor, pero no. El hecho de que me ofrezcas significa más de lo que puedo decir"

"Bueno. Si cambias de opinión, házmelo saber"

"lo hare"

Me recliné en el sofá, mirando alrededor de la habitación, una idea formándose en mi cabeza. Tendría que ver si podía arreglarlo . Tiré de las piernas de Caroline, poniéndolas en mi regazo.

"Tendremos muchas preguntas que responder cuando regresemos".

"Lo sé." Ella inspiró profundamente . "¿Crees que alguna vez nos perdonarán?"

Yo era honesto "No lo sé."

Alaric había sido más que justo después de nuestra charla. Sin embargo, sabía que no había terminado. Una vez que descubrí su paradero, no perdí el tiempo tirando algunas cosas en una bolsa y dirigiéndome al coche para llegar antes del anochecer. Lo había llamado antes de irme, diciéndole que sabía dónde estaba Caroline y que iba a encontrarla. Me había animado y me deseó suerte.

"Espero que encuentres tu felicidad, Klaus. Cree que lo mereces y aferrate a ello ".

"Gracias."

"Llámame cuando vuelvas. Hablaremos."

"lo hare. Gracias, Alaric ".

No se habían pronunciado otras palabras ni recordatorio de un trabajo en espera. No tenía idea de lo que deparaba el futuro para mi carrera. Todo lo que sabía en ese momento era que Caroline era mi futuro. Eso fue suficiente.

"Puede que no tenga un trabajo, mi amor".

"¿Qué harás?"

"Nosotros", subrayé la palabra, "tendremos que mudarnos. Puedo ir a Chicago o regresar a Londres , tal vez Los Angeles ".

Ella asintió, jugando con mis dedos. Ella seguía girando mi anillo de bodas, girándolo nerviosamente.

"¿Irías conmigo?"

Su cabeza se levantó y se encontró con mi mirada. "Iré a cualquier parte contigo, Klaus".

"Bien entonces. Lo resolveremos juntos"

"¿Y si no tenemos que hacerlo?"

"Estaría alegre. Me gusta trabajar para Alaric. Disfruto de la energía positiva y del trabajo en equipo ". Dejé escapar una carcajada. "Incluso me gusta Katherine".

"Creo que te gustan todos".

"Yo soy. Es lo que quiero y estoy dispuesto a hacer lo que sea necesario para recuperar la confianza de Alaric. Mientras él me dé la oportunidad de hacerlo, nos quedaremos. Si no, tendremos que seguir adelante ".

"Bueno."

"Es tan simple como eso para ti? Después de todo, ¿empacarás y me seguirás?"

Apoyó la cabeza en el sofá. "Te amo, Klaus. Si tienes que irte, yo también. El pasado es solo eso ahora, el pasado. Como el contrato que quemaste, se fue. No quiero insistir en eso o seguir tirándolo en tu cara. Así no es como funciona el amor. No es como trabajo yo".

En un segundo, la había tirado en mi regazo y la estaba besando con toda la emoción que sentía. Cada pensamiento y nueva sensación entró en mi beso. Amor, deseo, alivio de haberla encontrado, y una emoción que nunca había conocido, alegría. Alegría que ella estaba aquí, la alegría de que devolvió mi amor y alegría por el futuro, porque el futuro contenía a Caroline.

Incliné su cabeza, necesitándola más cerca, queriendo más de ella en todos los sentidos. Mis brazos se cerraron alrededor de ella, moldeando su suavidad a mi cuerpo duro. Deslice mis manos por su camisa, presionando contra la suave extensión de su espalda, gimiendo de deseo.

"Por favor, amor", le rogué, necesitando más.

"Cama", susurró ella contra mi boca. "Llévame a la cama, Klaus".

Me puse de pie, abrazándola. No necesitaba que me lo dijeran dos veces.

La cama era vieja y crujía. La cabecera rebotó en la pared repetidamente mientras la tomaba, las sábanas se amontonaban alrededor de nuestros cuerpos de nuestro frenético acoplamiento. Nada de eso importaba.

Antes de que golpeamos el colchón, le arranqué la camisa, tirando de sus pantalones, dejándola desnuda ante mi mirada sedienta. Pasé mis manos sobre su cálida piel, queriendo sentir la sedosidad bajo mis dedos. Tiró de mi sudadera, y caí encima de ella, necesitando su boca de vuelta. Ella demostró ser experta en usar sus pies pequeños para bajar mis pantalones, así que estábamos piel con piel, mi miembro dolorido atrapado entre nosotros. La memoricé de nuevo con mis manos y mi boca. Sus pezones rosados me rogaban por mi atención, creciendo a picos duros debajo de mi lengua. La dulce curva de su cintura en el lado derecho era delicada, y me deleitaba con sus risitas cuando la colmeé con besos ligeros, y me burlé de su piel. La hinchazón de sus caderas encajaba perfectamente en mis manos mientras presionaba suavemente, abriéndola hacia mí. Besé su ombligo, sumergiendo mi lengua para saborear la salinidad de su piel. Lloví pequeños besos hasta sus muslos; sus pequeños jadeos incrementando mi deseo. Deslizando mis dedos en su calor húmedo, siseé ante la sensación. "Dios, Caroline, te quiero, amor"

Se sentó, envolviéndome con fuerza en sus brazos, tirándome hacia abajo. "Tómame", suplicó ella.

Ella envolvió sus piernas alrededor de mis caderas, instándome al lugar donde estaba desesperada por ser enterrada. Me quedé quieto mientras me deslizaba adentro, pulgada por pulgada, hasta que nuestros cuerpos estaban al ras. Nuestros ojos se encontraron y bajé mi boca a la de ella cuando comencé a moverme. Lentamente, incluso los empujes que construimos hasta que ambos nos perdimos en el calor de nosotros. Se aferró a mí, con los dedos clavándome en la espalda, agarrando mi trasero, tirando de mi pelo, mientras escuchaba y gemía mi nombre. La agarré con fuerza, tomándola ahora con poderosos empujes, nuestra piel empapada de sudor deslizándose, nuestros cuerpos moviéndose como uno solo. Con un grito gutural, enterré mi cara en su cuello mientras ella se ponía rígida, su cuerpo se apretaba a mi alrededor. Mi orgasmo se apoderó de mí, cubriéndome con fuerza, cada nervio ardiendo mientras lo liberaba profundamente dentro de ella, gimiendo su nombre.

"Caroline ".

Deslizando mis brazos alrededor de su espalda, rodé hacia un lado, abrazándola, presionando besos en su cara, cabello y cuello. Ella zumbó, contenta y cálida, en mi pecho.

"Te amo", susurró ella.

"Te amo", respiré en su piel. palpé en el suelo, encontrando una manta, que puse sobre su piel desnuda, y la coloqué alrededor de su cuello. Ella se acurrucó en mi costado, los dedos trazando un patrón lento sobre mi corazón.

"Mañana", juré. "Mañana empezamos de nuevo. Esta vez será real"

"real", repitió ella. "Sí."

Esperé hasta que ella se durmiera antes de dejarme llevar. Cerré los ojos, sabiendo que cuando despertara estaría a mi lado.

Seguro en ese conocimiento, dormí.


	36. Chapter 36

**KLAUS**

Sacudi la mano de John Gilbert en despedida y caminé por el muelle. Caroline estaba sentada en la orilla, con un cuaderno sobre las rodillas, lápiz en mano, pero estaba inmóvil. La brisa recogió los mechones de su cabello, haciéndolos retroceder como cintas de seda. Me sente detrás de ella, tirando de ella de nuevo en mi abrazo.

"Oye."

Ella inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás, observándome al revés. "Hola. ¿De qué hablabas con John durante tanto tiempo?" Un ceño fruncido cruzó su rostro. "Por favor, dime que no preguntaste sobre comprar la cabaña".

Me reí con la expresión de su cara y le di un beso en la frente. "No. Creo que tiene un comprador . Le agradecí por dejarte volver, y estábamos hablando de otras cosas. A donde se está moviendo, cosas como esa ".

Ella frunció los labios y se encogió de hombros, volviéndose hacia el agua.

"¿Qué estás escribiendo?"

Ella levantó el libro. "Nada. Estoy disfrutando de la vista ".

Envolví mis brazos alrededor de su cintura, abrazándola con fuerza. "Es una gran vista".

"mama y yo solíamos hacer fogatas , cocinar nuestra cena con ellas y ver la puesta de sol".

"Podemos hacerlo."

"¿Te comerías un perro caliente pinchado en un palo?"

"Sólo si hay mostaza. Y malvaviscos después"

"Eh".

Inclinándome, pellizqué la piel en la unión de su cuello. "¿No crees que alguna vez he hecho alguna actividad al aire libre, amor? Anoche encendí el fuego"

"Me pregunté dónde habrías aprendido a encender un fuego", admitió.

"Es una cosa de hombres. Está en nuestros genes"

Girándose, ella puso los ojos en blanco. "UH Huh."

Riendo, le aparté el pelo de la cara. "Hicimos viajes de campamento en la escuela. Nos enseñaron cómo hacer una fogata, armar una tienda de campaña, ese tipo de cosas ".

"¿Lo hiciste en la escuela?"

Apoyé mi barbilla en su hombro. "Cuando era adolescente y me quedaba en la escuela durante las vacaciones de primavera, ofrecían diferentes actividades. Acampar fue uno de ellos. Me gustó. Y sí, incluso me gustaron los perritos calientes. No soy un snob total ".

Esperaba una de sus rápidas remontadas ; en cambio, ella giró, levantó la mano y ahuecó mi mejilla. "¿Te quedaste en la escuela en lugar de ir a casa de tus padres?"

"Si, se daba la opción, sí. No había problema si no iba a casa si les dijeran a las personas que estaba en un viaje escolar o algo así. Evité todo un verano cuando tenía catorce años. Fui a un viaje escolar, luego fui al campamento por un mes. Fue el mejor verano de mi vida ".

"Lo siento, mi amor."

"No sientas pena por mí", le espeté.

"Ya tuvimos esta discusión. Me siento mal por el niño que fue abandonado" Ella se puso de pie. "Y, usted, señor Mikaelson, está siendo grosero otra vez".

Ella se alejó, su cuaderno debajo del brazo. Me puse de pie, alcanzándola en unos pocos pasos. Esas piernas de ella no podían cubrir el suelo como las mías, gracias a Dios. La agarré por la cintura, girándola y abrazándola.

"Estoy siendo un idiota de nuevo. Déjame disculparme"

Ella se quedó mirando mi pecho.

"Caroline".

Ella levantó la vista, encontrándose con mi mirada.

"Lo siento. Me pongo a la defensiva sin pensar. No estoy acostumbrado a hablar de mi pasado ni a que a alguien le importe cómo me sentía en ese momento, o ahora ".

"Me importa."

La levanté, poniendo su cara al nivel de la mía. "Lo sé. Estoy tratando de acostumbrarme, ¿de acuerdo? Dame un poco de tiempo" Besé la comisura de su boca. "Soy nuevo en esto tratando de ser una buena persona".

Sus ojos se suavizaron, y la besé de nuevo.

"¿Esa fue nuestra primera pelea?"

"No estoy seguro de que lo llamaría primero o una pelea". Ella sonrió.

"Aun así, creo que se necesita sexo de reconciliación, ¿sí?"

Intentó parecer severa, pero una sonrisa pícara apareció en su rostro.

La levanté en mis brazos, estilo nupcial , caminando hacia la casa . "Vamos, señora Mikaelson. Déjame compensarla. Después, volveremos a la ciudad para comer perritos calientes y malvaviscos"

"Y mostaza".

La tiré sobre la cama, tirando de mi camisa sobre mi cabeza. "Y mostaza".

kc

Tiré otro trozo de madera en la hoguera. Caroline se acurrucó a mi lado, su cabeza en mi hombro. Le di una palmadita en la rodilla. "¿Suficientemente cálido?"

Ella asintió, colocando la manta más fuerte alrededor de sus hombros. "Hace frío cuando está oscuro ahora".

"Es otoño."

"Lo sé."

"¿Cuánto tiempo más quieres quedarte?"

Ella suspiró, sus dedos jugueteando con la manta. "Supongo que deberíamos volver".

Habían pasado tres días desde que llegué. Era la primera vez en mi vida adulta en la que no tenía dónde ir, ninguna oficina a la que dirigir, ni reuniones planificadas, ni agenda. Lo único en lo que tenía que concentrarme era en Caroline. Aparte de los viajes en pareja a la ciudad en busca de suministros, no habíamos dejado la cabaña Caminamos por la orilla del lago, utilizamos la pequeña sala de juegos donde traté de enseñarle el juego de damas y fracasé estrepitosamente, y aproveché el tiempo para conocernos mejor. Hablamos, a menudo durante horas a la vez. Ella sabía más sobre mí que nadie en mi vida. Ella tenía una forma de hacer preguntas, eso me hizo querer decirle cosas que nunca había compartido con otra persona. Ella compartió más historias de su vida antes y después de conocer a Liz. Algunas de las historias que contó sobre la época en que estuvo sola y en las calles me hicieron abrazarla con fuerza y agradecer a la deidad que estaba escuchando por mantenerla a salvo.

Hicimos el amor, a menudo. No podía tener suficiente de ella. El cuerpo que una vez encontré desagradable era ahora mi versión de la perfección. Ella me encajaba muy bien, y la pasión que sentía por ella era primordial. Su falta de experiencia hizo que su respuesta fuera aún más erótica. Me encantó verla descubrir el lado apasionado de su naturaleza.

Ella tenía razón, sin embargo. Tuvimos que volver a nuestra vida, o lo que quedaba de ella, y averiguar qué nos depararía nuestro futuro.

"¿Por qué no nos quedamos un par de días más, y luego nos vamos? Escuché en la radio que el clima está cambiando, por lo que estaríamos atrapados en la casa de todos modos. No? "

sonreí, inclinándome hacia adelante y besándola," por qué me opondría a quedarme atrapado adentro sin nada que hacer excepto quedarme en la cama contigo? ".

"Está bien", ella estuvo de acuerdo con una suave risa, luego se puso seria. "Todavía tengo que esparcir las cenizas de mama ".

"¿Estás lista para hacer eso, cariño?"

Sus ojos tenían una mirada lejana cuando hablaba. "el otoño fue su época favorita del año. No le gustaba el calor del verano. Ella esperaba venir aquí tanto como yo. Creo que le gustaría quedarse aquí"

"Mientras estés seguro."

"Mañana", susurró ella.

La levanté sobre mi regazo, presionando un beso en su cabeza. "Mañana."

Me desperté, el pánico se agitaba rápidamente en mi pecho cuando el lugar a mi lado estaba vacío. Me senté, tiré la manta hacia atrás y salí del dormitorio. Me relajé cuando vi a Caroline en el muelle. Se puso de pie, mirando al agua, sosteniendo algo en su pecho. Eché un vistazo, confirmando el hecho de que la urna de Liz había desaparecido del manto.

Mi esposa se estaba despidiendo.

Volviendo al dormitorio, agarré mis pantalones. Cogí mi camiseta y la tiré sobre mi cabeza mientras salía corriendo, cruzando el muelle. El sistema meteorológico que habían predicho ya estaba dando a conocer su presencia. El viento era fuerte y helado. El viento se estaba levantando, y supe, pronto, la lluvia seguiría y la tormenta pondría nerviosa a mi esposa.

Llegué a su lado, envolviéndola en mis brazos.

"Te estaba esperando."

"Deberías haberme despertado."

"Quería un poco de tiempo. Sabía que no estarías muy lejos detrás de mí"

"¿Estás seguro?"

Ella me sonrió, el brillo de las lágrimas en sus ojos me contó toda la historia. "Sí."

"Está bien, cariño". Alcancé la urna. "¿Quieres que lo abra?"

"Por favor."

Sostuve el simple contenedor verde en mi mano, pasando mis dedos sobre las flores silvestres que decoraban su superficie lisa.

"Gracias." Murmuré a Liz. "No te arrepentirás de confiar en mí".

Con cuidado, abrí la urna y le entregué a Caroline la pequeña bolsa. Se alejó de mí hacia el borde del agua. La dejé ir sola, sabiendo el momento personal y emocional que fue para ella.

Ella estaba inmóvil. Pude ver sus labios moviéndose, y supe que estaba diciendo su despedida final. Se agachó, abrió la bolsa y dejó que el contenido se escurriera hacia el agua. Se puso de pie, sacudiendo la bolsa, los restos finales atrapados y tomados por el viento. Su cabeza se inclinó , y ella envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su cintura, una figura solitaria contra el telón de fondo de los cielos pesados.

Quería acercarme a ella, consolarla, pero todavía no estaba seguro de cómo manejar todas las emociones que tenía cuando trataba con Caroline. ¿Debo dejarla sola? ¿Envolverla en mis brazos?

Resolvió mi dilema, girando y extendiendo su mano sin decir nada. Lo agarré y me acerqué.

"¿Estás bien?"

Ella levantó la vista, con los ojos húmedos. "Seré."

"¿Puedo hacer algo?"

"Ya lo haces."

"Quiero hacer más".

"Llévame a casa, Klaus. Estoy listo."

"Muy bien, cariño."

Después de salir del muelle, no nos llevó mucho tiempo reunir las pocas cosas que ella había traído a la casa . Empaque la comida restante y la tiré todo en el maletero. Esperé, dándole algo de privacidad en la cabaña para otro adiós.

El viaje a casa estaba en contraste directo con el ritmo frenético que había establecido para llegar a la cabaña. Caroline estaba a mi lado, su mano entrelazada con la mía mientras regresábamos a la ciudad. Conduje tranquilamente, dándole la oportunidad de relajarse. Le robé miradas con frecuencia.

"Sé que me estás mirando".

"Me gusta mirarte."

"Estoy bien, Klaus. Realmente soy."

"¿Estás nervioso por volver conmigo? ¿La diferencia en nuestra relación?"

Ella echó la cabeza hacia atrás, mirándome. "¿Nervioso?"

"Todo ha cambiado ahora, amor. Vamos a casa como una pareja de verdaderos casados. Para empezar, tan pronto como lleguemos a casa, tus cosas vendrán a mi habitación. Nuestra habitación. Para siempre ".

"Lo sé. Tienes que abrazarme todas las noches"

"Y me escucharas roncar". Entonces me puse serio. "Tenemos mucho que enfrentar juntos".

"Y lo haremos." Ella vaciló. "¿Estás nervioso?"

"En cierto modo, sí".

"¿Por qué?"

Me detuve a un lado de la carretera, pasando mi brazo sobre el respaldo de su asiento. "Todavía soy yo, amor. En el fondo, sigo siendo el mismo imbécil. Tengo mal genio,No soy perfecto, ni mucho menos ".

"No espero que seas perfecto, Klaus. Pero no creo que el imbécil de adentro sea igual al que solías ser ".

"Tienes mucha fe en mí".

"He visto el cambio en ti." Ella sonrió. "Más el hecho, de que te amo".

"Estoy preocupado de que te decepcionaré".

"¿Qué pasara cuando me enoje contigo y actue como un idiota?"

Eso me hizo reír . "Ya que estoy seguro de que pasara, cuando suceda, nos ocuparemos de ello".

"Nos ocuparemos de todo esto, Klaus. Comportamiento idiota incluido ".

"Juro que trataré de ser mejor".

"Sé que lo intentarás, y aún más, sé que tendrás éxito".

"¿Por qué estás tan seguro?"

"Porque me amas."

Pasando mis nudillos por su mejilla, asentí. "Lo hago, cariño. Mucho."

Ella cubrió mi mano y besó la palma. "Todos tenemos nuestros momentos, ya sabes. Incluso yo."

"¿Está bien?"

"Solía enfadarme por la forma en que me hablabas cuando estabas siendo más. . . idiota de lo habitual ".

"Lo escondiste bien".

"Me las cobre, a mi manera".

"Ahora has picado mi curiosidad . Dime, ¿cómo te las cobrabas conmigo?"

El fantasma de una sonrisa jugó sus labios.

"Caroline?"

"En los días en que estabas más molesto, cambiaría tu queso crema bajo en grasa y mayonesa por la versión completa en grasa de tus sándwiches. Nunca corte la grasa de tu espuma en tus lattes, nunca en realidad. Solo te dejo pensar que lo hice"

"¿Qué?"

"Me olvidé de preguntar un día cuando estaba llevando tu sándwich y nunca lo notaste. Fue mi propia venganza silenciosa ".

"¿Esa fue tu manera de vengarte?"

"Pensé que s,i tus pantalones se apretaban más, podrías entrenar un poco más. Tal vez gastar un poco tu furia"

Comencé a reír. Eso se convirtió en carcajada. Profunda, risas de vientre que me hicieron llorar los ojos.

"Qué perra tan vengativa eres, cariño. Me alegro de que estés de mi lado ahora. Mi cintura tiembla sobre tu inmensa ira ".

"jodete, Mikaelson".

Inclinándome sobre la consola, la besé. No tenía idea de lo increíblemente atractiva que era en este momento, ni de cuánto aumentaba mi amor por ella cada vez que pronunciaba esas palabras. Una vez hablados con ira, y ahora en broma, fueron un recordatorio de lo lejos que habíamos llegado juntos.

"Llévame a casa, Klaus".

"Muy bien, cariño."

Volví a la carretera, mis nervios se fueron, tenia una sonrisa en mi cara.


	37. Chapter 37

**KLAUS**

El apartamento esta silencioso cuando llegamos. Dejé las maletas y miré el desastre que había dejado atrás.

"Debería haber limpiado. Estaba ansioso por llegar a ti ".

Ella caminó alrededor, recogiendo un par de botellas. "Tienes que dejar de beber tanto whisky".

Las palabras estaban fuera antes de que pudiera detenerlas. "Tienes que dejar de dejarme".

Sus ojos se ensancharon.

"Mierda. en casa solo cinco minutos y soy un idiota ".

"Te voy a dar esa. No debería haber corrido. Debería haberme quedado y hablarlo contigo"

Extendiéndome, la llevé a mis brazos. "No tenías ninguna razón para confiar en mí, entonces. Me aseguraré de que no tengas esa excusa la próxima vez ", agregué," no habrá una próxima vez"

Ella se acurrucó cerca . "No."

"Entonces estamos bien?"

"Sí."

El vidrio crujió bajo mis pies cuando me moví, y miré hacia abajo con una mueca. "Cuidado."

"¿Otro momento de idiota?"

"Uno grande", reconocí. "Estaba enojado contigo, pero pasó rápidamente".

"Creo que se te permite"

"Traeré a alguien para que limpie".

Ella sacudió la cabeza con una sonrisa. "No está mal. Podemos hacerlo rápido" Se agachó y recogió su bolso . "Pero estás pidiendo la cena y lavando los platos".

Agarré mi maleta , siguiéndola a través del apartamento. "Ahí tienes, ya dando órdenes".

"Acostúmbrate". Ella volvió la cabeza y guiñó un ojo.

Golpeé su trasero, causando que ella gritara y tratara de apresurarse delante de mí. Ella tropezó, casi cayendo excepto que me lancé, atrapándola por la cintura. "Lo siento cariño ¿Estás bien?"

Ella envolvió sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello. "Estoy bien. me puedes llevar el resto del camino, sin embargo."

Levantándola, capturé su boca con la mía y la mantuve allí hasta nuestra habitación. Dentro de la puerta, la puse de pie, soltando sus labios. "Bienvenida a casa, Sra. Mikaelson".

Ella me sonrió, pasando sus dedos por mi mandíbula. "estas más desaliñado de lo normal".

"Me afeitaré más tarde".

"Me gusta un poco".

"Entonces lo dejo".

Levantándose sobre las puntas de sus pies, presionó un beso en mi mejilla. "Está bien". Miró a su alrededor. "¿Dónde quieres empezar?"

Me senté en el colchón, tirando de ella a mi lado. "No cambié las sábanas. Olían como tú, como nosotros, y yo no podía. . . "Mi voz se apagó. "No pude".

"Estoy aqui ahora."

"Lo sé." Me puse de pie. Traeré tus cosas. Los quiero de vuelta aquí. Nunca deberían haberse ido.

"No estábamos listos. Estamos ahora."

"Sí."

"De acuerdo entonces. Empecemos."

Salí de la ducha, secándome el pelo . Al entrar en el dormitorio, miré a mi alrededor con un suspiro. Caroline se había mudado. Su ropa estaba en el armario y la cómoda, sus lociones y cosas femeninas en el baño. Su mesilla de noche tenía sus libros, y su olor ya estaba en el aire. Estaba un poco sorprendida cuando vio el desastre que había hecho en su habitación, pero lo enderezó mientras llevaba las cosas de un lado a otro.

Me puse unos sudores y una camiseta y corrí escaleras abajo. Las botellas, los papeles y los vidrios rotos fueron retirados, la cocina ya estaba en orden. Se sentó en el mostrador, con una botella de vino abierta y una copa esperándome. Tomé un sorbo, apreciando el audaz sabor del vino tinto.

"¿Cena?"

Ella levantó la vista de su libro. "La pizza está en el horno, esperando".

Agarré algunos platos y dejé la caja entre nosotros. Comimos en silencio, y aunque no era incómodo, quería saber qué estaba pensando ella. Ella parecía contemplativa.

Cubrí su mano con la mía. "¿A dónde fuiste, amor? ¿una moneda por tus pensamientos?"

Ella sonrió, volteando su mano para que nuestras palmas se apretaran. "Estaba recordando mi primera cena contigo. También comimos pizza y vino esa noche ".

"Lo hicimos."

"Estaba increíblemente nervioso. No sabía lo que querías discutir conmigo. Nunca me hablaste en la oficina a menos que fuera para ladrar una orden o decirme qué estaba haciendo mal. Sentado a tu lado, no tenía idea de qué esperar. No podía creer lo que tenías que decir"

Yo sonreí "No podía creer que le estaba pidiendo a ti, la señorita Forbes, la perdición de mi existencia, que viva conmigo y pretenda ser mi prometida". Negué con la cabeza. "Yo era un rata bastarda para ti, ¿verdad?"

"Si tu fuiste."

"No estoy seguro de poder disculparme lo suficiente".

"Deja de intentar. Eso fue entonces, esto es ahora ". Ella entrelazó nuestros dedos y apretó. "Me gusta ahora".

Levanté nuestras manos unidas, besando sus nudillos. "a mi también."

"Todavía tenemos que enfrentar a la familia de Alaric".

Soltando su mano, alcancé mi vino. "Lo sé. Llamaré a Alaric por la mañana. Estoy seguro de que seremos convocados a su casa a su debido tiempo ".

"¿Qué piensas tú que sucederá?"

"No lo sé. Esperaba que me despidiera en el acto. Cuando me dijo que ya sospechaba que estaba mintiendo, estaba seguro de ello" Solté una carcajada. "Por supuesto, ya nada es lo que espero, así que no soy el mejor juez de la situación".

"¿Estás preparado para que te despida?"

"Lo temo, para ser honesto, pero si sucede, entonces nos movemos y comenzamos de nuevo. Ciertamente no obtendré una referencia de él o de David. Sólo puedo esperar que mi trabajo hable por sí mismo. Stefan puede ayudarme con sus contactos y tengo algunos propios. Clientes con los que he trabajado en el pasado y eso ".

"¿Y si no lo hace?"

"Entonces nos quedamos. Quiero quedarme. Quiero trabajar para Alaric. Tomará algún tiempo, pero le mostraré que puede confiar en mí. Voy a trabajar duro para él y su compañía ".

"Sé que lo harás." Ella encontró mis ojos, sonriendo tristemente. "Espero que Elena y Jenna puedan perdonarme".

"De todo esto, es lo que lamento más", admití. "Ya perdiste a Liz, y sé cuan cerca estabas de las dos. No quiero que pierdas eso también ".

"Supongo que lo sabremos pronto".

Asenti. "Lo haremos."

Pasando una mano cansada por mi cara, hojeé los documentos que había impreso de Stefan.

El día después de llegar a casa , le envié un mensaje de texto a Alaric para hacerle saber que había regresado y que Caroline estaba conmigo. No recibí una respuesta. Caroline también le envió un mensaje de texto a Elena y les preguntó si podían reunirse para tomar un café, pero solo se encontró con el silencio. Sabía que ella estaba molesta, aunque ninguno de los dos estaba sorprendido.

Al final del segundo día, me puse en contacto con Stefan por algunas pistas en otras ciudades . Pareció sorprendido por mi pedido, pero me envió unos cuantos para que los revisara. Dos estaban en Chicago, una en California y la última en New Orleans. Fue, con mucho, la más tentadora, aunque fue la menos dinámica de todas las empresas . Al menos estaríamos rodeados de cultura, música y buena comida.

Aunque no quería ninguno de ellos, estaba seguro de que mi trabajo estaba terminado en lo que respecta a mi lugar en al Grupo Saltzman. Era hora de mirar mis, nuestras, opciones. Quería que Caroline fuera feliz, y sabía que no seria en una ciudad grande y concurrida como Chicago. Además, no tenía ningún deseo de comenzar a viajar diariamente a la oficina. Tuve que dejar de lado mi orgullo y elegir lo que sería mejor para nosotros.

Me puse de pie, dirigiéndome a la cocina. Necesitaba café y para mostrarle a Caroline lo que Stefan había enviado. Levantó la vista del enorme libro de cocina que estaba estudiando y me sonrió.

"¿Que son esos?"

Tiré la pila de hojas en el mostrador y alcancé la cafetera. "oportunidades de trabajo".

"Oh." Ella tiró de los papeles más cerca. "Bueno. ¿Cualquier cosa buena?"

"Esto es interesante." Le entregue la hoja.

Ella lo miró, frunciendo el ceño. "Es bastante pequeño en comparación con lo que estás acostumbrado".

Me senté, tomando un sorbo de mi café. "Voy a tener que hacer algunas concesiones ".

"¿Tienes que ir de inmediato?"

"No", reconocí. "No quiero estar fuera demasiado tiempo, sin embargo. Financieramente, estamos bien; Es más el estar en la cima de mi juego ".

"Bueno, en ese caso", dijo ella, "Tengo algo de dinero que puedo prestarte, si lo necesitas".

Yo curvé mis labios. "¿Es eso así?"

"UH Huh. Hice un trabajo para este imbécil que me pagó bien. Sólo dime si lo necesitas ".

Envolví mi brazo alrededor de su cintura, acercándola a ella . "¿Sigues trabajando para ese imbecil?"

"No. El imbécil desapareció"

"¿Está bien? ¿Un príncipe sobre un corcel blanco lo reemplazó?

"No, un hombre real, complejo, exigente, pero muy sexy y dulce lo hizo".

"¿Dulce?" Me reí entre dientes. Esa era nuevo para mí.

Ella asintió. "Eres, a veces, muy dulce".

"Quizá contigo. No creo que nadie más me llame dulce ".

"Estoy bien con eso".

Froté mi nariz con la suya cariñosamente. "Bueno."

Nuestros ojos se encontraron, el calor de su mirada me distrajo. El calor burbujeaba a nuestro alrededor, como cada vez que estaba cerca de ella. Bajando la cabeza, cepille mis labios sobre los de ella.

"Ahora, sobre esa parte sexy. . . "

El zumbido del intercomunicador nos sobresaltó a ambos.

"Maldita sea." Gruñí.

"en otra ocasión?", susurró contra mis labios.

Me envolví mi mano alrededor de su cuello, sosteniendo su cerca , besándola duro. "No mucho. Me ocuparé de lo que quieran, y luego eres mía ".

Presiono el botón del altavoz. "Mikaelson".

"Usted tiene visitas, Sr. Mikaelson. El señor y la señora Saltzman están aquí para verte"

Me encontré con la mirada sorprendida de Caroline, alcanzando su mano.

"Envíalos arriba".

Hice una pausa antes de abrir la puerta, todavía agarrándome con fuerza a la mano de Caroline. "Pase lo que pase, estamos bien, ¿de acuerdo?", Dije en voz baja.

"Sí."

Preparándome, abrí la puerta y me encontré con el serio rostro de Alaric. Jenna estaba a su lado, su expresión también sombría. El verdadero truco fue la caja que sostenía Alaric. La última vez que lo vi, había empacado mi escritorio.

A pesar de que no estaba en shock, y sospechaba que esto iba a suceder, la sensación de decepción en mi pecho fue aplastante. Inhalé bruscamente, apretando mi agarre en la mano de Caroline. A mi lado, ella soltó un grito ahogado, sus ojos en la caja que sostenía Alaric. Me incliné, presionando un beso en su cabeza.

"Estamos bien", le aseguré. "¿Recuerdas?"

"Está bien", repitió ella.

Di un paso atrás, no quería que esto sucediera en el pasillo fuera de nuestra casa. "Entra", me las arreglé.

Alaric dejo la caja en el suelo junto al sofá. Me sentí agradecido cuando Caroline habló, dándome unos segundos extra para controlarme.

"¿Puedo conseguirte un café?"

Jenna sonrió y se sentó. "Apreciaría una taza".

Alaric asintió. "igual yo"

La seguí a la cocina y la observé aturdida mientras colocaba las tazas y las servilletas en una bandeja, sirviendo el café. "¿Debo agregar galletas?" Susurró ella.

Me encogí de hombros. "Yo, uh, no tengo idea de cuál es el protocolo cuando tu jefe viene a despedirte, amor. Sin embargo, las galletas parecen demasiado buenas para la ocasión ".

Ella mordio su mejilla, y yo golpeé un lado de su cara.

"Broma. Eso fue una broma, aunque mala. Pon unas galletas, cariño. Podríamos ser civilizados sobre esto. No es como si no lo esperáramos ".

"¿Vas a gritar?"

Negué con la cabeza "No. Para ser honesto, estoy muy triste como para gritar ".

Arrojó sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello, tirando de mi cabeza hasta su hombro. "Gracias por decirmelo. Te amo."

La levanté, el calor de su cuerpo necesitaba calmar mi corazón acelerado. Sus pies colgaron sobre el piso, y la sostuve cerca . "Eso hace que todo esto sea soportable". Poniéndola de pie, levanté la bandeja. "Vamos a ser despedidos".

Pasé las tazas de café con manos que no eran tan firmes como siempre. Jenna dirigió algunos comentarios a Caroline, preguntando cómo estaba haciendo frente a la pérdida de Liz. Envolví mi brazo alrededor de su hombro cuando la voz de Caroline tembló hablando de esparcir las cenizas de Liz.

Alaric nos miró de cerca, dejando su taza.

"¿Supongo que ustedes dos han llegado a un acuerdo?"

"No hay entendimiento, Alaric. Estoy enamorado de Caroline y, afortunadamente, ella siente lo mismo por mí. Estamos avanzando en igualdad de condiciones ".

"¿Así que esto ya no es un matrimonio por conveniencia?"

Resistí el impulso de tirar de mi nuca. "Dejó de ser eso hace mucho tiempo. Era demasiado obstinado para verlo o admitirlo ".

Volvió la mirada hacia Caroline. "¿Y tu?"

Levantó la barbilla. "lo amo. Desde hace algún tiempo. Tenía demasiado miedo de decírselo, en caso de que no me devolviera mis sentimientos" Ella pasó sus dedos por los míos. "Pero él lo hace, y estamos listos para enfrentar el futuro juntos".

"Bien". Alaric se inclinó y recogió la caja, colocándola en la mesa de café . De su bolsillo, retiró mi contrato, lo partió por la mitad y lo colocó en la parte superior de la caja.

"Bueno, entonces," murmuré. "Eso duele más de lo que pensé." Levanté mi mano cuando Alaric comenzó a hablar. "Déjame terminar. Duele, pero entiendo. Entré en tu negocio con falsas pretensiones, así que reconozco que debes dejarme ir. Quiero que sepas cuánto disfruté trabajando para ti. Contigo. Me mostraste cómo una persona debe dirigir su compañía" Me tragué el grosor de mi garganta. "Usted y su familia vinieron a significar mucho para los dos. Espero que algún día puedas perdonarnos"

"¿Por qué querías trabajar para mí?"

Decidí ser honesto . "Al principio era venganza, odiaba a Richard. No le gustaba tanto, sabía que si tenía la oportunidad de trabajar para ti, podría muy bien ofrecerme una sociedad para quedarme. Todo lo que quería era la oferta. Entonces . . . "

"¿Entonces?" Alaric le pidió.

"Entonces te conocí, hablé contigo, y cambió. Me escuchaste, animaste mis ideas. No había sentido ese nivel de emoción o refuerzo positivo en años. La venganza se convirtió en un asiento trasero para querer ser parte de todo el ambiente que tenías en la oficina. Quería tener la oportunidad de trabajar contigo" Hice una pausa, avergonzada, bajando la voz. "Quería hacerte sentir orgulloso".

Por un momento, la habitación quedó en silencio. Alaric habló. "Veo."

Me aclaré la garganta. "Una vez más, me disculpo. Caroline y yo te deseamos lo mejor, tanto personal como profesionalmente ".

Los dedos de Alaric dieron un golpe irregular en la parte superior de la caja. "Richard me odia por la forma en que elegí vivir mi vida. Fuimos a la escuela juntos, ¿sabías eso?"

Negué con la cabeza

"Éramos amigos, una vez. Incluso discutimos sobre cómo hacer negocios juntos. Como de costumbre con Richard, era todo o nada . Esperaba dedicación hasta el punto de que posiblemente no podría mantener una vida dentro y fuera de un negocio. Conocí a Jenna, y sabía que quería más que solo trabajar. Cuando le dije que no estaba interesado, bueno, intercambiamos algunas palabras acaloradas. Nos separamos; Abrió su negocio y yo abrí el mío. Ambos tenemos éxito, excepto que el suyo se logró de una manera totalmente diferente. Todo está atado en dinero y negocios. He perdido la cuenta de la cantidad de personal que ha tenido a través de los años. Las campañas cuestionables asociadas a su empresa. El número de mujeres conectadas a su nombre Creo que ha estado casado y divorciado cuatro veces ".

"Cinco", corregí .

Sonrió un poco, las esquinas de sus ojos se arrugaron. "Supongo que perdí una en el camino. El punto es, para él nada es más importante que el dinero. Él me odia porque elegí tener una vida fuera del trabajo y aún así me convertí en un éxito. Él sabe, al igual que cualquier persona que me conoce, para mí lo más exitoso que tengo, lo que más aprecio, es mi familia. Lo dejaría todo mientras los tuviera, sin siquiera parpadear"

Alaric me miró fijamente. "No tiene ninguna razón sólida en su vida para renunciar a él. Por eso me odia ".

"Me estaba convirtiendo rápidamente como él hasta que Caroline entró en mi vida".

El asintió. "Me alegro de que haya cambiado". Golpeó la parte superior de la caja con los nudillos. "Es por eso que tuve que terminar tu contrato, Klaus. Fue firmado bajo falsas pretensiones"

"Aprecio tu honestidad, Alaric".

"No he terminado aún."

"¿Oh?" Pregunté, confundido.

Se recostó, con una expresión casi divertida cruzando su rostro. "Me encuentro con un miembro del personal muy talentoso. He visto su trabajo, señor Mikaelson, y pensé que quizás podría encajar en mi compañía"

Fruncí el ceño, segura de que lo había oído incorrectamente.

"¿Lo siento?"

"Creo que eres, ahora, exactamente el tipo de persona que me gustaría en mi equipo".

"Yo no . . . No entiendo."

"Te estoy ofreciendo un trabajo, Klaus. Con una pizarra limpia" Metió la mano en el bolsillo y sacó un nuevo contrato . "Vamos a empezar de nuevo".

Tragué, apenas creyendo que esto estuviera sucediendo.

"¿Por qué?" Me las arreglé con los labios apretados.

"Porque, como Caroline, creo en las segundas oportunidades ". Tomó la mano de Jenna. "Ambos lo hacemos."

Jenna asintió hacia mí, con lágrimas en los ojos. "Podrías haber guardado silencio sobre tu relación con Caroline, Klaus. Podrías haber seguido engañándonos. Podríamos haberlo sospechado, pero nunca lo hubiéramos sabido si no hubieras sido honesto. Ambos vimos lo mucho que te importaba Liz. Sabemos lo amable que fuiste con Elena. Ese es el Klaus que queremos en nuestra empresa. Quien quiera crecer con ella, sea parte de ella" Ella sonrió. "Sé parte de nuestra familia. Porque esa es la forma en que pensamos de ustedes dos".

Caroline hizo un ruido extraño en la parte posterior de su garganta. En ángulo, vi cómo las lágrimas se deslizaban por su rostro y la forma en que su cuerpo temblaba, tratando de controlar su reacción. Me deslicé más cerca, acercando su cabeza a mi hombro. "Shh, cariño, está bien".

Me volví hacia Alaric. "¿Tú me crees? Después de todo, todas las mentiras, ¿me crees?" Pregunté, estupefacto.

"Lo hacemos, por eso" Alaric indicó la forma en que sostenía a Caroline. "No puedes fingir eso, Klaus. Podemos sentir el amor que tienes por tu esposa ".

"¡Dale una pluma!" Caroline estalló. "¡Él firmará! Queremos quedarnos, ¡los dos queremos quedarnos!"

Alaric y Jenna sonrieron ante sus palabras y tuve que morderme el labio para detener mi risa. Ella haría un jugador de póquer pésimo, pero tenía razón. Queríamos quedarnos.

Manteniendo mi brazo alrededor de ella, extendí mi mano. "Me sentiría honrado de trabajar para ti, Alaric. No te decepcionaré de nuevo. Te lo prometo, te haré sentir orgulloso ".

Tomó mi mano, estrechándola firmemente. "Tu ya lo haces."

Tuve que apartar la mirada para asegurarme de que Caroline estaba bien. No tuvo nada que ver con la forma en que mi visión se hizo borrosa o el ardor de las lágrimas detrás de mis ojos.

Nada en absoluto.


	38. Chapter 38

Llevé la bandeja a la cocina, dejando a Jenna y Caroline hablando. Alaric me siguió, cargando la caja y esperó para que pudiéramos entrar en el estudio y hablar más. Echó un vistazo a los papeles en el mostrador, recogiendo el puesto de trabajo para New Orleans.

"¿De verdad, Klaus?" Él sonrió. "Habrías muerto de aburrimiento allí".

"No pude llevar a Caroline a Chicago. Ella sería miserable ".

Me estudió por un momento, una sonrisa cruzando su rostro. "Cómo has cambiado".

"Crecido, quieres decir."

Él asintió, dándome una palmada en el hombro. "Es bueno ver".

Miré por encima del hombro hacia donde estaba Caroline, abrazando a Jenna. "Se siente bien", admití. "Nunca pensé que era algo que experimentaría".

"La persona adecuada puede abrir nuestros ojos a muchas cosas, Klaus".

Él estaba en lo correcto.

Él extendió mi nuevo contrato. "Vamos a firmar unos papeles".

"¿Por qué trajiste mis cosas si planeaste recontratarme?"

Una extraña mirada cruzó su rostro, y abrió la tapa. "La caja está vacía, Klaus".

Yo lo miré boquiabierto. "¿Qué? ¿Porqué entonces?"

"La misma razón por la que nos presentamos sin previo aviso. Quería ver cómo actuarías si pensaras que todo había terminado. Quería ver tu verdadera reacción. Ni uno que hubieras planeado de antemano"

"¿Y?"

"Parecías destrozado".

"Yo era. Quería seguir trabajando para ti. Cuando vi la caja, supe que la había jodido sin remedio. No me sorprendí, pero en ese momento me di cuenta de cuánto lo quería. Sabía que no había nada que pudiera hacer para arreglarlo. Me lo había hecho a mí mismo después de todo ".

"Tu reacción me dijo todo lo que necesitaba saber. Estabas molesto, pero de inmediato trataste de consolar a Caroline. Sabía que realmente habías cambiado" Él sonrió. "Lo siento por el engaño".

Extendí mi mano, que él tomó, sacudiéndola con fuerza. "Entiendo."

Se volcó la tapa cerrada. "Úsalo y trae algunas cosas más a la oficina. Hazla tuya, Klaus"

"¿Alguien sabe?"

"Fuera de la familia, no. El personal cree que te has ido con Care. Entras el lunes y empiezas de nuevo. Nadie más sabra".

"Gracias. No te decepcionaré esta vez"

"Lo sé", dijo y asintió enfáticamente. "Lo sé."

Poco después, Alaric me dio un adiós con la mano. "Te veo el lunes."

Jenna le dio un último abrazo a Caroline, luego se volvió hacia mí. "Esperamos grandes cosas de ti, Klaus".

"lo se, hare lo mejor que pueda ".

Ella me palmeó la mejilla. "Sé que lo harás."

"Tengo mucho que compensar ".

"Estamos empezando de nuevo. Tú vienes el lunes con una pizarra limpia con Alaric y conmigo" Ella sonrió con tristeza. "Puedes trabajar a través de tus relaciones con Katherine, Elena y Jeremy por tu cuenta. Tuvieron la misma palabra para mantenerte, y todos estaban a favor" Ella arqueó una ceja a sabiendas. "Aunque, creo que uno de mis hijos puede tener más que decir sobre el tema que el otro".

Me reí "De eso no tengo dudas, y tomaré la ira que Katherine quiera dirigir a mi. Me aseguraré de hablar con todos ellos en privado la próxima semana ".

"Bienvenido de nuevo a bordo, Klaus".

"Gracias."

Los acompañé al ascensor, volviendo unos instantes después. Caroline no estaba esperando detrás de la puerta, o en la sala de estar. Me apresuré sorprendido cuando la encontré sentada en el diván en su antigua habitación.

"¿cariño?"

Ella levantó la vista, con una expresión sombría en su rostro.

"¿Qué es? ¿Por qué estás aquí?

Ella se encogió de hombros. "Yo estaba pensando."

Me senté frente a ella, ahuecando su rostro. "¿Acerca de?"

"Qué nerviosa y asustada estaba la primera noche que pasé aquí".

"Acerca de estar aquí, conmigo?"

"Eso y el futuro. En un solo movimiento, habías cambiado mi vida entera. No estaba en ese horrible y pequeño apartamento, dejaba mi trabajo y no tenía idea de cómo íbamos a lograr una farsa tan elaborada . Todo lo que podía pensar era lo mal que iba a fallar, y no sabía cómo iba a recoger las piezas cuando lo hizo" Se detuvo, su dedo trazando el patrón en el cojín. "Mis pensamientos eran caóticos y estaba tan inseguro".

"Yo tampoco fui de ninguna ayuda, ¿verdad?"

Ella inclinó la cabeza, estudiándome. "No, en realidad, tu calma, la forma en que tomaste el control de todo fue una ayuda. Estabas tan seguro, tan concentrado en tu objetivo; Solo tenía que seguir tu ejemplo"

"¿Te ayudaría saber que te tenía miedo incluso en ese momento, amor? Me mostraste mucha valentía ". Sonreí mientras recordaba nuestras conversaciones anteriores. "La primera vez que me dijiste que me fuera a la mierda, vi una chispa que mantuviste escondida. Dejó de ser el felpudo que, erróneamente, pensé que eras y te convertiste en una fuerza a tener en cuenta." Aparté su cabello de su hombro, acariciando los sedosos hilos. "Te convertiste en mi fuerza. Mi luz."

"Te convertiste en mi todo", susurró ella.

Me agaché, rozando mi boca sobre la de ella. "Cuán lejos hemos llegado."

"Hoy fue un buen día."

"lo fue. He firmado un nuevo contrato; Tengo que volver a trabajar el lunes a un lugar donde realmente quiero estar. Podemos quedarnos en New York, y lo mejor de todo, es que te tengo a ti. Podemos hacer una vida juntos ".

"Creo que quiero volver al trabajo".

Me sorprendió un poco "¿Por qué? No tienes que hacerlo"

"Lo sé, pero ¿qué voy a hacer todo el día, Nik? ¿Pasear por un lugar vacío? ¿Pintar y pintar habitaciones? Quiero ser útil" Ella suspiró. "Ya no tengo a mama para llenar mis días".

La tristeza de sus palabras hizo que mi corazón se apretara.

"¿Qué tal un trabajo voluntario además del refugio? Conoces a muchos de los residentes de la clinica, tal vez podrías pasar algún tiempo allí. Estoy seguro de que apreciarían la ayuda ".

"Pensé en eso".

Me moví hacia adelante, acercándola a ella. "Caroline, quiero que hagas lo que quieras hacer. Voluntariado, trabajo, lo que te haga feliz. Pero, escúchame, cariño. Los últimos meses han sido una cosa tras otra para ti. Todo lo que dijiste antes sobre cómo cambié tu vida es verdad" Le acaricié la suavidad de su mejilla con mis nudillos. "Y aunque resultó bien, sé lo estresante que fue todo para ti. Todo cambió en tu vida, y perdiste a Liz. Lo sé, a veces, debe abrumarte, así que te pediré que lo pienses. No te precipites en nada. Por favor."

Sus ojos eran insondables cuando nuestras miradas se encontraron. No sabía cómo expresar lo importante que era esto para mí.

"Quiero . . . " Tragué y respiré hondo. "Por primera vez en mi vida, quiero cuidar de alguien. Dejame hacer eso. Te apoyaré en lo que decidas, pero déjame cuidarte un poco. Necesito asegurarme de que estés bien"

"Estoy bien", insistió ella.

"Por favor", repetí. "Sólo un poco de tiempo. Quiero que te relajes decora nuestra habitación. Leer. Dormir. Hazme algunas de tus increíbles cenas. Hazme unas galletas." Presioné su mano contra mi pecho. "Cuidar de mí. Te necesito cariño, necesito saber que tú también me necesitas"

Ella ahuecó mi cara, sus pulgares frotaban pequeños círculos en mis mejillas. "Te necesito, Nik."

"Por mí", le supliqué, inclinando mi frente a la de ella. "Todo lo que pido es un poco de tiempo".

"esta bien."

"Gracias."

Ella encontró mis labios con los de ella, y los capturé con fuerza. Deslicé mi brazo debajo de sus piernas y nos levante de la silla. Saliendo de la habitación, la llevé a nuestra cama. La puse sobre el colchón, sonriéndole, tendida para mí.

"Creo que nos interrumpieron antes, y alguien me prometió algo para después, asi que estoy tomando esa promesa ahora ".

Ella me tiró de nuevo a su boca. "Bueno."

Cepillé sus labios con los míos, ya llenos de deseo. Para mí era un misterio cómo había negado mi atracción por ella durante tanto tiempo. Todo lo que necesitaba de ella era una mirada tímida o una de sus sonrisas burlonas, y la deseaba. Todo en ella era atractivo y hermoso. La forma en que ella lo apoyó, me amaba, era el afrodisíaco más fuerte que había conocido.

Mis ojos se abrieron, encontrándose con su mirada vívida y azul. En un instante, el deseo desenfrenado se convirtió en un hervor de emociones. Todo lo que ocurrió hoy, todo lo bueno en mi vida, fue por ella.

Mi Caroline

El amor y el dolor que solo tendría por ella, consumiría mi cuerpo. Flotando sobre ella, dejé caer mi boca hacia la de ella, mi beso tierno y lleno de la profundidad de mi afecto. Ella envolvió sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello, sus dedos deslizándose por mi cabeza en una caricia tan ligera que me estremecí. Su toque transmitía tanta ternura. Su amor se saturó en mi piel cada vez que estuvimos juntos, conectándome a tierra, enfocándome cuando más lo necesitaba. Absorbí su esencia, su alma se volvió una con la mía.

Me quité la ropa con manos suaves, mi boca rara vez abandonaba su cuerpo. Le acaricié la piel cálida, adorando cada curva e imperfección con mi toque. Sonreí cuando ella se impacientó, bajándome con los brazos que me apretaban con fuerza, su voz suplicando más. Deslizándome en su cuerpo acogedor, me quedé quieto, deleitándome con la perfección absoluta de estar unido a ella de la manera más íntima.

Había planeado tomarla duro. Burlarme hasta que ella pidiera su liberación, pero todo cambió en un segundo. Todo lo que quería ahora era hacerle el amor, reclamarla, dejarla satisfecha , contenta y segura sabiendo que ella era mía.

E igualmente seguro de que le pertenecía por completo.

Comencé a moverme, movimientos largos y lentos. La adoré con las manos y la boca, sin dejar de tocar ni una pulgada, alabándola todo el tiempo. "Tu piel, me encanta cómo sabe".

Ella entrelazó sus dedos en mi cabello, tirando de las cortas hebras, gimiendo mi nombre.

Empujo más rápido, necesitando más. "se siente tan bien estar enterrado dentro de ti".

Envolvió sus piernas con más fuerza, sosteniéndome cerca, mientras apretaba mis hombros, sus uñas contundentes se clavaban en mi piel.

Mis movimientos se volvieron frenéticos cuando mi orgasmo comenzó a cobrar fuerza, superando a mi ser. "mía, Caroline. Eres mía."

Ella se rompió, sus músculos se tensaron, gritando en su liberación. Enterrando mi cara en la fragante piel de su cuello, dejé que las olas de placer me recorrieran, intensas y profundas, mi mente en blanco mientras vagaba, mi cuerpo zumbaba de alegría .

Levantando mi cabeza, me encontré con la tierna y adormecida mirada de Caroline. Capturé sus labios, acariciando con suavidad.

"Te amo", resoplé .

Su sonrisa era dulce. "Lo sé."

El lunes, estaba nervioso cuando entré por la puerta del Grupo Saltzman. No me sorprendió encontrar a Alaric esperándome. Me estrechó la mano, invitándome a sentarme con él en su oficina, y repasó todo lo que había ocurrido mientras yo no estaba. Él despertó mi interés con una nueva campaña y estábamos entablando una conversación al respecto cuando Damon, Katherine y Elena entraron. Me levanté y extendí la mano. Tanto Damon como Elena lo sacudieron, sin embargo, Katherine se apartó, mirándome fríamente. Entendiendo su ira, asentí y me senté de nuevo. Ella tardó en unirse a la discusión, pero pronto estuvo discutiendo conmigo, como siempre lo hacía sobre conceptos e ideas. Estuve agradecido por la normalidad del momento, sabiendo que tendríamos una conversación mucho más personal más adelante.

Yo tenía razón.

Estaba en mi oficina, revisando mensajes, poniéndome al día con los correos electrónicos y los archivos que Lexie me había dejado, cuando Katherine entró junto con Elena, cerrando la puerta.

Ella se paró frente a mi escritorio con la mano en su cadera, mirándome.

"Solo dilo," la alenté, aunque sabía que ella quería fruncirme el ceño un poco más.

"Me mentiste, bastardo. A todos nosotros."

"Sí, lo hice."

"Caroline me mintió, nos mintió a todos".

Estaba fuera de mi silla al instante, redondeando mi escritorio. "Ella no quería. Ella odiaba mentirte, a todos ustedes. Esto era todo yo. Mi culpa."

"Confié en ella. Pensé que era mi amiga "dij Elena

"Ella es, al menos ella quiere ser. Ella extraña hablar contigo" le explique

Sus ojos se empañaron. "La extraño"

Me recosté contra mi escritorio. "Hice esto por razones egoístas. Hizo esto para asegurarse de que Liz estuviera a salvo y cuidada. Si quieren estar enojadas, enójense conmigo. Pero perdónenla. Agarré mi nuca. "Ella ya ha perdido suficiente. No le quiten su amistad"

Elena se mordió el labio, inclinando la cabeza, estudiándome. "Eso fue dicho como un hombre que está enamorado de su esposa"

"Yo la amo. No la merezco, pero la amo." Dejando caer mis brazos a mi lado, tamborileé mis dedos sobre la dura superficie de madera.

"lo sabemos, es mucho para ti" dijo Katherine

"No soy un hombre propenso a los gestos o al romance, pero lo estoy intentando. Por ella. Quiero ser el marido que se merece, el hombre en el que ha depositado su confianza ".

Elena siguió mirándome.

"Escucha, Elena. Sé que quieres gritarme y regañarme. Esta bien. lo tomo. Me lo merezco. Sé que necesito ganarme su confianza, y lo haré. De alguna manera, lo haré. Simplemente no ", agité mi mano, no estoy seguro de cómo preguntar," simplemente no castigues a Caroline ".

Ella golpeó su pie. "Me gusta la idea sobre el crucero que tenías antes".

Parpadeé confundida por el rápido cambio de tema.

"Ah bueno."

"Tal vez podamos discutirlo más esta tarde".

"Por supuesto."

Giró sobre sus talones, deteniéndose en la puerta . "Cuando esté listo para hablar del resto, te lo haré saber".

"no te has salvado todavía, Mikaelson" dijo Katherine antes de ser arrastrada por su hermana. "Lena puede ser un alma buena, pero yo no lo soy, te estare vigilando"

"Todo bien."

"Hasta entonces, me alegro de que hayas vuelto." Ella frunció los labios, con la mano en la cadera. "He echado de menos tu culo hosco por aquí".

No pude evitar mi risa. "Gracias. He echado de menos nuestras conversaciones. "Le guiñé un ojo ya que normalmente ella era la que estaba charlando y yo era el que escuchaba.

"No dejes que esto vaya a tu cabeza". Ella resopló. "No somos amigos ".

"Por supuesto."

"Todavía no, de todos modos", agregó y se fue.

Me senté de nuevo en mi escritorio.

Fue un comienzo. Al menos ellas me hablaban. Un poco.

Para el jueves, sentí que recuperé mi ritmo. Los días estuvieron llenos de reuniones, sesiones de estrategia y mucho trabajo. Era como mi tiempo anterior, aunque ahora, tenía un lugar donde quería estar al final del día.

En casa con Caroline.

Me encantaba llegar a casa, sabiendo que ella estaría allí. Disfruté nuestras noches juntos, sentados, hablando y compartiendo nuestro día. Yo anhelaba la sensación de su boca con la mía, y la forma en que nuestros cuerpos se movían cuando estabamos juntos al final de la tarde o más temprano, dependiendo del estado de ánimo dictado. Usamos varias superficies en el apartamento: el mostrador de la cocina, el sofá, incluso la pared detras de la puerta . Mi escritorio en el estudio todavía era uno de mis lugares favoritos para tomar a Caroline. La cena era a menudo una idea de último momento, no podía tener suficiente de mi esposa.

Esta noche, me detuve y compré flores sin ninguna razón, excepto que quería demostrarle que la amaba. Todavía era una sensación extraña para mí querer expresar una emoción desconocida como el amor, pero seguí intentando. Encontré en Elijah una buena caja de resonancia para pedir consejo a veces.

Al entrar en el apartamento, oí voces. Entré en la habitación principal y me detuve cuando vi a Elena sentada con Caroline en el mostrador alto que separa la cocina. Una botella de vino vacía estaba entre ellos, con los vasos medio llenos. Elena había salido de la oficina alrededor de las dos, y sospechaba que había estado allí desde que se había ido. Contuve mi sonrisa mientras caminaba por la habitación, entregándole a Caroline sus flores, besándola con fuerza. Ella sonrió, con los ojos abiertos de felicidad. Sabía lo que significaba, que Elena estaba aquí. El silencio de ella pesaba sobre el corazón de Caroline, y me frustraba que no pudiera hacer nada para mejorarlo. Era algo con lo que tenían que lidiar entre ellos, y la pelota estaba directamente en la cancha de Elena.

"¿Debo pedir algo de chino para la cena?", Le pregunté, agachándome, acariciando su mejilla rosada. Ella siempre se sonrojaba al beber. Me gustaba besar su piel cuando se calentaba. Así que lo hice, arrastré mis labios por su mejilla hasta el borde de su boca, presionando contra sus labios llenos.

"Sí por favor. Y gracias por las flores"

Coloqué otro beso en su boca tentadora y me puse de pie.

"Dos rollitos de primavera", miré a Elena, "¿o tres?"

"Cuatro", respondió Elena. "Damon estará aquí. Estoy segura de que él también tendrá hambre"

"Voy por otra botella de vino".

Elena se encogió de hombros. "O dos."

Riéndose, apreté sus hombros mientras pasaba. "Es bueno verte, Elena".

Ella me despidió con un gesto de la mano. "Lo que sea."

Sin embargo, capté su guiño a Caroline.

Comenzaron a charlar de nuevo. Me detuve en el pasillo escuchando. La risa de Caroline fue baja y feliz. La voz de Elena era su habitual tono de excitación cuando le contó a Caroline sobre una nueva exhibición de arte a la que todos debíamos asistir juntos. Tomé un aliento sorprendentemente tembloroso y sonreí. Mi esposa había recuperado a su amiga.

Caroline estaba recogiendo lentamente las piezas de su vida, lo que significaba que la mía se alineaba con la de ella. Estábamos creando una nueva vida.

Juntos.


	39. Chapter 39

Katherine se inclinó hacia adelante, sacando una maqueta. "Me gusta este."

Negué con la cabeza. "No, es plano". Me moví a través de un montón de material pesado, agarrando uno cerca del fondo. "Este te llama la atención ".

"Está demasiado en tu cara".

"Necesita estar en tu cara, Katherine. Estamos vendiendo diversión aquí. Tiene que agarrarte"

Ella frunció los labios, y aproveché la oportunidad para tomar un sorbo de mi café. Había estado "de vuelta" durante casi tres meses. Mi relación con todos los Saltzman fue sobre una base sólida, tanto profesional como personal. Mi carrera nunca había sido tan satisfactoria como ahora.

Mi vida con mi esposa fue increíble. Caroline trajo una paz a mi mundo. Nunca me di cuenta de que faltaba o era necesaria. Ella era mi núcleo, y todo lo que hice giraba alrededor de ella de alguna manera. Pasó su tiempo como voluntaria, y dos días a la semana, trabajó en el Grupo Saltzman, pero no para mí. Ella ayudó a Jenna, y los dos formaron un gran equipo. Fue una situación de ganar-ganar para mí, ya que podía verla en la oficina y aún tenerla en casa.

Katherine apartó la maqueta con un resoplido enojado. "Todavía odio cuando tienes razón".

Me reí de su indignación. Antes de que pudiera hablar, sonó su teléfono. Ella respondió, otro gemido bajo me hizo sonreír a su nivel de frustración.

"bien. No, haré otros arreglos. "Ella colgó, tirando su teléfono celular sobre la mesa.

"¿Problema?"

"el coche de Elena está en el taller, y como Damon no está en la ciudad necesita un aventón a casa. Tengo que ver si puedo atrapar a papá, para que la lleve porque tengo una cena con la familia de Elijah".

"Se fue a una reunión justo después del almuerzo. Dijo algo acerca de irse a casa después de que terminó.

"Mierda."

"la llevare a casa".

"¿Estás seguro?"

"Sí. También puedo pasar y llevarla mañana si vas a estar ocupada"

"Papá la va a llevar. ¿No tienes planes con Caroline esta noche?"

"No. De hecho, ella tiene su curso de computación esta noche, así que estoy libre como un pájaro".

"Genial. Gracias."

"Por supuesto. Ahora, terminemos esto, para ir por tu hermana"

El viaje en coche fue agradable y rápido. Habiendo estado allí muchas veces, no necesitaba direcciones. Elena, como de costumbre, encontró muchas cosas para charlar, llenando el tiempo en el auto con historias de cómo buscar un nuevo sofá.

Ella y Damon vivían en las afueras de la ciudad en un nuevo residencial. Estaba cerca del agua, las casas grandes y bien separadas. Me gustó el aspecto tranquilo y afluente de la zona.

Después de dejar a Elena, di un paseo por las calles de los alrededores, admirando las casas y la tranquilidad del vecindario. Bajé la velocidad, tirando hacia la acera frente a una casa que me llamó la atención. El gris intenso del ladrillo y el borde azul vivo sobresalían en el área de colores más tenues. De dos pisos, con un enorme porche envolvente y grandes ventanales, parecía hogareño. Sin embargo, lo que me llamó la atención fue el hombre que golpeaba el cartel de Venta en el suelo. También había un cilindro adjunto con un lugar para guardar hojas de información sobre la casa. Sin pensarlo, salí de mi coche, caminando hacia él. Me sonrió cuando le pedí una copia.

"Los volantes que todavía están en la casa. Necesito traerlos", respondió él en respuesta a mi consulta. "Los dueños no están en casa, pero estoy seguro de que no les importaría. ¿Quieres un vistazo rápido?"

Volví a mirar la casa, sin saber por qué me interesaba. Caroline y yo nunca habíamos abordado el tema de una casa, ni de mudarnos.

Excepto, me gustó la casa.

"Sí, gracias."

Una hora más tarde, estaba de vuelta en mi auto, con la hoja de información en mi mano, otra cita reservada para la mañana. Quería que Caroline viera este lugar.

Miró por encima de la sábana, confundida. "¿Una casa? ¿Quieres una casa?"

Toqué el papel. "Quiero esta casa".

"¿Por qué? ¿Ya no te gusta el apartamento?"

Lo había estado pensando toda la noche, mientras esperaba que ella llegara a casa. "Está bien. Siempre me ha gustado. Sin embargo, estaba pensando que no es un buen lugar...", me rasqué nerviosamente la parte posterior de mi cuello," para educar a los niños ".

Sus ojos se ensancharon.

"Necesitan un patio para jugar, ¿sí? ¿Un lugar para correr?"

Ella sonrió, acariciando mi mano. "Bueno, no son perros, pero sí, un patio para niños es algo bueno". Se pasó la lengua por el labio inferior, una sonrisa pícara que se curvaba en su boca. "estas tú . . . ¿Estás embarazado, Klaus?"

"No", me burlé. "Estaba pensando que algún día lo estarías tú."

Ella se rió, luego se puso seria. "Un día en el futuro cercano?"

Inhalé un suspiro de calma antes de responder. "Si quisieras ser".

"Klaus", suspiró ella. "¿Estás seguro?"

"No voy a decir mañana, ni siquiera el próximo mes. Eventualmente, sí, quiero una familia contigo, Caroline. Sin embargo, no quiero criarlos aquí. Solía desear un jardín, en lugar de que solo se me permitiera jugar en el parque por un tiempo determinado. Quiero eso para mis hijos" Hice una pausa, aclarándome la garganta. "Nuestros niños."

"Entonces me encantaría ir a ver esta casa contigo".

"Está cerca de Elena", añadí.

"¿Es eso una ventaja para ti o un inconveniente?"

Yo sonreí "Depende del día."

"Realmente te gustó este lugar?"

Asenti. "Solo tiene dos años, el propietario lo construyó él mismo, así que es sólido. Su esposa ha sido transferida por lo que está a la venta. Es abierto y ligero. Cuatro habitaciones de buen tamaño y una gran oficina para mí. Tiene una cocina bien equipada, creo que te encantará ".

"Suena genial."

"El patio trasero es enorme. Un montón de espacio para una piscina, que siempre he querido. Tendríamos que cercarlo, por supuesto, pero es factible ".

"Parece que estás listo para mudarte"

Envolví un brazo alrededor de su cintura, acercándola. "Mientras te guste, a mi tambien. Si eres más feliz aquí por el momento, aquí es donde nos quedaremos. Si quieres mirar a otros lugares, también está bien" Miré la imagen. "Había algo en este lugar que me gustaba".

"No puedo esperar a verlo yo mismo".

A Caroline le encantó incluso más que a mí. Ella fue de habitación en habitación, abriendo armarios y mirando los accesorios. En el dormitorio principal, ella miró en silencio la vista desde el balcón privado. Estábamos lo suficientemente cerca como para que pudieras ver la bahía. A la izquierda y derecha de nosotros, árboles altos y gruesos rodeaban la propiedad. Fue espectacular

"¿Te gusta?"

"Es increíble", murmuró ella. "Es tan tranquilo".

Señalé el descanso en los árboles en medio del patio. "Hay un camino que lleva hasta el borde de la propiedad. Todo está abierto al final. Puedes ver el agua por millas. Es como en tu casa. Tu propio pequeño pedazo de paraíso ".

"Oh, Nik".

"Quiero darte eso".

Ella se volvió en mis brazos, sus ojos luminosos. Ahuecando su cara, la atraje hacia mí, besando su boca.

"Vamos a ver un poco más, ¿de acuerdo?"

"Bueno."

El baño era lujoso. La profunda bañera de la esquina me hizo pensar en relajarme en el agua tibia con un vaso de vino, y mi esposa se acurrucó en mis brazos.

La atraje hacia mi abrazo, apoyando mi barbilla en su hombro. "Te quiero en esa bañera, amor", susurré, arrastrando mis labios por su cuello hasta su oreja y mordisqueando el lóbulo. "Quiero hacer un enorme charco en el suelo y escuchar la forma en que mi nombre hace eco en estas paredes mientras lo gritas".

Ella se estremeció, y yo le di otro beso en el cuello. Di un paso atrás con una sonrisa, extendiendo mi mano. "¿Seguimos mirando?"

Ella entrecerró los ojos, haciéndome reír. Me encantó hacerla nerviosa.

La cocina tiene la mayor respuesta. Crucé mis tobillos, relajándome contra el mostrador, observándola mientras caminaba alrededor. Siempre me ha encantado observar sus reacciones. Trazó su mano sobre la riqueza de los armarios de madera, el frío de la encimera de cuarzo y los elegantes electrodomésticos.

"¡Podría cocinar tantas cosas aquí!", Exclamó mientras echaba un vistazo en los hornos dobles y suspiró sobre el enorme refrigerador sub-cero. "¡No estoy seguro de que alguna vez me vaya de esta habitación!"

Mirando sus ojos, supe que habíamos encontrado el siguiente paso en nuestro viaje juntos. Quería hacer esto por ella, por nosotros. Yo quería darle esto a ella. Una casa propia, donde se sentiría segura. Un lugar donde podríamos crear recuerdos que nos pertenecían y construir una vida.

Levanté mis cejas en una pregunta silenciosa. No hubo vacilación en su asentimiento. Sabía que podíamos mirar a otros lugares; de hecho, probablemente deberíamos, pero este se sintió bien. Se sintió como nosotros.

Volviéndome, le sonreí al agente, que nos observaba con ojos ansiosos.

"Nos gustaría hacer una oferta".

Estaba seguro de que mis oídos iban a estallar cuando compartimos nuestras noticias con los Saltzman unos días después. Los invitamos a todos a cenar y, después de comer, les dijimos que compramos una casa y que estaríamos a solo unas cuadras de Elena.

"¿la gris?" Ella chilló. "Con el borde azul brillante? ¡Amo esa casa! "Ella tiró sus brazos alrededor de Caroline. "¡Vamos a ser vecinos!"

Caroline sonrió, su intensa mirada azul encontró la mía. Ella había estado sonriendo todo el día, alegre y riendo. Sus ojos eran pacíficos, su felicidad evidente. Sentí una sensación de orgullo que era diferente de la que estaba acostumbrado a experimentar. Esto no tenía nada que ver con un trabajo bien hecho, o con un elogio por una campaña en la que había puesto horas. Esto era orgullo personal basado en el hecho de que había hecho feliz a otro ser humano . Un ser humano al que amaba más de lo que creía posible.

Yo había hecho eso.

Alaric captó mi atención, inclinó su cabeza hacia Caroline y levantó su vaso en un brindis silencioso.

Levanté la mía, aceptando su aprobación tácita, sabiendo que, por primera vez, la había ganado.


	40. Chapter 40

***muy bien, hemos llegado al ultimo capitulo de esta historio, quiero darles las gracias a todos lo que comentaron y leyeron cada uno de los capitulos, espero que lo disfruten****

El dolor familiar cubrió mi cabeza, mis ojos se pusieron pesados, los hombros y el dolor de cuello. Miré por la ventana a la tormenta que se avecinaba, preguntándome si llegaría a casa antes de que se produjera el dolor de cabeza más fuerte.

Los tres golpes que Lexie siempre usaba, para llamar a la puerta sonaban como disparos a mi dolorida cabeza . Me recosté contra el cuero fresco de mi silla, cerrando los ojos.

"adelante", llamé tan fuerte como me atreví.

"¿Necesitas algo, Klaus?"

No me molesté en levantar la cabeza . "¿Se puede cancelar Board Tech?"

"Ya lo hice."

"Genial. Mejor toma libre el resto de la tarde, Lexie. No voy a ser inútil ".

"¿Puedo hacer algo más?"

Suspiré, manteniendo los ojos cerrados. "Si no te molesta, una taza de café y un par de analgésicos serían apreciados. Si puedes poner a mi esposa al teléfono, sería genial ".

Su risa era baja. "Creo que puedo manejarlo, Klaus".

"Gracias."

Ella se fue, y me froté las sienes. Sabía que cuando hablabara con Caroline, ella me diria que dejara mi auto y tomara un taxi a casa. También sabía que, cuando llegara allí, tendría compresas frías, pastillas para el dolor mucho más fuertes y su toque suave para aliviar el dolor de cabeza. Solo tenía que llegar a ella. El café y Tylenol que Lexie me trajo me ayudaron hasta entonces.

Escuché pasos, sentí pastillas en mi mano y el olor a café me golpeó la nariz.

Sin embargo, no fue la voz de Lexie la que llegó a mis oídos. "Bebe."

Tragué las pastillas con gratitud y alcancé a ciegas la mano de mi esposa.

"¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? No estás programada para estar hoy ".

"Lexie llamó y dijo que estabas raro esta mañana. Ella pensó que tenías uno de tus dolores de cabeza, así que vine a llevarte a casa. La intercepté cuando regresaba del salón ".

Con un gemido, me incliné hacia adelante, enterrando mi cabeza en el estómago de Caroline. La temperatura helada de la compresa se sintió bien cuando ella la envolvió en mi cuello y pasó sus dedos por mi cabello.

"Daremos un poco de tiempo a las pastillas para funcionen, luego te llevaré a casa".

"Bueno."

"Deberías haber llamado antes" me regañó suavemente. "Sabes cómo te afectan estos dolores de cabeza"

"Tenía trabajo que hacer", protesté, apretando mis brazos alrededor de su cintura, queriéndola más cerca.

"¿Y cuánto lograste?"

"No mucho."

"Buen plan, entonces," bromeó ella.

"jodete, Mikaelson", murmuré, usando su frase favorita.

Ella se sacudió con una risa reprimida, sin parar nunca sus tiernas caricias.

"Gracias por venir a buscarme".

Sentí la presión de sus labios en la parte posterior de mi cabeza . "De nada."

"¿Nuestro chico no está bien, Care?" La voz de Alaric era baja en el silencio de la oficina.

"Terrible dolor de cabeza."

"Me preguntaba que pasaba con el. No era él mismo en la reunión esta mañana"

"Todos me conocen tan bien", le corté, sin levantar la cabeza. "¿No puede un hombre tener un dolor de cabeza sin que todos se den cuenta por aquí?"

Ambos me ignoraron, como si no hubiera hablado.

"¿Lo llevas a casa?"

"Tan pronto como se sienta capaz de hacerlo".

Agité mi mano. "estoy aquí".

Caroline me dio unas palmaditas en la cabeza. "Siempre está de mal humor cuando no está bien".

"Me he dado cuenta."

La voz de Jenna de repente se convirtió en parte de la discusión. "Oh no, un dolor de cabeza? ¡Pobre Klaus!"

Gruñí. Esto se estaba yendo de las manos.

"Estoy bien", murmuré.

"Él es gruñón", declaró Alaric. "Más bien argumentativo".

"Siempre es cuando los dolores de cabeza lo golpean", reflexionó Jenna. "Menos mal que estás aquí, Care."

"¿Necesitas ayuda?", Preguntó Katherine, el chasquido de sus tacones anunciando su llegada. "Tal vez podríamos llevarlo al coche o algo así?"

Ya era suficiente. Nadie me llevaba a ninguna parte. Todos necesitaban retroceder.

Levanté la cabeza lentamente, abriendo los ojos, con la intención de decirles a todos que se fueran. Me encontré con la mirada preocupada de Caroline. Ella sonrió, ahuecando mi mejilla, arqueando su ceja. Dirigí mi mirada hacia las personas detrás de ella, y nada más que expresiones preocupadas y cariñosas se encontraron con mi mirada. Alaric se apoyó contra la pared, luciendo divertido, sabiendo que odiaba que me molestaran. Toda la ira se desvaneció cuando me di cuenta de que las personas que me rodeaban estaban allí por una sola razón: les importaba.

"No necesito que me lleven a ninguna parte", gruñí, dejando caer mi cabeza de nuevo a la calidez de Caroline. "Caroline y yo podemos manejarlo bien".

"Asegúrate de esperar lo suficiente, para que no ensucie el auto con su vomito", aconsejó Katherine.

Su franqueza me hizo reír.

"Buen punto."

"Llama si necesitas algo, Care".

"lo hare. Gracias, Alaric ".

"Asumiré que no vendrás para yoga esta noche", reflexionó Katherine.

"Yo lo haré saber."

Se oyeron los pies y el silencioso cierre de mi puerta.

"¿Se han ido?"

Caroline levantó mi barbilla, acariciando mi cabello hacia atrás desde mi frente. "Sí". Inclinándose, ella besó mi piel. "Se preocupan, mi amor, eso es todo".

Le sonreí. "Lo sé. Todavía me estoy acostumbrando"

"estas mejorando, ni siquiera una sola mala palabra"

Me reí "Eso es porque estabas aquí".

Esta vez fue su turno de reírse.

"Puedes ir al yoga. Probablemente voy a dormir ".

"Voy a decidir más tarde. ¿Crees que ya estas mejor para ir a casa?

Abri un ojo y asentí. "Las pastillas están funcionando".

"Está bien, vamos a llevarte a casa".

Me puse de pie, sin sorprenderme de verla ya sosteniendo mi maletín. Ella siempre estaba un paso por delante de mí.

Nos dirigimos hacia el ascensor, el pasillo desierto. Mantuve mi brazo alrededor de ella, no solo por el apoyo que me brindó, sino porque me gustaba mucho. En el auto, incliné mi cabeza hacia atrás, cerrando mis ojos nuevamente, dejando que el frío se filtrara de nuevo en mi piel por la compresa que me puso alrededor de mi cuello.

Puse mi mano sobre la de ella. "Gracias."

Sus labios rozaron los míos. "Siempre."

Inhale una profunda bocanada de aire. Me encantó vivir tan cerca del agua. Caroline había ido al yoga, y después de despertarme, salí, agradecida por la tormenta que había pasado, llevándome consigo el peor dolor de cabeza. Miré por el patio trasero, pensando en los cambios que habían ocurrido en los meses desde que nos mudamos.

Una piscina había sido la primera tarea, y ahora estaba sentada a un lado, reluciente y serena a la luz de la tarde.

La puerta se abrió detrás de mí, y el aroma de Caroline me envolvió cuando se acercó, presionando un beso en mi cabeza.

"¿Te sientes mejor?"

"Mucho. Especialmente ahora que estás en casa ".

"Bueno."

"¿Cómo fue el yoga? Golpeaste a alguien hoy?"

Ella rió. "No, eso fue solo una vez aparte la gente sabe mantenerse alejada de mí ahora. Además hasta ahora el único beneficio que he visto es en mi equilibrio ".

Puse mis ojos sobre ella mientras se movía delante de mí. Su cuerpo era perfecto: apretado y tonificado. "No lo sé, cariño. Creo que tiene otros beneficios ". Me di unas palmaditas en la rodilla. "Podrías venir aquí y puedo mostrarte cuánto me gustan, si quieres".

Ella se deslizó, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello. "Últimamente me has estado mostrando cuánto te gustan los beneficios".

Pasé mi mano por su pierna y la rodeé alrededor de su pantorrilla. "Sólo demostrando mi aprecio".

Jugó con las puntas de mi cabello, una mirada nerviosa cruzando su cara. Yo fruncí el ceño. Me recordó demasiado cómo se veía cuando comenzamos.

"¿Qué pasa?"

"Nada está mal, pero tengo algo que decirte. No estoy segura de cómo vas a reaccionar".

"Sólo dime."

Ella respiró hondo. "Estoy embarazada,Nik".

El aire se calmó a mi alrededor. El aliento atrapado en mi garganta, constreñido y espeso. Sus palabras hicieron eco en mi cabeza .

Habíamos tenido las discusiones, acordamos que ella debería dejar de tomar la píldora, y yo usaría condones, luego, cuando estuviéramos listos, comenzaríamos una familia.

"Uh. . . ¿Estábamos listos? ¿Cuándo?" Exhalé.

Ella ahuecó mi cara. "Es nuevo. Muy nuevo. Creo que después de la cena de premiación, cuando no pudimos esperar, ¿y celebramos en el coche? No usamos protección, mi amor. Fue solo una vez, pero eso es todo lo que se necesita ".

Logré asentir, recordando aquella noche. Mi campaña, la compañía de calzado Kenner había ganado el premio más importante del año. Ric estaba emocionado y muy orgulloso, y yo también. Celebré mucho con mi esposa.

Al parecer, demasiado.

"Klaus", susurró ella. "Háblame."

Esperé el pánico. La ira. Excepto que cuando miraba a los ojos de mi esposa, solo sentí una emoción. . .

felicidad.

Extendí mi mano sobre su estómago aún plano y sonreí.

"Te embarace".

"Lo hiciste."

"Sólo una vez, ¿eh? Mis muchachos son decididos ".

Ella arqueó su ceja.

"Voy a ser padre".

"Vas a ser un papá. Vas a ser un gran papa ".

Reflexioné sobre esas palabras en mi cabeza. No un padre, un papa. No sería una figura ausente de la vida de mi hijo. Me negué a permitir que eso suceda.

"Contigo ayudándome, lo sere".

"No te dejaré fallar".

"Lo sé." Envolviendo mi mano alrededor de su cuello, acerqué su cara a la mía, besándola con reverencia. "¿Estás bien?"

Ella asintió. "Estoy bien. Vere al médico otra vez en unas pocas semanas"

"Voy contigo."

"Bueno."

"Tal vez no más yoga. Puede que estés aún más desequilibrado de lo normal ".

Ella puso los ojos en blanco, empujando mi hombro. "jodete, Mikaelson"

Me eché a reír, acercándola. Esa era mi esposa.

"Te amo, mi amor", murmuré.

"Yo también te amo."

Ella se acurrucó, y la sostuve cerca, volviendo mi mano a su estómago. Mirando hacia abajo, me di cuenta de que ahora mantenía a toda mi familia en mi abrazo.

Todos, cada uno de los momentos de mi vida, me habían llevado a este punto. El pasado estaba detrás de mí, la oscuridad desapareció debido a la mujer que estaba sosteniendo y el regalo que me había otorgado.

El futuro era brillante, debido a ella y este momento en el tiempo, estaba lleno de promesa y luz.

Fue como dijo Liz una vez, uno de los grandes momentos en el tiempo.

De hecho, fue el mejor momento de todos.


End file.
